Killing Me Softly
by Angelfan15
Summary: Buffy is your average girl with some bad luck, that soon turns into everything she could ever want and NOT want. Bad summary but its my first fic! This is a Buffy/Veronica crossover with several characters from both shows. Buffy/Angel main coupling. AU.
1. Introducing

**Killing Me Softly**

**By Angelfan15**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Joss Whedon and Rob Thomas… I just own the storyline…

Pairing: B/A, G/F, W/O, X/A, V/L

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG-13 right now but will become NC-17. No little eyes!

Summary: Buffy is your average girl with some bad luck, that soon turns into everything she could ever want and NOT want. Bad summary but its my first fic!

Authors Notes: I would really love feedback but this is my first fic so be gentle! I currently have 30 chapters written at this time. I will be posting whenever I can. This is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Veronica Mars cross over story. Thank you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Introducing….**

**Buffy looked around her old bedroom. She hadn't really spent much time here since she graduated from Sunnydale High School four years ago. Buffy had spent most of her time with her friends, her boyfriend, and going to college. Now as she looked around her bedroom she noticed everything was still as she had left it when she was in high school. Her mom, Joyce had cleaned the room of course but she didn't change anything in case Buffy ever wanted to come back and spend time in "her space". It had always been and always would be Buffy's room. Everything was the same right down to the comforter on the bed, the purple Butterflies above said bed and the pink and purple painted letters B-U-F-F-Y hanging on the wall by the dresser. 'I'm surprised "Mini Me" hasn't come in here like the tornado she is and taken all that down already.'**

**Speaking of her little sister, Dawn… where was she? Things have been quiet for far to long. Normally she would be bouncing all over the place. 'Dawn has a lot of pent up energy for a 16 year old. She should look into joining a sport or something.' Buffy thought. People called Dawn. Buffy's mini me because they said Dawn is just like Buffy was at that age- Buffy didn't see it. Not only was Buffy a lot calmer then Dawn but Dawn was tall and had long dark hair Verses Buffy being more on the shorter side and blonde hair.**

**Buffy sat down on the edge of her bed, still looking around her bedroom slowly. She began thinking about how much her life had changed. Looking back on her time in high school everything was simpler. At the time of course the smallest thing seemed like the end of the world, who would have thought having to wear a press on nail wasn't so bad. Buffy wasn't overly popular in high school, but she wasn't a loser either- despite what some people called her. Some people liked Buffy, some didn't- but she always tried to help them when she could. Heck, at Senior Prom she was even awarded with "A little umbrella surprise" as she liked to call it. Her class mates had voted and they made a new award just for Buffy- Class Protector.**

**A small smile appeared on Buffy's face as she remembered Saturday night movie nights with her best friends Willow Rosenberg, Veronica Mars and Xander Harris, spending the night with Willow and Veronica, going to The Bronze to blow off steam and of course talking about boys!.. Well the latter hadn't changed much. Buffy, Veronica and Willow still talked about boys but only potential ones for Buffy since Willow was in a committed relationship with her high school boyfriend, Daniel "Oz" Osborne and Veronica was in a on again off again relationship with Logan Echolls. Now when talking about boys there were a few added girls into the conversation. Anya Jenkins and Tara McClay had joined the group in college. Anya being forced into the group as Xander's girlfriend and Tara everyone loved from the beginning. Anya moved to Sunnydale senior year of high school and even going to prom with Xander but after graduation Anya left Sunnydale in hopes finding a place that "actually had something to offer" but came back a few short months later empty handed. Anya was annoyingly blunt and forward, much like Xander's ex-girlfriend Cordelia Chase. 'Maybe Xander is attracted to girls with no tact what-so-ever.' Buffy thought 'but then what does that say about me?' Xander had, had a slight crush on Buffy in high school, ok so slight isn't really the right word to use. Xander was pretty much in love with Buffy for years but she only ever saw him as a best friend or a big brother.**

**Tara was the complete opposite of Anya in everyway. Tara was quiet in the beginning, didn't really talk to anyone but she slowly came out of her shell after she got to know Buffy, Willow and Oz in the Psych 101 class they all took freshman year of college. Tara had, had a rough life- not rough like living on the streets but rough as in her family wasn't the nicest to her which resulted in low self-esteem and trust issues. Once Tara came out of her shell she was very sweet, loving, and sometimes even funny, she was still on the quiet side though. Being quiet was just Tara but Buffy found that Tara gave some of the best advise which was good because Tara wanted to be a Therapist. She wanted to help kids like herself who didn't know how to stand up for themselves. Tara knew how to talk to Buffy, how to make her feel better. Tara was a lot like Willow.**

**Willow. Buffy loved Willow like a sister. She and Veronica had been her best friends all her life. Xander too, but really, sometimes Buffy just needed girls to talk to. All four of them had grown up together in Sunnydale, California. Willow had been quiet when they were younger- just like Tara was when they had first met her. Buffy was the perky one and Willow was the quiet smart one. Buffy was smart too in her own way but when it really came down to it, Willow was the brain! Willow had tutored not only Buffy and Xander but a few other students at Sunnydale High too. Xander often gave Willow all the credit for him ever making it out of that hell hole they called High School. Buffy graduated by the skin of her teeth 'Do teeth have skin? If they do, that's kind of gross' Buffy thought as she ran her tongue over her top teeth. Even though Willow said Buffy "kicked ass" on her SAT's. 'How I scored so good on my SAT's is beyond me. I was having another one of those "At least I know my name" moments that I often had in high school.' Willow was now interning as a computer science teacher at Sunnydale high. **

**Xander was the class clown in high school and he was just a clown now… but a clown with very nice clothes. Buffy started to chuckle as she thought about Xander- how he used to be. How he is now. He was the same. Still making wise cracks at the worse moments and sometimes at the best moments. There was always something funny coming out of Xander Harris' mouth, but he knew how to tone it down too. He could be very serious when he wanted to be. Like when someone hurt someone he cared about, that just down right pissed him off. Xander was very protective of his girls. Xander was the one from high school that stayed the same but also changed the most. The goofy kid who always stepped on the popular girls designer shoes now ran his own construction company and was damn good at it too! Who would have thought?… well actually Buffy knew he had it in him. She always believed in Xander. He had a lot of potential in him, he just never saw it. The change may have started when Xander dated Cordelia back when they were 17 but they ended up breaking up senior year 'pity too, I was just getting to the point where I didn't ALWAYS want to ring her neck.' Cordelia had moved to LA after graduation claiming she was going to be an actress. ' I don't think that worked out to well for her but then again, we never heard from her again.. Or saw her on any TV shows or movies. Never saw her at any of the Echolls family Christmas Parties either.'**

**Veronica was most like Buffy. They both just couldn't keep their fingers out of anything… which came with their job description. Veronica's dad, Keith Mars had his own Private Investigation's company where Veronica and Buffy had worked for the last few years, officially. In High School they shouldn't have really been working there and they didn't get paid much unless the clients they took on paid them which mostly consisted of the students at Sunnydale High but they helped Keith out on their free time with answering phones, making appointments and sometimes behind Keith's back, solving a case or two. Or so they thought it was behind his back. There wasn't much they could hide from Keith Mars, he was a good PI, one of the best and they learned everything they knew from him. Veronica is dating the hot shot Logan Echolls. 'At least I'm pretty sure they are together- today. Sometimes they break up and get back together so fast I get wipe lash! I'm sure you have heard of him though. His mom and dad are both actors- Lynn and Aaron Echolls. Award winning. Like that matters.' Buffy dated Logan too a few times. It seemed like Logan just couldn't make up his mind about who he wanted to be with. Buffy or Veronica.**

**And lets not forget Giles. Rupert Giles. 'I don't think he really likes being called Giles but he tolerates it because he loves us. I'm convinced he really likes his name- Rupert. Sounds all proper. And he is, proper that is. He's British. So that explains it all. Now if you call him G Man, then he gets huffy- just ask Xander' Giles is known as the grown up friend. He is the Sunnydale High Librarian too but just because they graduated and left that part of their lives behind them, they couldn't leave Giles with it. 'I don't know if I could have survived without him. He is like a dad to me since my own dad doesn't overly like me. I used to spend every summer with my dad in LA. Yeah, my dad lives in Los Angeles. How cool is that! But after what my dad said to me that day he came to my high school, I don't like to think of him as my dad. He actually told me he thought I would be smarter, I should have been a boy! He never once said anything like that to my little sister though, its just me. I'm a disappointment in his eyes. So since that day, Giles has been my father figure. So to say I have guy issues is an understatement. I tend to just not trust guys. it's a flaw.' Giles is more then just a father figure to Buffy though, a lot of the gang have parental problems and often went to Giles for guidance, sure there are other adults they go to for help too but Giles has that British thing about him that no one can resist. He kind of holds them all together and gives them support threw everything. Giles holds everything together.**

**There isn't much to say about Oz. He is a year older then everyone else in the gang. He is in a band- Dingo's Ate My Baby. 'Weird name. Cool band." He had always been really smart even though at times you wouldn't know it because he doesn't talk much. All though the longer he has been with Willow the more he has started to talk. When they first met Oz he was a two word kind of guy but after being with Willow for 6 years, he was bound to be more vocal at some point. '6 years .' Buffy couldn't believe it had been 6 years already. 'It doesn't seem like it was that long ago that Willow was getting all flustered because the guy on stage at The Bronze may have or may not have been looking in her direction.' **

**Willow wanted Buffy to have what she and Oz have and Buffy almost thought she was going to have it. Sophomore year of college, Buffy began dating the Psych 101 TA, Riley Finn. Riley had been in the Army before he and Buffy got together, he was a good soldier- never disobeyed an order and he loved his mother. She liked that about him, until she found out how much of a mama's boy Riley really was. Loving your mom and being a mama's boy are two very different things and the latter one bugged Buffy sometimes… but Buffy and Riley had been together for 3 year. Riley, for the most part took Buffy for who she was, faults and all. And Buffy had A LOT of faults- or so her father told her. So she took Riley for who he was… until she found out who he REALLY was.**

**Now, Willow wanted Buffy to get back into the dating saddle… Buffy wasn't ready. Those pesky guy issues always get in the way.**

**Just then a knock brought Buffy out of her thoughts and she looked towards her bedroom door. "Come in" Buffy called.**

**Buffy's mom Joyce Summers slowly opened the door just wide enough to stick her head in. "Your friends are here, Sweetie."**

"**Thanks mom, I will be right down." Buffy replied.**

**Joyce was only a little taller then Buffy with dirty blonde curly hair just past her shoulders. She was a very loving mother now that Buffy was older. When she was a teenager Joyce got all of her parenting tips from books and a best friend who just happened to hate Buffy… and Buffy wasn't to found of Pam either. But she always kept her mouth shut about her mothers friend. She wanted her mom to be happy and while being a mom to two beautiful girls and owning her own Art Gallery made Joyce happy , she didn't have many friends and didn't date much. Actually her moms social life was pretty much non existent after Buffy and Dawns father, Hank Summers left them. Slowly Joyce starting making friends when Buffy was in high school and even dated a very creepy guy named Ted. Buffy saw it as her job to get rid of the guy for her mothers sake so she did everything she could to make Ted leave but it didn't work. Buffy began to wonder if maybe Ted really did just love her mom… but as soon as he brought up the notion of marriage, Buffy knew he HAD to go. At that time in her life Buffy had just wanted her parents to get back together. Buffy enlisted the help of her best friends to get rid of Ted. Veronica was easy to convince since she had the same problem with her dad dating the school therapist a few months before. Willow wanted what was best for not only Buffy but Joyce and Dawn too so after a little pushing Buffy and Veronica got Willow to join. Xander was the hardest since the way to Xander's heart was his stomach and Ted just kept making cookies and pizza! What the hell kind of guy cooked like that? A crazy guy, that's who! And it turned out Buffy were right. After using the Private Investigators Database in Veronica's dads office they learned that Ted had 3 wives and was looking to make Joyce Summers number 4. What was even weirder was that only one of those wives were still alive! They gang took a little visit to wife number 3 and found out that Ted was very abusive and even admitted to his third wife in a drunken stupor that he had killed his other two wives just because he felt like it and if she pissed him off he would do the same to her. After Ted passed out that night his wife ran and never looked back. Ted had looked for her but she did a very good job at covering her tracks. The only way Buffy had been able to find her was threw the database but it still worried wife number 3 that if a group of teenager could find her then so could Ted. The gang had convinced her to press charges against Ted for abuse and tell the police about Ted's murder confession and they knew someone who could keep her safe. That someone was Veronica's dad, Keith. Keith had been a little disappointed that the kids would get involved in something this serious but was happy they had found out so that nothing happened to Joyce. Since the whole Ted incident Joyce hadn't dated much. 'Lucky her." Buffy thought.**

"**Buffy, are you okay?" Joyce asked opening the door a little more.**

"**Fine mom. Really." Buffy said giving her mom a small smile. "Just thinking"**

**Joyce opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you are going threw a lot right now. Moving back home is kind of a step backwards from where you were going in your life and…."**

"**No, mom. Honest. I'm fine." Buffy said cutting off her mother. She really didn't feel like getting into this right now and her friends were waiting.**

"**Just know that I am here. When you need to talk." Buffy's mom said with a little smile.**

"**I know mom, and I love you for it." Buffy said getting up and giving her mom a hug.**

"**I love you too, Sweetheart."**

**Buffy walked slowly down the stairs and turned into the living room. Buffy had to let out a little laugh when she saw that her mother had already made her friends a snack while they were waiting. She didn't think she took that long to come down stairs but she also got lost in thought again. Maybe thinking about her past and Riley Finn wasn't the best thing to do.**

**Willow heard Buffy's small laugh and turned to greet her with a big smile. "Hey Buffy! How are you today?"**

**Willow's acknowledgement of Buffy caused Anya and Tara to look up at Buffy. "Hey Buff" Anya said nibbling on a chip. Tara just smiled while Oz nodded his head in greeting. Xander took a few seconds longer to notice Buffy since he was shoveling chips and finger sandwiches into his mouth. Xander turned to grab another chip and noticed Buffy. "Oh, hey Buffster!" He said as he put the chip into his already full mouth. 'Something's never change."**

"**Are you ready to go to the Expresso Pump?" Tara asked quietly.**

"**Yeah, sure. I could use a little out time." Buffy said giving Tara a small smile.**

**The Expresso Pump:**

**Willow smiled at Buffy. Normally they would all meet up at the Expresso Pump but they had decided to meet up at Buffy's mom house so they could make sure Buffy actually went. Willow was worried about Buffy, she didn't really want to do much anymore. It was almost like Buffy just didn't want to have fun since her relationship with Riley ended. Willow hoped it was just Buffy going threw a long wallowing process. **

**Just then Xander and Oz walked up with the girls drinks. "Lets see if I got this right…" Xander trailed off looking at the cups of steaming drinks he was holding.**

"**Wasn't a hard order." Oz said setting the right cups in front of Willow and Tara, then turned around to head back to the counter to get his own drink.**

"**I don't think I remember which one is which." Xander looked back and forth from one cup to the other.**

"**We got the same thing." Buffy said with her head down.**

"**You would think that would make it easier, but nope. Not for my sexy monkey man." Anya commented.**

**Oz walked up with two more cups and set one in front of the chair Xander was going to occupy. "You run your own business?"**

**Willow shook her head at her boyfriend rhetorical question. "So, Buffy. I met a guy."**

"**huh?" Buffy said with her eye brow raised.**

"**But…." Xander said pointing to Oz, looking a little confused.**

"**Not for me!" Willow said raising her voice just a little to get her point a crossed. "For Buffy."**

"**No. No no no and NO." Buffy put her hands up like a crossing guard to get HER point a crossed.**

"**Come on Buffy, you and Riley broke up months ago!" Willow tried to convince her.**

**Of course Anya had to put in her two cents. "Yeah, I'm with Willow on this one."**

"**Thank you, Anya." Willow smiled.**

"**I mean, even if you don't date the guy at least have some great sex!"**

"**Not where I was going with that Anya." Willow said as her smile dropped. She turned to Buffy who was sitting beside her. "Buffy, please. I want you to be happy. At least meet the guy. He's really nice! His name is Ben and he's a nurse!"**

"**A nurse?" Buffy and Xander asked at the same time.**

"**Men can be nurses too! Its not like its strictly a women's job! Men can do anything woman can do just like we can do anything men can do." Will defended.**

**Anya took a sip of her Vanilla Latte. "Maybe he will be good in bed then… aren't nurses good fucks? I mean they make all those porn's about them."**

"**Ewwww!" Came from Willow, Buffy and Tara.**

"**Sweetie, we talk about this." Xander said putting his arm around Anya. Just then Logan Echolls walked into the Expresso Pump and went straight to the counter to place his order.**

"**You said I couldn't talk about our sex life, you didn't say I couldn't talk about other people's sex life."**

**Buffy signed. "Will, I know you are just trying to help but I just feel like I have to much stuff going on right now."**

"**Oh, right. Sorry." Willow said looking a little sad. "So you are really going to look for a new apartment? Living with your mom again might not be to bad… I mean the last few weeks have been okay, right"**

"**Yeah, they have… but then as soon as Dawn gets home from school I want to pull my hair out! I don't remember being that annoying at 16."**

"**You could always live with us." Willow offered and Oz nodded his head.**

"**Thanks, but I don't want to get in the way."**

"**You can live with me, Buff!" Xander said excited.**

"**Xander I don't need to know more about your sex life then I already know. Living with you would give me more information then I would EVER want to know."**

"**Well maybe you could learn a few things from us." Anya offered. Buffy's eyes got bigger. "Please don't tell me anything about your sex life." Buffy whispered.**

"**Its not like I tell you our favorite positions." Anya defended.**

"**Actually, you have Ms. Helicopter." Buffy shot back.**

"**You were with Riley for 3 years, Did he ever to anything other then missionary?" Anya asked.**

"**He was military. All about the mission." Joked Xander.**

**Just then Logan pulled up a chair and sat down. "If the cuddling was the best part then he was doing something wrong, Buff."**

"**Really? Can we NOT talk about this? Where is Veronica? You two are together still, right?" Buffy said trying to change the subject**

"**Yeah, she is working a case. Told me to tell you she will catch up with you later." Logan said taking a drink.**

"**Why am I not working the case too?" Buffy was a little offended.**

"**Maybe you just aren't good enough." Joked Logan.**


	2. Veronica Mars

**Chapter 2: Veronica Mars**

**After hanging out at the Expresso Pump and talking about personal things for WAY to long Buffy decided to head over to Mars Investigations to see if Veronica and Keith could use any help.**

**On her walk over to Mars Investigations, Buffy began to think about weather or not living with her mom would be so bad after all and maybe, just MAYBE she could meet this Ben guy just to make Willow happy. Buffy kicked a rock on the sidewalk. "Maybe I should think about getting a car…" she thought as she entered the building where Mars Investigations was based and started slowly up the stairs towards the office. She let out a sign as she opened the main door going into the room that was the waiting area. Buffy shut the door, tossed her bag on the orange couch and peeked her head into Keith's office. No one was there. She walked over to the desk that she and Veronica shared to see if there were any messages written down on the note pad. None. "Well, today is eventful." Then Buffy saw the light flashing on the phone indicating there was a unheard message. She pushed the play button and waited. 3 messages.**

**The first message was from a public defense lawyer, Cliff McCormack, who Buffy and Veronica often helped prove his clients innocent, or sometimes guilty. Its not like the people in this town are saints. "Must be the case V is working on, last I knew Keith was working on a bail jumper."**

**The second message was from Eli "Weevil" Navarro. He used to be a bad ass biker back when he went to high school with them, but the more he hung out with Buffy and her gang the softer he became and learned he wanted to steer clear of the crime life and left his biker gang to his cousin who has since let the gang go down hill to way worse crimes then they ever would have with Weevil in charge. Veronica got her dad to offer Weevil a job with Mars Investigation as security detail only- the muscle so to speak since he had helped Buffy and Veronica out of plenty of jams, why not get paid for it.**

**The third message was Keith calling for himself. "Hey, Keith. Its Keith. Just a reminder pick up some toilet paper on the way back to the house. You know what? I will leave a message at the house too just incase I forget to check the messages. I'm going to do that now. Have a great day handsome." Buffy chuckled at the weird antics that were Keith Mars, she wished her dad was more like Keith. You would think Hank Summers would have something in common with Keith Mars since they were best friends. Hank is a hot shot lawyer, one of the best when he lived in Sunnydale and Keith was the Sheriff of the Sunnydale police department. They worked closely together to make sure Sunnydale was safer. It turned out Keith and Hank didn't have anything in common because when things got tough Hank split and Joyce stayed. Well, when things got tough for the Mars family Keith stayed and Veronica's mom, Leann is the one who skipped town. Joyce and Keith both tried to convince their daughters that their parent who left did it for their own reasons and it had nothing to do with the girls. Buffy and Veronica then came up with their saying "The Hero stays and the Villain is the one who splits."**

**Buffy hit the SAVE button on the answering machine so that Veronica and Keith could hear the messages when they got back- mostly just so the man could remember his toilet paper.**

**Buffy heard the door open and Veronica walked in throwing her bag on the couch next to Buffy's.**

"**Hey V, you have a message on the machine from Cliff. Something about new evidence in a case…"**

"**Hello to you to Ms. All Work." Veronica replied in her normal sarcastic way.**

"**Just wanted to let you know before it slipped my mind. Saved the message." Buffy replied.**

"**Thanks. We are trying to get evidence together for a case. We are working with one person while that persons lover has hooked up with "Vinny Van Lowe- Private Dick". Any other messages?" Asked Veronica. Veronica was referring to another Private Investigator Vinny Van Lowe, he was a seedy one. No one who was in their right mind would do to him for help. He was lying, conniving , low life who's secretary was his mother. He always wanted to go up against Mars Investigations and always wanted to get into their business. He often tried to jeopardize their cases. 'Vinny should take a little less of his time worrying what we are doing and find a new hair style, that greased back look wasn't even hot in the 50's.' Buffy thought.**

"**Just Weevil- he is going to be pulling an all nighter and call him on his cell if he is needed, then your dad. The man doesn't want to forget his toilet paper." Buffy joked.**

"**Of course. He HAS to leave himself a message. Did you see all the sticky notes around his office? He has them at home too! All over the place." Veronica said while opening the filing cabinet in the corner of the room behind Buffy's desk and pulled out a folder.**

**Buffy laughed.**

"**Oh, I got a laugh! Things aren't so bad anymore?" Veronica asked,**

"**They are better then yesterday but the hills are not alive." Buffy semi joked**

"**Sorry to hear that. Oh! That reminds me." Veronica said walking over to her bag on the couch and pulling out today's News Paper. "Here is the paper, I thought with you apartment hunting and all it would help… or you could always live with me and Dad. I have a big room. We could get bunk beds!"**

"**Gee, thanks Giles. In this day and age people use a thing called Computers to look things up."**

"**Ha-ha, Very funny. It was there, I got it. If you want to use the computer go for it. Are you avoiding my offer for a place to live. I know dad wont mind. We could car pool to work everyday!"**

**Buffy sighed and looked down at the paper, Veronica had just tossed onto the desk in front of her "I'm not avoiding. As much fun as bunk bed and car pooling sounds I just don't want to live with someone I think of as a parent. Plus you are at Logan's most of the time… when you guys aren't fighting. Willow and Oz offered too and I turned them down. I would be getting in the way of their lives. I would be doing the same thing if I would at your house. You and your dad have a certain way of doing things and its so cute." Buffy explained as she opened the News Paper to the Classified section. "And you know Xander offered too which is just an ick factor with the whole Anya obsessed with sex thing."**

"**Ewww. I don't blame you for not wanting to live with Anya. Living with Willow and Oz might just be horrible for you since they are pretty much the cutest couple ever and you are alone and miserable." Buffy let out a breath and shook her head as Veronica was talking. "You could totally be apart of me and dads quote on quote "Cuteness"! but since you insist on being a pain in my ass there are only the options of living with your mom and sister or getting your own place. And we don't fight all the time, we bicker, we disagree, we get over it."**

**Buffy nodded her head as she looked at the ads in the paper. "People are so weird. Look at this: Wanted- sexy live in female with foot fetish must like elderly people." Buffy read.**

"**Translation" Veronica laughed as she and Buffy said at the same time "A slut who gets hot over feet and doesn't mind I live with my Grandparents."**

**Buffy continued looking at the paper with a small smile on her face. She loved all of her friends but it seemed like she and Veronica just got each other, sometimes they could tell the other what they were thinking just by a look. 'It must come from being best friends all our lives and working together all the time.' Buffy thought.**

"**OK. 2 bedroom home, one bathroom, kitchen, large living area, Only $400! Oh…. it's a mobile home. Do I want to live in a mobile home?" Buffy said looking over at Veronica who was now going threw the folder she got out of the filing cabinet a few minutes ago.**

"**Keep looking." Veronica said not even glancing up from the file. "Is there anything in your price range?"**

"**I don't know… what's my price range?" Buffy hadn't even thought about looking at how much she could actually afford to pay for rent.**

"**You didn't already figure it out? Well… with what you make here, plus living expenses and other bills… maybe $400 a month. Forget what I said about keep looking, go with the mobile home. it's a steal." Veronica said making a face.**

"**Oooo, you know what! Maybe you, me and Tara could get a place together! That would be fun." Buffy suggested.**

"**Or you could take Dick off Logan's hands for us." Veronica suggested back, finally looking up at Buffy. Dick was one of Logan's best friends that NO ONE liked. Between Logan's two best friends Duncan Kane and Dick Casablancas, Veronica disliked Dick the most. Odd, considering she had a bad break up with Duncan not once but twice.**

"**Live with Dick? Dick is a dick." Buffy argued.**

"**You know if Riley wasn't a dick then you wouldn't be dealing with this right now. You would be living in the nice condo you two picked out together and not worry about only being able to pay $400 a month."**

**Buffy looked at Veronica. She hadn't wanted to talk about Riley with anyone but this was Veronica after all. She trusted her friends, but she knew Veronica would guard her secrets with her life and when she was ready she would talk to Willow about it- soon.**

"**Your right, Riley is a dick. Just thinking about him makes me want to swear off men forever. Do you have to be a virgin to go into the nunatree?"**

"**I'm pretty sure its called a convent." V offered.**

"**Right." Buffy pursed her lips together.**

"**Buffy, Riley cheated on you. It happens. Not all guys are like that. You cant give up on guys because of one guy."**

**Buffy looked at Veronica, her face looking like a sad little kid. "I cant?" **

"**No! You cant!" Veronica yelled a little to loud**

"**I just never thought Riley would do that. He seemed like a good guy." Buffy defended Riley. The old Riley… or the Riley she thought she knew.**

"**I think boring is the word you were looking for." Veronica told her**

"**OK, so he was a little boring." Buffy said.**

"**B, Riley woke up every morning took his vitamins, did his work out, went for a run, showered, then called his mom. EVERY. MORNING." Veronica exclaimed.**

"**He is well disciplined. He had to be in the Military." Buffy explained.**

"**There ya go! Go out, find yourself a military man who isn't as boring as Animal Planet. Marry him and you will have a free place to live! Or I am told by… someone… you didn't date….. that military wives are well taken care of." Veronica gave Buffy a deer-caught-in-the- head-lights look.**

"**I know Riley is that "someone you didn't date". He always talked about how good the Army was to him. I would never EVER date another soldier though. Not going to happen." Buffy said.**

**Veronica closed the file she had long forgotten about. "But Riley wasn't active duty, you don't know what it would actually be like to date a soldier who is active duty."**

"**My guess- stressful." Buffy said as she went back to look at the paper.**

"**Call "Foot Fetish Guy", He sounds the best so far." Veronica said while she put the file back.**

"**Thank for your vote of confidence." Buffy said while reading more. "Oh! Here we go! Room mate needed. Large living space. Multi car garage, walk in closet, dish washer, washer-dryer, convenient location, close to shopping. $300 a month!" Buffy read excitedly.**

"**It cant be that large of a living space for only $300 a month." Veronica replied. "You don't have a car."**

"**I'm thinking about getting one." Buffy replied.**

"**You don't have a license." Veronica reminded**

"**I need to get one of those too…?" Buffy said questioningly. "Are you being a Debbie Downer?" **

"**Call the number then. Take a look at it."**

"**I will!" Buffy said as she picked up the phone. "Wait- I don't want to call to soon. I would look desperate."**

"**Its an apartment, Buffy. Not a date. They don't even know when you saw the ad anyway. They have no way of knowing how desperate you really are."**

**Buffy began to dial the number, pretending like she didn't hear her best friend call her desperate.**

**Veronica began going threw her dads office, looking for something in his desk while Buffy waited for someone to pick up the other line. Two rings. Three Rings…. The answering machine started to kick on. A man with a accent came on the machine saying "Hey, we cant get to the phone…" The message cut off and the same man with the accent said "Hello?"**

**Buffy was feeling a little nervous now that a man had answered the phone. 'I don't know why, Its not like the ad said the person looking was a female.' Buffy thought to herself.**

"**Hello?" Came the voice again.**

"**Hi, I am calling about the ad in the paper….. The one about a room mate needed…." She didn't know what to say! She had never done this before.**

"**Oh yeah! Awesome." The man replied in what Buffy thought was an Irish accent. 'Kinda hot sounding.'**

**Veronica leaned against the door frame to her fathers office eating a small bag of chips.**

"**You wanna come by sometime and see the place?" The man asked.**

**Buffy sat up a little straighter. "Its still available?"**

"**Sure is. When did you want to come by?" He questioned.**

"**Anytime that is good for you." Buffy offered.**

"**Can you do tomorrow around 4PM?" The man wanted to know.**

"**Yeah, that's fine." Buffy wrote down the address as the man with the Irish accent told her if she needed directions she could just call. She hung up the phone and smiled. Bigger then she had smiled in a while but Veronica had seen her smile bigger before.**

"**I take it, good news?" She asked Buffy.**

"**Looking at the place tomorrow at 4. The guy sounded kind of cute too." **

"**A guy huh? I don't know if your mom and Willow would approve." Veronica said putting the Doritos in her mouth.**

"**You were looking threw your dads office for chips?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.**

"**Actually, pictures for the case I am working on with Cliff but I found the chips and though 'what the hey!'"**

**Buffy laughed.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Giving Into Willow Is Easy To Do

**Hey guys! Thanks for coming back for the updates. I'm sorry but this chapter is kind of short due to writers block. I'm sure you can tell that I am in need of a Beta so if you are interested just let me know! Also Buffy and Angel interaction will be coming up but I just need to get a few things out of the way first. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Giving into Willow is easy to do.**

**Buffy was sitting at the table in the Sunnydale library while Giles was putting books away in the stacks. The gang often hung out at the library still even after they graduated, not only because they missed Giles but now Willow was working there as well and they would have lunch with her sometimes.**

**Willow walked into the library quietly and sat down next to Buffy, not even two second later...**

"**Guess what!" Buffy said a little to loudly for Willows liking. **

"**Shhh, we are in a library." Willow whispered.**

"**Since when?" Buffy asked confused.**

"**Since always. This is the quiet place where all the books live."**

"**Right" Said Buffy. "Sometimes I just forget because no one ever comes in here unless it's the first or last day of school… but anyway, guess what."**

"**What?" Willow asked.**

"**I MAY have found a place to live. I don't know yet but today at 4, I am going to go look at a place." Buffy said quietly but still with excitement in her voice.**

**Willow smiled. "That's great Buffy, where is this place you are looking at?"**

"**Its close to you and Oz and Xander." Buffy said.**

"**How is it close to us?" She asked.**

"**I map quested it last night and its like right around the block from you guys. If I move into this place then I will be right down the street, its not as cool as in the same building but what are the chances we would all live in the same building anyway? Still close." Willow and Oz had moved into the same apartment complex that Xander lived in about a year after he moved in. They fell in love with the building and asked to be put on a waiting list when Xander moved in since he had gotten the last open apartment. It took them a year but they finally got to move in, and have been living there for a year now.**

"**Which block is it on? The apartments in that area are kind of expensive, Buffy. They get cheaper if you go West but more expensive if you go East. How can you afford that?" Will wanted to know.**

"**Um… I didn't think about that. Its East… but the person said that my rent would only be $300." Buffy explained, leaving the fact that it was a man she had talked to out of the bit of information.**

"**And its only one girl living there? Or is it a bunch of girls? Maybe if you split the rent a few ways it would be $300.. Or it's a scam!" Willow began throwing out ideas.**

"**I guess I will see in a few hours." Buffy said as she got up from her chair and went over to the counter.**

"**How is everything else going with you, Buffy? Any Riley missage?" Will asked.**

"**I don't think there was any Riley missage, Will. Just "how could he do that to me" thoughts and "what am I going to do now's", you know? **

"**Yeah, but maybe this is for the better." Will suggested.**

"**Yeah, I think it is. And I am also thinking about maybe giving in to you and meeting this Ben guy. Is he really that great?" Buffy wanted to know.**

"**Oh my god! Buffy! Do you know how happy you just made me? Ben is great! When do you want to meet him? What are you going to wear? Something cute! How about that little red dress you bought but never wore! Or that black skirt with the blue flower at the bottom! I wonder where you would go on your first date! I bet someone nice and romantic. Ben seems like the romantic type! You are going to love him!" Willow babbled.**

**Buffy moved over to where Willow was not standing. "Will, slow down. Lets not talk chicken or beef just yet."**

"**Your right, sorry. I just got so excited."**

"**And you just cant hid it." Buffy joked. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this guy other then he is a nurse?"**

"**Yeah! Sure! He is 25, he has a sister named Glory who is our age. He works at Sunnydale General…"**

**Buffy cut Willow off. "25? Isn't that a little old?" **

"**Riley is 25."**

"**My point. Riley was boring… like Animal Planet. Maybe 25 is just to old…" Willow looked at Buffy disappointed. ".. but you know what, maybe its just Riley who is boring." Buffy said trying to make Willow happy again.**

"**He is boring! Ben isn't like that at all!" Willow said excited again.**

"**I hope. I could use some fun." Buffy smiled.**

"**I like this new and refreshed Buffy I see."**

"**Me too." Buffy said. "Maybe this whole having a possible apartment thing has lifted my spirits. I feel a lot better then I did yesterday.**

"**Have you told your mom about looking at the apartment today?" Wondered Willow.**

"**Yeah, I mentioned it last night. She seemed okay with it. She said all she wants is for me to be happy and if having my own place would make me happy then it's fine with her. I love my mom. I don't want to hurt her feelings but after being out of the house for 4 years, I don't want to live at home with my mommy and kid sister anymore. That's not where I am in my life- its not where I want to be in my life right now. I want to… grow as a person, have my own life…"**

"**I totally get what your saying, this is a good thing Buffy!" Willow said proudly.**

"**Thanks Will."**

"… **now when do you want to meet Ben?"**

"**Didn't you already ask me that?" Asked Buffy.**

"**Did you ever answer me?" Asked Willow.**

"**Are we answering questions with questions now?" Buffy smiled.**

"**It seems like it, doesn't it? Am I going to get any answers out of you?" Willow wanted to know.**

**Buffy laughed. "Talk to Ben, see what he wants to do. But nothing to soon. I don't want to rush into anything… can I talk to him on the phone first?"**

"**I'm sure he would be fine with that." Willow beamed. "Buffy?…. You think Animal Planet is boring?"**


	4. This Is The Apartment

**Chapter 4: This is the Apartment…?**

Buffy had gone to Xander's apartment around 2:00 just to hang out until she had to go to look at the Apartment at 4:00PM. She had called Xander ahead of time and he left work a little early to meet up with her. It was fun just being her and Xander- no Anya!

Buffy left Xander's apartment around 3:50 since the apartment was right down the street. She turned down the street that the apartment was on and walked up to stand in front of the address that the man on the phone had given her. Before they hung up he had told her that his name was Doyle. Looking up at the building that Doyle said the apartment was located in didn't seem like it was right… maybe Willow was right and it was a scam. Buffy began looking around the street, maybe she got the numbers mixed up and this wasn't the right address. Willow wasn't kidding when she said this place was expensive. By the looks of it Buffy wouldn't even be able to afford the electric bill for this place.

She looked up towards the second floor of the building and let out a sigh. This place was beautiful and there was NO way she could afford it but looking at the tall white building with the dark blue shutters on the windows she wished she could live there.

Buffy had been standing outside for about 10 minutes, she was now late for her appointment to see the apartment. 'Maybe this is just a place this Doyle guy wanted to meet and we will go to another location.' she thought. Buffy stepped up to the door and knocked. No one answered. She noticed the door bell and rang it. Not long after she rang the bell the door opened revealing a man a little taller then she was, with dark hair, wearing black pants, and a button down shirt with a weird design on it.

"Are you here to look at the place?" He asked.

Judging from his accent, this must be Doyle. "Yeah, I am. Doyle, right?"

"That's what my friends call me." He smiled. "Come on in. we can have a look around."

"This is the apartment?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, yes and no. This is the place that you would be renting but its not an apartment. it's a condo." Doyle answered.

"A huge condo!" Buffy said still shocked. "How is this only going to cost $300?"

"There are other people living here too. Myself and 3 others. Rent here is $15,000. Right now we pay about $400 a piece but if we get one more person to move in with us then we will each only have to pay $300, so it's a win-win. Wanna take a look around?" Doyle explained.

Buffy nodded.

An hour later, Buffy had seen the whole condo- other then the others bedrooms. This place was huge and as beautiful on the inside and it was on the outside. They were now standing in the bedroom that would be Buffy's if she moved in.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it!" Buffy smiled.

"Do you want to move in?" Doyle asked hopefully.

"Do I even have to say yes? Anyone would be crazy to pass this place up."

"You would be surprised… people love the place but some of the others that live here… well they like to ask questions about the person before they move in…" Doyle explained.

"So there is a test? Damn it, I didn't study." Buffy said acting like she was upset.

"Luckily for you, it's a test about you so I'm sure you will pass." Doyle joked

"Don't be so sure." Buffy replied as they sat down on the black leather couch in the living room.

"OK, first of all- do you have a steady job so you will be able to pay the rent?" Doyle asked.

"Yes, I work full time. Sometimes over time. A lot of hours, weird hours. I might not even be around much depending on my job." Buffy answered.

"That's good… that you have a job. Next question…" Doyle looked down at the paper in front of him. "Have you ever been arrested for any crime? Drug related or other."

"Um… can I plead the 5th on that one? I did a few things back in high school that landed me in the slammer but I was never in there long. They all turned out to be misunderstandings." Buffy said nervously. "Nothing drug related, though!

"Care to explain?"

"… I don't do drugs." Buffy said flat out.

Doyle chuckled. "I meant the landing in the slammer part."

"Oh! Sorry." Buffy blushed. "Well me and my best friend worked together- still do know. We didn't and still don't always go about things in the most subtle ways. We always had a valid reason for doing what we do, so nothing Sheriff Lamb tries to pin on us sticks."

"Lamb huh? Never liked him. He once told a friend of mine to Go see the Wizard and ask for a pair." Doyle told her.

"He said the same thing to a friend of mine when he moved to town a few years ago!" Buffy said and Doyle shook his head. No one liked that Sheriff.

"Things would go a lot smoother around here if Sheriff Mars was still running things." He muttered.

Buffy smiled. "I agree."

Doyle looked back down at the paper. "Do you drink? Because we sometimes have parties here…"

"Once in a while but nothing to heavy, like I said- I work a lot." Buffy replied.

Doyle nodded. Looking back down at the next question he laughed. "Have you ever…. Kissed a girl… and liked it?"

"Um…" Buffy fidgeted in her seat a little. "Is that a requirement to live here?"

"No, just one of the guys screwing around. You will see, they do that a lot."

"One of the guys? How many guys live here versus how many girls?" Buffy wanted to know.

"There are no girls. Just us 4 guys…. Is that a problem?" Doyle questioned.

"Ahh, no. I don't think so." Buffy answered. She REALLY wanted and needed to live here. She didn't want to screw that up just because she had never really officially lived with a guy before. Yeah she spent the night with boyfriends before and she stayed with Riley a lot in his frat house but it wasn't really living together. Riley made sure to put a stop to them living together before it even happened by cheating on her. "To answer your question Doyle, yes. I have kissed a girl and liked it. I mean, it wasn't bad."

Doyle let out a little laugh. "You know what, we are done here." He said throwing the paper on the floor. "I like you!"


	5. The Boys

**Here comes Angel! This chapter is short too and I will upload another one as soon as I can to make up for the short chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Boys**

**Doyle walked into the common room later that night where Charles Gunn was playing video games and William "Spike" Penn and Liam Angelus were playing darts. **

"**Good news guys." Doyle said sitting down next to Gunn. "I found someone to move in with us."**

"**That fast?" Angelus asked.**

"**Yeah, they called me a few days ago- the day the ad went out. Came today to look at the place and we talked. Moving day is Saturday. And I have enlisted you boys to help."**

"**Bloody hell! Why did you have to go and do that for? He cant lift a few boxes?" Spike said pissed that he wouldn't be able to sleep all day.**

"**Its rude to make a lady do all the hard work." Doyle said smiling. "Besides, you will want to help, she's real easy on the eyes."**

"**She?" Gunn asked. "I don't know how Fred will feel about me living with a girl. Hell, she isn't always happy I live with Spike!" Fred was Gunn's girlfriend of 2 years now. They were complete opposites of each other but they fit somehow. Gunn was an outspoken African American street kid from the bad side of LA and Winifred Burkle was a soft spoken shy but smart Texan. **

"**What's her name?" Spike asked.**

"**Buffy. She's 22 years old, college graduate. Full time job. Funny, pretty. You will love her, but don't go scaring her off. We need her to live here unless you want to pay more rent." Doyle gave them the low down on Buffy.**

"**What time is she getting here?" Angelus wanted to know.**

"**Noon. She wanted to sleep in and she said she doesn't have to much stuff to move."**

"**My kind of lass." Spike said.**

**Doyle turned to walk out of the room but stopped by the door. "… And Spike. She answered yes to your question." and walked out.**

**A huge smile spread on Spikes face.**

"**You ready for the hottie to move in this weekend? Spike asked Gunn while Spike was eating breakfast and Gunn was having his lunch. Spike had slept most of the day away- again.**

"**You know for sure she is a hottie?" Gunn asked.**

"**She better bloody hell be! She answered right to my question, that just makes her sexy as hell." Spike grinned.**

"**Fred is surprisingly okay with a girl moving in. I don't know if that should worry me." Gunn said biting into his sandwich.**

"**Who cares! We already know this girl liked girl on girl action. Maybe we can get her and Fred to…."**

"**What the hell is wrong with you Spike! First of all That's MY girl you are talking about, second of all you don't know this girl actually likes girl on girl action, she said she kissed a girl, and oh yeah third - That's my girl you are talking about!" Gunn yelled **

"**I get it. Fred's your girl. But this Buffy girl said she kissed a girl AND SHE LIKED IT! Girl on girl action will be happening here in our house, mate! Spike said excited.**

"**Show a little respect, Spike." Said Angelus as he walked into the kitchen and started making a cup of coffee. Angelus had heard most of the conversation before he walked into the room and didn't like how Spike was talking about this Buffy girl who was going to be their room mate. Angelus wasn't always the best guy to be around, at times he could have a bad temper and he wasn't always proud of how he treated woman but they didn't even know Buffy yet and Spike was already planning lesbian adventures for her. If Buffy was a lesbian, that was fine. If she was into letting people watch her and her lesbian girlfriend, then sure he would watch! He was a man after all but Angelus would let her decide what was going to happen. He wasn't going to plan ahead… he kind of hoped she would be open to it though.**

"**Like you don't want in on watching them. I know you, Angelus. You would watch and if they let you, join in." Spike accused.**

"**Fuck yeah, I would if given the opportunity. I am a man after all. But we haven't even met her yet. And I wouldn't want you there when I am in the bedroom with any lesbians anyway." Angelus could be an ass sometimes but that was what he and Spike had in common… that and their jobs.**

**Angelus then walked back up to his room, his cup of coffee in his hand, with the thoughts of lesbian room mates stuck in his head.**


	6. Moving Day

**Here you go! Another chapter and this one is longer too! This chapter has Buffy/Angel interaction in it! Enjoy!**

**I am still in need of a Beta if anyone is interested. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: Moving Day**

**Buffy picked up the last box that she had at her moms house and loaded it into the U-Haul truck Xander had rented. Joyce wasn't very happy about Buffy living with 4 men but she was an adult now and could do what she please. She did make sure to let Buffy know that if she ever felt uncomfortable there with those men then she could always come back home. Willow took it surprisingly well, she didn't try to stop Buffy at all. 'Maybe because she lives with Oz.' Buffy thought. 'But then again Willow is in a committed relationship with Oz, I wonder what Will really thinks about the situation."**

**Xander walked up next to Buffy. Clapping his hands and rubbing them together he asked. "All ready, Buff?"**

**Buffy turned to look at Xander with a smile. "Yup! I'm ready."**

"**This is a big step, Buffy. Living with a guy is a lot different, living with 4 guys… and guys you don't even know. I would feel a lot better if you were living with someone we knew. A girl." Xander expressed his worry.**

"**I got this covered, big brother. I will be fine. Thanks though."**

**Buffy and Xander got into the moving truck and pulled out of her mothers drive way, they were going to meet Willow and Tara at the Condo to help move things in. Anya had refused to help, she said they should just load Buffy up with boxes like a mule. She was the one that was moving after all, why would Anya want to waste her time? Giles had wanted to help, he had planned on it but at the last minute Principal Snyder had called a staff meeting. 'Since when are their staff meetings on Saturday? Luckily, Willow isn't officially a staff member because she was just interning and she could still help me move.' Buffy thought. Veronica had to meet up with Cliff McCormack, to go over some of the new facts she had uncovered on the case she was investigating. **

**Xander looked over at Buffy from the drivers seat in the moving truck. "Buffy, are you su…"**

"**Xan, I love you- now shut up. I'm doing this. I'm moving in with 4 guys that I know nothing about. Its about time I took a chance."**

"**Its not really taking a chance, its more like setting yourself up for a disaster." Xander said watching the road.**

"**Doyle seemed really nice so I'm sure the others are too. " Buffy said. 'Or I hope they are.' She added to herself.**

**Buffy and Xander pulled up in front of the building Buffy was going to be moving into. Xander looked up at the place and let out a whistle. "Nice, Buff." He clicked his tongue and asked "Should I pull in the drive way?"**

"**That might help a little with the unloading of the truck." Buffy said as she waved at Willow and Tara who were talking just a few feet down the road.**

"**Oz couldn't get out of band practice, huh?" Buffy asked as she jumped out of the cab of the truck.**

**Willow shook her head "Sadly, no. He said they are just getting to a point were they only half way suck. Devon wouldn't let him bail."**

**Tara looked up to Xander "At least we have Xander. Xander's strong." Tara smiled.**

"**Do you mean strong or strange?" Buffy smiled. "I'm kidding Xan, I know you got the muscle. I saw you in a Speedo, remember?" Buffy referred to the time sophomore year when he went "Undercover" on the Sunnydale Swim Team to help her with a case she "wasn't working on". Xander ended up liking it and staying on the team for the remainder of high school.**

**Buffy pulled out her key chain that had her mom's house key, Willow's house key in case of an emergency, the key to Mars Investigations and now the key to her apartment.**

"**You have a key?" Tara asked.**

**Buffy nodded. "Doyle- the guy I met that showed me the place, gave me a key when he said I could move in."**

"**Sounds fishy." Xander muttered and got a elbow to the ribs from Tara and Willow who were walking one on each side of him. Buffy a few steps ahead of them.**

**Buffy walked up the sidewalk to the front door, about to try her new set of keys but never got the chance. They door came swinging open revealing a bleach blonde man who Buffy could only think of as a Billy Idol wanna be. The man was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a red button up shirt over it with only the bottom two buttons done, with a pair of black boots. **

"**Hello, Luv! You must be Buffy. I have been waiting for you to get here!" The Billy Idol look alike smiled.**

"**Yeah, Buffy. That's me."**

"**I'm…"**

"**He's William" said a tall bald African American man who had just walked into the living room. He wore baggy jeans, a white t shirt and a zip up hoodie.**

"**Spike! Bloody hell, its Spike!" The blonde man yelled.**

"**You can pretend all you want but your given name is William." The bald man said smiling.**

"**Hey, I'm Gu…"**

"**Charles. " Snickered the man Buffy now knew as William, AKA Spike.**

"**He's right. My name is Charles. Charles Gunn. My friends just call me Gunn though. Doyle wanted to be here when you got here but he had to run out for a minutes. Work reasons. He should be back soon. I know he wanted to help you move in." Gunn told Buffy. "We have one more room mate, he is…"**

"**Upstairs jerking off to anime porn." Spike smirked and Gunn rolled his eyes. Xander looked down at his shoes.**

"**Spike." Said a sexy sounding voice from the stairway that was not visible to anyone from where they were standing. "You really shouldn't talk about people when you think they cant hear you." Said the same voice as the tall dark haired man rounded the corner to see everyone. "Word of advise: sound travels."**

**Buffy looked at the man who had just came into view. Tall, dark and sexy didn't even cover what she was looking at right now. Buffy knew right then and there, dark hair and eyes were her down fall. The man was tall, most likely 6 feet, dark spiky hair, sexy brown eyes, broad shoulders and muscles to die for… or lick.**

"**Hello, salty goodness." Buffy said without even realizing. **

"**Hi… Buffy, right? I'm Angelus. The other room mate who DOESN'T jerk off to anime."**

**Buffy shook her head to tear her eyes away from Angelus. 'He is sinfully yummy.'**

"**What's with all the boots?" Xander wondered.**

"**Oh, that's work. Our mister O.C.D here hasn't gotten a chance to pick up after us boys yet." Gunn said gesturing to Angelus.**

"**Mess must be killing you." Buffy smiled weakly**

"**Oh yeah it is!" Angelus sighed.**

**Doyle walked into the open front door. "I see introductions have already been made"**

"**Not completely. I'm Xander." He said lifting his left hand in a slight wave. "This is Willow and Tara." He said pointing to them.**

"**Hi. Doyle. Its nice to meet you." Doyle said shaking Xander, Willow and Tara's hands.**

**Xander opened the back of the moving truck and everyone looked in.**

"**This is all you have?" Angelus asked Buffy looking at the bed, mattress, boxes, a desk, a computer chair and a fluffy pink chair that looked like it belonged in a girls dorm room.**

"**Yup. That's it."**

"**You needed a moving truck for this" Gunn questioned.**

"**The bed is big." Defended Xander.**

**Doyle walked in front of Spike and grabbed the first box. "Don't just stand there boys, help the woman."**

**Everyone grabbed a box and headed inside to take the boxes to Buffy's room. The girls all grabbed smaller boxes while the guys took bigger ones. Spike watched Buffy as she picked up a small box. When everyone else were almost in the door Spike looked at Buffy as the walked. "You a lesbian?"**

"**Excuse me?" Buffy asked with a confused look on her face.**

"**You answered yes. You kissed a girl and liked it." Spike smirked.**

"**I answered yes but I'm NOT a lesbian. I'm strictly dickly. If you are looking for a good lesbian, Tara is your girl." Buffy told Spike.**

"**Tara? Which one is that? He asked her.**

"**The blonde." was Buffy's reply as she picked up her pace to get away from Spike.**

"**Well, do you have a boyfriend? Or even if you do, your so hot I wouldn't even care." Buffy could already tell Spike was going to be a problem. She then turned around, walking backwards and said "Just to get it out of the way. I'm SO not interested." turning back around and walking away.**

"**I love you." Spike whispered dumbfounded.**

**It only took about an hour to get all of Buffy's stuff in to her room. Xander, Willow and Tara had just left. Xander needed to get to truck back to the moving company so they didn't charge him anymore then they needed to and then he could get back to Anya who had called him 6 times in the hour it took to move Buffy in. Willow was going to meet up with Oz to watch the last part of his band practice and she invited Tara to tag alone. Tara loved Dingoes Ate My Baby.**

**When Xander, Willow and Tara where leaving Gunn had volunteered himself and Angelus to set up Buffy's bed. She had said it was fine if they didn't want to, she would figure it out somehow but they insisted on helped her out. They had started looking at the pieces to see what went where and Buffy began going threw a few of the boxes. She opened a box and her stuff pink pig, Mr. Gordo was right on top. **

**She picked it up and held him to her chest. She remembered when she got him. She was 5 years old, Dawn was just a baby and their parents were fighting once again. Buffy had just memorized phone numbers in case of an emergency, the person she thought of to call was Veronica's dad. Keith had been worried that something had happened to make Buffy call him but then he heard Joyce and Hank fighting in the back ground. Buffy asked him if he could come get her because she was scared. Of course 10 minutes later Keith Mars pulled into the drive way of the Summers home, walked in and raised his voice loud enough for Buffy's parents to hear him over their own arguing that he was taking Buffy out for a little while and he could take Dawn too. Hank was against the idea but Joyce quietly said "Thank you, Keith." Once Keith had Buffy and Dawn in his car he drove back to his house to pick up Veronica who was there with her mother. Leanne completely understood about Buffy and Dawn being there, she liked them there. Leanne just wished it was under different circumstances. Leanne took Dawn out of her car seat and laid her on the floor to play. Veronica and Buffy were about to run into Veronica's room when her dad stopped them. He had told them to play for about a half hour and then he would take them to the carnival that was in town. Keith had won each one of the girls a stuffed animal that day, Veronica got a monkey, Dawn got a teddy bear and Buffy got her beloved stuffed pig. They all still had their stuffed animals even to this day. Buffy often thought about the day she got Mr. Gordo. It reminded her of all the time Keith Mars had come and saved her, all the times she knew he would save her in the future. He was the hero who stuck around.**

"**I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Buffy whispered down to Mr. Gordo.**

"**What" Angelus asked.**

"**Just talking to Mr. Gordo." Buffy whispered.**

"**Who?" Gunn asked with a confused look on his face. Buffy just held up the stuffed pig in response.**

"**Why haven't you seen him in a while?" Angelus wondered.**

**Buffy looked at the boxes scattered around the room. "I have pretty much been living out of boxes for the last couple months."**

"**Why?" Angelus asked again.**

"**You boys sure like the four W's don't you." Buffy joked, getting confused looks from Gunn and Angelus. "Who, where, what and why. You haven't asked Where yet. I'm sure it coming though."**

"**Where?" Smiled Angelus.**

"**Funny. And to answer your question. I have been living out of boxes for a few months now because I had to move back in with my mom after I graduated from College. I didn't want it to be permanent, so I thought if all my stuff was still packed it wouldn't be. The original plan was for me and my boyfriend to move in together but that didn't work out." Buffy said looking down at the floor.**

"…**but he is okay with you living with a bunch of guys? Xander didn't seem to worried." Angelus said while holding up a piece of the bed frame.**

"**Xander? Wait, you think Xander is my boyfriend?" Buffy said shocked. She didn't know why she was acting shocked, everyone thought Xander was her boyfriend because she was always with him. People thinking he was Buffy's boyfriend never went over well with Anya.**

"**He isn't?" Gunn wanted to know.**

"**No! Best friend- yes. Brother figure- sure. Boyfriend- never going to happen!" Buffy said a little to enthused. **

"**Where is your man then?" Gunn asked.**

"**We broke up. Right before we were going to move in together. Willow has been trying to set me up for a while now but I always tell her no." Buffy let out a small laugh thinking about how Willow was so excited when she finally said yes to meet Ben.**

"**Ha! Here we go! I think I got this now! Gunn hold the other side up will ya?" Angelus said, finally figuring out how to put the frame to Buffy's bed together. The whole time they were talking Angelus kept wondering if maybe she kept the instructions to this thing but didn't want to interrupt their conversation. **

**45 minutes and a bunch of curse words later Angelus and Gunn had Buffy's bed together.**

"**Go ahead. Jump on it. Make sure its sturdy." Angelus smiled at Buffy. "Get a running start first."**

**Buffy smiled back.**

"**If you don't do it then I will, girl. I aint ever been told to jump on a bed before, my mama would have beat me if I jumped on my bed as a kid." Gunn told her.**

**Angelus looked over from Gunn to Buffy. She didn't look like a lesbian to him, but could you really tell that just from looking at someone… Spike is delusional. Buffy seemed like a really nice girl and he was now regretting what he had said just a few days ago about joining in on any lesbian action that Buffy may have.**

"**If you don't jump on it, I am going to throw you on it." Angelus smiled.**

"**You wouldn't!" Buffy laughed.**

"**Wanna bet?" Angelus picked Buffy up onto his shoulder, spun her around like he was going a fake wrestling move and tossed her onto the bed. Gunn jumped on the bed next to her and she started to laugh. Angelus sat on the end of the bed. "Its holding all three of us up, so I think we did a pretty damn good job." Angelus said, putting his hand up to get a high five from Gunn.**

"**Well this bed will never have 3 people on it again… unless I am feeling lazy and the gang wants to hang out in here. When that happens, this bed has had 4, sometimes 5 people."**

"**Cozy. Crowded but cozy." Gunn nodded.**

**Angelus looked down at his folded hands between his legs. He wanted to know more about Buffy but he didn't know how to ask. "You know, Spike has it in his head that you are a lesbian." So he just said it.**

"**Yeah, he mentioned that. I explained to him that I am NOT. I don't have anything against gays or lesbians though. I have friends that are. I'm just not."**

**Angelus looked up from his hands and at Buffy. "You kissed a girl though?"**

"**Is everyone stuck on that?" Buffy asked. "I have kissed ONE girl, and that's only because some guy was hitting on me that I wasn't interested in and he just wasn't getting the hint. I had joked around a few times with a high school friend of mine that I would kiss her just to get rid of the losers that bugged us. So, me and Faith Lehane kissed. ONCE. It wasn't gross, I do prefer men though."**

**Spike stuck his head into the doorway of Buffy's new room. "How much do you like dick?"**

"**Oh my god!" Buffy yelled.**

"**Shut up Spike!" Angelus said threw gritted teeth without even turning to look at him.**

"**Get out of here man." Gunn said. Spike walked away with a grin on his face. "Sorry about him Buffy. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box."**

"**Its ok, I can just see how much fun living with him will be." Buffy said sarcastically.**

"**We will most likely be apologizing for him a lot. He has no tact or restrictions at all." Angelus informed Buffy. **

"**And you do?" Gunn joked.**

**Angelus ignored Gunn's comment and turned to Buffy. "If he bugs you to much just let me know, I will take care of it."**

"**Are you going to be my Knight in Armor?"**

"… **or you can tell Gunn or Doyle. Whatever you want. Spike is hard to deal with at times… sometimes force is needed." Angel said giving Buffy a little advise on Spike.**

"**Your kidding, right?" Buffy let out a short nervous laugh.**


	7. Getting To Know Your Room Mate

**Chapter 7: Getting To Know Your Room Mate.**

The next day Buffy slept in. It was Sunday, it was her lazy day- although Saturdays could be seen as her lazy day too. She loved the weekends! Buffy still worked on the weekend but she only worked half days unless she had a case that needed her attention. Today she didn't have a case. She would just go in and answer phone, take messages and screw around at the office until a case fell into her lap. 'Yeah, weekends are good.'

Buffy then noticed how quiet the house was. It was completely silent. 'Either the guys were sleeping in to or they are really quiet for guys.' She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the silence. Dawn was never quiet in the morning.

Buffy tiptoed down stairs an hour later, after she had showered. She didn't want to wake anyone up if they were still sleeping but she also didn't want any guys seeing her when she first woke up. 'That would be embarrassing.' Buffy walked threw the living room noticing that everything was very tidy. The boots Xander had mention the day before were not lined up along the wall by the door. 'Angelus must have made time to clean up some.'

She walked into the kitchen were she saw all four of the guys. Doyle was sitting at the counter looking threw some papers, Gunn was sitting at the table doing a word search, Angelus was reading the Sunday paper next to Gunn. Spike had just walked in from the patio off of the kitchen, a smoke smell wafted towards Buffy and she made a face while Angelus handed Spike the comic strip from the paper without even looking at him. 'They must know each other really well, I wonder if that is how Willow, Me, Xander and Veronica would be if we all lived together.'

Angelus seemed to sense someone else in the room because he looked up from the paper at Buffy. He gave her a little smile and said "Good morning. How was your first night here?"

"Good morning." Buffy smiled back. "It was good. You are all very quiet in the morning."

"Don't get to used to the quiet." Doyle said nodding towards Spike.

Spike looked up from his comic confused. "What?"

"Do you have anything planned for today, Buffy?" Doyle asked.

"Work. Do you mind?" Buffy asked motioning to the pot of coffee in the coffee machine.

"Not at all. Anything here is free for you to use as well." Angelus said.

"Thanks. I tend to get a little cranky when I don't get my morning cup of joe, just for future reference."

"Noted." Angelus and Doyle said together.

'Monday. Oh how I hate you so.' Buffy thought as she got woken up by a lot of noise coming from what seemed like everywhere in the house. She looked at her alarm clock on the stand by her bed. 6:00AM. 'Gah!' As Buffy sat up in bed she heard Spike yell "Where the fuck is my bloody Ruck?"

'What is a ruck?' Buffy thought.

"You should have kept everything together in your room. Hurry up and find everything, get your ass in uniform, Penn." Buffy heard Angelus say in a stern voice.

She then heard Spike say "Could you for once not act like my boss?"

"When do I ever act like your boss outside of work? Never. Just get your ass moving and be quiet, don't wake Buffy." Buffy got out of bed curious to know what Spike and Angelus were doing so early in the morning.

Buffy opened her bedroom door, just then she thought she should go back in her room… she must look horrible with no make up on and her hair in a messy bun. She then looked down at her pajamas. She was wearing pink sleep pants with light pink flower design on them and a white tank top with a flower on it. 'Yeah, totally going back in now!' Just as Buffy was about to go back in her room she happened to look down the hall and saw Angelus standing in front of one of the doors to a bedroom, Doyle didn't show her all the rooms in respect of the other room mates privacy but Buffy thought maybe it was Angelus' room. He was looking threw some papers, had a big green bag thrown over his shoulder and he was wearing…. 'Is Angelus a soldier?' Buffy all the sudden wished it was Halloween and he was wearing a costume.

He looked up at Buffy. "Hey, sorry if we woke you." He whispered walking towards her. "You should go back to sleep, its early."

"Um… what are you wearing?" Buffy asked.

"My uniform. I have to be to work in about 20 minutes but Spike is holding us up." Angelus answered.

"**You and Spike are soldiers?"**

"**We all are. Doyle didn't tell you?" Angelus wondered.**

"**All of you? Doyle and Gunn too?"**

"**Yeah. I cant believe Doyle left that out." He said.**

"**Yeah, me either." 'Oh my god! Angelus looks so fuckable right now! Who would have thought I would find someone in a uniform hot? I cant believe I am even thinking this right now.' Buffy turned half way around to go back in her room. "Um.. I'm going back to bed."**

"**That would be smart. I don't always like being up this early either. If I could go back to bed too, I would."**

**As Buffy shut the bedroom door she heard Angelus yell "Spike, move your ass! NOW!"**

**Buffy woke back up 2 hours later. Showered, dressed and had a cup of coffee then headed out the door to work. She was still feeling kind of sluggish from being woken up at 6 this morning and not being able to get back to sleep. She was still thinking about the fact that she was now living with a bunch of soldiers. Riley had been a retired soldier. Odd, since he was to young to be retired from anything but he explained to her once that a lot of soldiers retire early and go on to living "civilian lives". Riley hardly ever talked about his time in the service but she did get to see him in uniform once. One of his old Army buddies that didn't retire early was getting married and wanted all of his Military friends that were in the wedding to wear their uniforms. "Gotta say, Angelus looks A LOT hotter then Riley did in uniform." Buffy said as she drove up to the Starbucks drive thru to order another coffee.**

**Buffy walked into Mars Investigation, setting two Starbucks cups down on her desk that Veronica was sitting at. "Oh, thanks" Veronica said.**

"**Angelus is a man in uniform." Buffy blurted out.**

"**Huh? Who? What are you talking about?" Veronica asked.**

"**Angelus. The hot room mate I told you about last night. He is in the Army! Actually, all of the guys are! I got woke up this morning at 6. Can I tell you how much that sucked all by its self! But I got woke up because Spike, who's real name is William by the way, couldn't find his equipment. I walk out into the hallway to see what was going on because Angelus was yelling at Spike and Spike said something like "stop acting like my boss for a minute" and there Angelus was in his uniform all ready for work." Buffy explained sounding out of breath. 'I should really learn how to breathe when I rant.'**

"**and…" Veronica urged her on.**

"**He looked totally hot! I don't even know when the last time was that I got so hot over a guy!" Buffy said breathing a little heavy.**

"**You would do him?" Veronica said smiling.**

"**Totally!" Buffy agreed, still breathing heavy.**

"**Are you thinking about it right now?" Veronica joked.**

"**Little bit."**

**That night Buffy got home around 4:00 PM, she got out of work pretty early because she decided to take some of her work home with her. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She got a few things out of her bag and set them on the coffee table by the couch.**

**Angelus walked into the living room from the hallway that lead to the kitchen. "Hey, Buffy."**

"**Um… hi." 'Keep Angelus sex thoughts out of your head Buffy! At least he isn't wearing his uniform anymore, he still looks hot in those khaki shorts and white wife beater.'**

**He sat down on the couch and bit into his apple. "Got anything interesting?" He asked nodding towards her pile of folders on the coffee table.**

"**Not at all. Just work stuff."**

"**Where exactly do you work?" He asked.**

"**Mars Investigation. Have you heard of us? Private Investigation Agency." Buffy asked while opening her laptop.**

"**I don't know, maybe. Sounds familiar. Is it on Main?"**

"**That's the place." Buffy said. "So, where exactly do YOU work."**

**Angelus smiled. "A little place called Fort Marshall. Have you heard of us? United States Army." Angelus mimicked what she said to him. **

"**I don't know, maybe. Is it on Main?" Buffy mocked.**

**Angelus laughed. "No, its off Dyer Street. Have you never been to the Base before?"**

"**No, I haven't. Cant only Army Personal go there?" Buffy asked.**

"**No. Civilians can go on Post too. They just have to be checked at the gate and with or going to see someone who is Military Personal." Angelus explain.**

"**Oh. Learn something new everyday." She muttered. Buffy began to type something on her computer and her cell phone rang. **

"**Hello." Buffy answered the phone. "Hey, Keith. What's up?… Yeah, I have that file right here. What do you need?… I got that for you before I left, its on your desk…. I'm one step ahead of you boss. I'm just that damn good." Buffy said into the phone with a chuckle. "Speaking of me being damn good, can I barrow your baby tomorrow night?… No, I'm referring to your camera, not your daughter…." **

**Angelus made a strange face, listening to a one sided conversation of Buffy's was a little confusing.**

"**Does it matter what I need it for?" Buffy asked her boss. "…Would you believe me if I said a school project?.. Yeah, your right. That would make more sense if I was still in school. I'm doing a stake out tomorrow night for this case I got this morning and I let Weevil barrow my camera, you should really get that boy his own…. Thanks, Keith! Okay, I will see you tomorrow." **

**Buffy hung up the phone and looked at Angelus who still had the strange look on his face. "Sorry about that."**

"**That's fine. Big case?" He asked.**

"**Not really but it will get me out of the office." Buffy looked at her laptop and shut it. "Angelus, can I ask you a question?"**

"**Shoot." Angelus said leaning back against the couch.**

"**Well, my ex… the one I told you about- we were going to move in together but ended up not.." Angelus nodded his head and Buffy continued. "He was in the Army too… before we got together. He's retired. Which I still don't get because he is so young. He never talked about it… to me. How can he be retired so young?"**

"**Well in the Military you can sign a 3 year contract and when those 3 years are up you can either resign or get out. He must have decided Army life just wasn't for him. Was that your question?" He answer.**

"**No. But thanks, I always wondered about that. My question is…" Buffy turned towards Angelus on the couch, now sitting Indian style. "… Don't you get hot in that uniform? Its like 100 degrees outside!"**

**Angelus laughed. "Yeah, it gets hot sometimes. Luckily we have PT outfits too that are a lot cooler."**

"**PT?" Buffy scrunched up her nose.**

"**Physical Training. We do it everyday." Angelus told her.**

"**Do you guys have like cool code names you call each other? I heard one of my ex's friends call him Lie Lock before. And once year Xander was a soldier for Halloween and his code name was The Five Dollar Costume King." Buffy and Angel both laughed.**

"**Yeah, we have nicknames. Gunn is actually called Gunn, he is the best at reassembling his weapon the fastest, Spike is also Spike… you don't want to know how he got his name, believe me."**

"**What if I do want to know how he got it?" Buffy asked.**

"**I don't know if I would tell you…."**

"**Oh, come on. I'm a big girl." Buffy teased.**

"**If you are sure…" Angelus turned further to face Buffy more. "During our first deployment together, he snuck up on one of the enemy soldiers and rammed a railroad spike into his head."**

"**Ewwww! I think I am going to have nightmares about that now!"**

"**I told you! Doyle is Night Hawk. He does good recon at night. No one sees him go in or out." Angelus said sounding proud of Doyle.**

"**And what about you?" She asked.**

"… **Dark Avenger but a few of the kids that we were helping overseas used to call me Angel." Angelus said thinking about those kids and wondering how they were doing now. It was upsetting to see how the people over there were treated and it broke his heart to think about what could have happened to those kids they tried so hard to help.**

"**Angel." Buffy whispered. "I like it… and Dark Avenger is pretty cool. How did you get that name."**

**Angelus smiled. "Because of my good looks of course."**

"**Nice" Buffy laughed.**

" **Honestly, I don't like it when people are treated cruelly, I have often Avenged people, and I like to do it at night, once it dark." Angelus explained.**

"**How do you ever have time to do… other nightly things?" Buffy asked getting lost in Angelus' eyes. "Like sleeping!" She said loudly breaking eye contact.**

**Angelus chuckled.**

"**Where is everyone else?" Buffy asked hoping that would make Angelus forget what she was just insinuated. **

"**I got out earlier then they did. I'm higher rank, they have to stay and do whatever their Sergeants want them to do. While I get to go home, relax and talk to my new beautiful room mate." Angelus smiled.**

"**Beautiful?" Buffy whispered. "Wait, why are you higher rank? You all didn't join at the same time?"**

"**No. Doyle and I, we joined together but we choose different M.O.S's… jobs. so we went to different basic trainings. Doyle was sent to Fort Deerwood - its near the Illinois boarder and I was sent to Fort Sam in San Antonio, Texas. I met Gunn in Basic Training and Spike in AIT- That's where you pretty much do your training for what your actual job is going to be. Spike and I, we have the same MOS." He tried to explain to her. He knew the Military life was confusing for someone who wasn't in it or knew someone who was in it. It really didn't seem like her ex had told her anything, Angelus was happy to explain it to her.**

"**And what is your job, Angelus? She wondered.**

"**Delta Force." He answered, seeing the confused look on her face. "I'm a sniper." He put it simple.**

"**Oh. Remind me not to piss you off." She said.**

"**Have you ever shot a gun, Buffy?"**

"**Once. Didn't go to well." She answered.**

"**Maybe I could show you how sometime.. Then you will have to remind me not to piss you off."**

"**You should already not piss me off, Mister. I may not know much about guns… or well anything about them but my body is a weapon all on its own." Buffy smiled.**

"**I bet it is." Angelus flirted.**

"**No, really. I cant totally kick… well maybe not your ass since you have all that military training but I could kick anyone else's ass! …. Well actually, I kicked Riley's ass a few times. That was actually kind of fun."**

"**Riley? Your ex?" Buffy nodded.**

"**Finn?"**

"**Yeah, do you know him?"**

"**Lie Lock. Of course. I know him…In a way. You dated that guy?" Angelus couldn't believe it. Buffy dated a guy like Riley Finn! "I heard Finn and his girlfriend broke up. 3 years, huh? Why did you break up?… if you don't mind me asking."**

"**Normally I would mind but you don't seem like you like him very much anyway. He cheated on me." Buffy said feeling a little ashamed.**

**Angelus looked up towards the ceiling and yelled "He's such a stupid ass!"**

**Buffy glanced up at him. "Well, I cant disagree with you there…. So, the Army takes you a lot of places, right? Where has it taken you?"**

**Angelus looked over at Buffy. "Well, I have been to two Cities in Texas, Then to Oklahoma, New York and then I was lucky enough to be stationed here, close to my home town too." Angelus said smiling at Buffy. "And lets not forget 2 deployments."**

"**Two?" Buffy asked. "How long have you been in the Army?"**

"**Eight years."**

"**Wow! How old are you, exactly?" Buffy asked.**

"**26. I joined as soon as I turned 18."**

"**You must have really wanted to join, if you did it as soon as you graduated from high school." Buffy commented.**

**Angelus shook his head. "Actually, I took a year off. I graduated high school when I was 17- something about me being really smart. If I tell you something promise not to tell anyone?"**

"**I wouldn't tell anymore… I don't want to piss you off, remember." Buffy said wanting to know this secret he was about to tell her.**

"**I actually joined to piss my dad off and ended up liking it. My dad always wanted me to go into the family business. I never wanted too. His dad was a soldier too and had wanted my dad to go into the service. My dad didn't want to- I think he was afraid and all that." Angelus let out a bitter laugh. "So to piss my dad off, I did the one thing he hated the most. I joined. But every time the end of my contract comes up, it never fails. My dad calls me and tried to convince me to leave- go into the family business. Being so close to home this time worries me. I hope he doesn't come here and try to tell me to my face. Wouldn't want anything to come to blows." Angelus said getting up and walking to the kitchen.**

**Buffy got up and followed him. "Where is home?"**

"**Calabasas, California."**

"**Oh. That's only like four or five hours from here… right?" Buffy said.**

"**Yeah, its on the other side of LA. You want something to eat or drink." Angelus asked.**

"**Water. When is your contract up?" She wanted to know.**

"**In a year. So if I get deployed between then and now, it will be a short deployment… unless I decide to resign."**

"**Are you going to… resign, I mean?" Buffy asked.**

"**Yeah, I want to." He told her as he got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some wanted in it for Buffy.**

"**Oh." She put her hand on her glass. "Sorry, I am being so nosey. I have never been interested in military life before. Actually, until this morning I kind of despised it."**

"**Why is that?" He asked pouring himself some mountain dew.**

**She sighed. "Because of Riley. I know I didn't actually know him when he was in the military but once he cheated on me, I kind of got it in my head that all military guys are like that."**

"**Well…" Angelus said taking a drink. "We aren't all like that… and just to let you know: Riley rejoined."**

"**What!"**

"**Yeah," He said nodding. " About 5 or 6 months ago…. Actually it was 6 months ago, he was back for a month before he was placed in my unit."**

"**We broke up 5 months ago, he was back in the Army for a month before we broke up and I didn't even know it? How could I not know it?…Wait, your unit? Like you work with him everyday?"**

"**Yeah, I work with him everyday. I'm his boss." He said watching Buffy's reaction.**

"**Oh…" Was all he got out of her.**

"**Why?…" Angelus asked taking another sip. "Why did you despise the military until this morning?"**

**Buffy glanced up at him quickly and then back down at her glass of water. "Because I saw you wearing the uniform." She answered and then walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.**


	8. Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

**Chapter 8: Never Kill A Boy On The First Date**

Willow had given Ben, Buffy's number but he never got the chance to call until Tuesday night. Buffy only talked to him for about 15 minutes and then made an excuse to get off the phone. She called Willow as soon as she got off the phone and tried to tell her she didn't want to go out with Ben anymore but as soon as Willow got excited when she heard that Ben had finally gotten the chance to call, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to let Willow down… but ever since Monday, after her long talk with Angelus. She couldn't stop thinking about him. To make matters worse, his bedroom was right down the hall. She found out which room it was. It wasn't the one he was standing in front of, that turned out to be Spike's room which she didn't really want to know. Angelus' room was to the left of Spike's room. The door on the other side of Angelus' room was Doyle's, the room at the other end of the hall, closest to Buffy's room was Gunn's. … but that's besides the point. She couldn't stop thinking about Angelus! He seemed so sweet and generally nice… and of course when she thought about Angelus, what he had told her popped into her head. Riley. He had rejoined the Army, 6 months ago! They broke up 5 months ago! How could she not have noticed!

But anyway enough about the cheating lying scumbag … back to Ben. He called her Thursday to see if they could meet up on Friday. It was all going a little to fast for Buffy but again, she thought about Willow and how happy it made her… which she would then think about Angelus and how happy she had been when she was just talking to him. It was all very confusing because even though they weren't talking about happy thoughts the whole time she got sucked into what they were talking about… she never knew the military was actually interesting. Then there was also his smile. He smiled a lot when they were talking that nice. 'He has a nice smile.' She thought. "But I don't think he likes me like that!" She said aloud throwing herself back on her bed.

It was now Friday and Buffy was trying to pick out her outfit for her date with Ben. She couldn't believe she was doing this… not only could she not believe she was going on a date but she also couldn't believe it was so hard for her to pick out an outfit to wear on said date! "I used to be so good at this." She said holding a dress up in front of herself. After putting on and taking off about 10 outfits, she decided on a black dress and maroon heels, she put her hair up in a cute bun and checked herself over once more.

Looking in the mirror at her make up one last time she grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

"Okay boys, I'm off!" She said going to the door. "Remember, be good little boys and tomorrow you can have some ice cream, but none tonight, its to late- you will be up for hours!"

About to open the door, Buffy was stopped by the sound of Gunn's voice. "Where are you off too, exactly?"

Buffy made a 'oops' face… "I have a date…"

"A date?" Angelus asked in a low voice.

"Who is this date with?" Doyle asked her. Angelus looked away from Buffy and to the floor. Buffy looked at Angelus.

Buffy sighed letting go of the door know. 'So close to getting out! Its only been a week and these guys are already over protective. Its like having 3 more Xanders.. And a Spike.'

"Am I about the get the 3rd degree? Because if I am, I plead the 5th.." Buffy said turning back towards the door.

"At least tell us his name." Doyle said.

'Oh, that's not hard.' Buffy though.

"and what he does for a living, his home address, blood type and if he has a criminal record." Added Gunn.

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Your kidding me!' "His name is Ben, he works at the hospital. I don't know his address and I never plan on knowing his blood type and God, I hope he doesn't have a criminal record."

Gunn smirked. He was enjoying this WAY to much. "But what if you have kids? You should know his blood type, for the sake of the kids."

Doyle looked over at Angelus when he thought he heard something coming from Angelus that resembled a growl.

"Can you say jumping the gun, Gunn! I'm 21, kids are the last thing on my mind! Plus I killed my Gigga pet- really, I sat on it and it broke! And this is the first date!" Buffy said getting flustered.

"I think your worked up enough, I'm done." laughed Gunn.

"How long have you known this guy?" Angelus asked. 'If anyone is getting me worked up here, its Angelus. Damn, he looks sexy! Is he scowling? He's hot when he scowls… why is he scowling?' Buffy rambled in her thoughts.

"Huh?" Buffy didn't hear what Angelus said. 'I really need to stop thinking so much when Angelus is around, I tend to miss what he says.'

"I said, how long have you known this guy…" Angelus repeated.

"Its kind of a blind date… I told you Willow had been trying to set me up. This is a set up. I talked to him on the phone 2 times. Which I am kind of nervous about, I didn't think it would really happen this fast but I just want to make Willow happy. I like Happy Willow." Buffy rambled.

"What about Happy Buffy?" Angelus asked.

Buffy looked down at her shoes and back up at Angelus. " Well… maybe this guy wont be so bad and he could make me Happy Buffy."

Ben had asked Buffy to meet him at the Bronze at 8:30. It was now 9 and there was no sign of him. She thought she had been stood up until a tall-ish good looking man with longer hair walked up to her. "Buffy?"

"Yeah… Ben?"

"I'm so sorry I am late. I had some last minute stuff to do at the hospital and then I couldn't find you. I was here on time though! Make sure that's noted." Ben said smiling.

Buffy and Ben talked a little and danced some. 'Man, these shoes are killing my feet!'

Ben excused himself to use the restroom. The waitress came over and asked Buffy if she wanted another drink. "How late was he?" she asked Buffy?

"He said he was here on time but I didn't see him until 9." Buffy told the waitress who just happened to be a friend of Buffy's from high school named Amy.

"He was not here at a half hour! I saw him walk in the door Buffy, he was here for like a total for 2 minutes before he walked up to you! That guy is a liar." Amy told her.

"Maybe. I don't know how much I like him… But don't you think our named sound good together as a couple? Buffy and Ben. Ben and Buffy. B and B. We could open a Bed and Breakfast, and call it B and B!"

Amy put her tray under her arm. "You have thought about that WAY to much."

Buffy sighed. "I know. I just got so bored sitting here. He hardly talks! I have to occupy my brain somehow or I will start thinking about how sexy Angelus is and that NOT ok when I am on a date with Ben."

"Angelus" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, he is my new room mate and he is so sexy and sweet but I can tell he has a little of a bad side, which I think I am okay with." Buffy thought about what kind of stuff that bad side could do and smiled.

"What'cha thinking' about Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at Amy. "Would I be a totally bad person if I said, doing the dirty with Angelus."

"Oh my god! Tell me more about this guy! What does he look like!" Amy wanted to know.

Buffy's smile widened. "Well, he is tall, dark hair, dark eyes, hard muscles, a rockin body and oh my god! His hips! I love his hips, I don't even know why! But I do! there is just something sexy about them, Amy! And he is in the Army."

"You got it bad girl. Wait, the Army? I thought you weren't going to go back to that." Amy said.

"Who said anything about going back it to? First of all, Riley wasn't in the Army when I was with him, although I heard from Angelus that Riley is back in the Army now. Loser. And I don't even think Angelus likes me like that. All the guys treat me like a kid sister. It didn't take long either, I have been living there a week and they are all over my personal life like Xander on chocolate cake! And Ben is so bored, I don't know if I can last very much longer with him! Riley was boring too! Do I just attract boring guys? Arg, I am getting flustered again."

"Ok well get unflustered because Mister tall, boring and shaggy is coming back." Amy said getting back to work.

It was now 15 minutes since Ben had come back from the bathroom and he was just sitting there watching other people dance. Buffy got so bored at one point she started blowing bubbles in her drink, which he told her she had to pay for because this wasn't a pay week for him. 'Who invites a girl out on a date but doesn't have money to pay for it?'

Buffy tried to jump start a conversation with Ben but he would shut it down with one word answers. 'Maybe he is like Oz and is actually very interesting under the top layer… What am I saying, Oz changes his hair color every week, he is interesting on all layers. This guy just sucks.'

"So….." Buffy said.

"Yeah…" Ben replied.

5 more minutes of silence.

"Willow tells me you have a sister that is my age…" Buffy commented.

"Yeah."

'Another one word answer! I have to do something and fast or I might chew his arm off just for entertainment purposes. ' "Do I know her?"

"Her name is Glory…" 'Four words! We are getting somewhere.'

"What does she do?" Buffy questioned.

"Nothing," 'Damn, back to one words'

Buffy looked at her phone and it was now 11:00. 'I made it to the 2 hour mark, that's about time for a bad date to end right?'

"Do you want to go somewhere else for a while?" 'what was that 10 words? Wait, he is asking to make this date last longer? I guess its time for a bad date to get worse! Hell, please open up and swollen me now!'

"Its getting kind of late and I have work tomorrow." Buffy said trying to convince him to end this horrible date.

"Oh ok, yeah. I totally understand." They got up and walked out the door to The Bronze. 'This place is not as fun as it used to be… or maybe it was just the company.'

"We should do this again sometime. It was a lot of fun." Ben told Buffy.

"Um.. Yeah. I will let you know." 'What should I do?… He is looking at me like he wants me to kiss him.. I don't want to kiss him. That would just be weird.

"I will call you then." Ben said still giving her that look. 'Oh, what the hell. It cant get much worse. Maybe there will be something in a kiss..' Buffy leaned forward and kissed Ben on the lips. 'Oh my god… is he, yes he is! He is licking my lip! What the fuck is wrong with this guy! There is NO way in hell I am letting him stick that tongue in my mouth' Buffy pulled away 'Oh my god! His tongue is really grossing me out!

"I gotta go." Buffy said turning and walking quickly towards her apartment.

Buffy walked into the apartment. Closing the door, she locked it too. 'I cant believe how horrible that was and I just had to kiss him and make things worse. He probably wants to know why I didn't go home with him, I practically threw myself at him!'

She looked around the living room and saw that Angelus was still sitting on the couch where he was when she left but this time he had a beer in his hand and a bunch of empty beer bottles next to him on the coffee table.

"Hey." She greeted.

"huh? Oh hey." He said simply.

"You know…" Buffy said sitting down next to him. ".. its called a coffee table, not a beer table."

Angelus looked at her. "Maybe we should get a beer table then."

"They make those?" She asked confused.

"Don't know. They do now." He offered. "So… how was your date?"

Buffy's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You said the D word!"

"That good, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you don't even know the half of it! Sooooo boring. Can I ever date a not boring guy, I mean the last non boring guy I dated was senior year… of high school! This guy, hardly talked. He took so long every time he went to the bathroom that I don't know if he was powdering his nose or taking a poop! If he was pooping then he MUST have irritable bowel syndrome."

Angelus couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up mister! You haven't even heard the best parts! He showed up a half hour late, and then lied to me and said he was there on time but couldn't find me. The place isn't that big! And this diet must be working pretty damn good if he couldn't even see me! I was lucky if I got more then one word out of him at a time! I thought at one point the must have fallen in love with me because he said 10 words to me! And then the kiss!.."

"You kissed him?" He asked. 'Out of all that he got that I kissed him!'

"Yeah, I had to. He was looking at me like he was expecting me to and I didn't want to just not do it… and that just maybe made me sound a little like a kissing slut but its true. I couldn't not kiss him when he was looking at me like that. It was a bad kiss. One of my worse, and I have had some pretty bad kisses. I mean, he licked my lips WHILE I was kissing him and when I ended the kiss because I just couldn't take it anymore, he was still standing there: eyes shut and TOUNGE OUT! It was like wiggling around and I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Angelus couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing harder then he ever remembered laughing before. And he couldn't stop.

"Why is this funny to you?" Buffy asked. Then she began to laugh too.

"I'm sorry Buffy, it really sounds like you had a horrible time, its just…"

Buffy stopped laughing and looked at Angelus. He was just so beautiful. She couldn't help herself or stop herself. Buffy slowly leaned over and kissed Angelus softly on the lips. He stopped laughing, when he didn't respond to the kiss she started to pull away. Angelus stopped her by softly putting his hand on the back of her neck. He slowly opened his mouth, silently asking for permission, Buffy slighting opened her mouth and invited his tongue in to play with hers. It was the sweetest kiss she ever experienced. Angelus started to pull away this time but his lips did not leave hers.

"**Your killing me" Buffy mumbled against his lips.**

"**Not my intentions" Angelus smiled against her lips and kissed her sweetly again**


	9. Multiple Best Friends Is A Good Thing

**Another short chapter- sorry. This chapter becomes NC-17 so no little eyes from here on! Enjoy and I will post another chapter very very soon!**

**Chapter 9: Having Multiple Best Friends Is A Good Thing!**

**Buffy ran up to her room, feeling flushed. She really just kissed Angelus! Since when was she ever that forward when it came to a guy? She never made the first move.. Well unless she knew for a fact the first move would result in a good second move. This time she had jumped blindly with Angelus, she didn't know how he would react to her. Buffy bit her lip thinking about the kiss. "That was a very good second reaction." Buffy smiled.**

**Buffy looked at the clock by her bed, it was almost 1. She wanted to call Willow and tell her about the kiss but since tonight was also her date with Ben, Willow might not be the best person to call. 'I'm pretty sure she is sleeping anyway.' Buffy picked up her cell phone to call Veronica. She knew V would be awake- either working a case or at Logan's. She always was. Sometimes it was good to have two girl best friends, this is one of those times. The phone only rang once when Veronica picked up, she didn't even get a 'Hello' in before Buffy blurted out "I kissed Angelus!"**

"**Should I even ask how your date went." V commented.**

**Logan was sitting on the edge of the couch playing a video game and turned to where Veronica was sitting a few feet away from him on the couch with her laptop on her lap. He turned to her and gave her a questioning look. "Buffy" she mouthed to him.**

"**Don't even ask about the date! How I would just like to forget it ever happened!" Buffy said loudly not even thinking about the fact that she might wake up anyone else that she lived with.**

"**Must have been a boat of fun." Logan said loud enough only for Veronica to hear and then yelled "How was your dad, Summers?" Veronica smiled 'One of these days, Buffy is going to kill him, and I might just let it happen.'**

"**Please tell your boyfriend I am going to castrate him the next time I see him." Buffy shot at Veronica.**

**That didn't make Veronica to happy. "Who is that going to benefit if you do that? Its not going to help me! I like the equipment he has!"**

"**It will make me feel better." Buffy said squinting her eyes- if looks could kill and Logan was right there, he would be dead.**

"**Just tell me what happened with Angelus!" V said, changing the subject.**

**Buffy smiled. "Well, I came home from my date in hell… you know actually, hell would have been better. Lucifer himself could have come up from hell and try to take me at that very moment and I would have offered myself! But back to the point…"**

"**Lucifer taking you to his kingdom bellow, wasn't the point?" Veronica said with a straight face.**

"**No. My point is, I don't ever want to see Ben again! I just don't know how to tell Wills. But anyway. I came home and Angelus was on the couch. Lots of beer bottles around him.."**

"**Sounds like Logan now." Veronica offered.**

**Buffy continued. " I was telling him about my horrible horrible date and he was laughing about it! Can you believe that?"**

"**Yeah, I can. Sounds like a HELL of a time." Veronica tried to crack a job but it wasn't working on Buffy at this moment. Her date with Ben had just be to horrible!**

"**I watched him laughing and I just couldn't help myself- I kissed him."**

"**Its not like you haven't thought about kissing him a lot in this past week. You told me you have been wanting too. He is just soooo dreamy." She said poking fun at Buffy.**

"**I never used the word 'dreamy' thank you very much! You know what? Its late. I'm sure you want to get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow at work."**

"**Actually, I am working on a case…" Veronica started to explain. "But you go to bed. Have sexy Angelus thoughts dancing around in your."**

"**I don't think he would be dancing…" Buffy said with a small smile.**

"**Yeah, I don't think he would either but I didn't want to get to graphic." Veronica smiled.**

**After they two best friends hung up the phone, Buffy couldn't stop thinking about Angelus. She laid in bed for 2 hours just thinking about their kiss and how badly she wanted to do it again.. And wondering if there was a next time, if it would lead to more. Buffy's mind then drifted off to all the nasty little things they could do. When Buffy felt herself beginning to get turned on she had to stop her train of thought because honestly they had only shared one kiss, its not like he would want her to go back down stairs and jump his bones just because she has a little of a wild imagination… 'or maybe he would be ok with that' Buffy smiled. She started to think about all the non dirty things they could do together. Turning over on her side Buffy started to wondering what it would be like to date Angelus. She had so much fun just talking to him, she wanted to go to the pier, the carnival, shopping, picnics, vacations… and she wanted to do it all with him. But she didn't know how he really felt about her, and how he would feel about doing all that stuff with her… or if she was even really ready to date anyone at all. After being cheated on multiple times in the years she had been dating it made her skeptical about getting involved with anyone, add her father complex on top of that and the fact that the one guy she thought was a good one had cheated on her only 6 months ago, she didn't want to jump the gun.**

**That didn't stop Buffy from daydreaming about a relationship with Angelus. Which drifter her mind off to dirty things with Angelus… she just always went back to that, didn't she? Damn his sexiness! Buffy bit her lip and looked towards her bedroom door, wondering if Angelus was still awake and if she did go back down stairs to see if he would help her ease her aching if he would turn her away. She didn't want to chance it. She slowly moved her hand down her body, pulling her shirt up a little and slipping her hand into her little night shorts. 'A little self love, never hurt anyone.' She thought. While dating Riley she often had to masturbate so it was nothing new to her. Riley just didn't know how to satisfy her the way she needed. She didn't even ever remember cumming when she was with Riley. 'How sad is that!' She thought as her hips began to rock against her hand. She slipped two fingers into her tight opening. Closing her eyes imagining it was Angelus between her legs. She moaned his name as she pinched her nipple with her other hand. Pumping her fingers faster and imagining that it was Angelus who was pounding into her and playing with her nipple was almost to much for her as she reached her peak. 'That was fast, he just makes me so damn hot.'**

**Buffy didn't sleep at all that night, Angelus occupied her mind. She looked over at the clock by her bed. 5:00AM. Figuring she wasn't going to get any sleep, she got up and took a much needed shower. She tried not to think about Angelus but as she walked down the stairs and saw his sleeping form on the couch she smiled softly. She looked at how peaceful his face looked while he slept, her eyes drifted down to his chest and abs. 'Damn he is fine.' Her eyes wondered even lower to his pelvic and she let out a moan. 'He is going to be the death of me!' she thought as she went out the door.**

"**Hello, Best friend of mine." Veronica greeted as she entered the office 3 hours after Buffy had got there. "How long have you been here?"**

"**Got here at 6:30." Buffy said while writing on a sticky note. "Your late."**

**Veronica raised an eye brow. "Some of us start work at 9."**

**Buffy got up from her desk and put the sticky note on a filing cabinet in Keith's office. "Some of us never stop working… and its 9:30."**

**Veronica sat in the chair in her dads office. "Maybe that's your problem. You never stop working. Take some time to smell the roses and get laid by some hotties." Buffy stopped in her tracks in the door way leading back to the main office where her desk was. "I totally get it Buffy, I'm a workaholic too but I know when to put work down and have a little fun. You should hang out with the gang later today, it will do you some good.. And then you should hang out with those room mates of yours. Get to know them better."**

"**That sounds nice." Buffy was referring to getting to know Angelus… better.**

"**Of course it does!" Veronica was watching Buffy closely. "Now, lets talk about that date of yours." **

**Buffy whimpered, but went on to tell her blonde best friend everything that happened from Ben being late, the horrible kiss that was now burned into her brain and everything in between.**


	10. Angelus

**Special Thanks to Forsaken2003!**

**There are some adult themes in this chapter so if you are to young to read it, do yourself a favor and DON'T.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Britney Spears. I listened to her album Blackout while writing this chapter, I have to say- Blackout is SO much better then her Femme Fetal album that came out not to long ago.**

**Chapter 10: Angelus**

**Angelus woke up around 8:00. The first thing that popped into his head was his kiss with Buffy. Of course. He sat up and rubbed his head. 'Man, I have a stiff neck from sleeping on the couch. I should have gone upstairs when Buffy did.' but he had told her he was going to sleep down stairs for the night.**

**Angelus went upstairs to shower quickly, he wanted to see Buffy. Once he took a fast shower he went down stairs to the kitchen, when he past Buffy's bedroom door he made sure to go a slow as he could without looking like he was a creepo. Once he was down stairs he made himself breakfast and a little extra in case Buffy wanted something when she came down. After another hour he was starting to worry. It was almost 10:00 now… although they learned before she even moved in that she liked to sleep in sometimes, that was what Buffy and Spike had in common. He went up stairs, stopping in front of her door. He didn't want to seem like he was keeping tabs on her but he just wanted to make sure she was ok. He lightly tapped on the door and when no response came he opened the door a crack and looked in. Buffy's wasn't sleeping. She wasn't even in there at all. Her bed was neatly made and the whole room was still. He stepped into her bedroom and looked around. He had been in her room before, not often, only once or twice but now it felt different. Since he kissed her, he wanted to be in this room a lot more.**

'**I wonder how she feels about me. She did kiss me first… right? That wasn't me imagining it. Maybe she does like me. Or maybe she is teasing me because she caught me checking her out, I only did it a few times. A man cant resist Buffy in those little jean shorts. No, I was careful. I know she didn't catch me.'**

**Buffy came home at 2:00AM, the whole house was quiet. 'And here I thought living with a bunch of guys would be a little more rough. These guys are a bunch of softies.' She chuckled. Just as she put her keys back in her bag and started up the stairs, Angelus walked into the living room from the kitchen.**

'**Does he live in the kitchen, geez." Buffy thought**

**Angelus thought he saw Buffy heading up the stairs and he jogged up the stairs behind her calling her name.**

"**Buffy, hey." He said stopping at the top of the stairs.**

**Buffy turned around in front of her bedroom door to face him. "Hey."**

"**You have been done for a while. I was worried…. Unless you have another date…" Angelus trailed off not wanted her to know that he was fishing for information and hoping to God that it wasn't a date.**

**He received a confused look from Buffy. "Huh? Work. Working. Then hanging out with the guys. A date with who?"**

"**I don't know, maybe you decided you did like Ben after all. What guys?"**

"**I never want to see Ben again. Willow had a lot of explaining to do tonight, I can tell you that!. The guys… the gang. My friends… Xander, Willow, Tara, Veronica, Logan who I'm not overly happy with at the moment and as much as it sucked Anya and for some reason Dick was there." Buffy explain.**

"**Oh.." Angelus nodded. "Dick?" Now he was confused.**

"**Yeah, Dick. You know that thing Spike knows I love so much." Buffy joked. After a second she added. "I'm kidding. Dick is Logan's best friend, his real name is Richard but well he IS a total dick plus the whole Dick is a nick name for Richard, which I never understood. And now I am just realizing that maybe you don't know who Logan is either. He is my ex… who just happends to be Veronica's current."**

"**You guys date the same people a lot?" He asked.**

"**No. Just Logan. Where is everyone? Are they sleeping? I would feel really bad if I woke them up."**

"**Doyle and I are the only ones here. He is asleep but he drank before he feel asleep so he should be out good. Gunn and Spike have the nigh TQ tonight…. Which is pretty much just the night shift. They have to stay up all night and make sure no one gets into the area. Its almost like getting soldiers ready for a deployment." Angelus explained.**

"**Oh." Buffy said taking that in. There is so much to learn about the Military and she would have to learn it all if she wanted to be with him… right? If he would have her. 'I thought I didn't want to jump the gun.' she said to herself. " Are you going to bed too or are you going to be up for a while? I'm starving, so I am going to put my stuff away then go down and make a sandwich or something."**

"**I was feeling a little tired but now I might stay up." He smiled.**

"**Cool." Buffy responded before she opened her bedroom door.**

**Buffy put her stuff away and hurried down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Angelus leaning against the counter. "Are you sure you don't want to go to bed, its late."**

"**I'm sure. But you should get some sleep, you have been gone for a while. You were gone before I even got up this morning…" Angelus said pushing off of the counter.**

"**Yeah, I had to get to work early. I couldn't sleep last night at all, you were completely on my…. Nothing." Buffy's eyes got big. 'Did I really just almost tell him what happened in my bedroom last night?'**

"**What?" He said confused.**

"**Nothing, I said nothing." she said quickly.**

"**Um… ok…" Angelus was confused. Very. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? I can make you anything. I make a mean chicken casserole but since its so late I will save that for another night… what can I get for you Ms. Summers?" **

"**Sex on the beach would be nice." Buffy joked**

**Angelus whipped his head towards her. 'Did she really just say that?' "What?"**

**Buffy half smiled. "Your right. I shouldn't be drinking. Anything you want to make would be good.. But let me just put it out there that you don't actually have to make me anything.**

"**I want to. Lets see…" Angelus said looking into the fridge. "How about an omelet. The eggs are going to go bad in a few days if we don't use them up."**

"**Sounds good."**

**Angelus got everything he needed out and put it on the counter, he started cracking eggs into a large bowl and looked over at Buffy, who just walked closer to him, leaning against the counter to watch him.**

"**Sorry, I'm not much of a cook. Maybe if I watch someone who can cook it will rub off on me." Buffy said watching him crack another egg.**

"**That's fine. I wouldn't mind teaching you."**

"**Wow. You must be quite the teacher. First how to shoot a gun and now cooking. I think you are about to have your hands full. About the only thing I know how to make is burnt water… but I can bake! I am the Snicker doodle Queen! I used to make them for the football, basketball and swim teams in high school." Buffy explained.**

"**Really? Why so many teams?" He asked getting a pan out and turning the heat on low.**

"**Well, a boyfriend of mine was on the football team and the guys always wanted snacks at practice, the basketball team- my friend Wallace was the star player so me and Veronica used to make him cookies and stick them in his locker when we wasn't around and made him think he wad a secret admirer but he came over to Veronica's house one night when we were making them and our cover was blown." Buffy said looking up at Angelus who was now beating the eggs. " Then it ended up all around the basketball team that it was us who were making them and they all wanted them so we decided it was our duty as cheer leaders to make them for the team, but we only did it once every few weeks because boy could those boys eat! That's a lot of cookies! And then Xander was on the swim team. He knew we made the basketball players cookies and he wanted them for him and his boys too. High school was pretty insane. Working, baking and boys!.. And lets not forget all the trouble we used to get into… and sometimes still do. What can I say: I'm a busy B." Buffy joked using her nick name in there.**

**Angelus moved behind Buffy to put the eggs in the pan. "It sounds like it. How did you ever have enough time in a day?"**

"**I managed." Buffy said moving closer to him to see what he was doing again.**

**Angelus turned to look at Buffy. "You know, I have Monday off… if you want to go to the shooting range and start your lessons. I have to go anyway, I like to get practice in."**

"**Yeah, that would be fun!" Buffy jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with him.**

**Then Angelus thought of something…. "Unless you have to work or have other plans. I don't want to get in the way."**

"**Your never in the way." Buffy smiled.**

**Buffy sat down at the table to eat the omelet Angelus had made her . He sat across from her. Be started to play with her fork in her hand and bit her lip. 'That's incredibly sexy' Angelus thought to himself.**

"**Angelus?" She asked looking up threw her lashes. He looked at her with a little smile. "Can I call you Angel?" She asked. **

**Angelus nodded. "You can call me anything you want."**

"**Dark Avenger?" **

"**Except that." He said quickly.**

**Buffy giggled and bit her lip again before putting a piece of the yummy Angelus made food into her mouth.**

**It was now Monday and Buffy was so ready to spend some one on one time with Angel. 'Angel. She liked that he said she could call him that.'**

**Buffy got dressed in a pair off high cut jean shorts, a little tank top and flip flops. Buffy knew Angelus liked it when she wore short shorts. She saw him watching her one night when she was sitting on the couch watching TV when she was wearing them. They were very short to begin with but when she bent down or sat then they rode up on her thighs even higher and her ass would peak out just a little.**

**Buffy walked out of her bedroom and met Angel in the hall who was also just coming out of his room. He was wearing blue jeans and a black white beater. 'He looks hot in anything! I love it when he shows his muscles.' Buffy turned around and looked down the opposite end of the hallway making her self look busy and she purposely dropped her sunglasses. She bent down to pick them up.**

**Angel stopped in his tracks. There right in front of him was Buffy, bending over to pick something up and her ass was peaking out of her little shorts that he loved so much. 'How easy it would be to just walk right up behind her and rub my…' Buffy stood up and turned towards Angel and he moaned. When she bent down her shirt had been readjusted and her cleavage was now popping out of her shirt and bra too. Buffy knew it. She smiled at Angel "Ready?" she asked and started down the stairs. **

"**Buffy, you might want to wear…" 'I cant tell her to change her clothes, yes it will be distracting but it's just so nice to look at.' He swallowed hard. "… different shoes." he said instead.**

"**Why?"**

"**Shell casings might fall on your feet. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Angel reasoned.**

"**Oh yeah, of course." Buffy said taking off her flip flops. "… but I just got my toe nails painted yesterday. Aren't they cute?"**

"**Yeah, I .. uh… like that shade…?" he didn't know what to say.**

**Buffy bent down once again to pick up her tennis shoes. "Fuck me." Angel whispered. **

"**What?" Buffy thought he said something.**

"**Nothing. Are we ready now?"**

**Angel was driving and Buffy was sitting in the passenger seat, she still hadn't fixed her shirt. Angel couldn't help but steal glances are her. Between her chest popping out of her shirt, her tanned belly being exposed just a little and her ass playing peak a boo, he didn't know if he was going to be able to concentrate on driving or on anything.. 'I hope I don't embarrass myself and miss the target at the shooting range because I am thinking about fucking her!'. He did find out something knew though… Buffy had her belly button pierced. **

"**I really like your car." Buffy said about the black convertible.**

"**Thanks." He responded trying to keep him mind clear of Buffy and his eyes on the road. Neither were working very well.**

**At the Shooting Range Angel got out of the car and hurried over to Buffy's side to open the door for her. "And they say shivery is dead." Buffy smiled walking a few steps ahead of Angel. 'If any of the guys here look at her, I might just have to kill them.'**

**Angel signed them in and got them some targets They went into the Shooting Range and Angel gave Buffy some goggles and ear muffs. "Really?" Buffy asked.**

"**For safety. We don't need your going deaf or any shells hitting you in that pretty face of yours."**

**Buffy smiled. 'He called me pretty.'**

"**Okay, first I am going to show you how to hold a gun. The way you see people holding them on TV, is not right. You don't want to hold on to it to tight- don't choke it. If you do the force from the bullet being ejected will cause damage to your hand and shoulder. Hold it with both hands." Angel explained.**

"**Isn't it hotter if I only use one hand?" Buffy asked demonstrating what she was talking about.**

**Angel came up behind her and lightly grabbed her other hand that was down by her side, guiding it up to the butt of the gun. "Actually, I find it hotter with both hands." he whispered into her ear.**

**Buffy turned her head a little to see him better and smiled.**

"**Now spread your legs a little wider." He ordered from behind her.**

**Buffy's smile turned a little wicked "You don't have to tell me twice."**

**He placed his right hand on Buffy's hip where her skin was showing between her shirt and her shorts. He lightly traced small circle patterns on her soft skin. Leaning in a little closer "Now pull the trigger back slowly."**

**Buffy shot the gun. She couldn't tell where the actual bullet had landed but she hoped it went somewhere that it wouldn't hurt anyone. Angel, with his trained eye could see where it want, he reluctantly removed his hand from Buffy's hip to guide her arms a little to the right. "Legs a little wider." He requested. Buffy smiled again. She moved her feet a little further apart and wiggled her ass. Angel closed his eyes and let out a little moan. Buffy's smile got even bigger when she felt Angel's manhood touching her ass, it wasn't hard to miss. 'It must be true what they say about men and the size of their shoes.' Buffy wiggled her ass against him one more time just to feel the friction, Angel put his hand back on her hip she thought maybe to stop her but it felt more like an encouraging touch so she kept rubbing herself against him. His grip on her hip got a little tighter and he pushed his hips more into her ass. This time Buffy moaned.**

"**Shoot." He said threw gritted teeth. Buffy squeezed the trigger and the bullet went shooting out. As the bullet was ejected Angel started to rub his cock lightly against Buffy's ass. "Again." he said. Buffy pulled the trigger and continued rubbing herself against him. "Don't stop." Buffy wasn't sure if he was talking about shooting or rubbing herself on him but she didn't stop either one. She shot the gun two more time one right after the other. **

**When her round was emptied she pouted. "I think I suck."**

**Angel moved his hand from Buffy's hip and lowered it to the junction of her legs then whispered. "We'll see." **

**He pushed a button and the target picture came speeding towards them. "See. I didn't even hit the target thingy." She turned towards him with pouty lips.**

**Angel reached around her to pull her target sheet off and replaced it with a new one. "Sure you did, see." He said pointing to a half a bullet hole on the bottom left corner of the sheet, that was her first shot. "That was just for practice, we can do it again." he said walking a little further away to set her target sheet down.**

**Buffy looked at the front of Angel's pants. 'Yeah, he is huge!' She walked closer to him, putting her finger on his belt loop, then lowering her hand a little more. She reached a squeezed his manhood. She was so hot for this guy that she didn't even care that this was so far beyond out of character for her. She just wanted him. **

**Another man that was practicing a few targets down looked at them but could not tell what was being said so he looked back to his target.**

"**What about you?" Buffy asked looking up at him with a 'I'm-so-innocent' look but her hand was still on his crotch. **

**Angel quickly pushed the button again and the target sheet went speeding back towards the other wall, he grabbed his gun and fired 6 times without even breaking eye contact with Buffy. Buffy bit her lip. He pushed the button again and the target came at them once more, he ripped it out of the holder while Buffy removed her hand. All 6 shots had hit the target right between the eyes.**

"**That's hot." Buffy breathed out.**

**Angel turned back to Buffy looking like he was about to devour her. He threw the target paper on the floor and gently put both hands on Buffy's bottom. She circled her arms around his neck and moaned, then pushed her feet off the floor, jumping up to wrap her legs around Angel's waist. He backed her up until her back was touching the wall and kissed her softly. He started to rotate his hips once again in between her legs, kissing down her neck. Buffy threw he head back wand whispered "Fuck me." with a smile, letting him know she did in fact hear him this morning before they left the house. Angel smiled and kissed even further down and gently nipped the top of her breast. Buffy moaned loudly.**

**The man a few targets down, now knew for a fact what was going on and shouted. "Get a room."**

**Angel growled into her chest, irritated at the other man but it soon turned into a laugh when Buffy began fidgeting and moving her hips against his denim covered manhood.**

**When they got back into Angel's car Buffy looked over at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that."**

**Angelus looked serious. "Its fine. I just might never be able to come to this shooting range again." he said turning to look at her with a smile on his face. "It was worth it." His eyes traveled down to her chest. 'I guess I'm a boob guy now.'**

"**You like?" She asked with a sexy smile.**

"**I like." He looked down at her body.**

**Buffy moved a little closer to him in to seat, so he could get a better look at her chest. She put her pointer finger on his bottom lip and slowly moved it down to his chin. "I think the outfit served its purpose… care to go somewhere… " She glanced down at his pants. "… else, for a little while?"**

**Angelus couldn't thinking clearly. Whatever this girl did to him, he liked it… and had never experienced this before with any other girl, and he had been with his fare share of woman.**

**The only place that popped into Angel's head was… Make Out Point.**


	11. Make Out Point

**Warning NC-17. Very short but very naughty!**

**Chapter 11: Make Out Point.**

**Angel pulled the car up to the cliff and turned off the engine. Thankful he didn't get pull over by any cops because he broke the speed limit all the way there.**

**Buffy looked around. "Make out point, huh? Haven't been here in a while."**

'**Shit! Why the fuck did I come here? I'm a grown man, a hotel would have worked a lot better.' But before he could say anything Buffy was already moving towards him and unbuttoning his jean.**

**Buffy smiled at him which made him smile in return. She reached into his pants and pulled out his hard dick. "Must be painful."**

**Angel nodded. Buffy never broke eye contact with him as she lowered her head and licked the pre cum from his cock. She took the tip of him into her mouth and sucked 'I knew he was going to be huge.'**

**Angel's head feel backwards and his eyes closed. 'I think I am in heaven.' He thought to himself.**

**Buffy continued to take more of his manhood into her mouth and sucked harder. He was so big she couldn't take all of him in, so she began to pump him with her hand while she sucked. Angel watched her as she bobbed her head, sucking his cock. He moved his hand to the back of her head to cares her hair. She looked up at him and moaned when they made eye contact, Angel moaned in response. Angel lifted his hips off the seat a little to get her to take more of him in. Buffy angled her head a little to the left and started bobbing and sucking even harder. She relaxed her jaw, slipped her hand under his ass and pushed him into her mouth even further until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and he spilled his seed into her mouth. Buffy swallowed all of his cum and began to lick his penis clean. She was never one to swallow but for some reason Angel tasted so good to her. Angel watched her as she licked every last bit of his cum off of him which turned him on all over again. Buffy crawled up his body and straddling his now hardening manhood, and took her shirt off throwing it into the back seat. "Now. Fuck me." She ordered.**

**Angel being level with her chest just couldn't resist, and who was he to disobey such a beautiful woman. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and tweaked the other. Buffy threw her head back and moaned. She began rubbing her jean covered sex onto Angel's hard cock. He may have gotten a release but she was still hot and horny from the shooting range.**

**She reached down to unbutton her shorts, Angel's hands met her and he slid the shorts down her legs a little, she shifted on top of him to get them off and he threw them. Where they landed, she didn't know and she didn't care. Angel started nipping at the underside of her breast and she giggled.**

"**Everything about you is so soft and gentle, Angel. Come on. Show me your wild side." She encouraged. **

**With that he picked her up and laid her down on the front seat roughly. He bit one his her nipples causing her to cry out in pleasure. His left hand began to rub her pussy making her pant. He gave her a wicked smile and ripped the tiny pink lacy panties off of her. The fabric rubbed against her swollen clit. "That's what I want." She gasped.**

"**I will give you anything you want and so much more." He told her in a low sexy voice. Rubbing her pussy once more, this time without any barriers, made him even harder. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, giving her what she wanted, all she seemed to want was to be fucked. He was happy to give it to her. Then it dawned on him. "FUCK!" He shouted.**

"**Yes please." Buffy smiled.**

"**No. Really, fuck. I don't have anything… a condom. Unless you…"**

"**I don't." Buffy replied sadly. "Just this once, you cant go without? Do you know how long I have wanted this? How badly I want YOU?"**

"**Buffy, the consequences are far worse then just waiting a little while." Angel told her.**

"**I don't want to wait. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me, until I cant even walk straight! That's what I want! I don't want to wait. Can you honestly tell me that you do want to wait?" Buffy said getting upset. Angel shook his head and without warning slammed his cock into her hot wet pussy. Buffy gasp as he began to pound into her at a hard steady pace. "Fuck! Buffy, you are so tight!" "Yesssss! Don't stop, Angel!" she screamed**

**Buffy was rocking her hips, meeting every single once of his hard thrusts, shouting his name. It just made him pound into her even harder and she came, fast and hard. They heard a loud noise but be didn't stop though, he couldn't. He continued slamming into her at a bruising pace, shaking the whole car, she loved every second of it and so did he. He reached down , rubbing her clit with his thumb. It wasn't long before he worked her up to another peak and she came shouting his name again. He felt her walls clenching around his cock, he closed his eyes and shouted her name as he came inside of her.**

**Angel didn't want to put all his weight on her but he knew, after fucking and cumming that hard, he didn't have much strength left in him, so he sat up taking Buffy with him so she was sitting in his lap. His limp penis still inside her. "That…. Was… amazing!" Buffy said in between breaths. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to kiss his neck. "Hey, did you know this seat went back?" Buffy asked confused. 'That's what that noise must have been… I hope we didn't break his car. That would suck.'**

"**Buffy, you are going to be the death of me." He laughed, feeling himself getting hard again. Buffy felt it too, he was still inside of her.**

"**It will be a happy death then." She giggled still kissing his neck.**

"**The best death in the history of deaths." He agreed.**

"**Are the guys home?" She asked trailing kisses down his neck to his chest.**

"**Some of them might be… why?" He wondered.**

"**Just wondering if we could continue this at home." She told him**

"**I have a better idea." He said kissing her mouth. Removing his penis from inside Buffy, he tucked himself inside of his pants, ignoring Buffy's pouty face, he started the car and drove to where he should have taken her anyway. The closest hotel.**


	12. Not Your Average Pillow Talk

**I was going to upload this earlier but real life got in the way. Sorry.**

**Keep in mind that this isn't Buffy from the show, this is my own Buffy. On that note- enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Not Your Average Pillow Talk**

**Angel clasped on the hotel bed next to Buffy, trying to slow his breathing. Buffy turned her head to look at Angel, she was breathing heavy and had a thin layer of sweat all over her body. "Damn, your good." Buffy said letting out a breath. **

"**Me? Where the hell did you learn that back bend thing?" Angel said looking over at her with a smile.**

"**I don't think you want to know the answer to that." Buffy joked.**

"**Will the answer make me insanely jealous and make me want to rip some guys head off?"**

"**I was kidding. I did gymnastics for about 10 years and then I was in Cheerleading for 4 years. I'm pretty stretchy." She grinned.**

"**That you are!" He kissed her collar bone.**

"**What's your deal? Other then being in the Army. What else is there to you?" She questioned, wanting to know more about him.**

**He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Nothing really. The Army is my life. If you want to know about before I joined- I got nothing." He joked. " But really, I did Football and Basketball in high school, Graduated top in my class. Valedictorian."**

"**A smart stud, huh? Its hard to find jocks with a brain. You're a rare breed." She said turning over onto her side to look at him.**

"**I guess so." He whispered leaning in to kiss her softly.**

**After they broke away from the kiss Buffy asked "What was the family business? You were… are… really smart and your dad wanted you to go into the family business so bad, it must be a business that needs brains."**

"**Law Firm." He said simply. **

"**Blah! If I met you as a lawyer, that would have turned me off even more then being a soldier…. All though, you being a soldier kind of had the opposite effect on me then I thought it would… but my dad is a lawyer. Hate them." Buffy rambled.**

"**I turned you off?" He asked offended. If earlier today was any indication, he knew for a fact he DID turn her on.**

"**NO! I said the opposite effect. As in turned me on. A lot." She defended. **

"**A lot huh?" He smiled. "So you only slept with me because I'm a soldier?"**

"**No! I found you hot before I knew you were a soldier." Buffy said clapping her hand over her mouth. "Oops. I didn't want that to come out."**

"**I'm glad it did." He said inching a little closer to her and slipping his hand under the sheet.**

"**Could you give me another minute to recuperate? My body is still humming from the last 5 orgasms. I will gladly go for number 6 soon but my body has been on fire for like a week because of you and the other night I didn't last very long." She rambled not even realizing what she was saying.**

"**The other night? Who the hell were you with the other night?" He asked, his eyes becoming slits.**

"**I always slip up with you, don't I?" She said biting her lip.**

"**Buffy, who were you with?" He asked again, looking like he was about to lose it.**

"**No one." She squirmed lower into the bed.**

"**You already said it now, you cant take it back." He said watching her squirm even lower.**

"**Did anyone call no take backs? I didn't hear anyone call it." She said sounding like a small child.**

"**I'm calling it now." He put his hand on her hip, stopping her from going any further.**

**Buffy bit her lip and hesitantly responded. "Myself."**

**Angel tilted his head trying to understand what exactly she meant, and then realization hit him. "You masturbated?"**

"**I like to call it 'self love'" She all the sudden became very interested in the hem of the sheet, she then dropped the sheet and raised her voice a little. "What was I suppose to do? I couldn't stop thinking about you and…. This!" She motioned at them and the bed. **

**Angel looked down at the bed smiling, then his eyes followed up her body and stopped when he made contact with her eyes. He bent down and kissed her again. **

"**Your really hot" she defended. "Which goes against like everything I decided I was going to stand for. No soldiers. No guys. Period."**

"**You went out with Ben."**

"**You think I wanted to? I was on a happy high when I agreed with Willow that I would go out with him. It was the day I was going to meet up with Doyle to see about the house, I was one step closer to having a more normal life and not living with my mom… and I wanted to make Willow happy. The first time I talked to Ben on the phone I made up an excuse to get off the phone with him, then the second time he asked me out. I couldn't stop thinking about you so I called Willow to tell her I couldn't do it but she was SO happy that Ben had finally called me and I didn't think I would have a chance with you so I thought, what the hell and I jumped. WORSE mistake of my life!" Buffy explained quickly in fear of Angel getting upset.**

"**Buffy, you shouldn't worry about making other people happy. YOU need to be happy." He said softly.**

**Buffy looked down at the sheet, speaking softly. "Well, I didn't exactly think you wanted to be my boyfriend."**

"**Boyfriend? Is that what your calling me?" Buffy snapped her eyes up to his face, she couldn't read anything on his face. He had no expression. She began to panic on the inside and tempted to keep her cool on the outside.**

"**Um… no… Uh… a one night stand… or technically one day stand…" She was trying to keep her feelings from coming to the surface.**

"**Well…" Angel said, still no emotion on his face. "I would be okay with the title boyfriend… if that's what you wanted."**

**Buffy's inner meltdown calmed a little. "Really?" **

**She sounded like a little kid who was just told they could get candy from the store, he couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah, really."**

"**Okay." Buffy nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "yeah… cool. I mean, I had a once night stand before and it wasn't good."**

"**Hmmm, all my one nighters have been good." He said thinking about it. " Its what you make it, and we both know how damn good I am in the sack." He added with a hint of cockiness.**

**Buffy looked away from him with a sad expression on her face and moved away from him to get out of the hotel bed. "I guess its different for guys." **

**Angel watched her as she pulled as much of the sheet around her as she could and started searching for her clothes. He sat up on the bed. "Where are you going?"**

"**I should get going. Maybe catch up on some work." She said bending down when she found her shorts.**

"**When did this conversation turn south?" Angel wondered.**

**Buffy wiggled into her shorts and spotted her shirt. She threw it over her head and turned around quickly to look at Angel. "You know, it really hurts a girl when a guy just leaves when they are done… or in my case the girl gets kicked out. Not even a second thought."**

**Angel moved closer to the edge of the bed reaching out to gently grab her hand and pull her onto the bed to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, I was only joking." He said softly.**

"**No, you weren't. You're an ass. Just like all guys." Buffy whispered as a tear slid down her check.**

**He moved closer, reaching out to caress her check, wiping the tear away. "Don't cry, baby." He kissed her forehead. "Your right, I am an ass… but you make me want to be better." He murmured against her forehead. Angling himself so he could see her face better he added, "I cant speak for all guys, but I do know that, myself personally… I don't want to hurt anymore girls. Seeing you this upset breaks my heart. I don't want to be the cause of seeing you this way, I don't ever want you to be hurt. Your far to beautiful to look so sad."**

**Buffy looked at him with a weak smile. "Sweet. Now if you think your smart, use the right words when you talk to me."**

"**I will try to remember that." He said kissing her lightly on her lips. "Now, are we done with teaching you how to shoot a gun and moving on to cooking… because I thought today was great progress."**

"**I don't know. I didn't do to good with the gun and I think the cooking might be even more hazzardest…"**

"**No, you did good." He tried to encourage her.**

"**I only hit the target once.. And it wasn't a full on hit, you got all of the shots in without even looking." Buffy reasoned.**

"**I have had 8 years of training." He reasoned back. "And its my job. Besides, I live for danger. I will teach you anything you want me too."**

"**You live for danger, huh? Then maybe we should add to your boyfriend list: Teaching Buffy to drive. That's pretty dangerous." She said changing her tone to playful.**

"**Is this a mental list, or should I really write it down?" He joked.**

"**I can write it for you, that way we don't forget anything." Buffy looked down at Angel's chest, bringing her hands to rubbing up and down his chest. "Angel? I think I'm ready for number 6." she said kissing his chest.**


	13. A Bad Day Turns Good But Its Still Bad

**Warning: NC-17**

**Chapter 13: A Bad Day Turns Good But Its Still Bad**

**Angel walked into the front door of his house, he had a long day. All he wanted was to get out of his uniform, crack open a beer and relax. He had to stay later today because some new recruits decided they wanted to jerk him around, and not do what they were told. He ended up smoking them and threatening to make them clean the bathrooms in the barracks with their own toothbrush. He couldn't do that of course. Maybe back in the day when his grandfather was in the Army they could have but they did away with that kind of maltreatment just a few years ago. Doyle, Spike and Gunn even ended up getting out of work before he did. Doyle met up with Angel before he was going to leave and told him they were going to a bar to blow off a little steam from the long day and asked Angel if he wanted to meet up with them after he was done. Angel could already tell it was going to be a long night so he turned them down but told them not to stay out to late or get to drunk, they didn't need a hang over at work the next day. He knew from experience from when he was a rookie that hang over's and early PT didn't mix well.. Throwing his keys on the stand by the door all Angel could think about was changing his close, getting a beer and taking a hot shower. He also needed to throw his clothes from yesterday into the washer, there was evidence of Buffy and Angel's little adventure in his car all over his clothes.**

**Deciding he needed a beer the most he started to make his way to the kitchen, dropping his bag full of equipment in the middle of the living room floor. He went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and took a long swig of it. He downed the rest of the bottle and grabbed another one. Walking out of the kitchen he felt a little better, picking up his bag off the floor he wondered if Buffy was working late today. He remembered last Tuesday she stayed out all night working, he would try to call her in a little while to see if she was coming home tonight.**

**Last night, he and Buffy had gotten home late. They stayed at the hotel until about 2AM making love. He smiled at the memory of yesterday, he wished that day had never ended but he also wished they hadn't had that talk either, it killed him to see her in pain and she was pretty upset yesterday. When they had gotten home Doyle was already in bed- as always, Doyle was the better soldier. Gunn and Spike were up playing video games even though they had to be up early the next morning. Angel had said good night to Buffy at her door because he knew if he saw her bed then they would both end up in it and he needed to get some rest, she wore him out earlier but it was a good worn out feeling. He kissed her good night a few more times before he went in to yell at Gunn and Spike for still being up. Sometimes he felt like their father and not their friend and room mate.**

**As Angel now made his way to his room all he could think of was getting out of his hot clothes and into the shower. He opened his bedroom door and stopped in his tracks, dropping his bag on to the floor. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw that Buffy was already home. Laying in his bed wearing nothing but a light pink lacy bra with matching lace panties. "Well don't just stand there Sergeant, get your sexy ass over here." She said with a devilish look on her face.**

**Angel kicked his bag out of the way, slammed the door and before the door actually shut he was already to the bed. Crawling up the bed and leaning over Buffy he kissed her. "You have no idea how much I thought about this today."**

"**This? Right now? Man, I must be really predictable then." She smiled.**

"**No. You. Naked."**

"**I'm not naked, Sergeant." Buffy teased.**

"**You will be." He said matter of factly slipping his hand into the front of her panties. She moaned and he groaned as he began to tease her. "Your so wet already, Baby."**

**Buffy smiled, she could get used to his new nickname for her.**

"**What can I say, seeing you in your uniform turns me on." She said her voice dripping with sex.**

**Angel gave her a questioning look. "ACU's turn you on?"**

"**You turn me on. The ACU's just add to the hotness." She bucked her hips against his hand. He dipped his head down and took one of her laced covered nipples into his mouth. She grabbed the back of his head, keeping him there. "God, Angel. I have been thinking about you being inside of me all day."**

**He stopped sucking on her nipple and she whimpered at the lose "I hate to keep my girl waiting." He said as removed her panties and slid them down her legs. **

"**I'm torn." she said. "You look so fuckable right now in your ACU's but I know you have to be a lot more naked in able to fuck you."**

**Angel smiled. "I just want to fuck you." He moved so he face was right above her sex and looked up at her while he flicked his tongue out, licking her clit. Buffy bucked her hips upward closer to his face. He put a hand on her pelvic bone to keep her still as he began to lick and suck her. Still locking eyes with her he pushed two of his fingers into her tight entrance. Buffy let out a gasp as he moved his fingers in and out of her even faster, still sucking on her clit. He flicked his tongue over her bud a few more times. "You taste so good, baby." He murmured against her.**

**Buffy let out a breathy moan in response. **

"**You like that?" Angel teased.**

"**What part of the breathy moan, didn't you understand." Buffy answered breathlessly.. "Fuck! Don't stop!" **

**Still pumping in and out of her Angel added a third finger and Buffy exploded. He began to lick at her juices, savoring every last drop.**

**He moved up her body while taking off his uniform jacket while she unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down and hurrying to get his shirt over his head. "Slow down, baby. Where's the fire?" He joked.**

"**I want you so bad." Buffy whined. "I think we are going to have a boot problem though."**

**Angel sat up to take his combat boots off. "We are going to have a condom problem too. We used the whole box at the hotel." He said while taking his pants off, standing in his boxers.**

**Buffy picked up an unopened box of condoms from his night stand and tossed them too him. "I picked some up on my way home from work. Extra large for my man."**

**Angel smiled shaking the box towards her. "Always come prepared." He tossed the box on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her while unclasping the back of her bra. Letting her bra slide down her arms she arched her chest up, knowing how much he enjoyed her chest. She couldn't help but notice all yesterday how much attention he paid to her breast. He cupped both breast into his hands and pushed them higher up on her chest, kissing each one then nipping at the underside of them. Moving upward, Angel bit and tugged on her left nipple earning a hiss from Buffy. She pushed down his boxers and began to stock his cock, loving the feel of him, he was so big in her little hands.**

**Angel bit down on her nipple again, this time a little harder. 'She has the most perfect tits, I have ever seen.'**

"**I need you." Buffy cried.**

**Angel grabbed the box of condom from the bed ripping the box open, he put a condom package in between his teeth and tore it open. He was about to put it on but Buffy stopped him. "Baby, I need to put this on or neither of us will be getting any tonight. Yesterday was a one time deal with no condom."**

"**Let me." She whispered. She took the condom from Angel and began to pump his cock. He moaned at her actions. She then rolled the condom on to his penis and guided his to her entrance. Angel began to push inside of her, when he was fully seated inside of Buffy he held still for a moment trying to count to 10 before he lost it. He couldn't believe how tight she still was, it was almost like she was a virgin but he knew for a fact that she wasn't. Angel slowly rocked against her. "I was wrong." He said out loud.**

"**About?" Buffy wondered, trying to concentrate on what he was about to say.**

"**Yesterday, when you were sucking my cock, I thought that was heaven but no. This is. Being inside of you- pure heaven." His eyes rolled up into his head and he started to pound into her harder.**

"**Gods, you feel so…" Buffy couldn't think anymore, she just wanted to feel. Feel him pushing into her, feel him moving against her body- inside of her body. She loved it all. She had never enjoyed sex as much as she did with Angel. She didn't know if it was because of his many talents, the fact that he knew how to work her body and use his or because he actually turned her on… maybe it was a combination of everything but she couldn't get enough of him.**

**Angel stood up on his knees, looking down at Buffy laying on the bed. She looked amazing. So beautiful. Angel had seen some pretty good looking woman in his days but Buffy, she topped them all. He loved her blonde hair, and green eyes- at times he could swear her eyes were hazel though…he loved her little body, for a little body it sure turned him on a lot. He loved the way her breast bounced every time he slammed into her, but it wasn't all physical. He loved the way she rambled about random stuff and how sometimes her foot liked to live in her mouth. He loved how smart she was but tried to hide it, her sarcasm and wit were almost as sexy as those tits of her. His eyes traveled to her breast, he wanted to see them bounce like he loved so much. He grabbed Buffy's thighs and slammed into her over and over again with a force he thought would hurt her, but she moaned and gasped shouting for him to go faster and harder. She reached up and pinched her own nipples, rolling them in a circle. Between how royally Angel was fucking her and teasing her own breast Buffy came shouting Angel's name… he was happy that she came because as soon as he saw her touching her own breast he thought he was going to explode, he tried to hold back and kept slamming into Buffy faster, like she was pleading for and when he felt her come around him, he let go. Shooting his seed into her womb.**

**Angel laid down beside Buffy, gathering her into his arms. "How was your day?" He asked casually.**

"**Same old work day, but the ending was pretty perfect." She said kissing his chest.**

"**Cant disagree with you there. When I came home all I wanted was a beer, a shower and to get out of those damn ACU's."**

"**Well you did two out of three of those things." Buffy said referring to getting out of his clothes and the opened bottle of beer that was now spilled all over the carpet by the door.**

"**Damn it. I'm going to need to clean that up." He cursed. **

"**Does it have to be now? I'm comfy." Buffy looked up at him.**

"**We can get comfy again, I promise. I just don't want to pay for a cleaning company to come in here once I move out." Angel replied unwrapping his arms from Buffy and getting out of bed. He moved to put his boxers on and get something to clean the spilt beer with.**

**When Angel came back into the room and sprayed the carpet he said "They guys are back… I'm not sure when they got here though. I was a little busy." **

**But Buffy wasn't listening, she was staring straight forward with a look on her face that was a cross between confused and upset. "Your moving?" She asked quietly.**

"**What?" He asked looking up from where he had just sprayed. 'How long does this have to sit?' He looked at the back of the bottle to read the instructions.**

"**You said 'once you move out.'"**

"**In the military, you only stay stationed somewhere for 2 to 4 years. I have been here for a while. When my contract is up and I resign they will station me somewhere else." He said scrubbing the carpet with a rag. He didn't look up at Buffy until he heard a sniffle.**

"**Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice.**

"**Nothing." She avoided looking at him.**

"**I seem to make you cry more often then I would like." He said sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry, Buffy. That's just how the military works. If I could I would stay but I have to go where they tell me to go."**

"**And there is no way you can stay here?" She asked in a small voice, still not looking at him.**

"**No. I go where they tell me, when they tell me. Its my job." His voice was still gentle but it didn't sooth Buffy like he hoped.**

**Buffy sniffled one last time, wiped her eyes and finally looked at him. "Its still a while away… right?"**

"**11 months." He told her. **

**Buffy grabbed one of Angel's shirts from his dirty clothes and put it on. "I guess that boyfriend list is getting scrapped then." She said walking towards the door.**

"**Where are you off to?" He asked.**

"**Bed." She said shortly.**

"**Stay. We can get comfy again." He said taking his shirt off of her.**

**They laid back down, wrapping their arms around each other and Buffy laid her head on his chest. He smoothed her hair and kissed her head when he felt her new tears on his chest.**


	14. Sometimes You Just Need Someone To Talk

**Chapter 14: Sometimes You Just Need Someone To Talk To **

**The next day during Angel's lunch break he went to the food court to he meet up with Doyle, Gunn, Spike and a few of their other friends who were in different Units on the Army Base. He sat down next to Spike and opened his sub he got from Subway. "What's up with you, peaches?" Spike asked taking a big bite of his Whopper. Angel watched him chew with disgust. He didn't understand how Spike could eat so much junk. **

**Angel shook his head. "Nothing why?"**

"**Well, I'm now pretty sure I am right about you jerking off to anime" He smirked. Doyle looked at Spike with annoyance, Gunn and the other soldiers watched in amusement. **

**Angel glared at him. "I have never and will never jerk off to anime. I have no reason to jerk off."**

"**Yeah, Angelus could get anyone he wanted. He doesn't need to pretend." One of the soldiers named Sully, commented. Sully knew Angelus pretty well, he went to Basic Training with him but once they had graduated they weren't on to different AIT locations. Sully was a combat medic. He was tall, almost as tall as Angel, had black hair and green eyes.**

**Gunn nodded. "I agree. Last night, he must have had a girl over… That sounded way to clear for it to be porn."**

**Doyle put a fry in his mouth, chewing he said "I'm just glade Buffy wasn't home to hear that. I'm sure she has had sex before but I still like to think of her as innocent."**

**Angel looked at Doyle. "Buffy was home."**

"**No, she wasn't, man." Gunn said. "I checked her room when we didn't see her around. No one but you and your special friend were there."**

"… **Buffy is my 'special friend.'" Angel told them. "Buffy and I… are dating."**

"**What?" Doyle was shocked.**

"**Since when?" Gunn asked confused.**

"**Bloody hell! Why didn't I get a crack at her?" Spike shouted.**

"**Buffy, as in your room mate? Heard from Spike she's a real stiffler." The other soldier named Jeremy nodded his head. Jeremy was younger then the other guys at the table, being only 19. He had just gotten there from AIT 4 months earlier. His father is a general at Fort Marshall.**

**Angel gave Jeremy an annoyed look. He knew Buffy was hot but he didn't want other guys voicing it. "Monday. It just sort of happened."**

"**Monday. At least it happened a few days ago and not months later." Doyle smiled. **

**Gunn nodded in agreement with Doyle. "Where exactly were you two Monday?" Gunn asked taking a drink.**

"**The shooting range."**

"**Did you show her your bad ass shooting talents?" Sully asked.**

"**Yeah, but things were going well before I stepped up to the target." Angel smiled.**

"**So, you and Buffy huh?" Gunn asked.**

"**Yeah. Me and Buffy." Angel's smile got bigger.**

"**At least your happy." Doyle said. "Is she happy? I haven't really seen her for more then a few seconds."**

"**Yeah… or at least I hope she is. She was a little upset last night but this morning she seemed better." Angel said thinking about how he had accidentally made to much noise this morning when getting ready for work and woke her up. He had told her to go back to sleep because it was to early to get up, she had smiled at him and told him he was sweet but she needed to get up for work herself.**

**Gunn popped a few fries in his mouth. "Well she defiantly sounded happy last night."**

"**Yeah." Angel nodded still smiling, then his smile fell from his face. "Hey! Wait… shut up!"**

"**This must be serious. He has always been very open about who he has been with." Sully said to the other guys. **

**Gunn turned to Spike. "You okay man? You aren't talking much."**

**Spike nodded. "Yeah, you were even very open about shagging my sister." **

"**Sorry about that." Angel apologized to Spike.**

**Spike shrugged. "So… a serious question… you shagged Buffy. Tell me, ANY chance at all that there will be any lesbian action in our house what so ever? Does she show any signs?" Jeremy looked hopefully at Angel.**

**Angel let out a sigh. As much as he didn't want to talk about any of this he replied. "No." Jeremy and Spike let out a disappointed sigh while Sully shook his head at them.**

"**You know, Buffy was a little caught off guard when she first saw me in ACU's." Angel said looking at Doyle. "You didn't tell her?"**

**Doyle thought for a moment. "No. It must have slipped my mind."**

"**Some people don't want to live with a bunch of soldiers, you know. Buffy is one of them… well at least she used to be. She wasn't to fond of military personal before we got together." Angel said biting into his sub.**

"**She must have got over it since you two are together." Jeremy said.**

"**Yeah." Angel smiled. "I think I brought her around to it. So, Spike. How is that love life of yours going?"**

**Spike grunted. "I shag. That's good enough for me."**

"**Don't you want something with substance?" Sully asked finishing his food.**

"**Nope. What I got going on is perfect for me, mate."**

"**See, I would have agreed with you not to long ago… but since I met Buffy, I'm on Sully's side now." Angel said taking another bite.**

"**Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Is she all we are going to talk about?" Spike said annoyed.**

**Gunn smiled. "Back when you thought you were going to see some lesbian action, Buffy was all you wanted to talk about."**

"**Yeah well now she's with Nancy Boy here!"**

"**Sully, how about you? Anyone special?" Angel asked with a smile.**

"**You guys know I have been with Cindy for a while now… I am thinking about asking her to marry me." He said a little unsure of how the guys would react.**

"**Your kidding!" Doyle said. "She wont even move here from Florida, she wont take a chance on you but you want to marry her? And then what? What happens when she wont move here once you are married? Or anywhere you are stationed for that matter. The only thing that will be different from right now is she will get health benefits and you will get paid more."**

"**Your just bitter because your marriage didn't work out." Jeremy said playing with his fries. Glancing up at Doyle who was glaring at him he added "What? I hear things. Your still married… you haven't filled for divorce yet because then she will lose the health benefits , you will lose the extra money and the BAH."**

"**You don't know anything about it, Sherwood so don't act like you do." Doyle stormed off.**

**Spike snickered and Gunn shared a knowing look with Sully.**

**Angel glanced over at Jeremy. "Its more about the health benefits for her then anything else. Doyle can live without the added dependent money and BAH… He just wants to make sure Harry is taken care of."**

**Angel got up from his seat and threw his food away. He wanted to go talk to Doyle to make sure he was okay, knowing what a sore spot Harry was but he also needed to get back to his Unit. He would talk to him tonight at home.**

**Buffy had just gotten back into the office from meeting with a client. Keith was going over some papers in his office for a case he was about to close- he just needed to meet with his client to go over his findings. Veronica had finished up her case yesterday and had said today she was going to take it easy and spend some much needed relaxation time with Logan but if a case came up and they needed her to call her but she would also stop in a little later.**

**Buffy walked into Keith's office, leaning her back against the door frame. "Hey Big Daddy." She joked.**

"**Hello Princess." Keith said using his nick name for Buffy, he had been calling her Princess all her life, He called Veronica, Ronnie because even though the two were so much alike Buffy was much more girly and Veronica was a huge tomboy. "How is your case gone?"**

"**Fine, I think this girl is a bit crazed if you ask me though. I mean she wants to fine this guy she knew for all of 2 months and his name is Tom Cruz. I hate Tom Cruise! He is a crappy actor and totally over rated."**

"**Your not looking for the actor though, your looking for a business man who some how slipped off the radar." He reasoned.**

"**Maybe he wanted to slip off the radar. Every think about that? Just maybe, Ms. Crazed was to clingy for him and he ran away for a reason." Buffy said sitting down in the chair across from Keith's desk.**

"**Something you want to talk about, Buffy?" Keith asked her looking down at his papers.**

"**No…" Buffy let out a dramatic sigh and kicked her left foot up causing Keith to look up at her. "If someone you were dating told you they were leaving in X amount of months when you JUST started dating a few days ago, what would you do?"**

"**Me, personally?" Keith didn't know if Buffy was talking about a case, a friend or herself. He didn't think she was dating anyone but then again, she is getting to the point where she doesn't tell him everything- comes with age.**

"**Hypothetically." Buffy supplied.**

"**Well, it would depend on how many months it was…if it was only one or two months, I would say have fun while you can… but depending on the relationship and the people, I could say the same thing about the person leaving in 9 or 10 months. It really depends. Are you dating someone Buffy?" Keith wanted to know. He really didn't know what to say to her because he didn't know the situation. He wanted Buffy to be happy, so if this was her that she was talking about, he would tell her to just have fun.**

"**Yeah… maybe…" She said hesitantly.**

"… **and he is leaving soon?" He asked trying to get more information out of her.**

"**Yeah…" Buffy said looking down at her shoes. "He's in the Army and in 11 months he is leaving. I guess after a certain amount of time the Army tells the soldiers they have to go somewhere else to live…"**

"**Where would he be going?"**

"**Don't know. He said they don't tell him where he is going until a few weeks before he leaves, a month tops." She replied sadly.**

"**You really like this guy?" Buffy nodded. "Okay, so 11 months. That's a lot of time. You should date, have fun with this guy for as long as you can. If you have a chance at love, Buffy- take it."**

**Buffy gave Keith a small smile. She really loved him. Between Giles and Keith, she had the best dad in the world. "But what if I get in to deep? What if it hurts to much to even think about him leaving?"**

"**Are you already in to deep, Princess?"**

"**I think so." Buffy said looking down at her hands in her lap.**

**Keith got up from his chair and walked around the desk leaning on his desk in front of Buffy. "If your already in to deep then what else is there to say? Do you love this guy?"**

**Buffy's eyes got huge as saucers. She had only known Angel for a few weeks, been with him for 4 days… wasn't it to soon to be thinking about the L word? And did she really want to tell Keith if she was thinking about the L word?**

"… **I… I think so…" Buffy said a little scared of what was actually coming out of her mouth.**

**Keith smiled. "This is a good thing Buffy. You never know what could come out of this." He said leaning in front of her. "Maybe this guy is THE ONE." He said referring to Buffy's dream when she was a little girl to find her one prince charming, but as she got older her views on love had changed. With her parents getting a divorce and then so many failed relationships Buffy didn't want to believe in The One anymore, she didn't want to get married and she didn't want to have kids because in the end someone would get hurt, a divorce would have to happen and then a child would be caught in the middle of that. She had been that child in the middle of a divorce before and she didn't want to think about a child of hers going threw that. When her parents got a divorce she often tried to be the strong one, shielding everything from Dawn but the weight of it all started to be to much for Buffy and she would cry herself to sleep every night, wondering if she was the reason her father was leaving. She loved her dad but when her mother had sat her down and asked her if she wanted to live with her or her father there was no contest, she would stay with her mother no matter what. Her dad was nice but he wasn't overly loving towards her and she never knew why… he was so much nicer to Dawn. Buffy thought maybe it was just because he had wanted his first born to be a boy. Then a few years later when her father drove to Sunnydale from LA and told her all those hurtful things, she knew she had made the right choice to stay with her mother.**

"**Do you really think The One is out there, Keith? After everything. Dad leaving. You and Leanne separating…is it really worth it?"**

"**Yeah, Buffy. It really is." He told her with a small smile. "You know, I didn't think I would every find love again. I was with this really great girl in College but things didn't work out, I was crushed. I had a brief moment of depression… and when I say brief I actually mean months. But then I met Leanne and it wasn't so bad. I fell in love with her and we got married. I got Veronica out of it and I wouldn't trade her for the world. So yeah, it is worth it Buffy. Love always is."**

"**This great girl in college… you really loved her?" She asked.**

**Keith nodded. "Yeah, I did."**

"**Did you every love Leanne like you loved her?" Buffy wanted to know.**

"**I loved Leanne in a different way. She is the mother of my child… and the love of a child- to love a child and know that child loves you. That's the greatest love of all." He told her. It was a little weird seeing Keith so sentimental when he was normally always joking around and making fun of well, mostly everything.**

"**So you think I should have babies and be loved by them and not by An… this guy..? Buffy asked a little confused.**

"**No. That's not what I am saying at all." He told her shaking his head. "Love this guy Buffy, love him with everything you have because he could be your "really great girl". I let her get away, if this guy is the one for you Buffy, don't let him get away. Spend as much time with him as you can while you still can. Maybe things will change and he wont have to leave, things like that change all the time in the military. Or maybe he will have to go but you will still know that you loved him, that you took that chance and even if it was for a short time, you were truly happy."**

"**Thanks Keith, your pretty awesome… you know that?**

"**Yeah, I do know that." He said with a straight face but she knew he was joking. "Now… tell me ALL about this guy. What his name?…." Buffy groaned. **

**After work Buffy had called Willow and asked her if she wanted to get together for a little while and catch up before Willow had to go meet Oz who was coming back from a gig a few towns over. Of course willow excepted eagerly. She wanted to see her best friend and also Buffy had yet to tell her about her date with Ben. They had seen each other but Buffy didn't mention Ben so she figured Buffy didn't want to talk about it in front of other people, she often didn't. Anya would always make some perverted comments, Xander would get all 'big brother' on her and Giles would take his glasses cleaning them a million times just to look busy. He really was a funny British man- but they loved him.**

**Ben had told Willow the date went amazing and that they were going to go out again soon. She couldn't wait to heard what Buffy had to say. She was so happy that things were working out and her best friend had a boyfriend again.**

**Buffy was going to suggest meeting at Willows house but since they were both just getting out of work Willow suggested the Expresso Pump since it was right in the middle of Sunnydale High and her house, it was more convenient for Buffy too since she worked right down the street.**

**Right after Buffy got off the phone with Willow she was going to head to the Expresso Pump but then she got sucked into a walk in who wanted to know if they could take on another case. She didn't want to be rude and since it was her job and all, she sat and talked to the woman for a little while. Getting some of the information she needed to open a case she jotted it all down and told the woman she would see about handing the case over to a co-worker who could take on the case full time. She would fill Veronica in on the details later. Before she ran out the door of Mars Investigations she told Keith about the case and said all the information was already in a folder and she would leave it on his desk incase Veronica came in.**

**Buffy ran into the Expresso Pump and saw Willow already waiting. "I'm so sorry, Wills! I was on my way out and the got caught up at work." She explained giving Willow a huge.**

"**That's fine, I know how it gets." Willow said with a wave of her hand. "So, how have you been?" She asked Buffy as they sat down at the table Willow had picked.**

"**I have been great! A few touch and go moments but all in all- good. How about you? Buffy asked.**

"**Oh. Me? Fine. Now, you! Tell me everything about your date with Ben!" She said excitedly. **

"**Yeah, Will… about that…You know what, I'm going to get a coffee." She chickened out, getting out of her chair to place her order.**

**When she came back Willow had her resolve face on. "Buffy, I know when you are avoiding something and you are avoiding something now."**

"**Me? No. I'm not." Buffy told her.**

"**Buffy. If whatever it is that is bothering you was the ice berg and you were the titanic, it never would have sank. Now spill." Willows resolve face was set.**

"**I don't want to hurt your feelings Will but… I really REALLY didn't like Ben and I'm really REALLY sorry." Buffy said quickly.**

"**What? What do you mean?" Now Willow was very confused. "Ben said it went great and you were going out again. He said you guys talked and you were only going to be seeing each other. Like he is your boyfriend now."**

"**Hubba hubba whatta?" Buffy was flabbergasted. **

"**Yeah, I talked to him the other night. What is going on? What happened?"**

"**Well… he was late, I sat there like a loser for a while… I thought the girl was suppose to be fashionably late. Then he didn't talk to me much at all. One word sentences Will, and then there was the frequent trips to the bathroom…"**

"**Well… maybe he got lost… on the way to The Bronze.. It could happen.. And he could have been shy because you are pretty and… he has a really small bladder…?" She guessed.**

"**.. and then there is the fact that I am seeing someone… else." Buffy told her waiting to hear what she was going to say.**

"**You are? Since when?" Willow asked.**

"**Since Monday. It just kinda happened. I mean, I wanted him. Badly." She made sure to make that clear. "..and we were hanging out, just as friends and one thing let to another and we… ended up…"**

"**Did you have sex, Buffy!" Willow said shocked. **

**Buffy nodded. "Good sex. GREAT sex."**

**Willow got excited and started to do a little dance in her chair. "This is awesome! Who is he? Do I know him?"**

"**Kinda.. Do you remember meeting all the guys I moved in with?" She asked Willow.**

"**Yeah.. There was that really nice one… his name was Doyle.. Right?" Buffy nodded. "Then that blonde guy who you said was obsessed with you being a lesbian… and the black guy… and then that tall good looking man that didn't really talk much but he didn't seem overly nice either…. Is it Doyle? Because that would be so cute Buffy." Buffy shook her head in a negative. "Please don't let it be the blonde! I would not be happy about that!" **

"**NO!" Buffy shouted but shrunk down in her chair when other occupants in the Café looked at her.**

"**So it's the black guy? He seemed to talk to you a lot." Willow guessed.**

"**Nope. It would be the good looking not overly nice one that you forgot to mention." She told Willow. "but he IS nice, Will! I was surprised too because the way they were when I met them you would think Doyle would be the nicest one but Angel… he is SO sweet."**

"**Angel?" Willow asked.**

"**Yeah, that's his nickname. They are all soldiers and they have nick names. Angel is a nick name that some kids gave him when he was deployed." Buffy explained. "I like it. I asked him if I could call him that and he said yes… well he actually said 'you can call me anything you want.'"**

"**Wow. So you really like this guy? Here I thought you wouldn't date anyone Military since what happened with Riley but its good to see that you have come to your senses that just because there was one rotten egg that the whole bunch isn't ruined."**

"**More then like Will. The only problem is… he leaves in 11 months. His contract with the Army is up in 11 months and when he resigns he will have to move somewhere else.. But I talked to Keith and he said I should just go with it. Be happy while I can, kinda thing." Buffy told her.**

"**I agree with Keith but one question. Does he have to resign for the Army? Cant he just get out?" Willow wanted to know.**

"**He loves what he does. I don't want to get in the way of that… plus we haven't even been together very long. 4 days to be exact. He isn't going to give up his career for me, and I wouldn't make him." Buffy said looking like she was still upset about the fact he was leaving in 11 months.**

**Willow looked down at her coffee "But what if he loves you?"**

"**Its been 4 days, Will. He doesn't."**

"**But in 11 months he might love you." Willow encouraged.**

"… **I mean, I know he likes me. Other wise he wouldn't be so nice to me, but…" Buffy trailed off.**

**Willow scrunched up her face. " But? I don't like buts."**

"**There is also the fact that his dad wants him out of the Army. He wants him to go into the family business of Lawyer World, and Angel doesn't want that. I think he would stay in the Army just for that reason too." Buffy said playing with the spoon in her drink.**

"**So either way he wont get out of the Army, huh? This is one of those doomed to end things." Willow said sadly.**

"**Yeah, it is, Will. I really wish it wasn't. You have no idea how much I wish it wasn't." Buffy replied not making eye contact with Willow.**

**Willow hated seeing Buffy so sad when just moments ago she could see the light in Buffy's eyes. The light she hadn't seen in a long time… a man was finally making her happy and he was just going to leave her in a few short months… well it would be short for Buffy. She could already tell that her best friend had it bad for this guy.**

"**Do you love him Buffy? I know you said its only been 4 days and that he doesn't love you, but do you love him?" Will wondered.**

**Buffy was still playing with her spoon and finally looked up at Willow and said "Yeah, I do."**


	15. Coming Home To Yummyness

**A little NC-17 in this chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Coming Home To Yummy-ness**

**After Buffy's talk with Willow she felt a little on the down side but she kept reminding herself of what Keith had told her. She had to keep reminding herself that everything was going to be okay.**

**As she walked into the house she could smell something. It smelt good!**

**She walked threw the living room and into the kitchen, seeing all the guys sitting around at either the table or the counter with the bar stool, except Angel who was standing at the counter making something. "Hey Good lookin, what cha' got cookin?" She joked waking towards him, stopping right next to him.**

"**Hey Baby." He said leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.**

"**Hey now, where is my kiss?" Gunn joked.**

"**I don't want to kiss you." Angel tossed over his shoulder.**

"**I was talking to Buffy." Gunn said picking a card up from the table. It looked like he was playing poker with Spike.**

"**You boys are home early. Were you good little soldiers today?" She joked turning around to look at the other 3 men.**

"**Always, Buffy. Always." Doyle replied with a grin glancing up from his cell phone.**

**Buffy turned back to Angel. "You never answered me. That was a serious question. What are you cooking? It smells SOOOO good."**

**Angel smiled. "Well since your specialty is snicker doodles and mine are chocolate chip cookies, I thought I would combine them and make a little something new."**

"**Mmmmm, Chocolate Snicker Chips?" Buffy said. "Desert before dinner, I love living with guys."**

**Angel laughed at the name she came up with. "If that's what you want to call them. How was your day?"**

"**Are we really going to do that 'how was your day, dear' bit? If I didn't know any better I would think you were neutered." Spike said annoyed. Buffy gave Spike a offended look.**

"**Spike, shut the hell up. Just leave them alone." Doyle said walking out of the kitchen.**

"**Someone still had there panties in a bunch." Spike remarked.**

"**Sherwood really did a number on him." Gunn commented.**

"**Huh?" Buffy asked.**

"**Another soldier made a comment about Doyle today and he seems to still be upset about it even though he told me he was fine." Angel told Buffy.**

"**What happened?" She asked him.**

**Angel stopped stirring the cookie batter. "I don't know if you know this but Doyle is married." He received a odd look from Buffy. "I take that as a no. Has been for years now. Right out of high school he got married to his high school sweet heart Harry, they were together for a few years and she decided Army life wasn't for her. I don't know if she didn't want to move around so much or just didn't want to be an Army Wife , but she left him. He was beyond devastated when it happened. Took him a while to get out of his slump. But he finally did and now he and Harry are talking again. This other soldier- Jeremy… he made a comment about Doyle not getting a divorce because Harry is still getting Healthy Benefits, Doyle gets a few extra hundred bucks added on to his paycheck for being married and he get BAH."**

"**BAH?" Buffy asked.**

"**Basic Allowance for Housing. If you have a family the Military will pay your rent. You only get what the average amount for rent in your area is though. For Sunnydale, the average rent for an apartment or house is about $900, so that's what Doyle gets and because we only pay $300 he can pocket the rest." He explained **

"**So why are they still married?" She asked looking up at Angel.**

"**A combination of things. The health benefits are one of the reasons.. The other one, he is still in love with her. He just cant let go." he said tucking a piece of Buffy's blonde hair behind her ear. "He has always been in love with her, he isn't going to stop loving her just because she isn't with him anymore."**

"**Its kind of sad." Buffy said, thinking about how she will most likely be just like Doyle when Angel leaves… she had only been with him for a few days and she already couldn't see herself moving on when he leaves her. **

"**He's a tough guy. Don't worry about him." Gunn said as Angel handed Buffy a spoon with some cookie dough on it.**

"**So… if this Jeremy guy thinks Doyle is only married for the money, does that mean a lot of soldiers do it? Get married to get the extra money?" Buffy asked licking the spoon. Angel was a little distracted by her tongue that he didn't answer her right away, so Spike did.**

"**Yah, some soldiers will go out and find themselves a Tag Chaser to marry and boom! A contract marriage. Some wives don't even live in the same state as their bloody husbands. You Buffy, are considered a Tag Chaser." Spike smirked.**

"**What? How? What exactly is a Tag Chaser?" Buffy asked looking from Angel to Spike to Gunn and back again. **

"**it's a woman who only dates military men." Gunn offered.**

"**I am SO not a tag chaser then!" Buffy defended.**

"**I know your no…" Angel started but Spike cut him off.**

"**You dated Riley who is Army, and now you are with Angelus who is again- Army. Dating one soldier is for love, dating two and in a row, makes you a tag chaser." Spike laughed.**

"**I am SOOO not a tag chaser. That's not fair because when I was with Riley he wasn't in the Army and I didn't know Angel was…" Buffy tailed off.**

"**You and fish boy broke up 5 months ago, he rejoined 6 months ago. He was in." Spike told her.**

"**But I didn't know!" Buffy said upset.**

"**How did you not know?" Gunn asked.**

**Buffy plopped down in the kitchen table chair. "Riley didn't tell me a lot of things. I didn't know he had rejoined and okay so I was busy and had a lot on my mind and I'm not saying I was completely forth coming with information for him either but we were drifting apart before that."**

**Buffy had gone to her room right after the talk she had in the kitchen with Angel, Spike and Gunn. She wasn't a tag chaser! She hated it that Spike called her that. How could she be a tag chaser when she didn't even know what it was before a few hours ago and she didn't even like military men until a few days ago… and its military man in her case. There was a soft knock on Buffy's bedroom door and she ignored it. 'maybe if I ignore it they will go away.' She thought.**

**The door slowly opened and Angel stuck his head in. "Are you decent, baby?" He joked.**

"**Like you haven't seen everything I have to offer." Buffy said sitting up in her bed.**

**Angel walked in with a plate of cookies. "You left before you could have desert or dinner… thought maybe you would want some."**

"**Something yummy this way comes." Buffy said with a small smile.**

"**Are you referring to me or the cookies?" He asked sitting down in her fluffy chair near her bed.**

"**Not sure yet." Buffy took the plate and set it down on the table next to her alarm clock then reached her hand out for Angel. "You so far away."**

**Angel grabbed her hand and got up, moving towards the bed. "We better fix that then." He said leaning over her and kissing her. Buffy laid down on the bed taking Angel down with her. He laid on top of her with his hips between her thighs. **

"**Right where I like you." She said wiggling her hips.**

"**You just want me for my body." Angel smiled. Buffy looked at Angel's bare arms and nodded, letting out a laugh.**

"**I knew it." Angel's hand slowly went under Buffy's shirt to cup her bra clad breast. He began kissing her neck, traveling down ward, kissing her chest that was showing at the top of the neck line of her shirt. Buffy rubbed her hands up Angel's biceps and down his back to his ass. She gave his ass a squeeze and giggled when he nipped at her chest. Pushing him further into her heat Buffy pushed her hips up to feel him more. Angel pulled her shirt over her head, looking down at her breast over flowing from her bra, he smiled. "I cant get enough." He went back to kissing her collar bone as his hands wondered behind her and in hooked her bra, it slid down her arms and she moved her hands from his ass just long enough to remove her bra. Her hands then wondered up the back of Angel's shirt. One hand stopping at his shoulder blade to trace the tattoo she knew was there.**

"**I love your tattoo. I don't think I told you that before." She said kissing his lips. Bending her leg and bringing it up over his hip Buffy pushed him even further into her. **

"**Baby, I'm going to have to take my pants off to help you with what your trying to do down there." He joked. **

**Buffy reached down and unbuckled his pants and he went to work on her pants, once he unbuttoned her pants he pulled his shirt off, and went back to work kissing and sucking on her breast. Buffy moaned, sticking her right hand down the front of Angel's pants she began stoking his manhood. Angel kissed up her neck and made his way back to her lips as he stuck his hands down the back of Buffy's pants about to push the down when there was a knock at the door. **

"**Angelus, you in there?" Came Gunn's voice.**

"**No. Now go away!" Angel yelled.**

"**Man, the phone is for you." Came Gunn's response.**

**Angel went back to kissing Buffy in hopes that Gunn would go away. He could hear Gunn's muffled voice, obviously talking on the phone to someone. "He will go away, baby… then I am going to fuck you." Angel said trailing back down to her chest. "You like that, don't you." He murmured. Buffy moaned at the thought of what he was saying. **

"**Angelus, come on! Its your mom!" Gunn tried to reason.**

"**Fuck!" Angel yelled. "I think my cock just went limp." He said to Buffy.**

**Buffy stuck her hand back down his pants, feeling his penis. "No. It didn't. We're still good."**

"**I will never hear the end of it, if I don't talk to her." He said starting to get up, Buffy removed her hand and pouted.**

**Angel stalked over to Buffy's bedroom door and opened it roughly but only wide enough so Gunn couldn't see Buffy's mostly naked form on her bed, he could see the condition Angel was with his lack of close. "Sorry, man." Gunn said as he handed Angel the phone.**

"**What?" Angel barked into the phone slamming the door. "I know you're my mother, how could I forget?… You are kind of interrupting something so excuse me if I am a little bit testy at the moment. Now what did you want?" He said looking over at Buffy who was now sitting up reaching for a cookie from the plate Angel had brought in with him. "What? No mom!" Buffy was now giving him a 'you better hurry because I'm not done with you' look. 'I cant stop you but I can tell you, you arnt coming here… Doyle said what?… Well Doyle isn't the only one who lives here so he cant really go and just say you can." Angel looked at Buffy and though how sexy she looked wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, her legs bent and slightly parted. 'I would kill to be inside her right now but this is kind of killing the mood.'**

**Buffy gave him a confused look but she could only guess that Angel's mother wanted to stay with them for a little while. 'Great, that's all I need. It doesn't sound like he likes his mother to much either… or maybe he is just sexually frustrated like someone else in the room… oh, I want another cookie! Why am I so easily distracted?'**

"**Do whatever the fuck you want! You don't listen to me anyone." Angel said hanging up and throwing the phone on the floor.**

"**Well that was pleasant." Buffy commented taking a bite of the cookie. Angel sat on the bed rubbing his face with his hands like he was now mentally exhausted just from the short phone call with his mother.**

"**It always is with my family." He said.**

"**I take it there arnt friendly feelings for your mom." She said getting up on her knees and crawling towards him on the bed.**

"**You would take it right." He said putting his hand on each side of her hips.**

"**So… you hate your dad and not friendly feelings for your mom. Anyone in your family you do like?" She asked moving her chest in front of his face trying to get him re-interested in her. Angel's eyes never left her breast when he replied "my sister and Doyle."**

"**You have a sister? Wait, Doyle?" Confused much?**

"**Yeah, my little sister is 16... And did I forget to tell you that Doyle is my cousin?" Angel answered.**

"**Oh! So is my sister! And yeah, you failed to mention that." She replied once again reaching for his pants.**

"**Well you will meet her since all 3 of them are coming here in a few weeks." He told her acting uninterested in what she was doing to him. "Problem though. Kathy always sleeps in the common room, she likes it in there because there is so much for her to do. My parents normally sleep in here because it was the extra room and it must have slipped Doyle's mind that you live here, even though I don't see how it could but he told them they could stay here anyway."**

"**So where does that leave me?" Buffy questioned, throwing herself backwards in defeat. 'I'm not getting anything out of him.'**

"**I guess, In my room." He said turning to look at her.**

"**Well, that's not to bad…" 'Unless he cant get it up with his parents in the house, then I am going to be pissed… kinda like now!'**

"**As long as its ok with you." He said falling backwards onto Buffy's bed, also in defeat but for a different reason then Buffy. **

**He turned his head to look at Buffy who had just picked up another cookie. She studied the cookie for a few seconds and said "I don't know what was yummier… the cookie or the fore play." She took one more bite and then put the cookie back on the plate. "I'm not getting any from you tonight am I?" She asked.**

"**Sorry, baby… that woman kind of kills, well everything for me."**

"**Really? Because you still have a hard on..?" Buffy said laying down further on the bed and slipped one hand down her own pants. Angel smiled lightly at her. "Since you wont…"**

**Angel's smile got bigger, he grabbed Buffy's ankle getting a yelp out of her and pulled her tight jeans off of her body and pulling his cock out of his pants. He quickly moved her small panties to the side and slammed home. Buffy shouted his name in pleasure and shock then said "You forgot the condom." **

**Teasingly Angel said "Fuck the condom."**

**Best. Sex. Ever.**


	16. Time With Friends

**Chapter 16: Time With Friends**

Buffy met up with Willow on her lunch break that Friday like they always did, but this time Veronica decided to join them also. It had been a while since all three of them hung and they all needed to catch up. Mostly, Veronica wanted to know how much of the Angelus stuff that Willow knew. Buffy told Veronica that she had talked to Willow about her date wit Ben and that Willow was okay with Buffy not being with him as long as she was happy and Buffy said she was. Plus Willow had the satisfaction that Buffy was in fact in a relationship with someone… not like that time when they were younger and Buffy and Willow didn't have boyfriends and everyone else did, they made up boyfriends. It was insane when everyone found out at the school dance that they didn't actually have boyfriends. Veronica still to this day wouldn't let them live that down. Veronica had joked with Buffy earlier that day that she hadn't actually seen Buffy and Angelus together or even met this guy so she might be making him up. Buffy explained to her that Willow, Xander and Tara had met him, so Veronica went on to saying that maybe Buffy didn't make him up but she might be making up the fact that she was dating him.

They once again met up at the Expresso Pump. Buffy liked this, they always used to hang out at the Expresso Pump and The Bronze when they were in high school and with everything changing so much and what seemed to her like so fast, she was happy to keep a few things the same. Now if only they went to The Bronze every Friday night.

They sat down with their drinks and sandwiches and started their girl talk. Buffy just hoped they would stay clear of her love life on this session of Spill The Beans To Your Bestie. Her love life was taking center stange far to much and with it still being in the early stages and maybe not even making it out of early stages because of the damn Army, she didn't want everyone focusing on it so much. Veronica didn't take to long to dive right into the relationship talk, but thankfully for Buffy, it wasn't her she was going after. 'Poor Willow.'

Veronica smiled at Willow. "So Wills, how are things going with Oz? Other then great like they always are."

Willow smiled back. "But they are great. You know how Oz is. There is never any fighting or drama and I like it that way."

"Except that time when there was drama… with Xander and then again with Veruka." Veronica got a kick under the table from Buffy. "… But that's besides the point." Veronica tried to mend.

"I know there were a few bumps in the road that is us but I think that just makes up even better of a couple." Willow smiled.

"Aww, yeah." Buffy said. "Its total cuteness."

"Any talk about the M word?" Veronica asked Willow. Willows eyes got big. "Oh, come on Will. You and Oz have been together for 6 years! Marriage is going to come up at some point. I mean you want to marry him right? That's the whole point in dating." Buffy couldn't believe what Veronica was saying. Marriage! She knew they had been together for 6 years, 6 years in a young persons life was about the same as 6 years in a actors, if actors were together for 6 years then that was more like 50 years… but they were only 21! And 21 is still 21!

Willow swallowed her food. "We like the way things are going right now. Its kinda like we are already married in our minds. We don't need a piece of paper to say we are married."

"Spoken like an actor." Buffy joked but no one understood it but her.

Veronica chose to ignore Buffy's comment. "So in other words you think your parents would freak?"

"No. Its just I'm still getting my career going and Oz often goes on trips with his band and once we are married people will start asking about babies and… yeah, your right. My parents would flip." Willow said nodding like she was on speed.

Swallowing her food, Buffy asked "So you do want to get married but your afraid of your parents or you don't want to get married because in your mind you are already married?"

"A little of both I guess…" Willow shrugged. "I just want things to stay the way they are."

Buffy then turned to Veronica with a small smile. "How about you, V? You and Logan have been together for what…. 7 months this time? That's equivalent to Wills 6 years for you two."

Veronica set down her sandwich. "You know as well as I do that Logan isn't the marrying type and right now I'm not either. Like Will said, after marriage people start pushing you about babies and I don't want babies! With my mom's history, my baby will have a 50/50 chance of being a lying cheating low life in need of AA!"

"So it skips a generation because you seem to have turned out fine?" Buffy returned.

"Hey, I'm still young, it could still be coming." Veronica said calmly.

Willow gave Veronica a serious look. "I don't think it is. I think you have a really good head on your shoulders and you wont turn out anything like your mom. In the past 21 years you have always been a good person. No lying, cheating, stealing or needing AA."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the $5,000 that mom stole from dad the last time she came home. You know when I spent my college money for her rehab and then she skipped out on like step 4 telling us she completed the program? Likes for reminding me Willow. So add thieving to the long list of all the bad things my mom has done." She said.

"On the plus said, that's not you, V. Your more like your dad then your mom. And do you know why?" Buffy asked but without waiting for an answer she continued. "Because your dad is the one who has ALWAYS been there for you, there for you looked up to him more. You were always with him. He was a good influence in your life, hell in my life too! I'm pretty sure I would be rotting in a jail cell with Faith right now if it wasn't for your dad. He's the hero if the story, remember?"

"Your lucky my dad still has pull in the law enforcement world or you would be rotting in there and so would Faith… and me for that matter." Veronica laughed.

"So the moral here is Veronica off spring will be okay… as long as Keith Mars in around." Buffy jokes and all 3 of the girls laughed.

"Speaking of dads… have you heard from yours Buffy?" Veronica asked, Willow looked at Buffy with wide eyes.

Buffy shook her head no. "Why would I? I heard mom telling Pam that he called to talk to Dawn last week but he doesn't want to talk to me. Also heard that he wants her to go spend the summer with him in LA but mom doesn't want her gone all summer alone. When I used to go it was different but without me, mom doesn't want her to go. She said maybe Dawn could go for a week or two."

Willow frowned "I'm sorry Buffy." and Veronica whispered "jack ass."

"Does your mom know about Angelus?" Veronica asked. Buffy's shoulders slumped in defeat. She was getting away with not talking about Angelus way to easy, she knew it had to end.

She sighed. "No. She doesn't. I will tell her.. Its just so knew, I don't want to jinx it or anything."

Willow looked confused. "Telling your mom will jinx it? This is your mom we are talking about Buffy, not mine."

"I know but then she will want to meet him and give him the 3rd degree and maybe even say she doesn't want me living there anymore because I am dating him." Buffy rambled out all the excuses why she hadn't told her mom, when actually it was just because she knew her mom would love Angel and she would also get attached causing them both to get upset when he had to leave. She would tell her mom though… maybe in 11 months.

"Uh, hello." Veronica said waving her hands. "I still have yet to meet this guy too! You could be making him up for all I know." she joked "and Willow is just covering for you like always."

"Shut up Veronica. Do you guys want to Bronze it tonight?" Buffy tried to change the subject.

Veronica wasn't letting it go though. "Only if I get to meet this guy. Oh and before you go introducing him to mommy, you might want to get to know him first too. How much do you really know about this guy?":

Buffy sighed. "I will talk to him about meeting you. And…. I know some stuff… like his name is Angelus, he is 26, he is in the Army… he can shoot a gun like really good. He has a sister who is Dawnies age, he has a cousin named Doyle…"

"Ok, but what do you really know about this guy?" Veronica asked taking a drink. Willow smiled lightly, she knew where Veronica was going with this.

"I thought 25 was to old." Willow commented with a smile remember what she has said about older guys.

Buffy was getting irritated. "I know stuff okay!"

"I think you should use it." Veronica said cryptically. 'Yup, there is was.' Willow thought.

"Use it…? Oh." Buffy was confused at first but now knew what Veronica was referring to. "No! Do you know how stupid that thing is. We did that stuff in high school and it was stupid back then, its stupid now! He's 26, its going to be like a huge joke to him. Even more then it is to me!"

"If he likes you, if he really cares about you, he would do it." Veronica said sliding her food away from her. "If he does it, no matter how stupid it is then he likes you… depending on how stupid it really is, because I don't remember half of the stuff in there, he might even love you."

"Veronica…" Buffy trailed off.

"You don't remember what's in there either? Its been a long time since I even looked. I mean, I only used it once with Oz but still, you guys used to do it a lot." Will smiled.

Veronica leaned forward putting her elbows on the table. "Tell you what. We can all met up at The Bronze tonight and I will bring it."

Buffy didn't want to but she really wanted to hang out at the Bronze with the gang again. The last time she had been there Ben had ruined it for her and she needed some happy thoughts. How will Veronica know if she actually did it or not? She wouldn't tell Veronica she didn't use it and Angel wouldn't know anything about it so its not like he would bring it up to her. "Ok, fine." Buffy agreed.

After Buffy got home she went straight to her room to look for something to wear to The Bronze that night. It wasn't like in high school because she wasn't looking for something sexy to wear to gets a guys attention because she already had the guy she wanted, even if he was on loan and the Army would be taking him soon. About 10 minutes after Buffy got home, Angelus had gotten home also. He saw her bag on the couch and went straight to her room. He knocked on the door and when she yelled 'Come in' He found her standing in front of her closet. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. Then told her that a few of his friends were here and they were all going to hang out. She kissed him again and told him to have fun.

Now here she was, 45 minutes after he left still looking in her closet. Getting frustrated with herself she grabbed a short black skirt, a black spaghetti strap tank top with lace on the top and black heeled boots . She grabbed her dark purple clutch purse and ran down the stairs.

When she was almost to the door she heard someone whistle at her. She turned around feeling a sense of déjà vu, it seems like they always stop her at the door when she leaves at night. This time though it wasn't one of the normal guys that were her room mates. It was a guy she had never seen before. He was sitting with two other guys that she also had never seen before. They had beer, chips and cards scattered all over the coffee table which right now it was most likely being called the beer table. She smiled at the thought of Angel when he told her about the beer table- the first night they kiss.

Angel walked into the living room with more beers. He saw the guys looking at something over by the door and followed their eyes to find Buffy there. "Man, if she is free, I don't mind if I do." He guy who whistled said.

"Shut up!" Angel told him walking over to Buffy. "Hey Baby, where you off too? A date?" He joked kissing her. "Its not a date, right?" He asked seriously.

"Damn it!" The guy cursed. Another guy laughed.

"Serves you right, Sherwood!" The other guy yelled.

'Sherwood? That's the guy Angel was telling me about.' Buffy thought. "No. Not a date. Are you crazy?" She asked him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm just going to meet up with some friends."

"Can I be one of those friends?" The third guy asked getting a glare from Angelus.

Angelus turned around and gave Buffy a questioning look. "The guys. The gang." She amended. "We always used to do this Friday night get together thing but Riley wasn't really into it so we kind of stopped doing it and when we broke up the gang just never got back to do it again but tonight we are… it's the first time we have done this in a few years…"

Angel smiled at her. "And because I'm such a nice you, since your dating me its okay for you to start doing Friday nights with your friends again…?

"Are you objecting to it?" Buffy asked dropping her arms from around his neck,

"No! Not at all. I want you to have fun with your friends. I just want to put it out there that I'm a nice guy and better then Riley." Angel said taking her hands in his.

"You are better then Riley. In EVERY way." She smiled standing up on her tip toes to kiss him. The kiss got a little more heated then expected and two of the guys started making comments about how hot and heavy they were getting while the other one who was Sully told the two guys to knock it off.

Buffy and Angel broke apart. "I'll miss you." Angel said resting his forehead against Buffy's.

"Your sweet." Buffy said giving him a quick kiss. "I will see you later." Opening the door she walked out still holding Angel's hand pulling him out the door with her so he was almost outside. "Be a good boy"

Angel smirked. "Your kidding right? You like it when I'm bad."

"Your right. I do, but not when your friends are around, lover." Buffy whispered stepping closer to him.

Angel leaned in closer about to kiss Buffy. "You be a good girl too then."

"I'm always a good girl… until you get me horny." She whispered again kissing him softly.

Buffy walked into The Bronze, the music pumping loudly. God, she missed this. She spotted Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and Oz sitting around a table. She walked over to them and took the empty seat by Tara. "Hello friends."

"Hey Buffy, how are you?" Tara asked.

"Awesome!" She replied with a big smile.

Anya moved closer to Xander. "Awesome like you had sex with Willows friend or awesome like you don't really want to talk to us about how much your life sucks so you are lying?"

Buffy looked down at the table and then back up at Anya with a smile. "Awesome like I had sex with my own friend."

"You finally got a vibrater? Good for you Buffy!" Anya said happily.

"Noooo." Buffy said. Willow, Oz and Tara were smiling because they already knew what Buffy was talking about. "When I say my own friend, I mean I have a boyfriend, Anya."

"What? Who would date you? No offence but.." Anya trailed off when she saw the look Xander was giving her.

"Thanks bunches." Buffy replied sarcastically. She then told Anya and Xander a little about Angel without actually telling them to much. Xander was a little surprised to hear that it was Angelus she was with but he was happy if she was happy.

Just then Veronica and Logan walked up to the table, Veronica had a small wooden box that looked like it was a keep sake and decorated by a bunch of pre teen girls… which it was. She put the box down in front of Buffy with a pointed look.

"I don't know why she brought that and I don't think I want to know." Logan said.

Veronica was annoyed with Logan already for all the time she had already explained it to him in the past 2 hours. "I told you. Buffy has a new boyfriend and she's doing this."

Oz stood up and picked up the box. "I'll put it in the van. We giving you are ride?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks Oz." Buffy replied.

The gang stayed at The Bronze until closing time at 2AM. They had fun talking, dancing, eating, drinking and joking around. It felt like old times. They all agreed they should do it again the following Friday as long as everyone wasn't busy. Xander had suggested to plan on doing it every Friday like they used to unless something came up in their new grown up lives of course.

Buffy got home at 3AM. She walked into the house and she could still hear the guys but they had moved their little party into the room where all the video games were. 'Figures' Buffy thought. She walked into her room and clasped onto the bed. Sleep sounded good right about now.. And so did getting out of her heels!


	17. Guilty Pleasures

**Note: The game they play in this chapter is an actual game. At least in my hometown it is, it was a huge craze in my high school.**

**I'm not overly happy with how this chapter turned out but I am going to keep it anyway and just move on.**

**I got a scene in this chapter from the movie Crossroads.**

**Chapter 17: Guilty Pleasures **

**The next morning Angelus walked around the house, his friends passed out drunk in random places. He wondered if Doyle and himself were the only ones who could handling drinking. 'Maybe its because our motto was always 'The best way to avoid a hang over is to not stop drinking'" He thought to himself. He peaked his head into Doyle's room. He was already gone. Gunn was sprawled out on the couch with a video game controller in his hand, Jeremy was on the floor by the TV, Sully was asleep in the chair by the couch, their other friend Leadingham was a few feet from the chair Sully was in and Spike… well.. Angel walked out of the game room and over to the stairs, there was Spike. Passed out drunk like he had been walking up the stairs, fell and was just to drunk and lazy to get up. Angelus had the urge to kick Spike but then he heard the faint sound of music coming from Buffy's room and went to check if she was awake yet.**

**He quietly knocked on the door but didn't get a response, all her heard was the beat of some pop song. He slowly opened her bedroom door and saw her dancing around in as mall white tank top and little boy shorts. 'She's so cute.' He thought.**

"**I see you on the street and you walk on by." Buffy sang as she danced around the room swaying her hips.**

**Buffy picked up a cowgirl hat, putting it on her head , dancing. ".. you make me want to hang my head down and cry." Buffy put her hand on the cowgirl hat to keep it from falling off and bowed her head. Angel smiled.**

"**If you gave me half the chance you'd see my desire burning inside of me but you choose to look the other way." Buffy put her hand on her jaw and turned her head like the lyrics were saying. "I've had to work much harder than this for something I want don't try to resist me." Buffy put her hand over her heart and danced around the room. **

"**Open your heart to me, baby. I'll hold the lock and you hold the key." Buffy reached her hands out in front of herself and shook her butt. "Open your heart to me, darlin." Putting her hands back on her heart. "I'll give you love, if you… Angel!" Buffy shouted falling to the floor by her bed and taking the hat off. **

**Angel laughed. "Don't stop on my account. Please."**

"**What are you doing?" She asked embarrassed that he had caught her singing and dancing. She often did this was to shy to do it when she knew people where home. When she was at her moms she would do it every morning while getting ready for her day. "Did I wake you?"**

**Angel opened the door further and walked in. "No. I was already awake. I heard your music and thought you were up. That was cute by the way." He smiled.**

"**Oh…" Buffy looked down at the floor, she was so embarrassed. **

**He sat on the bed next to where she was on the floor. "I didn't know you could sing or dance."**

"**I cant… well I can dance." She said still looking down. "But that wasn't my dancing!"**

"**It looked like you dancing…"**

"**I mean, that's not how I would normally dance. I was just goofing around." She said softly.**

"**Well I thought it was good." He said looking down at her causing her to look up at him. "You should hear me sing, I think even a dying beached whale sounds better then me." He laughed.**

"**Doubt it." She smiled. **

**Angel looked next to him on the bed, there was a decorated box there. "What's this?"**

"**Nothing. Its stupid." She told him as she got up.**

"**It doesn't look stupid. It looks… sentimental." He told her pulling her into his lap.**

"**Its just this … thing… we used to do when we were younger… whenever we got a new boyfriend. Veronica wanted me to do it but I think I will just tell her I did." She explained.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

"**Its to get to know your 'significant other' better." She answered.**

"**Wanna do it?" He smiled.**

"**Are you sure? Its stupid. I mean, its homemade and by a bunch of preteens… all though we added a few as we got older and if the guy stuck around then he could write one." She said looking at the box. "Oz, Logan and Xander have added."**

**Angel picked it up. "Lets do it, baby."**

**Buffy and Angel sat Indian style across from each other on her bed with a pile of index cards between them. Buffy put the box on the bed to the left of her.**

"**How does it work?" Angel asked.**

"**Well… we take turns picking up a card and we have to read the card and the other person answers it. But be prepared. A bunch of pre teens… and Oz, Logan and Xander." Buffy said the boys names slowly.**

"**I have yet to meet these Oz and Logan guys and have only met Xander once but I think I can handle it." He smiled.**

"**OK, you can go first." Buffy said pointing to the cards.**

"**If you insist." He said picking up a card and reading it to himself first.**

"**Read it out loud." She told him.**

"**Are you sure? You already know what all these cards say, right?" He joked.**

"**I'm not a mind reader, and I told you… it was a long time ago. I don't even know what 95% of these cards sat!" She said trying to read for the card in his hand but he pulled it out of her reach.**

"**Okay, okay." He looked at the card again. "How old where you when you had your first kiss?"**

"**Oh, goodness." Buffy said trying to think. "My first real kiss… not including the one on the reading rug in first grade…" Angel laughed at her. "I was 14, when I had my first real real kiss… is that weird?" She asked him.**

"**No, not at all." He said leaning over to kiss her.**

**Buffy picked up a card and read it out loud. "What is something you never want your parents to know about you?"**

**Angel took a deep breath. "That when I was 16 I told my mom I was going to church but I never went, I met up with a girl instead."**

"**Naughty, naughty." She said putting the card on top of Angel's discarded one on the side.**

**Next Angel picked one up. "What is your first memory?"**

**Buffy had to think on that one too. "I have bits and pieces of memories in this mostly useless head of mine but I guess I would have to say when my dad was out of town when I was little we would often go to my Grams house because my mom didn't like being alone, I remember going there and every morning I would wake up to the smell of breakfast, I would go down stairs and my Grams was cooking and my Papa was sitting at the table reading his morning paper and drinking coffee. Much like a certain boyfriend I have."**

"**I remind you of your Papa?" He asked**

"**Ewwwww." She laughed. "Just the morning paper and coffee thing."**

"**That's a really sweet memory, Buffy."**

"**Yeah. And my papa used to sing that little kid song to me 'She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes.' every night when my mom would be coming home from work, because my grandparents used to watch me. Sometimes I miss being young." Buffy said with a sad smile.**

"**But its so much fun being an adult. The phrase She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes takes on a whole new meaning." He joked, earning a playful slap to the shoulder from Buffy .**

**Buffy picked up a card. "What was the first thing we said to each other?"**

**Without a beat Angel answered "Well you said 'Hello Salty Goodness' which has always stuck in my head." He laughed " and I told you I don't jerk off to anime."**

"**Yeah, like I would ever forget that moment." She laughed.**

"**Ok, lets see….When did you first become aware of me?" He asked her.**

"**Duh! As soon as your sexiness came into view when you came down the stairs!" She said like it was a given and picked up her card to read. "What is your favorite memory of me?"**

**Angel smiled. "My all time favorite would have to be when you came home and told me how horrible your date was.. I was hoping you would have a bad time and my wish came true. That was the night we kissed for the first time and it changed everything. That night my whole world changed, YOU changed it and didn't even know it." He said sweetly. "And then there is all the times you have ever been naked in front of me with your legs spread." He added bluntly. **

"**OH MY GOD! You were being all sweet until you said that!" She laughed. "I could have been putty in your hands mister."**

"**You always are." He said with a sense of cockiness in his voice.**

**Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved a card at him.**

"**Oh, I like this one. What is you all time guilty pleasure?" He read.**

**Buffy looked down and whispered. "This doesn't leave this room…. But…. I… I have every episode of Battlestar Galactica recorded. Gah! Its good to get that off my chest."**

**Angel burst out laughing. "Galactica, huh? I used to watch that show all the time."**

"**Really?" She asked him. He nodded. "We should watch it sometime together sometime!" Buffy excited that he didn't think he was a nerd. **

**Buffy looked at Angel seriously. "Can I tell you a secret that goes with the guilty pleasure thing?"**

"**Don't tell me you have had 'self love' moments while watching Apollo fly his viper." Angel said sarcastically.**

"**No.. although Apollo is pretty hot, I kind of have a thing for Helo." She told Angel. "But it has nothing to do with BSG, at all."**

"**Helo? Really?" She nodded. "Why?"**

"**I just find it sexy that he can really kick ass." Angel nodded excepting that as her answer. **

"**So… whats the secret?" He asked her.**

"**Well… promise not to make fun of me?" She asked.**

"**Promise, Baby. What is it?"**

"**Well…" She started again. "My friends… well some of them. Make fun of me because they all know Riley was a very straight forward never try anything out of the box kind of guy, they would even joke around that he only did missionary because he is a dutiful soldier who is all about the mission… I… he wouldn't really do anything else in bed… it was actually really boring." She said. Angel watched her carefully. "I,,, I have always wanted… I think.. Maybe… doggy style would be fun. And being spanked. Gah! Did I really just say that?" Angel laughed. Hard. "And your laughing… Your making fun of me."**

"**No, baby. I'm not." He stopped laughing and was very serious now. "I just, find it funny that Riley would never want to do anything else, and the joke about the mission is pretty funny . Also that you had such a hard time saying that to me. Baby. If you EVER want to try something new sexually, just tell me. I'm all for it! Hell, even if its not sexual. I would do it."**

"**Really?" She asked. **

"**Really."**

"**Cool." She said picking up her next card. "What do you like best about me." She read.**

"**Tits." Was his reply.**

"**Angel!"**

"**Your wit, smarts and beauty." He said more like a question then a statement.**

**Buffy threw the next card at him to read to her. "Do you fall in love fast?" He asked what was written on the card.**

"**No. I have trust issues and guy issues and a bunch of other issues most likely and it takes a lot for me to let my guard down." She answered honestly. "Ok… what was the most important 'something' to happen to you ?… "**

"**I should have been playing the game, but at the last minute before the basketball game started.. This girl came and got me. She said she needed to talk to me. She pulled me under the bleachers with her and we had sex. It wasn't the best sex because it was my first time but I will never forget that moment. It was amazing, her name was Rebec…" Buffy cut him off while he was talking. **

"**OK, then. Next!"**

**Angel picked up the card and continued, if she couldn't handle her own game then that was her problem. "What is your most embarrassing moment?"**

"**There is a tie for that one. I would like to say it was that time when I tripped and fell face first into the boys bathroom, but its not. Even though that did happen to me. But it's a toss up between when my dad drove all the way from LA to meet me at school and tell me how much of a disappointment I was and how I should have been a boy and he wished I hadn't been born…" Buffy looked down at her hands. "I never told anyone that last part before. … but there was also that time in high school when some guy ruffied my drink at a party and I passed out by the pool and people thought it would be funny to undress me…" Angel looked at her like his heart was breaking. "Yeah, someone slipped me the date rape drug. Fun." **

**Buffy picked up the next card and read it aloud. "Who is the most important person in your life?" 'Oh god! I don't like this question. He is going to say some girl he used to know, just like his most important moment was sex with some girl! This was such a bad idea! I bet he doesn't even like me anymore since I went a spilled all those bean all over him! I suck! I should have lied! I wish he would have lied and said something about me was an important something for him, at least that way I shouldn't feel like crap ran over twice right now. I hate you Veronica!' **

"**I think we are done. This was stupid." Buffy said as she picked up all the index cards and threw them in the box, not caring what the condition of the cards were. Angel looked at Buffy with a questioning look, she was still throwing more index cards in the box, she looked like she was about to cry.**

**Her mood had completely changed towards the end of the game, he must have said something to upset her… but he was only trying to be truthful with her. He THOUHGT that was what relationships were about, but he didn't know much about them. It had been a while since he had been in a relationship.**

**Buffy got up from the bed and carried the box over to her desk. She was either going to give that stupid game back to Veronica or burn it. Whatever one came first.**

**Angel watched Buffy as she walked around her room, she didn't seem to be walking anywhere, she just wanted to be moving. He got off the bed and went to wrap his arms around her, she gave in for a second and then walked out of his arms and out of the room. **


	18. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Note: Let the drama begin! Relationships are always complicated, aren't they?**

**Chapter 18: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

**Buffy left the condo not long after she left Angel standing in her bedroom. She needed time to think. She wasn't this person. She didn't get insanely jealous over girls from the past with any guys. Not ever. So why was she now? 'Because your in love with him, idiot!' She said to herself. She decided she would tell Angel later… not that she loved him because she couldn't do that! Not when he had to leave because of his job. His job came first and she had to except that, she would force herself to except it because she wanted as much time with him as she could get. Later, she would tell him that talking about the other women he had been with was upsetting to her. She would just let him sweat it out, make him think she was mad at him and maybe he would learn his lesson… that's the theory anyway. She had to much on her mind to stay mad at her boyfriend. Like the fact that they had, had unprotected sex twice in a week and she could be pregnant. She just didn't want to tell Angel about it yet. She couldn't even take a pregnancy test for a few more weeks and its not like having a baby would make him stay, he made it very clear that the Army was his life. She didn't want a baby either. She couldn't deal with that, she wasn't exactly the motherly type either. There were a million reasons why she shouldn't have a baby. **

**She looked down at her abdomen, putting her hand over where a baby would be resting. But then again, it would be a part of Angel. She liked the thought of that. She shook her head. 'What the hell am I thinking! I cant have a baby!.. And I don't want one!' She thought dropping her hand to her side. Just then a random thought popped into her head and she remember something Willow had said: Ben thinks we are dating! 'Now I think I'm going to throw up.'**

**She dug her phone out of her purse and went to dial Ben's number but the screen was black. 'Damn it!' She thought shaking it. She pushed the power button and it didn't come on. She tried pushing it a few more times. "I know the battery isn't dead." she said trying to figure out what was wrong. She hit her cell phone against the palm of her hand and the screen showed pretty colors and turned on. 'Who said violence doesn't solve anything.' she thought going into the address book, finding Ben. She pushed Send and waited for him to answer. She needed to end this and then she would have one less thing to deal with.**

**When Buffy had called Ben he had been so happy to hear from her she got a little nervous. She knew she had to set him straight though because not only did he bore her to death and he was creepy but she had the most amazing boyfriend now, even if he most likely thought she was mad at him. She wasn't, not anymore. She just wanted Ben to stop telling people- her best friend included that they were dating!**

**She asked him to meet her at The Mall, he had already almost ruined The Bronze for her. She didn't want to chance going to one of her other favorite places and not wanting to go there every again. The Mall was okay because she didn't spend as much time there as she used to, and there was a bigger and better mall about an hour away that she could go to if she really needed too.**

**They were going to meet up at the food court, she couldn't eat though. She didn't even feel hungry, with the thought of Ben thinking she was his girlfriend killed her appetite on its own but also thinking about possibly being pregnant and losing Angelus at some point in the not to far away future- she couldn't eat.**

**Here she was, sitting at the food court waiting for Ben. She looked at her cell phone for the time. The screen was black again. 'What the hell!' She slammed it against the table causing a noise that was a little to loud because the person at the table next to her looked over at her. It helped her phone so she was okay with it. Her phone once again powered on. She finally got to check the time. Ben was late, again. 'Lesson learned, Buffy. If you ever meet up with this guy again- and I hope I done. Tell him an hour before you actually want to meet somewhere.' She said to herself.**

**Ben walked into the food court and glanced around for Buffy. She saw him but didn't want to wave him over, she needed just a little more time to collect herself and try to hold the bile down that felt like it was about to rise. Sadly, he spotted her a little to soon for her liking. He smiled and walked towards her, sitting across from her and kissed her on the cheek. **

"**Hey Buffy. How are you?" He asked.**

'**Wow, 5 whole words!' "Um… I'm… okay. How are you?" She asked getting the pleasantries out of the way.**

"**Personally, great but work had been crazy! There was a gun shot victim last night! Can you believe that! In Sunnydale? That only happens once in a while, I mean unless there is a gang fight or something." He rambled.**

'**When did this guy develop a personality?' She asked herself.**

"**I'm just happy you called." He smiled.**

"**When did you develop a personality?" She blurted out. 'and when did I become Cordelia? I guess someone needs to fill that void but then again… we have our Anya.'**

"**What?" He asked confused.**

"**Nothing. I'm sorry. Look Ben, I called you because I needed to talk to you about something." She told him.**

"**This sounds serious. What is it Buffy?" He asked her.**

"**Look, I heard you told Willow that you and I are dating…"**

"**I did. We are." He said matter of factly.**

"**As in boyfriend, girlfriend." She clarified.**

"**Yeah." He told her going back to his one word phrases. **

"**Ben, I'm sorry but we arnt…." She trailed off not wanting to hurt him. 'Damn it, why do I have to be so nice.'**

"**Buffy, we went out on a date. We are dating now." he said seriously.**

"**No… we arnt." She said again.**

"**Yes, we are. We went on a date to The Bronze, we had fun. We liked each other. We kissed." He told her HIS side of that night.**

"**Ben, we went out. We didn't have fun. We don't like each other and…"**

"**We kissed." He said again. **

**Now Buffy was just getting annoyed. She tried to be nice, she really did but the bitch is about to come out if he doesn't absorb this soon. "Ben! I only kissed you because I thought MAYBE there was a way it could save the night. It was a HORRIBLE first date and it was our last. I have a boyfriend now. A boyfriend with personality and he is totally bad ass! He isn't a nurse!… not that there is anything wrong with being a nurse its just, well I'm pretty sure he could kill you with his bare hands because well he's like trained to do that and stuff, so for your sake don't tell anyone we are dating because if it gets around to him you wont work at the hospital you will be IN the hospital."**

"**Oh…" He trailed off looking down at the table. All the sudden his head shot up and he looked at Buffy. "So I just cant tell people we are dating but we really are.."**

'**For the love of my sanity!' Buffy turned her head. There was a child's play area to the left of the food court. Her upset expression dropped from her face when she saw a little girl with dark hair playing and then running to a older man who also had dark hair telling him something she was extremely excited about. Buffy looked down at her abdomen again. Looking back up at Ben she was much more calm now. "Ben, I'm really sorry but no. We arnt dating. I'm with someone else, who I know its crazy but I love him." She admitted to Ben of all people. ".. and I might even be pregnant by him. So please, just drop it." She whispered. She had finally said it out loud.**

**Ben looked shocked. "Oh… ok…" He didn't know what to say. Buffy said a quick Goodbye and left him sitting there in the middle of the food court. The people who were sitting at the table next to her were watching her threw her whole conversation with Ben and they were still watching her now.**

**Buffy sighed. She checked her phone once more. She hadn't gotten any phone calls or texts which was weird for her. Her phone normally got more action then she did and since getting with Angel, she was seeing a hell of a lot of action.**

**After going threw ALL that with Ben, Buffy just wanted to go home and relax. Maybe tell Angel she wasn't mad at him and they should lay on the couch and watch some TV, or cuddle in his rooms, or have sex in her room.. Or sex in his room. She just loved the feel of him, she just loved HIM.**

**Buffy walked into the house and went straight for the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She took a sip of the water and put it on the counter. She took her cell phone out again and tried to get it working. This time it was on but the buttons weren't doing anything, no matter what she pushed. She hit it again and the buttons started to work. She went to send a text to Willow just to see if it was working. It wouldn't send. Standing there watching her phone as it flashed "Sending…." at her over and over again she got angry and slammed it against the counted. 'I didn't drop it and I don't think it got wet. What the hell is going on?'**

"**Someone needs anger management." Gunn said laughing as he walked into the kitchen and got into the fridge for a soda. **

**Just then Buffy's phone got a flood of text. It was never ending. Texts from Willow, Xander, Veronica, Logan, Tara, Keith and Doyle. 32 Text messages! The earliest one was dated for Friday afternoon. 'My phone hasn't been working for that long?' She wondered. She looked at her missed calls, she also had voicemails. 11 missed calls and 6 voicemails. 9 of those missed calls were Angel.**

"**Is Angel..us here?" She asked Gunn as she opened her inbox to look at her text messages. There were to many. She randomly opened a text from Willow that was sent last night, from the time on the phone it was right after Willow and Oz had dropped her off. The text message said 'Breaking up is hard to do. LOL." Buffy smiled thinking about her conversation with Willow at The Bronze about "Breaking up" with Ben, which she did not to long ago so that made her feel a little better. Then Buffy got 2 more text messages. Over whelmed by the flood of messages she dropped her phone on the counter.**

"**Up in his room or in the game room." Gunn replied. " When I came down we paused the game we were playing so I could get a drink and he said he needed to use the phone."**

"**Oh." was all Buffy said as she left the kitchen. 'If he is on the phone, I'm not going to big him.' she thought walking into her room with her bottle of water. She shut the door and sat on her bed, leaning against the head board. **

**Angel walked out of his bedroom and he thought he saw Buffy's door close. He hurried down the hall and could hear her in her room. He lightly knocked but walked in before he got a response. He saw her sitting on her bed with a bottle of water in her hands. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, also leaning against the head board. "Hello Beautiful."**

"**Hey." She replied with a small smile.**

"**Do you have a valid ID?" he asked randomly.**

**Buffy looked at him confused. "The one I buy booze with."**

**Angel smiled. "That will do."**

"**Are you going to tell me why?" She asked.**

"**I thought maybe you would like to go on Base with me sometime. You need a valid ID to get on.. Even if you are with me." He told her.**

'**He doesn't seem like she spent all today worried about me being upset with him. Maybe he doesn't care.' "Oh.. Well… only if you want…"**

"**I'm the one asking you. I tried calling you a few times today….you didn't answer. I thought maybe you were still upset with me." He looked over at her like he was a little scared**

'**Maybe he does care.' She though. "My phone hasn't been working. I'm not exactly sure about when it stopped working." She explained.**

**Angel nodded. "You need a new phone."**

"**I don't have the money for a new phone right now." She said leaning her head on the head board watching him.**

"**Its ok. We can get it on base. I get a discount." He told her.**

**Buffy shook her head. "Angel, no."**

**He raised his eye brows at her. "Why not? I need a new one too. We can get one of those family plans. I only use mine for work anyway." **

**Buffy was about to say no again but he kissed her and said "OK, we can go early tomorrow." He got up and walked to the door. **

'**That was weird.' she thought.**

**Angel walked downstairs. It was taking Gunn forever. He went into the kitchen, Gunn was sitting at the table with what looked like Buffy's cell phone next to him. He went to grab a soda and asked Gunn what was taking so long but Gunn looked over at him looking upset. "Sorry about you and Buffy, man."**

"**What do you mean?" Angel asked.**

"**When I came down she was in here and asked me where you were. I told her. I was going to give you a minute since she was looking for you but then I saw this…. And well, I'm sorry man." Gunn told him.**

**Angel was confused. "I'm still not getting you."**

**Gunn opened Buffy's cell phone and phone the text from Willow, handing the phone to Angel. "There is a call to that Ben guy too."**

**Angel closed her phone and silently left the room.**

**Angel stalked up the stairs and busted into Buffy's room. Her eyes were huge. He looked pissed.**

"**What the fuck is this?" He yelled throwing her cell phone towards her almost hitting her but landing on the bed. **

**Buffy was a little scared and shocked. Angel had never been anything but calm around her, never even raised his voice in anger. She didn't know what happened or what he would do. She tried to stay calm. "It looks like my cell phone flying at my head."**

"**You were planning on breaking up with me? What, when you thought you could get something out of staying with me you crossed the break up off your 'to do list'? Your phone is working just fine!" He yelled.**

"**I don't know what your talking about." She reasoned, getting a little nervous.**

"**Don't lie to me Buffy. Gunn say the text from Willow, even showed it to me. And there is a call to Ben!" He was pissed and she was getting more frightened by the second. His voice was getting louder every time he yelled.**

**Realization hit Buffy. "That text wasn't about you! And yeah, I called Ben. He was telling peo…"**

**Angel cut her off. "What the fuck for! Are you dating him!" He yelled**

"**If you would let me finish talking I could tell you!" She said raising her voice. Angel looked like that pissed him off even more and she was scared. She never thought she would be scared of Angel… but he turned around and punched her bedroom wall creating a hole. Her Angel wasn't such a Angel to her anymore. "Ben was going around telling people that we were dating, he even told Willow! I knew I had to tell him to stop but it kind of slipped my mind, I have a lot going on right now! So yeah, I called Ben this morning so we could meet and I told him to stop telling people we were dating. He kind of developed a personality and all the sudden didn't want to except what I was saying to him. The text from Willow was about Ben! When we were at the Bronze everyone was joking around saying I had two boyfriends and I needed to lose one and they didn't know who it would be. Willow said Breaking up was hard. Before they dropped me of last night I told her I was going to "break up" with Ben so after I got out of the van she must have text me because today I got the text- the one you saw!" Buffy explained quickly so he didn't interrupt her. She nervously walked closer to him, and handed him her phone back. "It is broken." She whispered. **

**Angel seemed to have calmed down a lot but he was still angry. She could see it on his face. He opened her phone. "Its off."**

"**Did you turn it off?" She asked backing away from him closer to the door.**

"**No. I only shut it." He said a little calmer. He pushed the power button and nothing happened. "What's wrong with it?"**

"**Hit it against your hand." She told him. He smacked it against his hand causing it to power on.**

"**Its broken." He said looking up at her.**

"**Its not the only thing that's broken." She said a tear rolling down her face. She turned and ran out of her bedroom. **

**Buffy ran all the way to the kitchen in thought that Gunn would still be there. He was. She stopped a few feet away from him and yelled "Stay the fuck out of my stuff!" and turned running back up the stairs. She didn't know if Doyle was home but she was going to go check. **

**She knocked on Doyle's door, he opened it. "What is going on? Why is everyone yelling? And what was that loud noise a few minutes ago? Buffy what's wrong?" He asked noticing her tears.**

"**I think me and Angel just broke up." She whispered walking into his room.**

"**Angel?" He asked a little amused. "Wait, what? Broke up? What did I miss?"**

**Buffy explained everything to Doyle. That was a lot of drama that happened just because of a broken cell phone if you asked him.**

**Buffy looked up at Doyle, with fresh tears. "Should I move out?"**

"**No. Buffy, don't do anything drastic. This will all blow over." He told her. "He punched the wall? As in there is a hole? He is fixing that!"**

"**I don't think so." She whispered. "Angelus is really mad." She couldn't call him Angel anymore. He wasn't Angel. She didn't think Angel could do that. He had always been sweet to her. She had called him Angel to Doyle in a slip up. She hadn't meant to, his friends didn't know she called him that and he certainly wasn't asking like one anymore. "Maybe I should start packing, just in case. Angelus isn't going to want me here."**

"**I will talk to him." He told her gently.**

"**I don't think I can be here. See him everyday." She said, her lip quivering on the verge of spilling more tears.**

"**Everything will be fine, Buffy." Doyle told her as she got up from the chair across from his bed. 'It has to be. He loves her.' Doyle thought.**

**Buffy walked back to her room. She was going to grab a few things and head over to her moms house. She didn't know what she was going to tell her mom… maybe that she had just missed her and Dawn so much that she wanted to spend the night. Buffy walked into her room sniffling and saw Angelus sitting on the end of her bed. She thought he would have been long gone by now. **

**At the sound of her sniffling, Angel looked up. He got off the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair and she began crying harder. "I just… I freaked. I don't think I could bare losing you."**

"**I cant. Not right now. I have to go." Buffy said quietly. **

**Angel pulled away from her, searching her face. "Where?"**

"**My moms." She told him looking down.**

"**Your leaving?" He asked.**

"**I'm moving." She said, grabbing a bag from her closet and stuffing clothes into it.**

**Angel's heart broke. "No. No! Don't. Stop." He told her grabbing the bag. "Don't leave, Baby. You cant leave now." Buffy looked up at him, his eyes sad, pleading her not to leave. She nodded and without saying a word she went to her bed and laid down. She was just exhausted. She felt like she had been crying for a week. She closed her eyes, but as soon as she did she thought about what had happened with Angel. He was accusing her of doing something she would never do, even if she didn't love him, even if she wasn't scared and excited at the same time that she could be having his baby… she would never cheat on him. That wasn't the kind of person she was. Then she thought of how he had punched the wall. There was a huge hole in the wall and she saw some blood on his hand when she walked in. The mental recap made it all so fresh in her mind and she started to cry again. Angel laid down on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, shushing her and telling her it was okay and how sorry he was. She fell asleep to the sound of his now gentle voice. The voice she was so used to.**

**Buffy woke up the next morning still feeling exhausted. Her eyes were sore, her head was pounding and she felt like she had slept for days but still didn't get enough sleep. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet but she felt something pinning her down. She opened her eyes and saw Angel. He was awake and watching her.**

"**Your beautiful when you sleep well, actually your always beautiful." He smiled.**

**Buffy was confused. She felt like she was missing a piece of the puzzle and that one piece held the answer to how and why she was in bed with Angel. The last thing she remembered was walking back to her room thinking of what she was going to tell her mom. She must have been really tired.**

**When Buffy didn't answer him, he continued. "Ready to go get your new phone?"**

**Buffy looked at him confused. "What? We got in a fight yesterday, right?" She asked look at the hole in the wall as evidence that it did in face happen. "We broke up."**

"**I don't want to break up. I don't want you to leave. I cant lose you Buffy. I'm just not willing to let you go." He told her. "Come on. Get up, get showered and we can go. I told you I was going to get you a new phone." He then kissed her on the forehead and went to get himself ready. **

**Buffy got up slowly, afraid that she was going to fall. She felt so weak. Her fight with Angel and crying for so long had taken a lot out of her. She didn't know if her body was even going to be able to move.**


	19. The Start Of New Adventures For Buffy

**Chapter 19: The Start Of New Adventures For Buffy.**

**Buffy sat in the passenger seat in Angel's car, quietly. She hadn't said anything since he left her bedroom. She felt like the tension in the air was to thick- she didn't even know what to say to him. She was scared he might get angry at her again and she never wanted to be at the receiving end of his anger again. It seemed like a long ride to the Army Base.**

**Angel glanced over at her. "You have your ID right? They are going to ask for it at the gate."**

**Buffy nodded, getting her ID out of her purse and handing it to him.**

**Angel pulled up and gave the man their ID's he checked them, seeing it was Angelus he nodded and said "Have a good day, Sergeant Angelus." Buffy watched as the younger officer saluted Angel. They drove forward. **

**Buffy looked around, she had never been on an Army Base before and never thought she would. This place was beautiful. Bigger then she expected too. "Marshall Road in Fort Marshall?" Buffy commented softly. It was the first think she had said to him since they were in her room, he gave her a small smile. **

"**I said the same thing the first time I drove in here." He said looking over at her. She didn't respond back though, she just looked out her window. She looked sad. Confused. And a little amazed by what she was seeing.**

**As they drove threw the Army Base Buffy saw houses, gas stations, large buildings with weird numbers on them, stores and big trucks. Buffy looked over as she saw a huge tank with a gun on top of it being driven down the street. She didn't know what she expected to see once she was on Base but she knew it wasn't this. This was like a little town of its own. They had already passed a Burger King, McDonalds, a clothing store, a salon, a food store, a night club and what looked like a mall. All this place needed was a Expresso Pump and she could live here.**

"**This place have everything?" She asked quietly.**

"**Yeah." He said looking over at her and then back at the road. "It has restaurants, stores, gas stations- everything someone would need to live. If someone lives on base, they hardly ever have to leave."**

**They pulled into a parking lot and they got out. Angel walked over to her side of the car to open the door for her but she had done it herself so instead her softly took her hand in his. Buffy looked down at their hands but didn't say anything. Angel lead her into a building and he showed the woman his ID. He told Buffy to wait a minute because he had to sign her in. 'Wow, security is tight here.' She thought.**

**After he signed her in he took her hand again and they walked around. He pointed out some cute clothes he thought she might like but she didn't say anything, she just nodded.**

**They walked up to a counter that had cell phones displayed, there were so many. Angel pointed some out and she didn't say anything. He was about to give up even trying to talk to her when he saw Buffy look over at a phone and touch the screen. He walked over to her and asked her if she wanted it. She just looked down replying. "No thank you."**

**He called the woman over that was working at the counter and told her that they would take two of the phones.**

"**Angelus, no." Buffy started to say, he whipped his head towards her and she stopped talking. After a few second she whispered. "It costs a lot."**

"**You called me Angelus." He commented quietly. **

**The woman came back with two boxes and starting to ring the phones up. She told Angel a little about the phone. It was the newest touch screen phone and was widely popular now, almost as popular as the iphone. It was called The Droid. **

"**Now lets see if I can understand it well enough to use it." He joked with the sales woman.**

**She opened one of the phones and turned it on for Angel, showing him how to use it. Buffy walked away a little not wanting to be there when the woman started to openly flirt with him but she didn't want to be to far away so she could hear what they were saying.**

**They stood there for almost an hour. He was still talking to the sales woman. Buffy was pretending to look at all the different phones but she was trying to hear what they were saying. She couldn't hear everything and it was upsetting her. What was upsetting her even more was that he was ignoring her. She didn't exactly want to talk to him- she was to afraid to say something to make him angry but she didn't like that he wasn't trying to get her to talk to him. It was all very confusing to Buffy. She just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be… but she didn't see that every happening. It was the best 5 days of her life that she would never get back. 'Maybe I am just doomed to be miserable.' she thought. Buffy looked over at Angel and saw that the woman was doing something to one of the phones. She walked closer to the counter and heard the woman telling him she was adding her number to his address book just in case he needed anymore help. Buffy looked away, hurt. Could the woman not see that Buffy was right there with him!**

**Finally, Angel walked up to Buffy. He didn't say anything though, just raised his eye brows in question. Buffy's lower lip began to tremble but she didn't want to cry there. She was a complete and total mess.**

**Angel nodded his head towards the door to tell her they were leaving. Once they got in the car he looked at her. "You called me Angelus in there."**

**Buffy looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't like feeling like this. If this was how the next 11 months were going to be, she couldn't do it. She couldn't live in fear. Maybe she was right before, she shouldn't get involved with military men.**

"**You never call me Angelus." He said quietly looking straight forward out of the windshield. When he didn't get an answer out of her he asked, "Are you hungry?"**

**She didn't want to give him the wrong answer even though she was starving, so looking down she whispered. "Are you?"**

**Angel nodded and started up the car. He drove for about 10 minutes and then pulled into a Buffalo Wild Wings. He remembered when Buffy first moved in she had told them that she loved Buffalo Wild Wings.**

**When they were seated the waitress asked what they wanted to drink. Angel ordered a beer, Buffy was talking so quietly the waitress could hardly hear her when she replied "Water."**

**Once the young woman left Angel looked at Buffy for a minute. "You could have something other then water." He told her.**

**Buffy glanced up at him. "Sorry." She said.**

"**What are you sorry about?" He asked softly.**

"**I didn't mean to upset you." She said with a tear in her eye.**

"**I'm not upset baby. Look at me." He said hooking his pointer finger on her chin and guiding her face up. She was crying again, it made him feel like crying. "Don't cry."**

**She tried to stop the tears from silently falling.**

**It had been a week since Buffy and Angel got their new phones. Things still weren't back to normal but Angel liked to think they were getting there. He often joked to Buffy that the phone was to high tech for him and she would give him a weak smile every time.**

**Buffy was keeping busy with work. She hardly talked to Angel, she wouldn't speak to Gunn and she only spoke to Spike when she really hard to. He was just annoying. She talked to Doyle though. She told him she was scared of making Angelus mad and she didn't want him to have any reason to get mad at her. It was just easier to keep quiet. Doyle had asked Buffy why she was hardly home anymore and she simply replied Tom Cruz. He was confused so she went into further detail about a case she was working on about a woman who was looking for a man she knew named Tom Cruz but she thought she was close to cracking it.**

**One night she came home pretty late and she found Angel in her room. He was fixing the wall. She didn't know if Doyle had bugged him enough times to get him to do it or if he actually wanted to fix it. She told Angel thank you . Before he had fixed it every time she looked at the wall she would think about that day. It was like a constant reminder not to make him angry.**

**Now, it was Friday. Buffy sat at her desk at Mars Investigations looking at her computer screen. She had found Tom Cruz. He was living not to far from the Pier. She was going to call her client but sat there thinking about something Keith had said. He told her to drop the case, that their services were no longer needed but she couldn't drop the case. At first she didn't like the woman, she had found her creepy and a little obsessed with the guy but with her love life hanging by a thread she wanted to help someone else make their love lives better, she wanted someone to be happy. So she picked up the phone to call the woman.**

"**Hi, Ms. Boca, this is Buffy from Mars Investigations…. Yes, I did find him. It seems he did a little name change but he matches your picture. I have all his information right here. He is actually living in town. How lucky are you?… I am faxing the address over right n…." The line went dead. Buffy looked at the phone and saw a hand on the receiver. Looking up she saw a pissed off Keith Mars.**

"**Buffy, I told you to stay out of it." Keith said sternly. **

"**Yeah I know but you didn't give me a reason." She argued.**

"**My word should have been enough. I'm your boss!" Keith said turning off the fax machine. "Damn it! It already went threw! Do you have any idea what you just did Buffy? Tom Cruz isn't his real name, and he didn't just change it because it was a cool thing to do. He is in the witness protection program. That woman you just handed him over to has been trying to kill him! He's been on the run for years!"**

**Buffy's eyes got as big has saucers. "Oh god!" She said and ran out the door. Keith ran after her but she was faster and out of his sight before he even had a chance. He tried calling her but she didn't answer. He called Veronica and explained everything, he told her that he was going to go to the address that Buffy had found and see if he could stop anything from happening if needed. Maybe the FBI would get him out of there before the crazy wind bag could get there.**

**Veronica was close to Buffy's house so she stopped by there and knocked on the door. Angel open the door. **

"**Buffy wouldn't by any chance be here, would she?" Veronica asked.**

"**No, she isn't. Why? What's going on?" Angel asked her.**

"**Buffy has been working on this case and long story short she helped this crazy mob lady get her hands on a guy in the witness protection program and I was hoping Buffy wouldn't go in there and try to stop anything from happening but I know she went to that house because I know Buffy… and because it world be exactly what I would do!" Veronica rambled.**

"**Wait, what are you saying?" He asked.**

"**Buffy could be in some serious trouble. I know you two don't have the best relationship going on now but I'm kind of hoping you will put that aside because having a bad ass guy like yourself on our side wouldn't hurt right now." She explained.**

**Angel grabbed his keys and ran passed Veronica. "You got the address?" He shouted behind him.**

**Angel was speeding. It was very clear that he was speeding and anyone going the actual speed limit was pissing him off. He weaved in and out of cars to try to get to the location where they were pretty sure Buffy was. If she was in trouble and something happened to her, Angel would never forgive himself.**

**He turned the steering wheel suddenly when he almost missed his turn, the breaks screeched and he leave tread marks on the road. He saw a big house and asked in a panic. "This is it" He knew for a fact it was, he didn't know how but he just had a feeling Buffy was there.**

**Veronica nodded. "It's the address."**

"**Stay here." He told her.**

**Angel ran around the car and got something out of his trunk, then ran behind the house carefully so no one could see him. He checked in the windows of the house and didn't see anyone. He was beginning to think no one was even there and his gut feeling was wrong until he came around to the back. He looked into the glass kitchen doors and saw a man and a woman. The man looked scared and the woman looked pissed, he moved to get a better angle of the room and that's what he saw Buffy. She looked like she was trying to talk her way out of something. He looked around to see why Buffy would be so worried and noticed the woman had a gun angled at the mans side. He then saw another man standing at the door way behind Buffy, he also had a gun. **

**Putting his training to use, he started to look around for an entrance to the house to sneak up on the enemy. Once he got inside he saw two more men that were standing a little behind the man near Buffy. They had guns too. 'Maybe these people really are the mob.' He thought.**

**Angel couldn't take the men out without alerting everyone else in the house. He looked around as he snuck up behind one of the guys, taking his gun out of the back of his pants where he had stuck it trying to look for a way in. He came up right behind on of the men and hit him in the temple with the butt of the gun. He dropped to the floor causing the other man to look, he saw Angel. Thinking fast, Angel spun around kicking him in the gut, when he doubled over from the force of the blow and hit the man in the nose with the heel of his hand causing his nose to break and the bone to smash into his scull. He stuck his gun back into his pants. Maybe he wouldn't need it after all.**

**Angel snuck up behind the third man, the one holding a gun on Buffy. He had to be extra careful with this one other wise it could got Buffy her life. Once false move and the man could shoot Buffy. Angel quietly got behind the man and in one swift movement he grabbed the man around the neck from behind and grabbed the other mans gun, holding it to his head. Buffy heard a noise and was startled. Everyone turned to look at the movement. **

"**Drop it." Angel said to the woman walking closer so he was a little in front of Buffy. If he was in front of her then she was out of harms way. There was no one else behind them that could hurt her and if he was in front of her, he could stop anything before it reached her.**

"**Who the hell are you?" The woman demanded.**

**Buffy smiled for the first time, in what felt like a long time. "You don't know who he is, do you? Oh lady, your about to get your ass shot!"**

**Angel glanced at Buffy. He saw her smile and he smiled too. "I wasn't exactly going to go for the ass, baby. But I can try."**

"**A lover? You said you didn't have a boyfriend." She said to Buffy.**

"**Yeah well it looks like we both lied about something, psycho hoe!" Buffy yelled.**

**Veronica looked around nervously. "Am I just suppose to sit here with my thumb up my ass? Like hell!"**

**Veronica got out of Angel's car and headed for the house. "He is dating Buffy, I'm sure he knows how she is.. Well we are one in the same."**

**Veronica walked threw the front door, closing it slowly. She heard Buffy shout and followed the voices. She peaked into the kitchen and saw Ms. Boca, if that was her real name standing next to the man she recognized from the picture Buffy had. She snuck around to the other side of the kitchen waiting for a chance to jump in. When the woman was distracted buy something Buffy said, Veronica got the mans attention and got him out of the way. When Ms. Boca saw Tom leaving she got pissed and aimed the gun. Angel knew it was coming, it was aimed right at Buffy. In what seemed like only one second, Angel moved faster then the speeding bullet. He threw the man forward, stepped in front of Buffy and fired two shots one hit the man in the knee cap and the other went straight into Ms. Boca's head- between the eyes.**

**The man screamed in pain, looking over at his dead boss on the kitchen floor, her blood pouring out of the bullet hole in her head. He looked up at Angel. "You missed."**

**Buffy stepped up next to Angel, looking down at the man who had been holding a gun to her. She wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and told the man. "My baby never misses."**

"**Everybody freeze!" Yelled a man holding a gun wearing a black vest that said FBI. Keith Mars ran up behind the man.**

"**Well then…." Keith said looking at the four bodies on the floor and then to Buffy, Angel, Veronica and Mr. Tom Cruz.**


	20. I Say We Party

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer.**

**Chapter 20: …I Say We Party…**

**Everyone had to give their statements to the FBI, luckily Angel didn't get arrested for murder. They had explained that he wouldn't have had to do anything if they were doing their jobs right, the FBI agent told Buffy that none of it would have happened if she hadn't gotten into something she shouldn't have been in. Buffy explained that she was just doing her job that she was hired to do. They had come to an agreement that there were wrongs on both sides but luckily nothing happened to the one person they were trying to protect. Before they walked out Buffy added "And he pretty much saved everyone!"**

**Buffy and Angel were now laying in his bed, Buffy had her arms wrapped around his waist. It seemed like she hadn't let go of him since he got to the house and rescued her. He was okay with that. He had missed her.**

"**I'm sorry." she whispered into his chest.**

"**For what? For almost getting yourself killed?" He looked down at her.**

**Buffy held him even tighter. "No. For being a bitch. I was just scared."**

"**Of?" he asked.**

"**You. I… you scared me when you got mad. I don't want to be the reason why you are mad.. I don't want to be the one your mad at. I miss my Angel." She whispered.**

"**And I miss my baby." He whispered back. "Buffy, I'm sorry I over reacted. I just get so insane at the thought of losing you. I thought I was losing you, and then it hit me. I lost you because of it. You haven't been acting like yourself since our fight and its killing me to know that its my fault. I want you to smile, laugh, joke… hell I want you to complain again. I just want you to talk to me. So… I'm the one who is sorry, baby."**

"**Speaking of…" Buffy said sitting up. "I was scared to tell you before but… I kind of need to take a pregnancy test at some point. Maybe next week."**

"**You haven't gotten your period?" He asked her.**

"**No. But that could also be because of stress." Buffy looked down and added. "I just want to be sure since we had sex twice without.."**

"**Yeah, I know. We can pick up a test.." He started to say.**

"**I already did. I just have to wait until its been long enough for it to be able to come up accurate… you know." She asked him.**

"**Yeah… I think so." He said making a face.**

'**He took that well.' She thought as she laid back down with her head on his chest. "Angelus, have you talked to her?"**

**He was a little hurt that she was still calling him Angelus but he tried not to react to it. "Who?"**

"**The girl from the cell phone place.." She trailed off.**

**Angel made a 'what the fuck face' but she didn't see him. "Janet? I called her once…" Buffy bit her lip. "I didn't know how to get to the text messages. I know, I'm technology impaired. I got a text message from one of the other Sergeants , I hit the wrong thing and it went away. I knew if I asked one of the other guys I would never live it down. So I called her. She explained it to me and I never talked to her again"**

"**You could have asked me." She whispered playing with a button on his shirt.**

**Angel looked down at her even thought he couldn't see her face. "Would you have talked to me?"**

"**You could have at least tried." Angel nodded. He didn't think she would have talked to him at that point but he could have tried. She was right about that.**

**Angel rubbed her back softly. "It was going to be a surprise but we were going to have a party for you tonight. Now I don't think it would be such a great idea. Its been a long day already."**

**Buffy was confused. "A party for what?"**

"**A late house warming party. We realized you didn't get a proper welcoming to the house. Hell, we threw a huge party when we moved it. So we wanted to do something for you. Plus, I think Gunn wants to give you a little piece offering.. You being upset with him has effected him more then I would like." He told her.**

**Buffy smiled. "How do you even know I would be home tonight? I could have been working"**

"**I may have talked to Willow who passed the message on to Veronica and she said she would make sure you weren't working tonight so we could surprise you with the party." Angel explained to her.**

"**Sure, you saved my life. I say we party." She replied looking up at him with a smile. "You like me."**

**Angel looked down at her, thinking about what she was referring to. He put his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Of course I like you." he didn't want to tell her that he more then liked her, but maybe he should…**

**Angelus went to tell the other guys that he had talked to Buffy and she gave the go for the party. They were all excited. Gunn because maybe this would get him back on Buffy's good side, Doyle just wanted to see Buffy have some fun and Spike.. Well Spike wanted to get drunk and laid.**

**Buffy had told Angel she was going to go take a shower and get ready, after about an hour she walked down stairs and saw the guys setting up tables, moving furniture out of the way and setting food out. She saw Angel putting beer in a tub of ice, 'he must have gone out while I was in the shower.' Buffy watched as Spike and Gunn moved the coffee table. "Who exactly is coming to this shin dig?"**

**All the guys looked up at Buffy, they hadn't even noticed she was standing there… Angel hadn't seen her but he knew she was there. He always knows when she is around.**

"**Your friends. The ones that we know of course and then they passed the word around to your other friends." Angel said putting a few more beers in the ice.**

"**So what?.. A total of 10 people?" Buffy joked.**

**Spike pushed a chair against the wall. "And we invited a few of our friends. Just to make it more fun."**

"**Oh and here I thought you were moving everything out of the way for the mud wrestling but now it makes more sense." Buffy nodded.**

**Spikes face light up with excitement. "No." Angel said sternly.**

**Spike pointed at Buffy. "Its her party and her idea!"**

"**Your not getting mud in my house!" Angel's OCD kicked in causing him to get a little heated. He remembered what Buffy had said about not liking it when he was angry so he took a few breathes to try to calm down. He glanced at Buffy who to his relief was actually smiling. "Spike, you aren't the one who cleans. I don't want to be cleaning mud off of everything in the house for the rest of my life." He said calmly. **

**The guys finished setting up everything and Gunn was about to turn on the music when there was a knock at the door. Doyle went to answer the door and it was Buffy's best friends and their significant others. Early. Willow, her boyfriend Oz, Xander, his girlfriend Anya, Veronica and her boyfriend Logan all walked in.**

"**Hey guys!" Buffy said hugging them all. "Where is Tara?"**

**Buffy held on to Oz's hand. "She is coming. She was going to go pick someone up."**

"**Someone?" Buffy asked. "A date someone?"**

"**Most likely. I mean since you have a boyfriend now, she is the only single loser one in the group." Anya said like there was nothing wrong with the words that were coming out of her mouth.**

**With a sarcastic smile Buffy said "On the behalf of myself and Tara- Thanks Anya."**

"**Your welcome." She said looking around. This was the first time Anya, Oz and Logan had been there. Veronica had only seen a small area threw the door way when she was talking to Angel earlier that day.**

"**Want the tour?" Buffy asked.**

"**Heck yeah! Where is your room?" Logan joked. Angel sized Logan up. 'That must be Logan. The guy that Buffy dated. Nothing special.' He thought.**

**25 minutes later while Buffy was giving everyone the tour, even thought some of them already knew where everything was since they had helped her move in, they still tagged alone… the door bell rang again. This time Gunn answered the door. It was the girl he remembered as Tara and she was with a brunette that was about the same height as Buffy.**

"**Hi." Tara said shyly.**

"**Buffy is upstairs showing everyone around." Angel told her.**

"**Check out the man power in here. Wouldn't mind riding these stallions." The brunette commented.**

**Spike smiled at the new comer. 'I think I like her.'**

"**Oh, this is Faith." Tara said.**

**Spike stepped in front of Gunn, to get a better view. "Faith? As in kissed Buffy- Faith?"**

**Faith looked the blonde male up and down. "That was a long time ago, but yeah. Me and B- we lip locked."**

"**YES!" Spike said happily., looking up at the heavens. 'Someone up there loves me!'**

**Buffy thought she heard Faiths voice so she went down the stairs, everyone else in toe. When she saw Faith she was happy but not so happy at the same time. She hadn't seen Faith in a while and even though they weren't on the best of terms the last time they saw each other they still referred to each other as friends.**

"**Faith!" Buffy said hugging her. "How have you been?" **

**Faith hugged her back. "You know me, B. Five by Five."**

"**Always." Buffy smiled pulling out of their hug. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Heard there was a party in your honor. Couldn't pass it up." She told Buffy.**

**Angelus looked at the rest of Buffy's friends. She got the feeling not everyone was happy to see this Faith person, mostly Anya who was glaring at her.**

**Faith walked around the living room and whistled. "Nice place." She walked pasted Angel, looking him up and down. "B?" She nodded to him.**

"**Yeah." She nodded back.**

"**Thought so. You got B written all over you." She said looking at Angel. He looked down at his clothes, like he would find Buffy's name written on him. "Nah, you just smell like her." she added with a smile. She then mouthed to Buffy "Nice."**

**The door bell rang again and Angel looked at his watch. **

"**More people?" Willow asked. **

**Angel opened the door. "Just the pizza." He was about to get his wallet out when Gunn stopped him. **

"**Its on me." Gunn said and Angel took the pizza's.**

"**That's a lot of pizza." Xander commented.**

"**Wont last long." Angel said to him as he walked into the kitchen to put the pizza down.**

**Before Gunn could close the door a bunch of guys walked up. "Hey man!" They said as they walked in. He was about to close the door but again a group of people walked in and he decided just to leave the door open and walked over to turn the music up. Doyle showed everyone where the food and drinks where and the party had finally started.**

"**Who are all these people?" Willow whispered to Buffy. **

**Buffy looked around. "Well, that is Jeremy Sherwood. I know that one. And from how Angelus has talking that guy over there is Sully." She said pointed. "Oh, and Leadingham. Grant, Michaels, Davis…" Buffy listed some of the guys off while she was pointing to them. "I only know most of their last names… they go by last names."**

"**How do you know them?" Faith asked taking a swig of her beer.**

"**They work with the guys. Friends of Angelus'.. some of them are under his command actually." Buffy told her.**

"**Command?" Faith asked.**

"**Angelus is a Sergeant in the Army." She replied.**

**Faith's expression looked impressed. "The Army huh? Didn't think you would go back there, B." She said as Angel walked up wrapping his arms around Buffy from behind. She knew it was him, not only didn't she know his touch but no one else would dare touch her like that when Angel was around. **

"**What are you talking about, Baby?" He kissed her on the neck.**

"**About how Faith never thought Buffy would date another Army guy since Riley cheated on Buffy and all." Anya answered truthfully. **

**Angel was about to say something when Anya continued. "You know he cheated on her a few times? The first time was actually with Faith."**

**Angel looked from Buffy to Faith and was once again about to say something but… "Buffy was pissed for a while but Riley came up with all these excuses as to why she shouldnt be mad at him but mad at Faith. So they stopped talking for a while but then started talking behind Riley's back last year. But Faith has a troubled past and things didn't work out because she stabbed Buffy in the back again even though Buffy was really the only person who tried to be her friend. They haven't talked since." Anya said being in extreme share mode. **

**Buffy and Faith looked at each other, both had shocked looks on their face. "Thanks Anya, you want to tell him when, where and how I last screwed too?" Faith said. Buffy let out a small laugh.**

"**We're good now, right B?" She asked.**

"**Yup. We're cool." Buffy reassured her.**

**Angel kissed Buffy's shoulder. "You hungry? There's still pizza."**

"**A little." She said turning her head to look at him.**

**Buffy and Angel walked into the kitchen to get some pizza where a bunch of other people were drinking, talking and playing a few games.**

"**Why do I get the feeling Anya doesn't like Faith much?" he asked Buffy handing her a plate.**

**Buffy took the plate from Angel. "Because she doesn't. Back in high school before Anya even moved here, Xander and Faith had this thing… well I wouldn't really call it a thing. More like they slept together. It was this HUGE ordeal because I think Willow was still crushing on Xander a little bit, he had JUST broken up with his girlfriend,- not by choice though. So being dumped would be a better way to describe it and it was Xander's first time." Buffy explained picking up a slice of pizza. "…with a woman." She smiled.**

"**So Anya doesn't like Faith because, what?.. Almost 5 years ago before he even knew she existed Xander had sex with Faith?" Angel repeated back.**

"**Yup, that about sums it up. But sometimes she doesn't like me because Xander had a thing for me at one point and she knows that Willow had a thing for Xander…"Buffy looked up at Angel. "Yeah, we had a little love triangle going on back in high school. But as soon as Willow met Oz, she only had eyes for him and the triangle became a one way line because believe me, I have NEVER wanted Xander." She explained. "Things were a little complicated back then… to many hormones racing and close friends spending all their time together. It got messy."**

"**So am I wrong then that Oz isn't completely comfortable with Xander?" Angel asked her.**

"**You can sense that? Wow. Your good." She said taking a bite. "Back in our senior year of high school something happened… weirdness because all the sudden Xander wanted Willow and Willow for some strange reason wanted Xander… again. They both were with other people but.. Well lets just said those other people walked into a room to find Willow and Xander kissing on a bed…FULLY clothes thank god! Both couples broke up but Willow and Oz are meant to be." She told Angel, looking into the living room at Willow and Oz. Oz had his arm around Willow and kissed her on the temple. "They missed each other so much they got back together and they did have one more rough patch in college but they got over it. Willow forgave Oz because he had forgiven her for the Xander incident, which the Xander incident is what lead him to being single around the time he had sex with Faith."**

**Angel nodded taking it all in. Their lives were crazy. "And Veronica and Logan?"**

"**Oh them! Wow! They break up ALL the time and always get back together. We all hated Logan back in high school, he was rude, arrogant and just an all around ass hole. Back then Veronica was dating a guy named Duncan who is Logan's best friend and Logan was dating Lily who was Veronica's best friend and Duncan's sister. But one day out of the blue Duncan breaks up with Veronica. She was heart broken and she tried to get Lily to find out why he broke up with her, well later we found out that Veronica's mom had cheated on her dad with Duncan's dad and there was a possibility that Duncan and Veronica were brother and sister. It would totally make since to why Veronica and Lily were so close, without even knowing they could be sisters. But anyway, me and Veronica put it upon ourselves to get a DNA test done, we stole some of Keith's hair from his brush and sent it in with some of her's for the test, he is in fact her dad. Then Logan and Lily broke up because she is a year older then us and she wanted to go off to college and you know… have the college experience with other guys and maybe girls. About a month after Lily left Logan asked me for my help, I took on a case for him and we started spending more and more time together. I started to think he wasn't to bad. We started dating but on the down low." She told him taking another bite. **

**The she continued. "We didn't want anyone to know because we were just to different and lets face it, he was really popular and people just used me to find stuff out about their boyfriends or girlfriends or parents. But it did finally get out. We ended up breaking up a week later, but his dad told me he liked who Logan was when he was with me. That he seemed happier, like he wanted to actually be someone. I wasn't enough to completely change his ways though. After we broke up, he started spending more time with Veronica… but it was a taunting kind of relationship. They teased each other like always and I guess maybe it turned into love. But Logan wasn't into that kind of stuff back then. They broke up all the time whenever she didn't like something he did- since he was SUCH a bad boy." She joked "He would break up with her to use other girls too… like he dating this girl to get back at her dad for something he did when Logan was in little league! They were together off and on for two years and then around graduation they got together and stayed together… mostly. They broke up once in college but got back together and they have been together ever since."**

**Angel took all of that in. That was a lot to take in for one couple. "… so you and Logan only dated once?"**

**Buffy took a deep breath. "No. Whenever Veronica and Logan were "off" Logan and I were always on. It seemed like even if I had a boyfriend at the time something would happen and we would break up and then I was just with Logan… it would just happen. It was weird. But once we started college we weren't together anymore. I was kind of over it and I saw how much in love they were so why get in the middle of that?" She explained. "Plus I got with Riley. And even before I got with Riley when Veronica and Logan broke up that one time in college he went out with this girl named Parker. I wasn't to fond of her so when I heard he was with her, I told him to not even think about coming to me."**

**Angel was dumbfounded. "Wow. Logan seems like a …. great guy."**

**Buffy smiled. "He is now. He's a reformed bad boy. And now that you have had everyone's love life history lesson…"**

"**Not everyone." He told her. "What about you?"**

"**You already know everything that happened with Riley." She told him.**

"**I know you dated more then just Riley." He teased.**

**Buffy looked at him. "Maybe but not much." She said hoping he would drop it. He gave her a knowing look. "Fast track- first boyfriend Jeff. Total loser. He broke up with my via answering machine the night of a huge homecoming dance whining that I wasn't around enough. I didn't satisfy his needs. He ended up with a girl I thought was a good friend of mine. The same night I ended up spending the dance with Pike, boyfriend number two. I didn't like him when we first met. I even made fun of his name, he made fun of mine. Great time had by all, didn't help that he didn't really like me because we met at the movies and him and his best friend, Benny were yelling at me and mine for being to loud. But anyway, we got together and it didn't last long. It was around the time my dad left, like actually moved out. I… well me and Pike took off for Vegas and he ended up leaving me there for some insane reason. I had to call my dad and ask him for money to get back home. Not a Happy Hank. That was the end of that. Then there was Owen that didn't even last as long as Pike, then Logan, singles-vile for a while, and Logan again. I didn't really date much for a year ..unless it was Logan" she said with a small laugh. "and then I went out with Scott but he cheated on me and dumped me right before prom and then Parker… I wouldn't really call him a boyfriend though- he was my one night stand." She told him looking at her shoes. She was quiet for a few seconds. "And then Riley for 3 years and now you." She gave him a small smile. "Now you know my history too. So what about you?" She asked.**

"**That's easy." He said " Shelley Michaels and you."**

**Buffy looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "Two? Only two? You only dated two? There is NO way you only slept with two girls… wait, don't answer that. I know of one more that you have been with so you were a I-don't-have-to-be-dating-to-do-the-dirty kind of guy."**

"**Dated, yeah two. Slept with… lets just say I don't have enough finger to count them on two hands." He joked. **

**Buffy pouted her lips. "I so didn't want to know that…. I can count how many guys I have slept with on one hand!"**

**Buffy threw away her plate that had the pizza on it and walked over to get a drink. "Are you upset?" He asked hoping she wasn't.**

**Buffy licked her lips and glanced away for a second, then back at him. "No. I already knew you had been with a lot of girls. Hell, look at you. I would be surprised if you hadn't."**

"**Sorry." He apologized softly.**

"**You know what? I think we have done enough talking… or I have anyway." She said putting her hand on his chest and lighting pushing him backwards so he walked lowly towards the comfy soft chair someone must have moved from the living room. He fell backwards into the chair. Buffy smiled at him and straddled his hips. She put her index finger on his lips. "I really missed you." She whispered and then kissed him. He kissed her back eagerly trying to tell her how much he had missed her too without bringing to much attention to themselves in the middle of a party.**

**Their kisses became more heated, they broke apart for air but only for a second before kissing each other again and again. Between kisses Angel asked "Do you want to go away next weekend?"**

**Buffy kissed him again. "Go where?" She asked as they broke away.**

"**LA." He said before he kissed her again.**

"**What's next weekend?" She kissed him.**

"**Just next weekend." He said as she started to kiss his neck. "Nothing special about it." He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, loving the feel of her.**

"**What do you want to do?" She asked between the kisses she placed on his neck.**

"**A friend of mine owns a bar there. Some of the guys from base go there once in a while. Thought maybe you would like to go… your friends too." He told her as she sucked on his neck. **

**She placed a kiss on his neck where she had been sucking. "I can ask them, but if I can be alone with you then I will go."**

**Angel smiled. "We can get a hotel room."**

"**I'm in." She replied, getting up and taking him by they hand. Pulling him out of the chair and threw the living room.**

**They made it to the top of the stairs before she attacked him again. Kissing and sucking everywhere she could. They attempted to make their way to Angel's room without breaking apart. They pumped into people and hit the wall a few times. They finally made it to his door. He opened the door, guiding them threw it and slamming the door, pining her against the wall. Kissing her neck and collar bone. He heard a moan, but it didn't belong to Buffy and he sure as hell didn't do it. "Get out!" he said still kissing her neck. Buffy opened her eyes and saw movement towards the bed. She saw a couple getting off Angel's bed and walking towards the door. As soon as the door was opened Angel pulled up Buffy's tight skirt, rubbing her ass. Buffy moaned and went to work on taking off his shirt. She really hated the damn buttons. Angel grinded his hips into hers, letting her feel his hard manhood. She moaned, rolling her eyes back. She was getting frustrated with his shirt, she grabbed the opening at the top on both sides and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. For a brief second she wondered if he would be upset but her mind was eased when she heard him let out a small laugh.**

"**Impatient, are we?" He smiled down at her.**

**Buffy nodded. "Feels like forever."**

**Angel lifted Buffy up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her on the mouth and walked them over to his bed. He laid her down on his bed gently. "You don't think anyone else had sex on this bed… do you?" She asked breaking away from their kiss. He shook his head no but really, he had no idea! And at this point, he didn't really care. He pushed up Buffy's tank top and pulled down her panties at what seemed like the same time.**

**Buffy reached for Angel's pants button but as soon as he latched his mouth on her nipple she couldn't think. She was far to sensitive at the moment and he was just SOOOO good. She heard the sound of a zipper and clothes being pushed on. She felt his bare cock rub her thigh. "Don't forget the…" She whispered and then heard the drawer to his night stand opening. She opened her eyes to see him putting the condom on himself and without a seconds delay he was inside of her. 'God, I have missed this. Him.' She thought and she heard Angel curse under his breath. She was having a hard time holding on as she felt him pumping in and out of her. He wasn't doing much better. He thought she felt even tighter around him then the last time they had been together. He was afraid he was going to cum before she did. Buffy was so sensitive to his touch that it didn't happen though. He speed his pace up and bit down on her nipple, she came screaming his name, the second her felt her inner walls clutching around his cock he came too, shooting his hot cum inside of her.**

"**Well that lasted as long as a teenagers first time." Angel commented sarcastically. **

**Buffy looked at him smiling. "Yeah well, that's how I felt the first time we had sex too. It ended much to fast for my liking."**

**They kissed heatedly again. Angel could feel his cock twitch, he pulled out of Buffy and she whimpered. She watched him as he took the condom off, kissing her again he reached for another condom.**

**Buffy and Angel walked down the stairs 2 hours later. They had been in his bedroom the whole time hoping that no one heard them as they gave in to their desires.**

**When they got to the bottom of the stairs Buffy let out an annoyed sigh. Angel followed her line of sight and saw a tall blonde guy at a keg that hadn't been there early. He didn't know who this guy was but there was also a guy a little shorter then the blonde with dark hair standing next to him shaking his head. **

**Buffy glanced over at Angel and then back to the two guys by the keg. "That would be Dick Casablancas and Duncan Kane. Logan's best friends. Different as night and day but somehow they are friends." She told him. "The obnoxious blonde would be Dick and his name sums him up perfectly."**

**Veronica and Logan walked up to Buffy and Angel. "Hey you two. Where have you been?" Veronica asked.**

**Logan put his arm around Veronica. "Like you even have to ask, pumpkin." He said sarcastically.**

"**Har har." Buffy pretended to laugh. "What is Dic…"**

"**No idea!" Veronica said holding up her arms in surrender. "I don't even know how he found out about the party. He just always does! He even brought his own keg!"**

"**That's because Dick thinks we are still in high school when kegs were cool." Logan smiled.**

**Veronica shook her head and looked at Angel. "Well I wanted to make sure to tell you that it was nice to meet you. Not only did you save my best friends life, but you also clearly made her VERY happy." She said suggestively. "and now I know for a fact that Buffy didn't make you up."**

"**Veronica! I told you I didn't!" Buffy raised her voice.**

"**I know you did but ever since you made up that boyfriend when we were younger, you can never be to sure." She smiled.**

"**Yeah… Chris." Logan laughed. Veronica and Buffy both slapped him on the arm. Angel smiled at not only the fact that Buffy had clearly made up a boyfriend at some point but the trio's antics as well. Both girls had dated this boy and they were still such close friends. That also meant that Logan knew Buffy well, better then Angel knew her and that upset him a little. He would just have to make it so he knew Buffy better.**

**The rest of the night was full of fun. They had played beer pong and "I've Never" and once Angel had enough drinks in him he danced. Luckily Buffy was there to rub her ass against him other wise he would be looking like a spas dancing. He wasn't much of a dancer, in fact he never danced if he could help it when he was sober. But being almost completely drunk, he had been the one to pull Buffy out into the middle of the living room to dance. She immediately plastered her back to h is chest, put her arms up around his neck and began to grind into him. She slithered her body down almost to the floor taking him with her and then back up again. While they were dancing she felt his manhood poke her in the lower back and she let out a little giggle that did nothing for his not so little problem that was going on in the front of his pants. If she wasn't dancing so close to him anyone who was looking at him would see it.**

**Angel was trying to hid himself for the next half hour until people started leaving, most of the people were gone but a few were passed out. They decided to let the people passed out stay and anyone who felt they were to drunk to get home could stay as well. A few people took them up on their offer but most of them had called someone to get them. Angel would make sure they got their cars in the morning. **

**As soon as everyone was gone Angel grabbed Buffy by the wrist and pulled her upstairs with him and back into his room so he could get a little help with his raging hard on. Buffy was happy to help.**


	21. Learning Something New

**Chapter 21: Learning Something New **

**Wednesday afternoon Buffy was about to leave work to meet up with Angel, they were going to go shopping to pick a few things up to make for dinner- and Angel had told Buffy she was going to help him cook! She knew she was in trouble there. He was keeping his word to teach her how to cook, shoot a gun and drive. Today they were going to do two of those things, Cooking and driving. Buffy was more then a littler nervous. The last time she got behind the wheel of are car was in high school when her mom was crushing on Giles. She told Buffy to take her car so she didn't have to leave Giles' house. Buffy picked up Willow and Oz to go for a joy ride because she was so excited to finally have some freedom. Buffy understood why her mom was being so over protective- Buffy had run away from home but it didn't mean she liked that either her mom, Giles or Keith were with her at all times. So, Buffy had felt that she needed a little fun but that fun was brought to an end when Buffy pulled out into an intersection to soon and was side swiped by another car. The other car had hit the back door on the drivers side. Buffy got the most impact as anyone in the car, she was in the hospital for a few days but she bounced back quickly.**

**Riley had promised to teach Buffy how to drive when they were together but he never did. She had hoped he would because Veronica had told her that if she learned how to drive then she would give Buffy her old car. The car was a black 1994 Chrysler LeBaron. Veronica's dad got her a Saturn Vue Hybrid as a high school graduation gift. Veronica loved it, it was her favorite color- silver. Now Veronica's little black convertible was in storage because she didn't have the heart to get rid of her first car, and it was still in really good shape. 'I wonder if Veronica's offer is still on the table.' Buffy thought when she was about to go out the door of the office. She turned around and yelled "Hey, V!"**

**Veronica came out of her dads office with a file in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She was pulling an all nighter. "Yeah, B?" She smiled.**

**Buffy walked closer to Veronica. "Remember when you told me I could have your old car back when Riley was going to teach me how to drive?" Veronica nodded. **

**Buffy smiled. "Is that offer still open?"**

**Veronica raised her eye brow. "Riley is teaching you how to drive? When did this happen?"**

"**The offer is only good if Riley teaches me how to drive?" She asked putting her right hand on her hip. "Angelus said he is going to teach me how to drive."**

"**Ohhh, and then you and Angelus can have his and her cars?" Veronica joked.**

"**They are kind of alike aren't they?" Buffy said tilting her head to the left.**

"**Is this the part where you shout? Because I'm not about to tip you over and pour you out." Veronica joked about the position Buffy's body was in. She did look like she was doing the tea cup dance they did when they were little. **

**Buffy straightened her head and dropped her arm with a huff but smiled a little.**

"**Yeah, you can have the car… WHEN you get your license." Veronica told her. **

**Buffy hugged Veronica. She tried to move her coffee out of the way so Buffy wouldn't dump it. "Thanks!" Buffy smiled.**

**When Buffy pulled away Veronica asked. "Why is he teaching you how to drive?"**

"**Other then the fact that I don't know how to? We have a list. Right now we are working on 3 things. Driving, cooking and shooting a gun." Buffy told her.**

**Veronica gave her a strange look. "Good luck with that! I'm happy with my tazor." Veronica said referring to the tazor "gun" her dad had given her and Buffy when they were younger for protection. Buffy laughed and shook her head.**

**She started for the door again but turned back around. "Your going to LA with us this weekend right?"**

**Veronica nodded. "Yup. Me and Logan will be there. Everyone else going?"**

"**Will, Oz, Xander, Anya, Tara, Faith… pretty much the whole gang… well not Giles." Buffy laughed. "Gunn, Doyle and Spike too. Angelus said something about some of his other friends going too. I guess soldiers go there a lot, Angelus brings in lots of business for this friend of his that owns the bar. He tells all the soldiers about it."**

"**Sweet. We are just going to the bar though?" Veronica asked, not thinking a bar would be a good enough reason to drive 4 hours to LA.**

"**And shopping!" Buffy said with a mock excitement. **

**Veronica laughed. "Cant forget about the shopping. What time are we leaving?"**

"**Well Angelus and I are leaving about 3:00PM so we should get there around 7:00, maybe a little sooner if traffic isn't to bad. We hope everyone else gets there around the same time or a little later so we can go to the bar around 10. He said that's when the fun start." Buffy said with a laugh.**

**Veronica sat down at the front desk. "Doesn't Angelus have to work?"**

**Buffy shrugged. "He said he should be getting out around 2:45 on Friday."**

"**Cutting it kind of close. How will you get everything loaded up and gone in 15 minutes?" Veronica asked.**

"**Angelus seems to think he can do it… maybe we will pack everything up the night before. If Angelus didn't have the car then I could pack it up Friday during the day since I don't have to work but he kind of needs it to get to and from work." Buffy said.**

**Buffy walked out of the office building and was about to turn down the side walk to head home when she saw Angelus sitting in his car with his head looking down. She walked over to the car.**

"**Hey there, you falling asleep?" She smiled.**

"**Hey Baby. No, I was just still trying to figure this out." He smiled holding up his new Droid phone. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her as she got in the car.**

"**Yup… I just don't know how ready I am to get in a car accident or burn our pretty condo down." She said with a straight face.**

**Angel leaned over and kissed her. "You will be fine."**

**Angelus drove them to a movie theater that was out of business. **

"**Are you taking me to a movie because I think we are about 5 years to late." She said looking up at the building. "This place shut down years ago."**

**Angel put the car in park. "Not a movie, although if you would like to see a movie we can go sometime. This is where you are going to get your first lesson."**

**Buffy looked over at him. "Huh?"**

**Angel smiled and opened his car door. "A empty parking lot is the best place to practice. Come on. Trade places with me."**

**Buffy got out of the car and walked around the front of the car to get to the drivers side. When she passed Angel in the front of the car she said "When you said you were going to teach me how to drive, I didn't think you meant in YOUR car! Your car is nice! I thought you were going to use a piece oh crap car.. Like borrow Spike's or something!"**

**Angel pointed to the driver seat. "IN."**

**Buffy got in the car and shut the door. "Okay, now adjust the seat and mirrors so you are comfortable."**

"**I'm not going to end up breaking this mirror off, am I?" Buffy asked scared as she adjusted the rearview mirror. **

"**Hey, be careful with my baby." Angel commented.**

**Buffy looked at him. "The car is your baby?"**

"**I was talking to the car." He smiled. Buffy laughed. **

"**Okay." Buffy said to herself. "10 and 2." She put her hands on the steering wheel. Angel nodded.**

"**Now put the car in…" He began.**

**Buffy took her hands off the steering wheel. "Angelus, do you know what happened the last time I tried to drive? I got t boned!" She answered not giving him a chance to even guess. "I don't want to kill your car. It's a hot car!"**

"**I've got insurance." He smiled. "Now put the car in drive, and just lightly push on the gas. My car doesn't need much to go. Just nice an easy."**

**Buffy did as she was told and the car started to move. She thought she was going to have a panic attack at first but when she realized that there was no other cars around to hit her or be hit by her she calmed down. That is until she saw a pole about 100 feet from her and she thought she would hit it. Angel just reassured her that everything was fine and he would let anything happen to her. She actually did pretty good after that. Just a few incidents of pushing to hard on the gas and tapping the break on accident. She kept looking over at Angelus every time she had a little mishap to see if he was getting upset but he didn't seem to mind at all. **

**Buffy was driving around the parking lot for about an hour with Angelus coaching her on how to drive. He was a pretty good teacher. He never lost his cool when she did something wrong. After Buffy had had enough they switched back so Angel was driving and they headed to the store.**

**Buffy was pushing the cart, every once in a while she would push the cart faster and jump up on the bar so she was racing down the isle. Angel laughed as he grabbed a box of pasta off the shelf and walked over to put it in the cart. As he reached in to put the pasta in he gave Buffy a kiss. "Your so cute." He smiled.**

**Buffy put her arms around Angel's waist and slipped her hands into his back pockets of his jeans and peaked over at his list. She looked at all the items he had written down. 'Why does he need cream cheese for dinner tonight?' She thought. "Why do you need cream cheese for dinner tonight?" She asked him.**

**He kissed her again. "That's what the recipe calls for."**

"**Okay… but its dinner, not breakfast." She said.**

**Angel laughed. "Cream cheese is used for many different things. In this case its used to make it creamier."**

**Buffy looked at his list again. "Pasta, chicken, cream cheese." She made a gross face. "Milk, veggies and shredded cheddar cheese? What's for dinner?"**

"**Something simple. I want to start you off with some easy." He told her.**

"**What's its called?" She asked. **

"**Creamy Chicken Pasta Toss."**

"**Is it like your moms family recipe? Because I have never heard of it." She said unwrapping her arms from his waist and started pushing the cart again.**

**Angel laughed. "My mom? cook? I don't think do. We had a chef all my life. My mom would never even step foot in a kitchen. The chef we had while I was growing up taught me how to cook."**

"**Learned from the best, huh?" She asked looking over at him stopping by the chicken. He grabbed a big package of chicken and put it in the cart.**

"**Yeah, that and the fact I just have a natural talent for cooking." He told her.**

**Buffy smiled. "A natural talent for everything is more like it."**

**Once they got home Angel set everything they needed out on the counter. **

"**First lesson: ALWAYS have everything you need already out. Not only is it annoying to have to look for something once you have already started preparing but it could also set the whole thing off." He said pointing to everything. "Next, wash your hands. But you should already know that."**

"**Yeah yeah yeah. My mom always told us that one. And to always wash your hands after handing any kind of meat but chicken is the most important one because of bacteria." Buffy said as she washed her hands.**

"**See, you already know a few things." He said kissing her hair. "Now wash the chicken." He turned around to grab something and then added. "Don't use soap though."**

**Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to use soap!"**

**Once Buffy raised the chicken she set it on a plate and looked at Angel for further instructions. **

"**Cut the chicken into bite size pieces." He told her.**

**Buffy bit her lip. "My bite size piece or your bite size pieces?"**

"**Just small enough so it can fit into someone's mouth." He laughed.**

"**Right. So mouth sized pieces." She said to herself.**

**Once she had cut the chicken Angel put a large skillet on the stove. "Spray the pan with the non stick cooking spray. Word to the wise, don't get the cheap stuff. The cheap cooking spray will just cook off like its butter and cause it to burn."**

**Buffy sprayed the pan as she was told. "Your not going to help me?"**

"**No. Your on your own. I'm just here to tell you what to do and to make sure we still have a place to live when your done. The guys might not like it if you burn the place down. I'm just guessing." He smiled. "Add the chicken to the pan and let it cook for about 7 to 10 minutes… whenever its fully cooked."**

**Buffy put the chicken in the pan and looked at Angel. "7 to 10 minutes? That's a long time… can we make out while its cooking?"**

**Angel crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Yeah, sure… right after you turn the stove on… and you can make sure to stir the chicken so it doesn't stick WHILE we are making out."**

"**Oh!" Buffy hadn't realized she needed to turn the stove on. 'How else would it cook, Buffy?' she thought to herself. "So… was that a no to the smooches?"**

**Once the chicken was done Buffy stirred it one last time. "Okay, now add 1 and a half to 2 cups of milk… depending on how creamy you want it. Also the heat is turned up a little on the high side so you either want to lower it to medium or do the 2 cups of milk." He said watching the pan.**

**Buffy lowered the flame and added 2 cups of milk. "Oops. I did both…" She said looking at Angel with a worried look.**

"**That's fine baby, it will just be extra creamy." He smiled. "Now add ¼ of cream cheese."**

**Buffy looked at the pan. "Okay, creamy is good." She added the cream cheese.**

**Angel walked over to the other side of Buffy and handed her 2 gloves of garlic. "If you like garlic, go ahead and put these in. Some people don't like garlic so I don't always use it, but it turned out fine either way."**

"**Just throw them in?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, just push them in there and let it come to a boil." He nodded.**

**Once it began boiling she turned to him. "Now what?"**

"**Add 3 cups of pasta." He said handing her the box of pasta and a measuring cup. "It should take about 10 minutes for the pasta to cook."**

"**You don't cook the pasta in a different pan? I know I don't know anything about cooking here but I have attempted to make the KRAFT macaroni and cheese and I'm pretty sure you have to boil water and then put it in… although I have never actually gotten to the part where you put the pasta in. I burn the water." She said making a worried face.**

**Angel laughed at her and put his arms around her waist. "Normally, yes. But this time the milk is acting as the water."**

**After the pasta was done Angel handed her a bag of frozen mixed vegetables. "Put those in and let it cook for 5 more minutes, and then we sprinkle some cheese on top and we are done!"**

**Buffy looked at him. "Really? That didn't take very long and I have yet to burn the house down! … oh.. I hope I didn't just jinx it."**

**When it was done Buffy called the other guys down stairs to eat dinner while Angel set the table.**

**Doyle, Gunn and Spike sat down looking at the food. "You make this, Angelus?" Gunn asked.**

**Angel nodded towards Buffy and sat down. "Buffy did. I just stood close by with a fire extinguisher." He joked getting a dirty look from Buffy. "She did good though, really good. We only had to make it once and she didn't burn it at all." He said covering his own ass so he could get laid later.**

"**This is really good." Gunn complimented Buffy as all 4 of the guys starting eating.**

**Later that night Buffy lay wrapped in Angel's arms, in his bed. She was tracing small figure 8's on his chest.**

"**Do you want to go back on base tomorrow after I get out of work? They are having a sale at the PX… the place we got the phones from." He asked,**

"**Sure. What kind of sale?" She asked a little worried that they might see Janet again.**

"**Clothing. All 40% off." He answered kissing her temple. **

"**Sounds fun." She smiled. "Are we going to pack the car up tomorrow or try to get it done in 15 minutes of Friday?"**

**Angel let out a short laugh. "Well I hope you aren't taking to much stuff. We aren't moving there. Just remember that."**


	22. Some Much Needed Fun

**Note: NC-17. Clearly noted.**

**Also the songs in this chapter are Drop Dead Beautiful by Britney Spears, Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer and So Hot by Kid Rock.**

**Chapter 22: Some Much Needed Fun**

Buffy had, had Friday off of work and she had finished packing for their little weekend trip and still had a lot of time to kill, so she changed into a pair of clothes that Angel had gotten her the day before when they went to Base. She smiled at the memory of Angel trying to buy her everything. Anything he saw that he thought might look good on her, he wanted to buy. He saw her looking at a pair of ear rings but when she saw him looking at her, she looked away. They were $500 and real diamonds. She pretended he didn't catch her looking at them, because the truth was Buffy wasn't that kind of girl. She didn't need material things to make her happy. She knew he wanted to buy her something though so she picked out a new outfit to workout in. She told Angel they could work out together sometime if he wanted to, so he got a new outfit to work out in too because he only had his PT clothes for work. He also got some new boots to go with his ACU's, and she got a few shirts, mini skirts, heels and new sneaker. She didn't want that much but he kept pushing her to get more saying "Everything is on sale." It was a great time, and what made it even better was they avoided the area with the cell phones so there was no chance in seeing the hoe that would throw herself at Angel.

Buffy was sitting on the front step when she saw Angel pull up. She stood up and walked to the car.

"Hey Baby." Angel smiled when he saw she was wearing one of the shirts he got her the day before. She was wearing, flip flops, short jean shorts and a gray tank top that said ARMY across the chest. "You ready to go? I'm just going to change really fast and then throw everything in the trunk." He told her shutting off his car and getting out. He shut the car door and grabbed Buffy for a deep kiss.

"Miss me" She smiled when the kiss ended.

"Always." He smiled back.

Angel ran upstairs to change out of his ACU's and Buffy grabbed her bag from the living room to put in the car. Then she walked upstairs and leaned against the door frame to his room. He was just talking his green shirt off that he wore under his uniform jacket. Buffy let out a wolf call and Angel turned around to look at her, he was only wearing his camo pants, boots and dog tags. He smiled. "Oh, you like what you see?"

"Oh yeah!" She said walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chest.

"Well, don't like it to much." He said causing her to look up at him He smoothed her hair out of her face. "Or we are going to be late." He kissed her.

Buffy pouted wanting another kiss. "Is being late really that bad?"

He kissed her again and started to unbuckle his pants. "Yes because we have a 4 hour drive ahead of us and a hotel to check into."

"So… we can 'be late' once we get to the hotel?" She asked playfully.

Angel sat down on the bed to take his boots off, and then pulled his pants down. Buffy bit her lip. "If you want to once we get to the hotel, then yeah."

Buffy nodded. "I do want to.. And I'm going to leave now because I am about to jump you." She said walking out the door earning a laugh from Angel.

Once he changed into jeans and a white t shirt he walked down stairs with his bag. "Baby, where is your stuff?"

Buffy looked up from her phone,. "In the car." She said returning to her game of Angry Birds.

"I said I would put the stuff in the car." He said giving her a playful warning look.

Buffy looked up at him again. "Yeah you did but I was bored. God! I hate this game! Why do I even play it?"

Angel smiled and shook his head. "Do you want to take the pregnancy test now or wait?"

Buffy put her phone down. "Its in my stuff. I will take it when we get to the hotel."

Buffy and Angel had been on the road for almost an hour, she was texting her friends to make sure they were either on the road or about to leave. Angel had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding Buffy's.

Angel looked over at her. "I got some good news today." He smiled.

"Yeah? And what would said good news be?" She smiled over at him.

"I'm getting promoted. Next week."

"Wow! Cool. What's your ranking thing going to be called now?

"Sergeant First Class" He told her proudly.

Buffy made a face. "So Sergeant First Class comes AFTER Staff Sergeant? Wouldn't it come before? I mean First is right in the name."

"You make a valid point, Ms. Summers." He smiled. "There will be a pay raise too, which I'm happy about."

Buffy chuckled. "How much of a pay raise?"

He looked at the road. "Almost $400."

"Whoa Baby!" Buffy smiled. "I need a promotion like that! Sadly I will never get promoted unless Keith decided to retire and puts the Agency in my caring hands but it would go to Veronica first."

Buffy and Angel pulled into the parking lot of the hotel a little early. Angel checked them into the hotel, grabbed their bags and they went up to the room. Angel unlocked the door and opened the door for Buffy. They walked in and saw a king sized bed, a night stand with a clock and a phone on it, a recliner, a TV with a DVD player, a desk and a comfortable looking black chair. Buffy ran and jumped on the bed yelling "Sexy time!"

Angel unzipped her bag and pulled a box out. "Pregnancy test time." He corrected her.

"That test is either going to make or break our weekend." Buffy reasoned.

Angel sat down on the bed taking her hand in his. "Buffy, we need to know. Either way everything is going to be fine."

Buffy looked down at their entwined fingers. "Fine for who?"

"Us." He replied kissing her head.

Buffy took the pregnancy test out of his hand and walked into the bathroom. "Then sexy time?"

Angel smiled. "If you want."

A few minutes later Angel walked into the bathroom and found Buffy sitting on the toilet seat. He kneeled next to her. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I just peed on a stick. Waiting"

"How much longer do we have to wait?" He asked.

Buffy looked towards the empty box that was laying on the counter a few feet away. "4 minutes."

Angel stood up and went towards the counter where the pregnancy test was sitting. "Okay, 4 minutes. Not to long." He said avoiding looking at the actual test.

A few minutes later the alarm on Buffy's cell phone went off. "Longest 4 minutes ever." She said standing up and taking a few steps towards the counter but stopped. "I cant do it. I cant look! You do it."

Angel let out a sigh. "Okay." He said shakily picking up the pregnancy test and the box so he knew what the results should look like. He looked from the test strip to the box, dropping the hand the box was in to his side he said "What does the pink plus mean again?"

Buffy's eyes got as big as saucers. "WHAT?" She yelled grabbing the box and the pregnancy test away from him. She looked at the test and threw it on the counter. She then looked at the box, turning it over when she realized it was the wrong side. "Oh god." She whispered dropping the box on the floor and walking out of the bathroom.

Angel followed her and watched her as she plopped down to sit on the bed. "So… this means…"

"I'm going to have a brat." Buffy said shocked refusing to look at him.

Angel sat next to her. "We." He corrected her. " And who says its going to be a brat?"

"Your leaving. All kids are brats." She said still looking forward.

Angel looked at her. "Not for another 10 months. Babies take what… 9 months to develop and we are already down a month."

A single tear ran down Buffy's cheek. "I'm still going to have it alone." She wasn't sure if she was crying because she was going to have the baby alone or because he was going to have to leave. Maybe it was a little of both.

Angel got up and kneeled in front of her taking both her hands in his. "Buffy, the Army is very family oriented. We actually have a motto. 'Family First'."

She glanced up at him for the first time. "Really?" She asked softly "Because you never hear that one. Its always "Army Strong" or "Army of One" or "You made them strong, We make them Army strong" I didn't hear "Family First" in there."

Angel nodded. "Your right. The mission comes first but family is a close second. They will do their best to get me to where ever you are when you have the baby and whenever you or the baby need something you will have it."

"Yeah, okay." She said knowing she couldn't do anything about the fact she was pregnant or the fact that he had to leave when their baby would only be 2 months old. 'I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl.' She thought. "Ruined our fun filled weekend."

"No. Not at all." He said kissing her forehead.

"Ruined sexy time." she pouted

Angel gave her a small smile, running his ringers threw her hair and tucking it behind her ear he said. "I'm sure I can get you in the mood."

"On the plus side, we don't have to use a condom because the damage is already done." she said picking up a box of condoms Angel got out when she was peeing on the stick and tossing it on the floor.

Angel picked the box back up. "Are those tests always right? We can use a condom for now and make a doctors appointment to get tested there."

Buffy nodded. She had heard that the home tests weren't always right. She remembered back when she was dating Logan, Dick was screwing around and he took a pregnancy test just to be stupid and for some odd reason it came up positive… unless Dick was really a woman. "Yeah, I will make an appointment. I will call Monday."

Angel smiled again and kissed her placing his hand on the back of her head, guiding her to lay on the bed. His hands trailed down her body to her taunt stomach. He pulled away from their kiss. "Would it make you feel better if we did doggy style?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She said kissing him. "It would."

He leaned down to kiss her again but she was a little impatient and pulled his shirt over his head. Angel laughed as she then started to work at the button on his pants. "Okay, okay. And here I thought we would need extra foreplay." He pulled her shirt over her head, kissing her breast.

Buffy bucked her hips up trying to tell him she needed to lose her shorts. Angel kissed down her body and stopped right above her shorts. Kissing her stomach a few times he unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her legs. He nipped at her thighs, nuzzling against her lace covered sex. Buffy let out a shaky breath, spreading her legs wider. Angel glanced up at her and smiled. He hooked his index finger on both sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down. He could already smell how turned on she was and it just turned him on even more.

He kissed her nether lips and spread her further apart, licking her top to bottom. Buffy moaned, putting her hand on the back of his head to hold him there. 'Like I'm leaving!' He thought.

He nipped and licked at her some more until she was thrashing under him, screaming for release. He gave into her and flicked his tongue over her clit a few times sending her crashing into her orgasm.

Angel kissed back up her body, stopping to give her nipples a little extra attention. Sitting up on his hunches Angel requested "Roll over, baby." She did as she was told , Angel ran his hand over her ass, kissing it. He kissed up her back, blanketing her with his body. She could feel his bare cock rubbing against her, She arched her ass up to feel him more. He started rubbing his hips against her ass. She moaned.

He move her hair out of the way then kissed and sucked on her neck. She moved her head to the side giving him better access. He lightly grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up with him so she was on all fours, with him still pressed against her back. He nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck and stood up on his knees. Angel reached down and rubbed her pussy with his right hand. Buffy gasped as she looked down at the mattress. She heard some wrestling like he was doing something with one hand as he continued to rub her. After a few seconds she felt him pushing into her, she moaned pushing onto him to take him in further. Once he was fully seated in her, he hissed started a slow even motion of pumping in and out of her. Buffy moaned again, it was so much more or a sensation in this position and she wondered why they hadn't tried it before now. She started to rock her body faster, Angel taking her cue began going faster too. "Harder!" She gasped. Angel pumped into Buffy harder, he angled his hips more and Buffy hissed as his balls started to slap against her clit. "God, Angel!… Feels so good. Fuck me!"

He smiled at her calling him Angel again, she hadn't called him again since their fight 2 weeks ago. He pumped into her faster. "Fuck Baby, your so tight!"

Buffy sped up her movements to match Angel. She screamed "YESSSS!" as his balls hit her faster and harder. Angel felt his balls tighten and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he wanted her to come first, always the gentlemen. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her harder, reaching down and outlining her swollen nub with his index finger and then rubbing her with his fingers she shouted his name one last time and came with Angel right behind her. She threw her head back, looking up and screamed when he came inside of her.

She was about to lose her balance from the force of her orgasm and exhaustion, Angel put his arm around her mid section to support her, and pulled her up on to her knees so she was flush against him. He kissed her shoulder, neck and then face murmuring how beautiful she was at that moment.

Both panting heavily they laid down on the bed. Buffy looked up at him with a smile. "I love doggy style." He laughed.

15 minutes later, they were laying in silence wrapped in each others arms. Buffy was listening to the steady thumping of his heart and he was rubbing small lazy circles on her back. He thought he should tell her how he felt, that he loved her but he didn't know if he should. He didn't know how she would react or if she would say she loved him too. That scared him.

Buffy heard his heart speed up and she glanced up at him. "You okay?" She whispered.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, of course."

She looked at him, studying his face for a seconds and then laid her head back on his chest when Buffy's phone went off telling her she had a new text message. Buffy groaned, not wanting to move from her lovers arms. She tried to reach with one hand to the night stand behind her where her phone was. She couldn't reach and Angel laughed. "Hey, no laughing!" She scolded him.

"Why don't you just move a little?" He asked.

"I'm comfy." She said but moved anyway to get her phone. She opened the text and looked at Angel. "Veronica and Logan are here and she said she saw Oz's van in the parking lot so he, Willow, Tara and Faith are here too. Still no word on Xander and Anya… or anyone else." Buffy made a confused face. "I wonder why Willow didn't text me to tell me they were here."

Angel smiled. "Maybe her and Oz are doing the same thing we were."

"And Tara and Faith?" She asked amused.

Angel held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever those to do is between them.. And Spike."

Buffy slapped his chest. "Faith isn't a lesbian! She has messed around with girls… yours truly included but she loves guys to much to give up cock."

Angel laughed.

"Did Faith and Spike really have sex at the party?" She asked

Angel looked down at her. "She's your friend."

"And he's your friend!"

"He said they did." He confirmed.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, she did too."

An hour later everyone was checked into the hotel except Spike who had yet to get there. Buffy text him saying to meet them at the bar if he ever got there.

Buffy and Angel showered together and got ready, then went down to the lobby to meet everyone else. As much as Buffy wanted to stay in bed wrapped in Angel's arms all night she was excited to get going, even though she couldn't drink because she was pregnant. She hadn't had any alcohol at the party either because of the chance that she could be pregnant but the home pregnancy test had confirmed it. She would be sticking to water and soda tonight.

They all drove to the bar and walked up to the door together. The bar looked nice… different but nice. It had bright colors and lots of lights. Not the kind of bar they were used to. "Caritas" Buffy asked looking over at Angel who smiled. 'I wonder what kind of bar is named Caritas.. It means wisdom and charity in Latin' Buffy thought.

As they walked in they heard someone singing. Badly. They walked down a set of stairs and saw a bunch of tables and a bar, a large stage was on the opposite side of the room where someone was singing while reading off of a TV screen. "A karaoke bar?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Where do you want to sit that will have enough room for everyone?" Xander asked just as a tall man with spiked blonde highlighted hair walked over to the group.

"Angelcakes!" He smiled holding his arms out to Angel for a hug.

"Hey Lorne." Angel said hugging him quickly. He turned to the group, addressing the people who had never been there before. "Everyone this is Lorne. Lorne, this is everyone." He said as he began introductions. "Buffy…"

"Buffy?" Lorne asked. "As in the girl?" Angel nodded and Lorne pulled Buffy into a big huge. "Oh, its so nice to finally meet you, Buffy! I have heard a lot about you!" Buffy smiled at Lorne and then looked at Angel who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Then Angel continued to tell Lorne everyone else's name. After the introductions Lorne told them that he had saved a table for them that would fit everyone close to the stage and that the drinks were on the house. Faith of course was excited about this.

After they were all seated and had their drinks, Xander looked around. "Who's up for a little karaoke? Will? Veronica? Buffy? Angelus?" He said looking at everyone. "You know what, since there are no volunteers I think we should all sing and just draw straws to see who goes."

Angel gave Xander a 'shut up if you want to live' look. Buffy didn't understand why since it was Angel's idea to come here to begin with. "I don't sing." Angel said.

"Then why did we come here?" Buffy asked him.

Angel looked over at Lorne. "I wanted you to meet Lorne. He had been bugging me about meeting you and he is a pretty good friend of mine."

"Oh… well, you HAVE to sing if I sing." Buffy smiled.

"If you sing, then I will sing." He told her

"Why don't we all pick a song about our boyfriend or girlfriend to sing?" Anya asked.

Buffy shook her head. "That's not far. Not everyone has someone."

"You do so why do you care?" Anya blurted out.

Buffy gave Anya a dirty look. "I was single not to long ago and I know what its like to be in the Don't have a significant other group, okay?"

"Its okay Buffy." Tara said. "I can pick a song about someone I like instead."

Buffy looked over at Tara. "Are you sure Tara?" Tara nodded.

"Who goes first?" Faith asked.

"Xander! Since it was his idea." Buffy smiled.

Xander picked a song and then Anya. Next was Faith, Sully, Veronica, Logan, Willow who was very shy, then Oz who was surprisingly good and he even added a air guitar in his performance, Gunn picked a song about missing his lover since Fred couldn't be there. Soon everyone had sang a song except Buffy, Angel and Spike.

Buffy turned to Angel. "You will sing if I do?" Angel nodded.

Buffy got up and walked towards the stage to tell the man that was controlling the karaoke machine what song she wanted to sing.

Buffy picked up the microphone and the beat to **Drop Dead Beautiful by Britney Spears **began to play.

Looking straight at Angel, she began to sing.

"Oh. Diamond, Diamond. Shinin', Shinin'

Ooh boy, you so fine. Gotta be the finest thing I seen in my life.

I will pay whatever just to get a better view.

And yeah, your body looks so sick I think I caught the flu!"

She sang as she danced around the stage.

"Look at you,

Look at you,

Be my sweetie

Be my honey tonight

Look at you

Look at you

Be my sweetie

Be my honey tonight.

Cause your beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

Your some kind of fine."

Angel smiled as he watched Buffy sing to him on stage. 'She's good.' He thought.

"Boy, you know

Your beautiful

I know you heard it before

Boy you know

You broke the mold

Nobody even comes close

Nobody even comes close

Your some kind of fine"

"You must be B-I-G" She said seductively.

"Because you got me hypnotized

Whoever said beauty is on the inside is a liar

Cause what I'm looking at right now" She sang as she pointed at Angel.

"Would make a big girl cry

So fasten up your seatbelt

Its going to be a bumpy ride" She put her hand in her hair and shook her butt.

"Look at you

Look at you

Be my sweetie

Be my honey tonight

Look at you

Look at you

Be my sweetie

Be my honey tonight.

Cause your beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

Your some kind of fine.

Boy, you know

Your beautiful

I know you heard it before

Boy you know

You broke the mold

Nobody even comes close

Nobody even comes close

Your some kind of fine

Oh.

I think I like you." Buffy giggled and began to talk the next few lines because she knew she couldn't rap.

"Boy, Boy look at you

I wanna get get next to you

Got me kinda hot

But, I aint sweatin you

Steam me like a pot of vegetables

Boy boy look at me

I know you wanna touch

But it aint for free!

I don't need your money

I just want your D" Buffy bit her nail on her index finger.

"Boy! Come over here with your sexy ass!" She shouted walking off stage towards Angel.

"Cause your beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop drop dead)" Buffy straddled his hip with her feet on the floor on both sides of his body and continued singing.

"Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

(Drop dead)

Beautiful

Your some kind of fine." She sang moving her hips suggestively.

B-boy, you know

Your beautiful

I know you heard it before

B-boy you know

You broke the mold

Nobody even comes close

Nobody even comes close

Your some kind of fine

Oh Yeah, Boy you know!" She finished singing and kissed him.

Handing Angel the microphone she got off of his lap. Angel didn't know how he was going to top that one. He really wasn't going to go dancing around the room.

Angel got up to tell the man what song to play. He stood on the stage looking nervous as the beat for **Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer **started to play.

"We got the afternoon

You got this room for two

One thing I've got left to do

Discover me

Discovering you" He sang standing there, nervously playing with the bottom of the microphone.

"One mile to ever inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue " He sang off key looking over at Buffy who was smiling. She loved this song and no one had ever sang it to her before.

"Cause if you want love

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while" Angel was still watching Buffy. He was turning her to mush.

"Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Something bout the way your hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take while crawling your way towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and

Though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed

Without my hand behind it." Buffy smiled even bigger, realizing it was true. They had never had sex without him being incredibly gentle with her, the only time he wasn't was when she asked him, and still there was a gentleness to it. Tonight included, he had laid her down on the bed with his hand behind her head.

"you want love

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while" Angel was now getting into the song a little and didn't seem as nervous. Maybe it was Buffy's reaction that was giving him more confidence.

"Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Damn baby" He smiled and put a little extra umph into the word Baby, because it was her nickname.

"Your frustrate me

I know your mine all mine all mine

But you look so good it hurts sometimes" He put his hand on his heart.

"Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland

Do I have to tell the story

of a thousand rainy days since we first met

You know if a big enough umbrella

But its always her who ends up getting wet" He sang with a suggestive smile.

"Dada da dada da da da

Dada da da da da da

Dada da dada da da da

Dada da da da da da" He hummed ending the song and getting off the stage as soon as he could.

Angel walked back over to the table and Buffy kissed him. "Your amazing." She whispered.

"Is it just me or did he suck?" Gunn whispered.

Tara and Willow smiled. "He didn't suck to her." Tara said.

Spike finally walked into the Bar and got a drink while some guy was singing a song. When the song ended Spike downed his drink, got on stage and started singing. **So Hot by Kid Rock**

"**I got a body like the devil and you smell like sex!" Spike shouted into the microphone.**

"**I can tell your trouble but I'm still obsessed**

**Cause you know your..**

**SO HOT!**

**I wanna get you alone.**

**SO HOT!**

**I wanna get you stoned**

**SO HOT I don't wanna be your friend**

**I wanna fuck you like I'm never gunna see you again!" Spike sang gyrating his hips.**

**Buffy looked at Angel. "You know what?" She asked nodding towards Spike. "I want to fuck YOU, like I'm never going to see you again." She laid her hand on Angel's thigh wanting him to say they could leave now.**

**She inched her hand up little by light closer to his crotch. **

"**Your like the kiss of death**

**The hand of faith." Spike shouted again in a raspy voice.**

"**I can tell your trouble but I still want a taste." This time Buffy said the words to Angel as Spike sang them. She moved her hand up further cupping his hardening manhood in her band.**

**Angel jumped up, grabbing Buffy's hand and yelling behind them. "Later guys!" Buffy giggled, allowing herself to be pulled by Angel.**

**For the rest of the weekend they shopped, ate out, talked, went to a comedy club and even caught a Barry Manilow- only Buffy and Angel went to the concert. No one else liked him. Spike said if it was a Billy Idol concert her would have been there in the front row but no one listened to Barry anymore except Angelus. Buffy had stepped in and said she listened to Barry Manilow with her mom and that he favorite song was Mandy. Spike then started picking on Buffy too. Angel told Buffy that Mandy was his favorite song too and explained to Buffy that Barry had actually written the song about his dog that meant the world to him and that he too had a dog that was very important to him. With Angel being in the Army he didn't feel he could take good enough care of his dog so he had to give her away when he joined.**

"**Why didn't your parents just keep your dog?" She asked him.**

**Angel looked a little upset. "My parents aren't willing to do anything for anyone unless it benefits themselves too."**

"**I'm sorry." She said cupping his face and giving him a slow gentle kiss.**

**After that they spent the rest of their time in bed together until they needed to leave Sunday afternoon. Buffy was sad to have to leave, even thought it was only 4 hours away from their home and she had been to LA plenty of times it had seemed different with Angel. She had more fun and she felt loved on this trip. She had his undivided attention for the whole weekend and she loved that feeling. **

**The fact that she was pregnant hadn't left her mind but she pushed it to the back of her mind, it hadn't upset her though. She needed to remember to call the doctor on Monday also.**

**In a few hours they would be back to Sunnydale and back to reality.**


	23. A Slap In The Face By Reality

**Chapter 23: A Slap In The Face By Reality**

Monday morning they got ready for work together like they normally did but Angel watched Buffy closely. She was acting normal, he thought she would be a little more upset or emotional… something. He didn't think being pregnant was something a girl could easily forget.

She left Angel's room to go into her room. Sitting down on her vanity that she not to long ago she brushed her hair and started to do her make up. Angel leaned behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. "Don't forget to call the doctor."

Buffy gave him a small smile. "I wont."

"You wont forget or you wont call?" He smiled against her neck.

Buffy looked at Angel threw the mirror. "I'll call."

Buffy turned around and kissed Angel. "I hope so, baby." He whispered against her lips and then kissed her again.

Once Buffy had some down time at work she called the doctors office but no one answered. She made a few more phone calls for Keith and tried the doctors office again. The line was busy.

"This doctors office needs to get some better employees. Ones that know how to answer phones." She said to her self. She would give it a few more minutes and try calling again. Angel must really want her to make the appointment since he reminded her this morning when they were getting ready and then again when he dropped her off at work.

Buffy sighed and picked up the phone again, dialing the number. After three rings she was about to hang out thinking no one would answer. "Southeast Medical. OB-GYN department." A woman said in a professional voice.

'I guess the third time really is a charm.' she thought. "Hi, I am wondering if I can get an appointment for a pregnancy test?" She told the woman.

"Lets see what I have open." The woman replied. After a moment she spoke into the phone. "Ma'am? It looks like our first open appointment time is in two week."

'Two weeks! Are you kidding me! What if I'm already showing by then? … Well I guess I wouldn't need to take the test then.' She thought to herself. Angel really seemed to want her to go though. "What time?"

"Tuesday morning. 10:00AM." She spoke into the phone.

Buffy nodded. "OK. That's fine."

Buffy heard the woman clicking the mouse on her computer. "Already, Sweetie. Just let me get some information from you first. Have you ever been here before?"

"Yes. I go there for my check ups." She answered.

The woman clicked the mouse again. "And what is your name sweetie?"

"Buffy Summers."

After a second the woman said. "Buffy Anne Summers?"

"Yes." Buffy answered.

"Lets just make sure I have the right Buffy Summers." The woman told her. 'How many Buffy Summers are there? How many Buffy's are there?' she asked herself.

"Date of Birth?"

"January 21st, 1981." Buffy told her.

"Address?" The receptionist asked Buffy.

"I recently moved but my address that you have on file is 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale.." Buffy told her.

The receptionist clicked on something else and asked "What's your new address?"

"1155 Gateway Avenue." She said as the woman began typing.

The woman clicked her mouse one more time. "Alright, that's all I need for now. Make sure to bring any information with you, like any change in insurance. If a earlier appointment opens up we will give you a call. If not, see you in 2 weeks Ms. Summers."

"Thank you." Buffy said hanging up the phone.

On Angel's lunch break he text Buffy. It took him most of his lunch break to figure it out but he finally hit send.

"Hey Baby. Did you make the appointment?" His text said.

Buffy sent a reply back. "Yeah, all set. Gotta meet with a client. Talk to you later."

Angel set his phone down on the table. Maybe she wasn't as okay with it as he thought. She normally talked to him more when they text. Unless she really had a client.

That afternoon when Angel got out of work at 5:00, he was going to go pick Buffy up from work. He didn't want her walking home, he had become more protective since he found out she was pregnant. Angel saw the light on his phone flashing so he unlocked his phone and typed in his password 'Buffy' and saw that he had a text message from Buffy.

He opened the text and read "Working late. See you at home."

He text her back asking her if she needed a ride when she got out of work later. A minute after he send it she had replied. "Thanks but V's got it covered." Angel felt better knowing that she wasn't going to be walking and he drove home.

A little after 7:00 Buffy walked in the door while Angel was cleaning up dinner. She tossed a bag of fast food on the table throwing herself into the kitchen chair. "Hey." She said opening the bag.

"Hey baby." He said kissing her "There is still dinner left if you want…"

Buffy scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "No, thanks. I was having a craving."

Buffy bit into a fry as Angel was going to ask about her doctors appointment that she called to schedule but she beat him to it. "The doctor couldn't get me in for 2 weeks."

Angel sat down across the table from her. "2 weeks?" He said confused. "Isn't that a long time?"

Buffy put some more fries in her mouth. "That's what I thought but the woman said it was the first appointment they have available and if someone cancels then they will call me."

Angel watched Buffy as she unwrapped her burger. "Cant you go somewhere else?"

She swallowed her bite of burger and said. "I would rather go to my own doctor."

"Two weeks seems like a long time though, Baby." he said watching her.

"I know." She replied wiping her hands on a napkin and reaching into her purse pulling out a book. "Check out what Veronica picked up for me." She tossed in towards Angel on the table.

"Drivers guide, huh?" He picked it up and smiled. "Are you planning on going for the test?"

"At some point." She said eating another fry. "They wouldn't let me take the written test in high school because I scored do bad in Drivers Ed but I think I did a lot better with you. Maybe its just the teacher." She smiled.

Angel nodded. "You did do really good."

"So, I was thinking… study a little this week sometime and then go for my learners. Veronica said when I get my license I can have her old car. She made a deal with me a while ago that I could have it because Riley said he was going to teach me how to drive but he backed out. He was all talk… on everything actually." She rambled.

Later that night Buffy and Angel were laying in his bed after they had made love. He was looking down at her who had her eyes closed, his head propped up resting on his palm, lighting running his other hand up and down Buffy's thigh that was sticking out of the sheet.

"You know, I was thinking." He said watching a small smile spread across Buffy's face.

"Uh oh." Buffy joked opening her eyes.

Angel smiled. "Your in my room most of the time anyway. Why don't we just move all your stuff in here and we can change your room into a nursery."

Buffy lifter her head up slightly, shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? I mean, the baby needs a room and I like you in here with me." He told her.

Buffy lowered her head again, laying against the pillow. "but the baby wont be here for a while and I think I remember my mom keeping my sister in the bedroom with my parents for a few months until she slept threw the nigh." Buffy glanced down so she wasn't looking him directly in the face. "And by that time you will be gone anyway."

Angel looked past Buffy at the window. "So that's a no then?"

Buffy looked up at him but he still wasn't looking at her. "I can move my stuff in here if you want but I don't see the point in making a nursery just yet."

"Right. Yeah, your right." He said glancing down at her. "I'm just getting a little ahead of myself."

"Do you still want me to move my stuff in here?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, if you want to."

The next day on his lunch break Angel drove to Mar Investigations to see Buffy. He walked in and found her sitting at the front desk hanging up the phone. She turned towards another door that was to her left and raised her voice. "The Milton Case is back on. She just called. Her husband is back to his old tricks. Took all of 4 days!"

Buffy glanced up and saw Angel. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my lunch break. I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." He explained.

Buffy gave him a slightly confused look. "You couldn't have called?" She asked, he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I would love to get something to eat with you… but do you have time?"

Angel looked back up at her and nodded. "I have another hour."

A bald man walked out of the door in the direction Buffy had been talking in, he was the man from that walked into the house with the FBI when Angel had saved Buffy. "Hi. You must be Angelus. I'm Keith Mars." The man introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Yes. Its nice to meet you officially, Sir." Angel replied shaking his hand.

Keith smiled at Angel. "Wow, you really are Military." He turned to Buffy "I like him better then Riley. Go to lunch!"

"You don't even know him. You like Logan better then Riley and you forbid me to date Logan… and then you forbid Veronica to date Logan." Buffy smiled.

Keith looked seriously at Buffy. "Did that stop you girls from dating him?" He said shaking his head. "I should think not!"

Buffy looked at Keith like a young child being scolded. "But now you like Logan."

"Only because he proved to me time and time again that he isn't like his dad and that persona he had in high school wasn't the real him. He showed me that weather he is with you or Veronica he can take care of you, he does what he had to do to protect you when the time calls for it." Keith told Buffy in a gentle voice.

Angel watched the interaction between Buffy and Keith Mars. It didn't seem like a employee employer relationship. They were close, he could see that.

Buffy gave Keith a small smile. "Yeah and way back when Mom liked Riley… I think part of her still does."

A huge smile spread across Keith's face. "Well no offence Princess, but your mom is strange and deranged!" Hold his arms out in an overly dramatic way.

Buffy burst out laughing and hugged Keith. "She is very hard to win over." Buffy said.

Keith pulled Buffy arms length away from him. "Believe me, I know and somehow Captain Cardboard pulled it off?" He said baffled.

Buffy laughed again. "I love you."

Keith hugged her again, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Kid. Now go out to lunch with your boyfriend!"

Buffy grabbed her purse, smiling at Keith and took Angel by the hand.

When they were outside the office, in the hallway Angel stopped Buffy. "He really cares about you."

Buffy looked back towards the closed door that said MARS INVESTIGATIONS on the door and smiled. "I know. The feeling is mutual." Buffy stood on her tip toes and kissed Angel lightly on the lips. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Want to go on Base?" He asked her.

"Do you have time for that? I mean you drove all the way here to get me, then drive back there and then I have to get back here." She asked.

Angel smiled kissing her again. "Yeah, it will be fine."

For lunch Buffy and Angel went to a popular restaurant on Base called Smash Burger. Buffy had never heard of it before and wondered if it was only on Army Bases or maybe just this Army Base. It wasn't like fast food. This was a sit down and wait for your food to be brought to you kind of place. You ordered and paid at the register but they gave you a number and you sat down and they brought you the food. Buffy ordered a cheeseburger with extra cheese, Angel got the BBQ Bacon and Cheese burger. Buffy watched Angel bit into his burger, he didn't normally eat like this. He was healthier then that and she didn't think the breaded onions on the burger made it any healthier.

Angel saw Buffy watching him. "What?"

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

Angel nodded biting into a few fries. "I know, I'm not normally like this but… Smash Burger is my weakness." He whispered causing Buffy to smile.

Angel took another bit of his unhealthy but so yummy burger. "I thought maybe you would like to hang out with some of the other soldiers girlfriends or wives… one of my friends has a few kids and well since we are going to have one, I thought maybe you would want to get to know her. Spend some time with her kids."

"In what spare time?" Buffy asked him eating a fry.

Angel was now already almost finished with his burger. "I know you are busy but just whenever you can. It would really mean a lot to me."

Buffy looked from her food up to Angel's beautiful face. "Fine. For you."

Angel drove Buffy back to work, they got there fast so he could make it back to work before his break ended but he got distracted by Buffy kisses. That's where they were now. Standing in the hallway in front of the Mars Investigations door. Angel had Buffy's back pushed against the wall as he kissed her. He had just planned for it to be a short kiss but it quickly became hot and heavy. They were kissing feverishly, breathing heavy, hands roaming. Angel pulled away from Buffy, they were both gasping for air.

"What? What's wrong?" Buffy asked trying to catch her breath.

Angel looked over at her. "I have to get back to work." he said rushing at her, pinning her against the wall again to kiss her. His hand wondered down her body, slipping up her short skirt he began rubbing her sex threw her panties. "I really have to go now." He said watching her pleasure show on her face.

Buffy threw her head back against the wall opening her mouth. "Oh god, Angel." She moaned riding his hand.

He kissed her neck and she rocked her hips against his hand, she was gasping in pleasure. Angel heard the noise of a door shutting a pulled away from Buffy. "Angel." She cried from the lose of contact. Angel looked down the hallway but didn't see anyone.

He turned back to her. "I really have to go Baby. But I promise we will continue this tonight." He kissed her a few more times, then walked down the hall to leave the building.

Buffy stood outside the door for a few minutes trying to catch her breath and collect herself before she walked into the office.

Later that night Buffy got home as fast as she could, she wanted to see Angel and pick up where they left of earlier. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her, she saw Angel sitting on the couch. She dropped her bag and before Angel could even say anything she climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. "Hey Sexy." She greeted him right before she hungrily ate at his lips. He kissed her back with just as much force, his hands going to her hips and inching up her shirt. He could already feel all the blood in his body rushing to his penis.

Buffy thought she heard a noise close by but with Angel's hands on her she didn't know for sure and didn't want to stop what they were doing long enough to look. The she heard something again. She looked over towards the hallway to the kitchen and saw a skinny brunette standing there looking shy. Buffy finally broke the kiss and pulled away from Angel. She sat back on his thighs looking from the girl to Angel back to the girl again. "Oh." was all that came out of her mouth. Angel looked over at the girl in the hallway, his head fell backwards and he screwed his eyes shut trying to focus on anything but Buffy sitting on his lap. He wanted to will his now forming hard on away. He could tell the wheels were turning in Buffy's pretty little head and the other girl had yet to say anything.

Trying to focus Angel lifted his head back up. "Baby, this is… help me out here…" He said snapping his fingers as Gunn walked out of the kitchen.

"Nah man, your on your own." Gunn laughed putting his arm around the small girls shoulders.

".. This is.. Gunn's! Gunn's girlfriend Fred!" he finally got out.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that." Buffy said in a better mood now, about to get off of Angel's lap to shake the girls hand but Angel grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. Buffy gave him a questioning look when he started to shake his head at her. The message began very clear when to her when she shifted a little and felt his manhood against her inner thigh. She smiled at Angel.

Buffy held her hand out to who she now knew was Fred. "Hi, I'm Buffy."

"Oh! I know who you are!" Fred told Buffy in her excited Texas accent. "The guys talk about you all the time."

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Buffy asked shaking Fred's hand.

Fred smiled as Gunn sat in the chair near the couch and she sat in his lap. "I just had to let Angelus sweat it out a little. Its more fun that way."

Buffy turned in Angel's lap so she was sitting to face them. Angel flinched a little when Buffy moved against him. She smiled when she felt his manhood against her ass. 'Didn't take much to get him going.' She thought.

"S Fred." Buffy started. "I have been living here for a little over a month now, and I haven't met you before."

Fred got excited again, or maybe her excitement never ended from before. 'Is this just her overly bubbly personality?' Buffy wondered. "Well, first I was visiting my parents in Texas, that's where I'm from." Buffy nodded at Fred, like she couldn't tell she was from Texas. "And then I had to work a lot. I work at the college as a researcher!"

Boy she really loved her job. Buffy began to slowly rotate her hips just enough so no one could see her. Angel squeezed his eyes shut. 'She's going to kill me!' Angel thought when Buffy didn't stop moving her hips.

They all sat there talking for another 20 minutes, Buffy then excused herself and Angel saying she just remembered she needed to talk to him about something in private. Gunn smiled as they got up and Angel tried to stick as close to Buffy as he could. Trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

Buffy and Angel hurried upstairs, once they were in his room he slammed the door. "Do you have any idea…" Angel raised his voice but was cut off when Buffy gave him a slightly forceful shove and he landed on the bed. She claimed on top of him, straddling him and putting her hands on the bed on both side of his head.

"You left me hot for you for HOURS! I just took pity on you because I couldn't handle it anymore. I gave in, but just remember pay backs a bitch! Now, fuck me!" She said in a angry tone.

Angel flipped them over so he was on top. Grinding his manhood into her sex. She hooked her leg over his hip pushing him into her harder. He grabbed behind her knee, pushing her leg up higher still grinding into her. He gently brought his hand up her leg and under her skirt, squeezing her ass. She moaned as she pulled his shirt over his head and went straight for his pants. Angel yanked her shirt over her head. "You think I haven't been thinking about this all day? Thinking about you?" He asked her. Buffy undid his pants, pushed them down his legs and he kicked them off, next were his boxers.

"Forget the foreplay." She whispered.

Buffy got a condom out of the night stand and pumped his cock a few times, giving him a 'shut up' look. And he ripped her panties off leaving her skirt, Buffy heard her panties tear. She rolled the condom onto the tip of his penis, when it was fully on he slammed into her. "Your all I think about!" He grunted loudly. Pumping into quickly when she speed up the movements of her hips.

Buffy got a look in her eye that Angel had never seen before, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped them so she was on top. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." He smiled.

She pumped her body up and down onto his manhood. "I wanna be on top." She told him. Buffy slammed down on him making him groan. She leaned back putting her hands on his thighs as she road him.

"That's it Baby, ride me." He purred

"Like a rodeo." She smirked suggestively, letting her head fall back and her hair tickle her back.

Angel sat up, putting his hands on her back pulling her closer to him to suck on of her nipples into his mouth. She grabbed the back of his head with her left hand pushing him into her breast while the other hand punched her right nipple. "Mmm, fuck. Suck my tit, Angel." He smiled against her breast, at how she became almost a completely different person when she was turned on. Angel bit her nipple and tugged on her causing Buffy to hiss in pleasure, she covered her right breast with her hand and squeezed. Angel pumped up into her harder. It must not have been hard enough because she pushed Angel back onto the bed right as he bit on her nipple again, the force of falling backwards while he was biting on her nipple pulled at her nipple hard and she hissed. "Fuck yes!" She looked down at Angel with a devilish look, placing her hands on his chest she kept jumping up and down on his cock. 'She looks so damn sexy right now!' He thought.

She was rocking her body so hard against Angel's that her breast began to bounce at a stunning force, Angel looked up at her smiling as the bed hit the wall with a loud bang every time. Buffy was getting close to falling over the ledge, her breathing became uneven and she pumped down onto Angel faster. He pumped into her faster as well, he knew she was about to cum, he had been with her enough times to know. He was close too, he felt Buffy's inner walls clenching his cock. He rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt her come and she yelled out his name. He wasn't far behind her. Buffy clasped on top of Angel, both trying to catch their breathe. "Sorry." She whispered into his chest and then kissing it.

"Don't be sorry, Baby. That was AMAZING! I have never seen you take control like that. Its hot." He told her.

Buffy looked up at him and bit her lip. "I have never taken control like that before."

Buffy rolled off of Angel, slipping his now limp penis out of her and laid down on her side facing him. Looking into his sweet caring face she felt loved. "I…" Buffy stopped herself. She couldn't tell him she loved him no matter how she felt. He was just going to have to leave in a few months and she would be alone again. To bad it was already to late.

"You what, Baby?" Angel asked rubbing her arm.

Buffy closed her eyes. "Nothing.


	24. Mama Summers

**Chapter 24: Mama Summers**

Buffy couldn't sleep. She had been laying there for an hour after she almost told Angel she loved him. She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt and the fact that she should tell him but she couldn't. She was already in to deep and she knew that Angel cared about her, he had to since he was still hanging around… 'although we live together so he kind of has to.' Buffy rolled over on to her side and faced the window letting out a soft sigh. She thought maybe she should go and do something so she didn't wake up Angel.

She felt Angel's warm touch on her arm. "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

He had been laying there next to her wake wondering what was bothering her, normally

if she was awake they would talk until they fell asleep.

"Nothing. Did I wake you?" She asked rolling over half way just enough to see him.

Angel shook his head. "I've been awake."

Buffy gave him a small smile. "Maybe I should ask you if everything is okay."

"I'm fine. Just worried about you. Is it the baby? Is that what is bothering you?" He asked her rubbing her arm.

Buffy turned back over, she could feel tears gathering in her eyes. "No." She whispered.

"What's wrong then, Baby? Talk to me." He said resting his lips on her shoulder.

"Just a little case of insomnia." She whispered looking at the window but not out.

Angel glided his lips back and forth against her shoulder lightly. "Really? After that sex episode, you cant sleep?" He joked. "Okay then. Can I ask you something that's pretty random? Or it might seem random to you."

Buffy made a face, he couldn't see her though. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Shoot."

"Do you think I can meet your mom sometime?" He asked.

Buffy rolled over to look at him. "Why?"

Angel smirked. "Because she's your mother… and my parents are going to be here on Friday and its only fair that I meet your mom too."

Buffy shot up in bed. "Friday?"

Angel chuckled. "I told you they were coming. My lovely mothers, my adoring father and my sister." He said sarcastically.

Buffy turned her head to look at Angel. "Does your family even know about me?"

"No." was Angel's short reply.

Buffy sighed. "Well I guess that makes it easier because my mom doesn't know about you either."

Angel narrowed his eyes at Buffy, studying her face. "Why not? Your closer with your family then I am with mine."

"Because…" Buffy trailed off and looked down. "Because your in the Army."

"Your mom had problems with the military too? How can that be when you and Keith were talking you said she liked Riley. She knew he was in the Army, didn't she?" He asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, she knew. She doesn't have a problem with the military. I have a problem with my mom getting to attached to someone just to have them leave."

Angel shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't going to tell my mom about you until after you were gone… but if you really want to meet her then I will talk to her tomorrow. Tell her everything there is to know about you!" She said looking at him.

Angel gave her a half smile. "I don't know about everything there is to know about me." He leaned over and kissed her putting his arm around the front of her waist and guiding her back down to lay on the bed. "Anything else you want to talk about to kill time until your insomnia is over?"

Buffy turned to look at him laying next to her. 'This is why I love him. Well part of the reason. He is just going to stay up with me until I fall asleep. He's so sweet.' She thought.

"I was thinking about taking my permit test on Friday…. But with your parents coming I think I might wait until after they leave." She told him.

"Why? What do my parents have to do with it?" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well… what time are they getting here?" She wanted to know.

"I think the She Bitch said " He said referring to his mother. "You would have time to take the test before they get here because the DMV closes before 8:00... But you don't half to be here when they get here. Hell, I don't even want to be here when they get here. I might go to Willy's bar and get shit faced."

Buffy laughed. "I could but maybe I will take the test tonight afternoon or Thursday… I will talk to my mom about when she can meet you. She might want to do it on a Friday though, I think she would make a dinner."

"Did she make a dinner for Riley?" Angel asked.

Buffy moved a little closer to Angel. "No. She said 'Hello, nice to meet you. Be good to my daughter.' and she was out the door. She had a flight to catch to go look at some Artsy stuff for her Gallery. She took a little time to come around to him… like a month. Did I tell you my mom owns a Gallery?"

"No, you didn't. That's interesting." Angel commented.

"How so?" Buffy wondered.

"I love Art. Its been a passion of mine since I was young." He replied. Buffy cuddled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She was getting ready to finally fall asleep.

Buffy didn't have much to do at work that day because Veronica had just closed a case so she was hanging out at the office manning the phones while Keith looked into a bail jumper. Buffy had called her mother to see if they could meet at the Gallery but her mom told her to stop by the house because she had taken the day off.

Buffy walked into her moms house. "Mom! I'm here." She looked on the stand next to the door and saw a vase full of flowers and a card that read. "Last night was a lot of fun. We should do it again sometimes. XOXO" Buffy's eyes got bigger. "Hey! Flower getting lady! Where are you?" Buffy looked around from the entrance way. "Mom!" Buffy walked into the dinning room and heard a noise in the kitchen. Her mom was cleaning the over. Cleaning. 'Yeah, mom and Angel will get along just great.'

"Hey, I have been calling for you for like a hour." She joked.

Joyce stood up wiping her face. "Oh sorry sweetie. I was a little distracted."

Buffy smiled. "I see. You got flowered."

Joyce smiled back. "Yes, I did. Aren't they lovely?"

Buffy nodded. "You have a boyfriend?"

Joyce put the sponge in the sink and took her gloves off. "I don't know if I would call it a boyfriend, but I do have a guy friend who had been taking me out once a week for a few weeks."

"Boyfriend." Buffy smiled bigger.

"Okay. If that's what you kids are calling it. Dawn is teasing me about the same thing." Joyce laughed.

"What's his name?" Buffy quizzed her mom.

"We are still in the early stages, Buffy. You know I don't bring a guy around you kids unless I know its going to work out." Joyce told her.

"The early stages don't give names anymore? Well I came here to talk to you about something along the same lines but if we don't bring guys up to each other unless we know they are going to work out…." Buffy trailed off teasingly.

Joyce quickly moved to Buffy's side. "You met a guy?" She smiled. "What's his name? How long have you known him? Its not serious is it?"

Buffy thought about everything her mom was asking. "Um… Yes. Angelus. A little over a month and… its serious to me."

Joyce took Buffy by the wrist and pulled her to sit on the bar stool at the isle in the kitchen saying "Come come! Share with me!"

Buffy laughed at how her mom was acting. They sat down. "He was asking about you last night. He wants to meet you- this week." She said looking at her mom.

"Wow. That soon? It must be serious." Joyce said with a playful look.

"I think its mostly because his parents are coming into town on Friday and I am going to be meeting them and he wants to meet you before I meet them." Buffy told her mom.

Joyce looked puzzled. "Why does he want to meet me first?"

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with his family. He isn't close with his parents. Doesn't actually really get along with his Mom or Dad, I think he is afraid his parents will scare me away and he might never get the chance to meet you." She laughed.

Joyce took Buffy's hand in hers on the counter. "Sweetie, is this serious for you?"

"Very. I really care about him mom." Buffy said getting a little emotional.

Joyce smiled. "Okay, then what are you two doing tonight?"

Buffy looked at her mom. "Tonight? That's soon. And would it upset you if I said I was living with him?" Her mom gave her a stern look. "He's one of the guys I moved in with… my room mates." She explained.

"Well you said his parents were coming Friday and he wants to meet me first, unless tomorrow is good for you. I take it you two are… having Bible studies then?" Her mom told her.

"No, I will ask him." Buffy said pulling out her phone and texting Angel. "it might take him a little while to get back to me, he isn't very good with the technical stuff and he cant have his phone at work unless he is on his break. And yes, Bible studies are happening… very good fun Bible studies." Buffy smiled.

"Where does he work?" Joyce asked laughing at her daughters comment about Bible studies.

Buffy looked down at their hands. "Fort Marshall. Mom, he's in the Army."

Joyce looked shocked. "And you said you wouldn't date anyone in the Army." Joyce smiled.

"I know, but he changed my mind. As soon as I met him I knew there was something I liked about him and then by the end of the week, I was hooked. And mom… he's teaching me how to cook, drive and shoot a gun…. Just to know how… like self defense if I should ever need it or something." She told her mom with a big smile.

"WOW! Is he taking on a handful!" Her mom joked.

"We already went driving once and I didn't hit anything, and I cooked dinner and people ate it! The house is still firmly in one piece too! He's a great teacher." She said still smiling.

"Buffy." He mom said seriously. "Are you… in love with him?"

Without hesitation Buffy responded. "Yes."

"Oh my god! Sweetie! That's so great!" She said hugging Buffy.

"I just haven't told him yet." Buffy finished.

"Why not?" Her mother asked confused.

"Because he leaves in like 11 months." Buffy said acting like she didn't know exactly how long before he left. March 15th. Buffy dreaded that day, but it was the day Angel was to sign his new contract.

"Where is he going?" Her mom asked her concerned.

Buffy felt a tear run down her face. "Where ever the Army takes him."

Joyce pulled Buffy into a hug, she began to tear up watching her daughter cry over the man she loved. The same man that in a little less then a year would be leaving her.

Buffy lay curled up on the couch with her head in her mothers lap. They used to lay like this when Buffy was younger and watch movies. Right now they were watch Murder She Wrote. Buffy thought it was a little odd that a girl her age loved this show but she couldn't help it, she had watched it since she was little, she also loved Colombo.

Buffy was wearing jeans and her ARMY tank top. She had been wearing her tank top under her shirt, when she had gotten hot and took her shirt off her mother raised her eyebrows and smiled at Buffy's shirt. "Yeah, I'm a walking advertisement now." Buffy had laughed. "He bought it for me, and I love it."

Buffy was just about to ask her mom a question about the episode of Murder She Wrote they were watching when he phone went off telling her she had a text message. It was Angel. She looked at her mom smiling. "He said tonight is perfect and he's excited."

Joyce gave her the 'I don't believe you' look she often had given her when Buffy was in high school.

"Really, see." Buffy said handing her mother the cell phone.

Joyce nodded. "Where did you get that phone? Does that say Angel?"

"He bought it for me. He has one just like it that is taking him a while to get used to. Yes, it says Angel." She answered her mother looking down at her phone that still had his text on the screen.

"He is buying you a lot, isn't he? He must care about you. Now, why do you call him Angel?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess he does buy me a lot. I tell him not to but sometimes I just cant say no to him." She smiled when she thought of this morning, he had woken her up early because he was feeling a little frisky before work and she just couldn't say no. "Angel is his nick name. He doesn't want any of his friends to know I call him it though because other then me only the kids overseas where he was deployed called him Angel. That's where he got his nickname from- the kids over there." Buffy said proudly.

Buffy left her moms house around 2:00PM and headed home knowing Angel got out of work at 3:00PM. Buffy was sitting outside in a patio chair when she heard Angel's car pull up. She got up from the chair and walked towards his car. He smiled at her not only because he loved seeing her but because she was wearing the Army shirt he got bought for her. He got out of the car and wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Hello Beautiful" "Hey Sexy" They said at the same time.

Angel kissed her one more time, picking her up off the ground two inches and carried her into the house. He put her down inside the door and kissed her one last time then shut the door behind him. "So, your moms tonight?"

Buffy nodded playing with the name tag on his ACU's. "5:00. Why? You bailing out?" She smiled.

"No." Angel said walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make her brownies."

Buffy fake gasped. "Why don't you ever make me brownies? I like brownies! Suck up!"

Angel turned around smiling at Buffy. "How about I do one better. You love cake, I will make cake batter and you can eat it off my…"

Buffy jumped into his arms. "You had me at cake!"

At 4:45 Angel and Buffy pulled up to Buffy's moms house. He ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Buffy. She shoved the brownies at him. "Suck up!" She smiled. He kissed her.

"Your better at sucking then me, Baby." He winked at her. Buffy laughed.

They walked up the stairs and Buffy opened the door to her mothers house. "Mom!" She called much like she had earlier that day but this time her mom walked out of the living room to greet them. "You just want everyone to see those don't you?" Buffy said pointing at her mothers flowers by the door hugging her mother.

"Mom, this is Liam Angelus. Angel- Joyce Summers." She said introducing two very important people in her life to each other.

"Hello, Angelus. I have heard a lot about you." Joyce greeted.

"Like wise, Miss Summers." Angel said politely and Buffy mouthed 'Suck up." as Angel handed Joyce the brownies he made her.

"Call me Joyce." She told him

"Oh Sweetie, I was going to talk to you about this earlier but I am thinking about changing my last name back to…" Buffy cut her off.

"What? Your changing your name and leaving me and Dawnie alone with the curse that is Summers?" Buffy said raising her voice.

"I cant change Dawn's name without your fathers permission and you are of age to have your name be whatever you want… I was just thinking if I every got remarried…" Buffy cut her mother off again.

"Remarried? Earlier you say its not very serious, then this guys sends you flowers that suggest you did something dirty last night and now your talking about married? Who the hell is this guy?" Buffy over reacted.

"She obnoxious." Joyce said to Angel.

"Its cute." He said smiling at Buffy.

"To you." Joyce replied. "I lived with it for 18 and a half years. You have had it for a month."

"Mom!" Buffy shouted. "There are only two guys in this whole world I would be okay with you marrying and one of them we already know you have been with."

"Buffy" Her mother started. "Rupert and I are just friends." She said walking towards the dinning room.

"Yeah because you had sex with him!" She shouted again.

"Buffy Anne!" Joyce said in her motherly tone. "We are not discussing my sex life… "

"I am SO glad it was non existent for most of the time I lived here." Buffy shivered from disgust.

Buffy's mom asked Angel a bunch of questions about himself, his work and just his life in general. Angel in return asked her about her Art Gallery and complimented her on how amazing her daughter was and her beautiful home. Joyce and Angel were getting alone great, Buffy was happy about it other then the fact that they were ignoring her a little, or at least it felt that way to he. Buffy didn't know about Art or half of the things they were talking about. 'I thought everyone had a brain.' She said she herself.

They ate dinner and had the brownies for desert. Joyce loved the brownies so much she asked Angel for the recipe. It didn't surprise Buffy at all when he asked for a piece of paper and something to write on to give her the recipe. Joyce was surprised that he had it memorized.

Before they left Joyce asked Angel what they were doing on Friday before his parents got in and if they wanted to they could get together again. Angel excepted her offer and thanked her for such a great time.

Angel open the door for Buffy and she got in the car. He got in the driver seat and heard "Suck up." They both laughed.

"So, I talked to John today and he said Lisa would like to hang out with you.. The friend of mine with the kids- his wife. She said if tomorrow is good for you to let her know. He gave me her number to give to you." Angel said changing the subject from how much of a suck up he was.

"Okay, I will call her. I am going to go to the DMV tomorrow morning and I might only work for a few hours. The good thing about your best friends dad being your boss. You can pretty much get away with murder. So after that I will have the rest of the day free." Buffy told him as he started the drive home.


	25. Buffy's Kid Adventure

_**Chapter 25: Buffy's Kid Adventure **_

_**Buffy left for the DMV bright and early, in fact she left the house to go to the DMV before the place way open! She heard horror stories about how long the lines could be and how long it took. She wanted to make sure she got there before everyone else so she could get in and out. She didn't want to dedicate her whole day to taking a test for her permit that she didn't even know if she was going to pass. She felt confident that she would pass it though. 'I think its Angel. He makes me feel like I can do whatever I want and succeed at it.' Angel had taught her a lot when he took her driving and the last few nights he had been helping her study the drivers manual. On her walk to the DMV Buffy called Lisa, the Army Wife that Angel wanted her to meet. Buffy told Lisa that she was going to the DMV so she didn't know when she could meet her but she did want to see her today. Lisa told her she understood about the DMV and she herself dreaded going there.**_

_**When Buffy got to the DMV they had just opened a few minutes before and there were already people there! 'Do these people live here?' she joked to herself.**_

_**She got in line and waited. It only took her 10 minutes to get to the front of the line. She asked for the permit test and they gave her a bunch of paper work to fill out instead. 'Okay, I guess this comes first.' Buffy looked at the paper work that asked her questions about herself. 'I didn't know there was a pre test test.' She filled out the paper work and then got back in line to wait again. Luckily there still weren't a lot of people there and she was threw the line in 20 minutes. She now had her permit test and was sitting at a little school desk. 'We didn't even have this small of desks in high school! Are these for like first graders. Damn!' Buffy started her test, she felt like it was really easy. She didn't know why she couldn't take it before. 'Oh yeah, because I sucked at Drivers Ed.' **_

_**Buffy finished her test faster then she thought she would. She got up and walked over to the only line that had no one in it. The woman who gave her, her test told her that this was the line for "the grading." which she again, dreaded. She hated people grading her and this was even worse because she was graded right in front of her. Buffy fiddled nervously as the woman looked at Buffy's test writing a bunch check marks on each questions. 'Oh great! I failed!'**_

_**The woman looked up at Buffy, expressionless. "Alright Ms. Summers, if you would step over here we will take your picture."**_

_**Buffy didn't know what that meant. "I passed?"**_

"_**You passed." The woman told her without even looking at her but instead standing at the camera waiting for Buffy.**_

"_**YES!" Buffy shouted jumping up and down. She then earned a small smile from the woman behind the counter.**_

_**Buffy stepped in front of the white background and fixed her hair a little. "Okay, ready."**_

_**The woman clicked the picture the same second Buffy told her she was ready. 'Did she get me with my mouth open? I don't want to go around for the rest of forever with a permit that looks like I'm a hooked fish!'**_

"_**You will be getting it in the mail." She told Buffy and handed her a temporary permit.**_

_**Buffy walked to her mothers Art Gallery, she wanted to tell her that she had FINALLY passed her permit test after trying for almost 7 years. She walked into the front door of the Gallery causing the bell above the door to ring so Joyce and the other employees would know when a customer arrived. **_

_**When the bell rang Joyce was talking to a customer about a painting that was hanging on the wall in the show room. She glanced over towards the door and saw Buffy, giving her a smile. Joyce finished up with the customer and met Buffy in her office. **_

"_**Hey Sweetie. What do I owe for this visit? Three times to two days." She smiled. Then her smile fell from her face. "Is there something wrong?"**_

_**Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Just wanted to show you this!" She said pulling out her temporary permit.**_

_**Joyce took it out of her hand. "Wow! Sweetie, this is great. It only took what… 6 or 7 years." She joked.**_

_**Buffy smiled. "Yeah, took me long enough."**_

_**Buffy sat and talked to her mother for a few more minutes and then asked her if she could get a hold of Angelus if her mom could drive her to base. Her mom said yes of course. Joyce wanted to see Angelus again, she thought he was a very nice young man who would treat her daughter well. She knew she was going to see him Friday but she felt she should get to know him better. For some reason she thought Angelus was going to be sticking around in their lives for longer then just the 10 months Buffy had told her.**_

_**Buffy text Angel and asked him if he could meet her at the gate of the Army Base. He text her back and said only if she comes in the next 45 minutes or his break would be over and he wouldn't be able to.**_

_**On the drive to the Army Base Joyce starting asking Buffy questions about her relationship with Angelus. Buffy actually didn't mind telling her mother, as long as she didn't get to personal.**_

"_**So you two have been together for…" Joyce asked the same question she had asked last night.**_

"_**A month, mom." Buffy said fixing her sunglasses. **_

_**Joyce glanced at Buffy and then looked back to the road. "I just ask because you seem to be very close."**_

_**Buffy looked out the passenger side window. "I guess we are."**_

"_**He really cares about you." Joyce smiled.**_

_**Buffy looked at her mother. "I hope so."**_

"_**He is a gentlemen too. He pulled the chair out for us last night, said ladies first. I saw him open the car do for you when you got to the house and when you left last night." Joyce pointed out a few things she liked about Angel's manners. **_

_**Buffy smiled. "Yeah, she is always like that."**_

_**She glanced at Buffy again. "I think he is good for you. Even if he is older."**_

_**Buffy looked forward. "Riley was older too."**_

_**Joyce nodded. "Yes, that's true. I guess you just like older guys… and there is nothing wrong with that sweetie. Older guys are more likely to be able to take care of you."**_

"_**Its not about being taken care of mom. I thought maybe 25 was to old because things didn't work out with Riley but now I realize, its not about age. Its about the person you are with, about you. Your relationship. Riley and I were just doomed. Things started out kind of okay but there wasn't that instant attraction with him, there was with Angel. From the second I saw him, I wanted to be with him. I just didn't think it would happen." Buffy told her mother. **_

_**Joyce smiled. "Well… I like him." Buffy smiled at her mom. "I didn't like Riley at first, it took me a little time to come around to him. But Angelus, I can see how much you care about him and how much he cares about you. Just from meeting him once I can tell that if you ever needed anything you could just ask him and he would make sure you had it. He would take care of you. That's all I ever wanted Buffy. To know you are taken care of when I can't take care of you." Joyce looked at Buffy and smiled. "it's a mom thing. Someday you will understand."**_

_**As they pulled up to the Army Base gate Buffy saw Angel leaning on the hood of his car right outside the gate. Buffy smiled. **_

"_**We cant go in the gate?" Joyce asked. **_

"_**Not without Angel in the car with us." She told her mom unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. 'I will never get bored of seeing him in his ACU's' she thought.**_

_**Angel saw Buffy getting out of the car and he pushed off the hood to stand up. "You have a lot of work ahead of you, Mister!" Buffy yelled with a smile. **_

"_**And why is that?" He asked.**_

_**When Buffy got close enough to him, she put her arms around his neck, he lifted her off the ground so her face was level with his. "I passed." She told him happily. **_

_**Angel pulled her closer to hug her. "I knew you could." He kissed her.**_

"_**7 years! 7 years of trying to get my license and then you help me for a week and I get it on the first try! I think you have a future in teaching… or at least encouragement." Buffy told him. **_

_**Angel held her tighter. "The only person I will teach is you… and our baby of course."**_

"_**You could be my own personal cheerleader." Buffy smiled as Angel set her back onto the ground.**_

_**Angel kissed her lightly. "Cheerleading is your bit." **_

"_**I know you have to get back to work but, I just wanted to see you… and tell you I passed." Buffy said the last part with excitement. "I missed you."**_

"_**I always miss you." He whispered as Joyce got out of the car.**_

_**Joyce smiled at Angel. "Hello Angelus. Don't you look handsome."**_

"_**Of course he does. This is what hooked me." Buffy said pointing to his ACU's**_

"_**Hooked you? Or sent you running for the hills?" Angel joked.**_

_**Buffy smiled and took his hand in hers. "I didn't run very far."**_

"_**Is everything still set for tomorrow? I know your parents are coming so if you need to change our plans that is fine." Joyce told Angelus.**_

"_**Believe me, Joyce I would rather spend time with you then my own parents." Angelus told her smiling.**_

"_**Just making sure." Joyce smiled.**_

_**Angel looked at the Military Police at the gate. "I better get going, I will see you are home Baby." He said kissing her. "Your still on with Lisa, right?"**_

"_**Yup, we are meeting in a few hours." She told him. She gave him a quick kiss again and backed away until their arms couldn't reach any further and let go of his hand. "Bye."**_

"_**Bye Beautiful." He smiled getting back into his car.**_

_**Joyce dropped Buffy off at Mars Investigations to get a few hours of work in before she was going to go meet up with the wife of one of Angelus' friends. Joyce liked it that Buffy was getting to know new people, she loved her daughters friends but she had the same friends for so long she needed to meet new people too.**_

_**Buffy walked into the office. "Hey Keith! I'm here."**_

"_**Hello Buffy." Keith said walking out of his office to pour a cup of coffee that was in the little kitchen area off of the main office.**_

"_**I passed the test! I am now a permitted driver and one step closer to being the proud owner of a Chrysler LeBaron that we are both very familiar with." She smiled. "Okay, so work. What do you want me to do?"**_

"_**Nothing. Take the day off. Everything will be fine. Go celebrate getting your permit." Keith said drinking his coffee. **_

_**Buffy looked at Keith suspiciously. "You have been giving me a lot of time off as of late… what going on? Are you going to fire me?"**_

_**Keith walked back into his office. "Buffy, why would I fire you? You are one of the two best employees I have."**_

"_**You have three employees." She reminded him of Weevil. Navarro. **_

"_**I know." He told her. "Go. Relax. Because I'm giving Veronica the day off tomorrow."**_

_**Buffy called Lisa and told her she could meet when ever was good for her, they decided to meet up in a half hour at Weatherly Park, then take Lisa's two daughters out for a late launch. **_

_**Buffy still thought Keith was acting strange. She had never had that many days off since she got her Private Investigation License. Back in high school when she was just the secretary she would often get a lot of time off so she could keep her grades up… well with Buffy having an Average C was keeping her grades up. She just didn't like school, it was all about stuff that happened a long time ago and as Giles always says Buffy likes to live in the now.**_

_**Buffy sat down on a bench by the play ground. She looked around, she didn't know exactly what Lisa looked like but Angel had described her to Buffy so she was looking for a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. There was one woman with dark hair but she couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she was wearing sunglasses. Buffy didn't know if she should approach the woman or not but as soon as a little boy walked up to her Buffy went with not. Lisa had two daughters, not a song.**_

_**Buffy started to look around again, a woman walked up to the bench and sat down next to Buffy. "Hi, Buffy… right?" said the tall woman with dark hair. She put her sunglasses on the top of her head revealing her dark eyes. **_

"_**Yeah, Lisa?" Buffy asked. The woman nodded. "How did you know it was me? I didn't know exactly what you looked like. I thought that woman over there was you." Buffy laughed pointing in the direction of the woman with the little boy.**_

_**Lisa laughed. "Angelus. He carries a picture of you in his ACU's. They aren't suppose to but Angelus is higher rank so they don't really question him."**_

"_**Oh." Buffy said a little shocked. "I didn't know he had a picture of me with him."**_

"_**Yeah." Lisa nodded. "Its of you sitting on his lap at the guys' house and well I guess your house too. it's a cute picture."**_

_**Buffy smiled at the thought. She remembered when that picture was taken. It was a few days after Angelus had told the other guys about them being together. Doyle took the picture saying the needed a "couple picture" but she thought it was sitting in a frame on his night stand. She had one by her alarm clock too. As far as she knew the picture was still on his night stand, unless he got a copy of it. Since then they had taken a lot of "couple pictures" most of them took place at the party they had at the house or their weekend in LA. Buffy had a thing with going camera happy and she took a lot of pictures of them in the hotel, at Caritas Bar and swimming at the hotel. Her favorite one though was the picture when they first got to the hotel after they had made love. They were laying in the bed together, all the picture revealed was their faces and bare shoulders though that didn't mean they didn't take some dirty pictures too. They just didn't show anyone.**_

"_**Which ones are yours?" Buffy asked.**_

_**Lisa pointed at too little girls with brown hair playing on the slide. "Kaylee and Haley"**_

"_**Twins?" Buffy asked.**_

"_**No!" Lisa said shaking her head. "10 months apart. Kaylee is 2 years old and Haley is 3. I found out I was pregnant with Haley right before John left for his deployment and when he came back from his deployment… well Kaylee was conceived."**_

_**Buffy's mouth made a O shape. "Deployments are 10 months long?"**_

_**Lisa shook her head again. "Normally they are a year and they get to come home for 2 weeks once they have been gone for 6 months but for that certain deployment the guys were only gone for 9 months. I was about a month along with Haley when John left." She explained.**_

_**Buffy looked down at her stomach. She should be about a month along. Lisa looked over at Buffy who had put her hand on her stomach. "Buffy, are you… pregnant?" She asked. **_

_**Buffy gave her a small smile and nodded. "As far as we know. I took a home pregnancy test and it came up positive. I have a doctors appointment but they couldn't get me in for 2 weeks."**_

"_**How far along?" Lisa asked Buffy.**_

"_**5 weeks." Buffy said watching Lisa's daughters play together. It was cute how Haley waited for Kaylee to come down the slide and took her by the hand to go somewhere else to play. Buffy started to rethink that having a baby would be a bad thing. Haley and Kaylee seemed so sweet, until they both started crying that is. Lisa got up from the bench to see what was wrong and Buffy followed her. If she was going to be a mom then she needed to know what to do in a situation where your child was crying.**_

_**Lisa bent down and asked the girls what was wrong. Kaylee sniffled. "At oy ushed me."**_

"_**A boy pushed you?" Lisa asked her. Buffy didn't know how Lisa could understand what she was saying. **_

"_**What boy?" Lisa asked her daughters. Haley pointed to the boy in the sand box. She gave them both a hug and asked "Would you two girls like to go eat now?" They both nodded. **_

_**As they were walking to Lisa's car Haley took Buffy's hand in hers when they were about to walk into the parking lot. "Hi." She smiled at Buffy.**_

"_**Hi." Buffy smiled back.**_

_**When they were all in the car Lisa asked her daughters where they would like to eat. Both girls said "Old McDonalds!" 'I guess that means McDonalds.' Buffy guessed. **_

_**Once they got their food the sat down to eat. Buffy and Lisa talked about their lives and what it was like to be with someone in the Military, it was hard. Buffy hadn't even been with Angel for very long and she was already worried about everything that came with dating a man in the service. Once the girls where done eating they went to play on the Play Structure. **_

"_**What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Lisa asked "I mean, do you and Angelus want it?"**_

"_**I didn't really think I had a choice in the matter. I mean Angelus doesn't seem to not want it, he talks about what could happen once the baby is born and planning for a nursery and stuff but he is being stationed somewhere else in 10 months and chances I will ever see him again are slim." Buffy said pretending the straw wrapper was extremely interesting.**_

"_**Why wouldn't you every see him again?" Lisa asked.**_

"_**Well he would be working and he cant come see me here and I work a lot as it is. I wouldn't be able to take time off to see him." Buffy explained.**_

_**You guys would just break up when he leaves? That's pretty rough." Lisa said.**_

_**Buffy looked down again. "As of right now… that's the plan. He said he would be there for me and the baby but that would be hard with him not even living in the same state. My dad isn't there for me and my sister and he only lives a few hours away."**_

"_**That really sucks." Lisa was clearly upset that Buffy and Angel wouldn't be able to stay together.**_

"_**It's the way it is." Buffy whispered.**_

_**Buffy heard a kid crying. She looked around. "Is that…?"**_

"_**Haley" Lisa finished getting up from her seat. Buffy and Lisa looked around in the play structure but couldn't see Haley or Kaylee. Buffy looked up and saw Haley, she was in one of the higher tunnels. They tried calling her name to get her to come down but she just cried harder. **_

"_**I feel so bad that we cant go up there, my daughter is crying and I cant even get to her. Even if there wernt signs all over the place that said you have to be under a certain height and weight to go on this thing… I don't think it would hold me." Lisa said upset. **_

"_**I don't know…." Buffy said looking around and then climbed into the play structure, into the tubes to get to Haley.**_

"_**Buffy, be careful." She heard Lisa call to her.**_

_**It didn't take long before Buffy got to Haley. "What wrong, Sweetie?"**_

_**Haley hugged Buffy clinging to her. She tried to tell Buffy what happened but she couldn't understand the little girl. "Its okay, just calm down and tell me what happened."**_

_**Once again the little girl was to upset and Buffy couldn't understand what she was saying. Buffy say a red mark on Haley's face and asked her what it was from but the 3 year old was still to upset. Buffy picked her up, Haley wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck and her legs around her waist as Buffy began to climb her way back out of the play structure trying to calm the little girls crying.**_

_**When Buffy was out of the play area Lisa took Haley from Buffy. "Thank you, Buffy."**_

"_**I guess it helps being short." Buffy joked. **_

"_**Honey, what happened?" Lisa asked Haley. Buffy couldn't understand the little girls response but Lisa seemed too and she looked very upset.**_

_**They took Haley over to sit with them at the table and watched to keep an eye out for Kaylee, it wasn't more then 5 minutes until Kaylee to started crying. Kaylee ran over to her mother hugging her leg. Buffy saw a bite mark on the 2 year olds arm. 'These kids are so mean!' Buffy thought.**_

_**After a few minutes Kaylee was fine and wanted to go back to play, Haley was still upset. It seemed that Haley was more of the emotional one and Kaylee was tougher even thought she was the younger one.**_

_**Haley told her mother she needed to go potty. Lisa didn't want to chance anything because Haley was potty training and would often get upset if she had an accident. Lisa asked if Buffy could keep an eye out for Kaylee while she took Haley. **_

_**Buffy was watching Kaylee play at the top of the structure when a boy that looked about 5 or 6 ran to his mother with his hand over his mouth. Buffy made a grossed out face when she saw the boy had thrown up in his hand. 'Oh, that's nasty!' she thought. She looked back at Kaylee who had just gone down the slide and ran to Buffy giving her a hug. 'That was random, but cute.' Buffy thought. Buffy saw something on the back of Kaylee's shorts when she turned around. 'Oh god!' Buffy took Kaylee's hand to keep her from going anywhere. She took a napkin and tried to wipe Kaylee's shorts off, Lisa came back and sat down. **_

"_**What happened?" Lisa asked.**_

"_**A kid threw up and she must have gone threw it on the slide." She said looking towards the structure and saw another little boy wiping himself off with a napkin as well. **_

"_**Okay, I am going to go tell someone that there is throw up on the slide." Lisa said getting up. "and then we will go. Way to much is happening during one trip to McDonalds." Buffy nodded.**_

_**Once Lisa came back she started to get their stuff together. "Someone already told them. I guess a few kids got it on them." She looked at the back of Kaylee's shorts. "We are going to have to stop somewhere to get you some new shorts." She said taking the dirty shorts off. **_

'_**Well, I guess her shirt is kind of long enough to be a short dress.' Buffy thought looking at Kaylee who's diaper was showing.**_

_**Buffy walked into the condo dragging herself up the stairs, going into Angel's room she threw herself on his bed closing her eyes. 'Sleep sounds so good right now!' Today was crazy. It started out okay with getting her permit but kids are crazy! It was a long ass day!**_

_**Angel's door flew open hitting the wall. "Sorry man." Gunn said as he and Angel walked in carrying Buffy's vanity desk. **_

_**Buffy picked her head up enough to see what they were doing and let it fall back against the bed not even having the energy to hold her own head up. "What are you doing?" she asked closing her eyes.**_

"_**Hey Baby. Didn't know you were home. We are moving your stuff in here since my parents will be here tomorrow. We are just leaving your bed in there, the night stand and maybe your desk for now." Angel said setting the vanity by the window. "How was your day?"**_

"_**Oh my GOD!" Buffy yelled. "Kids are brutal! First Kaylee got pushed down at the Park, then we went to McDonalds for lunch and Kaylee got bit! And Haley got kicked in the face! She got KICKED. IN. THE. FACE!" She said each word slowly to make sure Angel understood. "Oh! And then another kid threw up on the slide and Kaylee went down the slide. It got ALL over her shorts! Do you know how disgusting that was to clean? And we had to go to Wal Mart to get her a new pair of shorts!"**_

"_**Sounds like this Kaylee kids got some bad luck." Gunn laughed walking out of the room.**_

"_**Kids are brutal." Buffy said again shaking her head.**_

_**Angel walked over to the bed and smiled down at Buffy. "Sounds like you have a good day." He joked. **_

"_**Hold me." She whispered holding her arms out to him.**_

_**Angel laughed bending down blanketing her body with his own. She wrapped her arms around his back holding him to her. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck.**_

"_**Give me a minute and I will help you." Buffy said rubbing his back.**_

_**Angel nuzzled her neck. "I got it Baby."**_

"_**Everything?" She asked.**_

"_**Mostly. I moved stuff around in my closet to fit your stuff." He told her.**_

_**Buffy angled her head so she could see him. "Honey, unless that closet is full you don't have everything." She said sarcastically.**_

_**Angel laughed. "Okay, so I don't have every."**_

"_**Okay, one more minute and I'm up." Buffy sighed.**_

_**Buffy and Angel moved all of Buffy's clothes and personal things into Angel's room. It didn't take very long but then Buffy decided to grab a box from her closet that was yet to be unpacked.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Angel asked her. Gunn and Doyle walked by and looked at them strangely.**_

"_**I just don't want anyone going threw this." Buffy told him.**_

_**Angel took the box from Buffy. "You shouldn't be lifting."**_

"_**Are you going to advertise our personal lives a little louder for the other guys who live here?" Buffy asked Angel.**_

"_**We have heard you orgasm, I don't think it gets more personal then that, Luv. " Spike said as he walked into his bedroom from the stairs. Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel walked into his bedroom putting the box by the door. **_

_**Buffy went back into her room and grabbed a stack of something from her night stand. **_

"_**Now what's that?" Angel asked sitting on the bed.**_

"_**I don't think you want your parents to see these." She said tossing pictures on the bed next to him. He picked them up and started to flip threw them. The pictures from the hotel. He smiled when he came to a picture of him and Buffy and Buffy had taken herself. In the picture she was biting her lip and had those big 'come fuck me eyes' as he sucked on her nipple.**_

"_**I think this is my favorite picture." He said holding the photo so she could see it.**_

"_**You're a dirty dirty man." Buffy laughed.**_

_**Angel looked up at her near her vanity. "And you're a dirty dirty girl because you took these."**_

_**He flipped threw a few more pictures rolling over onto his side. "Did I know you took a picture of my dick?"**_

"_**Mmm, I believe so." She said laying down next to Angel smiling.**_

_**Angel shook his head and smiled. "It's a good thing we have a printer for pictures, I think we would get arrested if we took these to a store. Now this one I remember!" He said holding a picture for her to see. Buffy had taken a picture of herself in front of Angel right before she gave him oral sex. All you could see of Angel was his penis only inches from Buffy's mouth.**_

"_**Your bad." He told her.**_

"_**So spank me!" She joked. So, he spanked her.**_

"_**Ouch!" She said rubbing her butt.**_

"_**You know you love it." He smiled. **_

"_**Yeah, I do." She said inching closer to him. Stopping at his lips she said "and if I wasn't so tired I would ask you to do it again." She kissed him.**_

"_**All you have to do is lay there." He said against her lips. Buffy laughed wrinkling up her nose. He rubbed his nose back and forth against hers and kissed her again.**_

"_**I don't want to just lay there. Wake me up early tomorrow morning and we can fuck all you want… until we have to go to work. Veronica has tomorrow off so I really have to go in." She told him.**_

"_**Fuck work. I wanna fuck!" He said rolling on top of her.**_

"_**Hmmm, I can feel that." She said pushing against his hips. "Okay! Just a quickie but still wake me up early tomorrow. I need something to get me threw the day." She pealed his shirt off.**_

"_**Happily." He smiled.**_


	26. Old Friends and Summers Sisters

**Chapter 26: Old Friends and Summers Sisters**

Buffy was extremely busy Friday with Veronica having the day off. She was answering the phones, meeting with clients and potential clients as well as running out to check on a case for Weevil. She ended up meeting Weevil down the street from a house that a clients wife often went to see one of her many lovers. On the phone Weevil made it seem like he needed her ASAP but when she got there, he said he was just bored and could use the company. Buffy got into the passenger side of Weevil's car.

"This chick stays in here for HOURS! I cant even attempt at getting the money shot until she leaves because he doesn't let her in the house. She lets herself in." He told her sipping on his coffee that was now cold. "Its like only at the end .. When … when they are DONE he comes around because she like cant take her hands off of him, the horny little bitch. Its not just him either. She is like that with all her boyfriends." 'Wow, he really does need someone to talk to.'

Buffy looked over at Weevil with a smile. "Maybe her husband isn't getting it up like he used to."

"Maybe. I hear once you get married you can never get it up." He said looked over at her too.

Buffy laughed. "I heard the same thing."

Weevil reached in the back seat of his car. "You know what else I found out? Take a look." He tossed a large envelope to her. She opened it and took out some pictures. "Its not just guys! She's got a girlfriend too!"

Buffy's eyes widened when she saw the picture of the woman kissing at a front door. "She's playing both teams. Her husband really must suck." She said under her breath but loud enough for Weevil to hear it causing him to laugh. "You know, we had a party for me not to long ago and we went to LA for the weekend. I noticed you were lacking."

"Yeah, I couldn't make it. Work and a girl. But I heard you have a boyfriend." He said looking at the house.

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me there was a girl! Who is she?" Buffy said a little hurt that he didn't tell her but she also didn't directly tell him about Angel either. The point was though that she knew he knew about Angel before though.

"If I tell you promise not to tell anyone?" Weevil asked Buffy seriously.

Buffy smiled sarcastically. "What? Is it Paris Hilton?"

"Lily's back." He told her in a even tone.

"What? Lily is back? Veronica didn't say anything about her being back! She said after she graduated last year that she wouldn't come back. Wait, you and Lily? AGAIN! Didn't you learn from the last time?" Buffy said all to fast for Weevil.

He said there a minute thinking about everything Buffy had just said. "Lily is back. Yes, she is back. I don't think Veronica knows… and what was the other questions again?" He asked looking confused.

For a bald tattooed ex bike gang leader he didn't always look so tough. "You and Lily. Didn't you learn? I mean there was that huge explosion when she first left for college because Logan found out she cheated on him with you."

"Lily was cheating on Logan with a lot of guys. Lily loved guys." He told Buffy.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, Logan told me. He loved her and she loved guys. The attention from guys. That's why he was so confused when he felt like he was betraying Lily when we first got together.. Wait, you said loved. Pass tense?"

"Look, Logan shouldn't have felt like he was betraying Lily. I moved on and I loved her too. Lily has always been easy to love. It just sucks that she played so many people at once. And yeah, I said loved guys as in pass tense. She seems to have settled down a lot. She's only been with me since she got back." Weevil said looked at Buffy.

"How long?" She asked.

"Few weeks."

"A few weeks! Someone has to tell Veronica! Do her parents know? Duncan?" Buffy was shocked.

"Like I said. No one knows. Look, she's got it in her head that Veronica doesn't need her because you, Willow and Xander are her best friends now and she's dating Logan." Weevil explained.

Buffy was confused. "We have all always been best friends… but Veronica was closer with Lily until she started changing. Lily wasn't the same person we knew."

"Yeah she did change but Veronica also became close with Wallace and then Mac.. Having 5 best friends is a little much." He told her Lily's reasoning.

"Okay, but… Veronica only got close with Wallace because Lily started her whole freak out with all the drinking and dabbling in drugs. And Veronica didn't get close with Mac until senior year when Lily had already left." Buffy argued with Weevil.

Wallace was Veronica's guy best friend, she and Xander were close but he wasn't as close with her as he was with Buffy and Willow. Wallace moved to Sunnydale in their Freshman Year of high school, he had pissed off Weevil's bike gang who were called the PCH-ers. The Bike Gang had duct taped Wallace to the flag pole on the first day. The gang had walked up to the school wondering why all the other students were gathers around the flag pole laughing with the camera's out. When they got closer they saw a young African American boy about their age tapped to the flag pole naked. Willow and Xander were to scared to go help him because in that school when someone helped another person who had pissed someone off, those people were also on the shit list. Buffy and Veronica never cared though, in total sync-ness Buffy and Veronica both pushed threw the crowed each pulling out a pocket knife and started to cut the duct tape off. After that Wallace always wanted to hang out with them, Buffy didn't mind it but Veronica just wanted to be left alone. Before long though Veronica and Wallace were joined at the hip. He would often help them with cases.

Cindy Mackenzie became friends with Veronica without pissing anyone off, other then her parents that is. Buffy and Veronica were making a little bit of money at school by using Keith's Private Investigators Database to look up information on other students families. Mostly back ground checks on their parents. While doing Cindy's Veronica found out that The Mackenzie's had won a law suite against a hospital. Turned out Cindy was switched at birth with one of the most bitchest girls in school- Madison Sinclair. Both sets of parents had become to attached to the children by the time the law suite went threw so they decided to keep the children and keep the secret. Cindy earned the nick name MAC not only because of her last name Mackenzie but also because she knew her way around any computer, she was one of the best. Willow and Oz being the other computer geniuses. Buffy and Veronica knew computers pretty well but whenever there was something they couldn't figure out they went to Willow and Mac. Willow became pretty busy with Oz, helping teachers out at school and tutoring so Mac became the number 1 go to girl when it came to computers and before long she was part of the group too. She even dated Dick Casablancas younger brother Cassidy who liked to be called Beaver. Who would every want to be called Beaver was beyond Buffy but maybe it was better then a boy being named Cassidy.

They did background checks for $5. The money started to add up and Buffy had ended up saving her money to put towards College. That was Veronica's idea too until her mom came home claiming she was sober but was actually hiding bottles and bottles of alcohol around the house. Veronica found them and as her last attempt to help her mom she used her money to check Leanne Mars into a Rehab center. It had turned out to be a waste of money because her mom left without completing the program.

Buffy turned to look at Weevil with a small smile. Laying her head back on the seat she asked. "Since we are sharing secrets, wanna know one about me?"

Weevil nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"WHAT!" Weevil yelled so shocked he jumped up and hit his head on the roof of the car.

Buffy laughed at his reaction. "Don't tell anyone. No one knows but Angelus so if it gets out then I know it was you! I go in a week to find out for sure but the home pregnancy test I took a week ago tells me I am."

"Oh! Here we go!" Weevil said looking at the house. A woman and a man stood by the door kissing. Weevil pulled out Keith's camera and started to snap pictures. 'These guys are pretty open about what they are doing. Maybe she wants to be caught.' Buffy thought.

She looked over at Weevil still taking pictures. "Does Keith know you have his camera?"

Weevil look at the picture he had just taken on the digital screen of the camera. "Yeah, the Sheriff knows. I asked."

Buffy smiled at the fact that even years after Keith was no long in office Weevil was still loyal to him and called him Sheriff.

"I cant believe you pregnant." He said looking from the camera to Buffy. "You killed your gold fish."

"I know!" Buffy cringed.

Buffy and Weevil went back to the office and printed off all the pictures he had taken and got all his things ready for a meeting with the woman's husband.

"Maybe she wants to be caught." Buffy said sitting at her desk playing with a pen.

"What?" Weevil asked.

Buffy put the pen down. "Think about it. She has A LOT of lovers. Woman either and her husband said she was only flirtatious with men and she doesn't exactly hide that fact that she is with him. They went outside the door to kiss goodbye. Normal with people we tail are trying to hide something they say goodbye inside or the other person says inside and hides behind the door. So either she knows she is being tailed, she wants to be tailed or the husband is in on it too. I don't know yet."

"Why would the husband be in on it too?" He asked her.

"I don't know! We have dealt with some pretty weird people. Crazy people! Why do any of them do anything they do?" Buffy wondered.

Weevil was about to say something back to Buffy when Wallace Fennel walked into the office looking excited.

"Holy cow! Look who it is!" Buffy smiled getting up to give Wallace a hug. "Is today 'see everyone you haven't seen in weeks' day?" Buffy joked.

"Yeah, it must be." The African American boy smiled.

"Okay, first question. I asked Weevil too. Why weren't you at me party?" Buffy said seriously.

"I was out of town, Baaybe!" He laughed with a little jump. "Took a lady friend to Vegas."

Buffy raised her eye brows at him. "Stop trying to act gangster, Playa."

"Well you know I'm the shit." He joked.

"Okay, next question. Why didn't you go to LA with us last weekend?" Buffy asked.

Wallace's smile fell. "You went to LA last weekend? I didn't know this!"

Buffy frowned. "Veronica! Fine, I forgive you but only because you are you, Wallace. Now why were you so happy?"

Wallace smiled again. "That girl I took to Vegas, well she is officially my girlfriend!" Doing a little dance. "Hey, you got any snicker doodles?"

Buffy laughed.

Angelus was parked outside Mars Investigations and called Buffy to tell her that he was there. They were going to go meet Joyce and for some strange reason go mini golfing. Buffy didn't peg Angel as a mini golfer but he agreed to it. She wasn't to big on it either since the last time she went mini golfing was when her mothers boyfriend at the time, Ted had threatened to smack her "smart ass mouth" as he had put it.

Angel got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side opening the door before Buffy even came out. When she did come out she was smiling. "Hey sexy." She greeted him with a kiss.

"Is that smile for me or did something else good happen?" He smiled.

Buffy got in the car and he shut the door behind her going over to the driver side to get in. "I saw two friends of mine that I hadn't seen in weeks."

"That good.. Right?" Angel asked pulling out into the street.

"Yeah, its very good. I guess relationships are just coming out of the wood work these days because both of said friends have girlfriends now and those girls are the reason I haven't seen my friends." Buffy told him. Normally she would be upset that she hadn't seen her friends because of a boyfriend or girlfriend but now having a boyfriend again she didn't mind it. She knew was love felt like now, she didn't blame her friends. "I'm actually not suppose to tell anyone about one of them having a girlfriend but you don't know her so you can tell anyone."

Angel nodded. "Are you ready to go mini golfing with your mom?"

"If I said no would it make a difference?" She questioned like a child.

Angel shook his head. "Not really. I don't see why you are so against mini golfing."

Buffy let out a sigh. "Well the last time I went mini golfing the guy my mom was seeing threatened to smack my face and my dad always used to take us mini golfing when he wasn't working or fighting with my mom… which come to think of it, wasn't very often."

"Someone threatened to hit you?" Angel said angry.

Buffy looked over at him. "It was a long time again."

Angel gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Calming himself down. "You know what?" He said pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked confused.

He unbuckled his seat belt. "Letting you drive. You have your permit, I am a licensed driver. You drive."

He got out of the car and walked over to get in the passenger seat. "Go. Drive."

"Do I get a choice?" She asked.

"Not really." He repeated to her the second time since she got in the car. Buffy scooted over into the drivers side and adjusted the seat and mirrors. Then pulled off the side of the road.

Buffy drove in silence for a few minutes. "Are you ready to meet my little sister?"

"Oh yeah. I heard she is a lot like her older sister and her, well I have grown to be pretty fond of." He smiled.

"Really? Do I know her?" Buffy played along.

"I don't think so." Angel said making a playful face.

Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the mini golf course. Turning the car off she looked at Angel and smiled. "..and no one got hurt!"

Angel laughed.

Dawn saw Buffy pull up in a black convertible with a guy in the passenger seat. "Oh my god, she really did learn how to drive AND she has a boyfriend!" Dawn said in amazement looking to her mother.

"Just be nice Dawn." Her mother warned her.

Buffy and Angel walked to where they saw Joyce and Dawn. "Hey mom. Dawnie." She said giving them hugs.

"Hello Angelus." Joyce said hugging him.

"Angelus, my sister Dawn. Dawn, Angelus." Buffy introduced them.

"Your boyfriend?" Dawn asked.

"My boyfriend." Buffy confirmed.

"Wow. Not only did you move on from Riley but you moved up too. Nice work big sis." Dawn nodded.

"Thanks Dawn." Buffy laughed but her eye were a little larger then normal from surprise.

The four of them were on hole 5 when Dawn walked up beside Angel. "So, your in the Army?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Dawn nodded back. "When are you leaving?" Angel looked up from where he was trying to hit the ball.

"What?" He asked his girlfriends little sister.

Dawn looked over at Buffy who was talking to their mother. "Riley didn't talk much about when he was in the Army but we did talk. He used to take me places, mostly the carnival because he liked the rides as much as I did and once he told me that when you are in the Army you don't stick around in one place for very long, you have to move a lot."

"Did you like Riley?" Angel asked her.

"Yeah, he was nice to me but he hurt Buffy so… I hate him." Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest. "So. When?"

"10 months." He said standing up tall.

Dawn looked him straight in the face, not intimidated at all. "Your going to hurt her too? When you leave."

"I hope not." He told the teenage girl.

"You better not. Or I will track you down and beat you to death with a shovel." She said and turned to walk away from him.

"Dawn!" He called after her making her stop and turn around. "If I hurt her. I will give you the shovel."

Dawn gave him a small smile. "I like you. Don't screw it up." She said walking over to her mom and sister.

The rest of the time was fun had by all. They all laughed and joked around. Buffy and Dawn would often accuse each other of cheating playfully and lightly shove each other. Angel liked to watch how the three Summers woman acted around each other. All three of them had great respect for each other but they had a even greater love. He saw a lot of similarities between the woman but a lot of differences too. They were a great family and he was happy to know them.

Driving back from the mini golf course Angel had Buffy drive again, she wasn't bad. She wasn't a pro either though. She would sometimes get a little scared when she thought a car wasn't going to stop in time but he figured that was just from being in a car accident before. She was doing well for someone who just got their permit the day before.

"Your family is great." Angel told her while she was driving.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, they are. A little annoying at times but I love them. My mom and sister anyway. My dad, he's another story."

Angel shook his head. "Dawn. She's a lot like you."

"You know, everyone says that and I don't see it. I don't think I'm an annoying little brat… am I?" She asked a little worried about him answer.

Angel laughed. "No, Baby. Your not."

"Good, because if you said I was then you would get any goodies tonight." She smiled shaking her chest slightly. "Shit! You wont be anyway, your family is going to be there!"

"…And?"

Buffy looked over at him questioningly. "You can get it up with your parents in the house?"

Angel smiled and moved closer to her in the front seat. "Baby, I don't think having my parents in the same room would prevent me from getting it up if you are in front of me."

"Good to know." She said looking him up and down and then back to the road.

**Buffy meets Angel's family in the next chapter! What do you think they are going to be like?**


	27. Meet The Parents

**They are here! Enters Angel's family. Are they going to be exactly how Angel said they would or are they actually not so bad? And what about his sister?**

**Chapter 27: Meet The Parents**

**Buffy pulled up to their house and Angel got out first making his was to open the door for Buffy. Looking at his watch he said. "We still have 45 minutes before my family gets here. We have time to get laid." He clapped his hands and opened her car door.**

**Buffy laughed at him. "And here I thought we were going to get laid when your family was here."**

**Buffy and Angel walked towards the door of the Condo, with Angel walking behind Buffy, his arms around her waist. She giggled when he kissed her neck. Angel laughed against her neck as Buffy opened the door. He heard someone talking , without moving his lips away from Buffy's neck he looked up to see his mother and father sitting on the couch. Angel sighed putting both hands on each side of the door frame. "Looks like we are going to get laid with my family here."**

**Buffy looked at the man and woman sitting on the couch. They looked to be in their late 30's but with Angel being 26 that SO wasn't possible. The woman who she figured was Angel's mother looked older then Angel's father. She looked stiff, stern almost like she didn't know what fun way. She was sitting up perfectly straight on the couch, her clothes looked brand new like she had just walked out of a catalog for business clothes. She wore a maroon skirt that went to her knees that wasn't to loose but not to tight either with a white silk blouse and a blazer that matched her skirt and black heals. Her hair was light brown and pulled back in a tight bun and hazel eyes. She looked so… proper. **

**Angel's father didn't look much better then his mother. He looked like he was a very strict man and didn't like to be told he was wrong. He was also sitting up completely straight, he wore a blue dress suite with a white silk shirt and black dress shoes. He had brown eyes that looked mean. He had very dark hair, like Angel with a little gray in it. Angel actually looked a lot like his dad. Spitting image actually, the only difference was Angel had a softness to him, just by looking at Angel you could tell he was caring. His dad, he looked like he had no feelings and didn't care about anyone else's feelings either.. It was kind of scary how to people could look so much alike but at the same time look so different. All in all though, the older man was handsome. He was a look into the future of what Angel would look like when he was older- Buffy didn't mind it.**

**At this moment. Buffy was scared.**

**Angel took Buffy by the hand and gave it a squeeze before he guided her into the house and shut the door.**

**The older couple stood from the couch and watched Angel as he walked closer to them leaving Buffy by the door. "Mom. Da." He said giving his mom a short hug and his dad a hand shake. "What are you doing here so early?"**

"**Our plane got in early, son. Allen picked us up." His dad told him referring to Doyle**

**His mother looked shocked. "Is that anyway to speak to your parents?"**

**Angel shook his head "Sorry." he said with an irritated look on his face. **

"**Its good to see you son. Now, who is this?" His father asked motioning to Buffy.**

**Angel looked towards her and Buffy swore she saw fear on his face. "This is Buffy."**

**Angel's father looked from Angel to Buffy and back to Angel. "From the way you are acting I hope she is at least your girlfriend and not another one night stand. That would be wishful thinking though. You don't have girlfriends."**

**Angel looked down, finding his fathers shoes extremely interesting. "She's my girlfriend." He said in a low voice.**

**His father walked past him towards Buffy, Angel whipped his head towards Buffy and again she thought she saw fear and that only made Buffy even more scared. **

"**Hello Young Lady, I'm Patrick Angelus. This is my wife Irene." He said motioning now towards Angel's mother. **

**Buffy looked from Patrick to Angel. She brought her eyes back to the older man and offered her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers." The older man shook Buffy's hand. If it was one thing she learned from Hank Summers- show no fear.**

**Angel's mother smoothed her skirt even though there were no wrinkles. "May we speak with you, Liam?" She looked to Buffy. "Alone."**

**Angel looked to Buffy and nodded. "I'm going to go up stairs. It was nice meeting you both."**

**Buffy walked up the stairs and made her way to Angel's rooms, that was now hers as well. **

**Angel walked into the kitchen with his parents.**

"**Liam, you knew we were coming. Why did you have your little hussy here?" His mother said.**

**Angel looked pissed. "She's not a hussy, mom. She is the most wholesome girl I have ever been with. She's here because she lives here."**

**Patrick looked shocked. "She lives with you? Its that serious?"**

"**Yeah, its serious Da." Angel told his father. "I know I don't have the best track record with woman but this one… I really care about. I also know you don't have the best track record with being nice so try to fake it."**

"**You don't tell us what to do, Liam!" His mother scolded him.**

**Patrick put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Wait a minute Irene." He looked to Angel. "You care enough about this girl to tell us what to do?"**

"**Yeah. I do." Angel said looking more like his father, with his hard face.**

**Patrick narrowed his eyes at Angel. "Then I think we should get to know this girl better." He said with a smile that even scared Angel. "Have you thought anymore about joining the family business, son? I think it is about time you got out of the Army and started doing something real with your life.**

"**Da, do we always have to bring this up?" Angel asked. **

"**Yes, we do. Until you agree that is it the right thing to do. Stop playing make believe and join the real world!" His father yelled.**

**As Buffy was walking up the stairs she saw a beautiful young teenage girl with long dark hair that fell in soft curls. 'Must be Angel's sister.' She was coming out of Angel's room. She had a soft looking face, she was tall but not as tall as Buffy's own sister. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. She noticed Buffy. She had the same brown eyes as Angel and their father. **

"**Hi, you must be…" Buffy was about to introduce herself to the girl but was interrupted. **

"**Who are you?" She said giving Buffy attitude. **

'**Your not nice.' Buffy thought. "Um… I'm Buffy."**

**The girl looked Buffy up and down. She all the sudden didn't feel like she was well enough dressed. "That tells me nothing." Came the same attitude.**

**Buffy wanted to be nice to Angel's sister. She really did, but this girl made Dawn look like she was sent from the Heavens. "I live here and that's MY room you just came out of."**

**The girl crossed her arms. "That's my brothers room so you have another thing coming if you think your going to lie to me and say that its your room. I know everyone who lives here and you don't!"**

**Buffy was about to tell the girl off when Gunn stepped out of the Game Room. "Hey, Kat." He noticed Buffy. "Oh, you met Angelus' sister, Kathy."**

**As soon as they heard Gunn's voice everything about the girl seemed to change. She lost the attitude, she dropped her arms from across her chest. She looked sweet and innocent. Nothing like the girl she was just talking to.**

"**Yeah, one of them." Buffy mumbled thinking maybe Angel's sister had a split personality. 'This is the only person in his family that Angel likes? Am I missing something here?'**

"**Kathy, this is Buffy. She is our room mate and your brother's girlfriend of course." Gunn said. Angel's sister turned to look at Buffy, she had death in her eyes but it was only her eyes. Buffy knew Gunn couldn't see it. 'I guess she doesn't like her brother dating.'**

"**We are going to play some video games, maybe some air hockey. You wanna play?" Gunn asked Buffy.**

**Kathy's face turned into a warning for Buffy. Buffy knew if she said yes something bad was going to happen. 'Maybe she is the child of Satan. If I check her head with I find 666 on it?' Buffy wondered.**

"**Thanks but no thanks. Its been a long day, I'm just going to lay down." Buffy told Gunn. **

"**You sure?" He asked Buffy again.**

"**Oh, I am so sure." Buffy said walking around Angel's sister and into the bedroom.**

**As soon as Buffy got in the bedroom she grabbed the phone and called Willow. As soon as Willow answered Buffy said quickly and quietly. "My boyfriends family is from hell!"**

"**What? Buffy? Are you okay?" She asked confused. **

"**No! I'm not okay! Angelus' parents are scary looking! I hardly talked to them but they are scary and his sister! Oh my god! Will! She is pure evil! And she is the one he likes!" Buffy yelled in a hushed voice.**

"**Hold on Buffy, Xander is beeping in." Willow told her.**

"**Put him on three way so I don't have to call him as soon as I get off the phone with you." She requested.**

**A minute later Xander clicked in. Laughing he asked "What's going on Buff?"**

"**Family from HELL!" Buffy told him. "How could my sweet, gentle loving boyfriend come from these people!"**

"**Well you did say Angelus' had a angry streak in him." Xander offered.**

**Buffy threw herself back on the bed. "His sister who is Dawns age and makes Dawn look like an Angel by the way! Told me I don't live here! That she knows everyone who lives here and I don't! Maybe no one told her I moved in but when I told her she totally didn't believe me! And if looks could kill, you would be one best friend short!"**

"**Why?" Willow asked. **

**Buffy looked towards the door not wanting anyone to walk in as she was talking smack about her boyfriends sister. "Gunn asked me if I wanted to hang out with them. Kathy gave me the meanest look I have every seen and I have seen a lot of mean looks! Hello, Cordelia and her brainless followers don't even come close to this girl!"**

**Xander let out a sigh in the phone. "I'm actually feeling bad for Angelus right now."**

"**So do I." Willow said in a sad voice.**

**The three best friends talked on the phone for another hour. They told Buffy to give it a chance and maybe she just needed to get to know Angelus' family better. Buffy thought they were making it sound like she was going to leave Angel just because his family was crazy. 'I would never do that. I only have 10 months left with him.'**

**Buffy changed her clothes and laid in bed for a while. It felt like forever, she was SO bored. She kept checking the clock wondering when Angel was going to come in. 'He must be visiting with his family still.'**

**After another 45 minutes Buffy had the urge to go to the bathroom and she was starving but she didn't want to go downstairs and chance they might be down there. Buffy got up and tip toed her way to the bathroom, she passed the game room on her way. She looked in seeing Spike, Gunn and Doyle playing a video game and Angel sitting on the couch with his sister. His arm was around her shoulders and he had a huge smile on his face. She had never seen him smile like that. His sister was back to her sweet and innocent ways with Angel. 'There is something wrong with that girl.' Buffy thought as she walked away. As Buffy walked away Angel turned his head to look at the door.**

"**What's wrong, Bear?" Kathy asked in a sweet voice using the nick name she gave Angel when she was little. **

**Angel shook his head and looked at her. "I jus thought Buf…. Nothing."**

**Buffy laid on the bed listening to her stomach growl. That's what she had been doing for the past 2 hours. She looked at the clock, it was midnight and Angel still hadn't come in. Not even to check on her. She was a little hurt by that fact but she also knew he would want to be with his family.**

**By 1:00AM the hunger pains got to be to much and she snuck out the bedroom door and started to make her way down the stairs when she heard Kathy and Gunn down in the living room. **

"**So your really getting out of the Army?" Buffy heard Kathy ask.**

"**Yeah, I am. I found the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. So when my contract ends, I'm not resigning." Gunn said. **

**Buffy went down a few more steps to try to listen to what Kathy and Gunn were talking about.**

"**You don't think Angelus would do that… do you?" Kathy asked him.**

"**Nah. The Army is Angelus' life. He loves it to much to get out. Besides, he has only been with Buffy for a month. Its nothing serious. You have nothing to worry about, your brothers heart still belongs to you." Gunn told Kathy.**

**Buffy looked down at the stairs biting her lip then quietly ran up the stairs. She peaked around the corner to make sure no one was there before she went for the bedroom door. She quietly went in the room, shutting the door and laying on the bed. What Gunn said played over and over in Buffy's head. "Its nothing serious." and "Your brothers heart still belongs to you." Buffy wondered if Angelus had said something to his friends about their relationship. Maybe he didn't feel the same way she did.**

**Buffy looked down at her stomach. She couldn't feel the hunger pains anymore, all she could think about was her baby. The one that was going to be born into a crazy family. A bipolar Aunt and Grandparents that seemed like they had stone cold hearts and the dad… well she didn't know about the dad anymore. Everything she knew about Angel she was questioning now, just because she met his family. Buffy rolled over on her side and hugged her stomach and tried to go to sleep.**

**At 3:30AM Angel entered the bedroom to find Buffy sleeping. She was in the exact position she had fallen asleep in, hugging her stomach. He smiled at Buffy's sleeping form. On his way over to the bed he lifted his shirt over his head and took his pants off. He slowly and quietly laid on the bed not to wake her up. He looked down at Buffy, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her. "Long day?" He asked her sleeping form.**


	28. The Day From Hell That Just Keeps Givin'

**Chapter 28: The Day From Hell That Just Keeps Givin' **

Buffy woke up to find Angel beside her. 'Look who finally decided it was time for bed.' She couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so peaceful. 'How could I ever think he was like his family? First impressions are normally the best ones and his first impression wasn't a bad one. I just hope his family doesn't talk him into having nothing to do with our baby. I don't know what I would do if he just wasn't in my life anymore.'

Buffy must have been looking at him thinking for a while because she heard Angel's sleepy voice. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey." Buffy said with a small smile.

"Missed you last night. Did you fall asleep?" He asked gently tugging on the end of her hair.

Buffy didn't want to tell him that she laid there bored and starving last night but she didn't want to lie to him either… but she choose the second one. "Yeah."

Angel looked at Buffy suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" Angel asked with a small smile. Buffy looked at his smile and remembered how big he smiled the night before when he was with his sister. 'I wonder if I will ever get a smile like that from him.'

Buffy nodded again and gave him a short kiss.

"That's all I get?" Angel teased.

Buffy bit her lip and kissed him again. "Your sure your okay?" He asked again.

She nodded.

Angel had made everyone a great breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. He tried to get Buffy to help him but she told him she didn't want to burn the place down. Everyone was eating as much as they possibly could, the food was just so good. Angel sat next to Kathy with Spike on the other side of her. Gunn and Doyle sat next to Buffy while Angel's parents sat at the counter on the bar stools. Buffy was across from Angel picking at her first pancake. Everyone else was talking and laughing.

"What did you do last night, luv?" Spike asked biting a piece of bacon. When no response came he said. "Luv?" He looked over at Gunn and Doyle then Buffy who was moving a piece of pancake around on her plate. "Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Huh? Me?" She asked confused looking at Spike across the table.

"Yeah, you, Pet." Spike smiled.

Buffy rubbed her eyes. "Nothing. I talked to the guys a little and the went to bed early." She had to keep up with the going to sleep story she told Angel.

"The guys?" Angel's father asked.

"My friends." She whispered right before her phone rang. Buffy got up from the table happy for the phone to be ringing, and well anything that would get her away from everyone else. She walked into the hallway to answer her phone. "Talk to me." She said as she answered her phone.

Everyone looked towards the hallway to listen to what she was saying but they couldn't hear her. "They cant use that. It wont be admissible in court. The judge will throw it out."…. Everyone turned to listen to her phone call, Angel's dad looked impressed by what she was saying. "I'm sorry Weevil."… "Well I didn't think you would take what I said as your client would get the better half of a divorce settlement." Spike smiled and put a few pieces of pancake in his mouth. "Since when are they even getting a divorce? Yesterday you were just meeting with him to go over the evidence you found against his wife."… "You know what, I'll come now." Doyle raised his eye brows at Spike who found her conversation extremely amusing when it wasn't. "No, its fine. I have nothing going on. Besides, I think I have to save your ass. As many times as you have been in a court room you don't know what can be taken into evidence and what cant?" Buffy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure there has never been any inadmissible evidence against you."… "I will be there soon."… "Fine if you want. Bye."

Patrick looked over at Angel. "Sounds like she's got some lawyer in her."

Angel nodded. "Her dad's a lawyer."

When Buffy didn't come back into the kitchen Angel excused himself. When he walked into the living room Buffy was coming back down the stairs with a jean jacket and her bag. "Where are you going?" He asked her like he hadn't heard her conversation.

"Work." She said putting her jacket on.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked her.

"Weevil said he was going to pick me up, if he isn't here soon I will walk." She shrugged.

Angel looked towards the hallway to make sure no one was coming. "Buffy, you shouldn't be walking."

"No big." She said going threw her bag looking for something.

Angel sighed. "Its Saturday and you have to work. My family is here… I wanted you to get to know at least my sister but if you really have to go then I will drive you."

"I don't want you to." Buffy said looking up at Angel for the first time. "Like you said, your family is here. Have fun with your family and friends."

They heard a loud motorcycle outside and Buffy went over to the window to look out. She saw Weevil on his bike outside. Laughing she said "Just like old times." She looked at Angel "Bye." she opened the door, put her messenger bag over her shoulder and ran to get on the back of Weevil's bike.

Patrick, Kathy, Gunn and Spike walked out into the living room.

"What was that?" Patrick asked.

"Sounded like a motorcycle." Spike said.

"It was. One of Buffy's friends came to pick her up… on his bike." Angel said walking back towards the kitchen.

Kathy looked at Angel. "A guy friend?"

Buffy walked into the Condo. She had spent the last few hours going over with Weevil and his client what he could and couldn't use in court and then called Cliff McCormick, the lawyer that she, Veronica and Keith work with a lot. They all talked about how the pictures could be used in court but anything else was hear say.

Everything was quiet in the condo, like there was never seven other people there this morning. She looked around the bottom level of the condo and didn't see anyone. She went upstairs and checked her and Angel's room, the game room and walked passed the bathroom, no one was there.

Buffy went back down stairs and called Veronica. She asked Veronica to come over so she wasn't bored. She felt like she spent to much time alone last night.

Veronica was there in only a few minutes, she had been at the Expresso Pump getting a coffee to go when Buffy had called her so she picked one up for Buffy too.

Veronica knocked on the door once and then walked in to find Buffy on the couch. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Buffy said curled up on the couch.

Veronica handed Buffy her coffee and sat down next to her. "Bored much." Buffy nodded.

"Where did everyone go?" Veronica asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "I have no idea. No one even called me to say they were going somewhere or ask me if I wanted to go too."

Veronica raised her eye brows at Buffy. "Would you have?"

"I don't think so." Buffy said taking a sip of her coffee. "I bet it's because his family hates me. His parents just give off this 'my shit don't stink' thing and his sisters just hates me because I'm alive. She was rude to me the second she saw me. I thought maybe the parents would just be mean and the kids were nice but NOPE. His sister, Kathy she just looks like she would be nice."

"Everyone's shit stinks." Veronica looked at Buffy with a smile. "Maybe they just need the sticks removed from their ass's."

Buffy laughed. "That would be nice."

"Do you think there is a legit reason on why they are acting like this or is it just how they are?" Veronica asked Buffy.

Buffy looked down at her coffee that was now half gone. "I think maybe this is just them. I didn't do anything to make them hate me… anyway, how are things with you? Anything new?"

"Nope. Same old same old but me and Logan have gone like 3 weeks without even having a fight." Veronica said in shock.

Buffy smiled. "Your kidding me! That's a new record!"

Buffy and Veronica sat and talked about their cases, their parents and Veronica's relationship until Logan called Veronica and asked her if she wanted to go out to a movie and dinner. Buffy joked about "Date Night." and how it must be nice. It made her think. Angel hadn't even taken her out, not on a real date anyway.

Buffy was bored and flipping threw the channels trying to find something on TV when Spike walked threw the door. Throwing his keys down on the coffee table he looked at her.

"What are you up to Luv?" He said sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Nothing." She said lifting the remote for him to see. "Bored. What have you been doing?"

Spike looked at the TV, there really wasn't anything on. "We went to Base. Did some shopping, had lunch. When Kathy mentioned the Zoo, I split."

Buffy smiled at him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He said getting up.

"As long as its more interesting then this crap." Buffy joked getting up too.

Spike was looking threw his movies in his room, Buffy was sitting in the recliner chair in the corner of the room. Spike's room was full of dark colors, everywhere you looked it was black with a few things dark blue or dark green. There was a Billy Idol poster by the door and a Billy Joel posted on his closet door. 'He must like Billy's.'

Spike stood up with his hands on his hips. "What do you want to watch, Luv? I don't have chick flicks."

Buffy glanced over at his movies from where she was sitting. She could see her favorite movie from there. She nodded towards the DVDs. "How about Con Air?"

Spike picked up the movie from the shelf, turning around smiling at Buffy he shook the box at her. "I knew you were a new breed of female."

Buffy shrugged and smiled at Spike. "Maybe I am because Con Air is my all time favorite movie."

At some point during the movie Buffy moved onto the bed next to Spike to see the TV better. Spike looked over at her with a smirk every time she would say a line in the movie. Buffy told Spike that one of her favorite characters in the movie was "Cyrus The Damn Virus" but quickly said she liked Poe too.

"And that's not just because Nicholas Cage is hot." She smiled.

Spike threw his hands in the air in defeat. "And the girl comes out!" He looked at her with a smirk. "Still, Angelus is one hell of a lucky man."

Buffy looked from him to the TV. "Thanks."

"You have any hidden loves for sports too?" He asked her.

Buffy nodded. "Basketball and football."

Spike looked at her amazing. "I love you." He whispered much like the first day he met her.

Buffy laughed. "You have said that to me two times now since we have met. It's a little weird. The only guys who have ever told me that were Logan and Riley, but I think Logan just wanted to get laid and I don't think Riley really actually meant it."

Spike looked confused. "Angelus…?"

Buffy shook her head no.

"I thought for sure he already had." Spike said watching the scene play out on the TV.

Buffy watched the TV also. "Nope. Maybe he doesn't feel it. I have been told that I am hard to love."

"Shut the fuck up! You are the complete opposite, Summers. You are so beyond easy to love. Weather its loving you like a brother or a lover, everyone who gets to know you loves you. Believe me." Spike reasoned with her.

Buffy looked at him like he had stuck a cord in her heart. "Really?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, your one hell of a woman."

Buffy smiled.

They could hear people down stairs, coming into the house.

"They must be back." Spike commented.

Buffy shrugged. "Or we are being robbed by some really sucky robbers. who don't know how to shut up!" She raised her voice when she said shut up but she knew they couldn't hear her.

Spike laughed at her "You really don't like his family, do you?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "More like they don't like me."

He nodded. "His rents take some time to get used to. All prim and proper, but his sisters a little to sweet for my liking."

"A little to sweet as in fake sweet?" Buffy asked with a bitter tone.

Spike looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "You noticed it too!" He pointed at her. "No one else sees it but me! Bloody hell! Its about damn time!"

Buffy turned to face him on the bed. "I cant believe you see the real her too! She was such a bitch to me yesterday for no reason, telling me I don't live here! But I saw Angelus with her, he's really happy that she is here. I want him to be happy. Even if he has some weird relationship with his sister."

Spike laughed. "You make it seem like they should be on Jerry Springer, Luv."

Buffy gave him a serious look. "Should they be? As soon as Gunn told her I was his girlfriend she went crazy!"

"From what I know about them, she doesn't like it when other girls are around because she thinks they might replace her. He might not care as much about her as he does now, but she is a bitch!" He said ending with a smile.

Angel opened Spike's bedroom door. "Spike, I thought I heard you talking to someone." He noticed Buffy sitting on Spike's bed, they were facing each other and Spike turned to look at Angel with a smile. Angel looked at them confused. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

She pointed at the TV. "Watching a movie."

Spike pointed behind him with his thumb at Buffy. "She likes Con Air! Its almost over though."

"Your not getting near my daughter. Buckle up." Buffy said Nicolas Cage's line along with him.

Spike laughed in amusement motioning to Buffy with both hands. "See!"

"Buffy can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel asked her.

Buffy looked at him. "Can it wait a minute? Cameron Poe is about to meet his daughter for the first time. There is only him seeing his 'hummingbird' again and then they play the sappy love song and its over."

"Never got why he called his wife hummingbird." Spike commented.

Buffy looked at Spike with a smile. "Just a pet name. Its cute."

Buffy left Spike's room to find Angel. She heard talking coming from their bedroom so she opened the door a crack. Angel was laying across the bed with Kathy next to him talking. She closed the door again and went back into Spiked room.

"Hey." She said.

"I thought you were going to talk to your boy toy." Spike commented about to take the DVD out.

"He's busy. Let the credits roll. I like this song." Buffy said sitting back down on the bed.

After the credits ended Spike said he was going to go out for a little while but Buffy was welcome to stay in his room if she wanted to. Spike left and she started looking threw his movies for something else to watch, she saw one to many porn's, and like on que her stomach growled. She went down stairs to get something to eat without even thinking, she found Patrick there going through the cupboards.

Patrick looked at her. "Ah! Hello, Buffy. Its nice to see you again."

'He is being WAY to nice… so far.' Buffy thought. "You too."

"Isn't there anything good in this house to satisfy a sweet tooth?" Angel's father asked her.

Buffy nodded. Walking over to the far cupboard that no one ever remembered to look in she pulled out a box of Little Debbie snacks "These are my own personal stash." She said putting them on the counter near him and walked to the fridge getting into the crisper at the bottom. She put a plate that had wrapped cupcakes on it in front of Patrick. "Angelus made those for me a few days ago."

Patrick unwrapped the plate. "Really? My son bakes for you? Must be serious."

"Well I cant bake as good as him so he kind of had to since I love cake." She said taking a cupcake after Patrick did.

"Buffy, I would like to apologize on behalf of my wife. She wasn't the nicest person yesterday. I don't know if she ever will be, but I see that my son has taken a liking to you so I am willing to give you a chance." He told her.

Buffy looked at him suspiciously. 'This isn't the guy Angel told me about. What's his angle?' "No offense Mr. Angelus but I'm a Private Investigator. I know when something is up and I feel my spidey sense tingling right now."

Patrick laughed. "You're a very colorful girl. I can see why my son is so taken with you."

"Is he." Buffy commented

Angel's dad nodded. "I wont tell anyone about your stash either." He smiled.

'He doesn't look like the kind of guy who would say the word stash.' Buffy watched him at he threw away the cupcake wrapper and washed his hands. "Angelus told you my dad is a lawyer, didn't he?"

Patrick nodded courtly and walked out of the kitchen. 'Maybe he is just being nicer because my dad is a lawyer and so is he.'

Buffy walked back upstairs and tried to listen at the bedroom door, trying to figure out if Angel and Kathy or anyone else was in there. She didn't hear anything but decided to knock anyway just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah?" Angel said as he opened the door. "Buffy. Why are you knocking?"

Angel moved away from the door to let her in. "I didn't want to interrupt if… anyone else was in here."

Angel smiled. "Just me."

'There is that little smile again.' Buffy thought. "Why?"

"Why did I ask why you were knocking?" He asked.

Buffy looked at him a little confused. "Why just you?"

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and got level with her face. "Maybe I wanted some alone time with you."

"Maybe. But where is…. Your family?" She asked.

"Around." He said backing her up to the bed kissing her neck.

When Buffy didn't react to Angel he stopped. "I'm really not in the mood." She said.

He moved to get a better view of her face. "Why? Your always in the mood."

Buffy shrugged. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Angel sat on the bed shaking his head. "Why were you in Spike's room?"

"He was home. I was bored." Buffy said truthfully.

He rubbed his neck. "Nothing… happened… did it?"

Buffy's eyes got huge. "WHAT? As in something happened with Spike in what manner?"

Angel looked down at the floor. "I already know he likes you, he made that very clear in the beginning and he has a habit of sleeping with girls that I…. like. Every since I slept with his sister."

Buffy got up from the bed. "Well then the proper payback for that would be sleeping with your sister."

Angel snapped his head towards Buffy in shock. "He wouldn't dare! My sister is only 16! Its not about sleeping with each others sisters. If he was feeling like it he would want to really get me back, what would hurt me the most. Having sex with you."

"No." Buffy said walking towards the door. "That would still be your sister."

**A big secret is about to be revealed in the next chapter!**


	29. This Day Should Just End Now

**Here we go! Are you ready for the secret? hehe**

**Chapter 29:This Day Should Just End Now**

**Buffy walked to her mothers house. Willow and Oz were closer, hell even Xander but she didn't want to go there. She wanted to be with her mom. She walked threw the front door, her mother heard the door open and walked down the stairs with a huge smile on her face while she put on a ear ring.**

"**Oh, Buffy. Its you." Her mother said as her smile dropped.**

"**Thanks mom. That's a great welcome." Buffy said sarcastically then turned confused. "Why are you all dressed up?"**

"**I kind of have a date tonight and I don't want you to meet him just yet so could we hurry this up so you can go?" Her mom said rushed. **

"**Mom! I was going to see if I could spend the night. Does Friday Night Date Night mean nothing to you people?" Buffy was shocked. Her mom was never like this. **

"**Why? I thought Angelus' family was in town." She was confused now.**

"**They are and that's part of the reason why I am here." Buffy explained.**

"**Okay, okay, okay! Yes, you can spend the night, you can stay as long as you want but your room has no bed in it because you took it with you when you moved. Now could you PLEASE leave and come back later tonight?" Joyce said in a rush.**

"**Why? What's going on?" Buffy asked.**

**Buffy heard the door open behind her. "Joyce, are you ready?" Wait a minute! She knew that voice!**

**Buffy turned around as her mother's date walked in. "KEITH!"**

"**Buffy?" Keith Mars looked at Joyce. "I thought you said no kids were going to be home tonight."**

**Joyce walked past Buffy. "They weren't. Dawn is over at Janice's house and Buffy kind of just sprung in because she's having issues with Angelus' family."**

**Keith looked at Buffy. "Do you want to talk about Ange…"**

"**No! I don't want to talk about THAT. Your dating my mother!" Buffy yelled. **

**Joyce and Keith looked at each other. "I think we should tell her." Keith said.**

"**Me? She better be me! And you better be telling me something right now!" Buffy said stomping her feet like a child.**

"**Sweetie, come sit." Joyce said like a mother about to tell her child bad news. 'This better not be bad news!' Once they all sat down Joyce continued. "Yes, Keith and I are dating. He is the one I was telling you about. You shouldn't be upset because he was one of the two men you were referring to that you would be alright with me seeing, isn't he?"**

**Buffy nodded. "I didn't think it would ever happen though." she whispered.**

"**How do you feel now that it has?" Joyce asked.**

**Buffy looked from her mother to Keith back to her mother again. "A little weird. Confused, baffled." she was quiet. "This is real? This is really happening?" She said with a little excitement.**

**Joyce nodded her head and Keith smiled.**

"**Am I going to be calling Veronica my sister very soon?" She joked about a wedding.**

**Joyce and Keith looked at each other once again. Keith nodded to Joyce. **

"**Buffy, Sweetie. This isn't the first time Keith and I have dated. We were together years ago." Buffy looked at her mother confused. "I know this might be hard for you to understand but…. I was with Keith before I was with your father." Joyce paused for a minute and looked at Keith who nodded again. "There was a chance… there was a chance that Hank wasn't your father after all."**

"**WHAT!" Buffy yelled.**

"**Buffy calm down." Keith told her. **

"**Is there still a chance?" Buffy asked them.**

**Joyce shook her head. "Buffy, a DNA test.."**

**Buffy nodded and cut her mom off. "Yeah, a DNA test. Should we do one?"**

"**We already did. When your father left." Joyce answered her. **

"**So, he is my father." Buffy said quietly. **

**Keith shook his head. Buffy's eyes got huge. "I know this is confusing and doesn't make a lot of sense right now…" Keith trailed off.**

**Buffy stood up and started passing the room. "NO! It makes perfect sense! He knew, didn't he? That he might not have been my father!"**

**Joyce nodded. **

"**See, its all coming together now!" Buffy shouted. "Why he was always mean to me. Why you two always got into fight. You!" She pointed to Keith. "Why you always came to my rescue! You were always there for me, more then he was! I always felt more comfortable with you. Why I am so close with Veronica! We are sisters! Why me and Dawn are so different and why me and Veronica are so much alike! We even look alike! I just thought it was a coincidence!"**

"**Buffy, you and Dawn are still sisters." Joyce reminded her.**

"**Yeah, I know. I get it now. Angelus saw it. Me and Dawnie are so different and yet so alike because we only share the same mom. He saw how Keith felt about me! Angelus saw it all the first time he met them" Buffy said more to herself then Joyce and Keith. Buffy looked at Keith. "You're my dad." She said with tear in her eyes.**

**Keith got up and walked over to Buffy. "Buffy."**

**She threw herself at Keith, hugging him crying into his chest. "All this time, I thought I didn't have a dad that cared." She looked up at Keith and smiled. "But I have because I always had you." Buffy looked from Keith to her mother. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

"**We didn't know how you would react." Keith told her. He looked at her and smiled. She finally knew that she was his daughter instead of Hank Summers.**

**Buffy sniffled. "Just to let you know, this is a good reaction." Buffy smiled at Keith again. "Do I call you dad now?" she joked. **

"**Only if you want to but we will have to talk to Veronica and Dawn first if you do decide to call me dad." Keith told her seriously. Buffy nodded. **

"**You guys should go on your date." Buffy told them looking at her mom.**

**Joyce patted the couch next to her. "Not so fast Sweetie. Come tell me what had you so upset that you came over at this time."**

**Buffy sighed, walking over to sit by her mom, Keith followed her and sat in the chair across from the coffee table. "Angelus' family hates me. His parents are just mean. Like stuffy and proper and… snobby is the word I am looking for. His sister was a complete bitch to me before I even introduced myself, they wont talk to me and she totally hogs him!"**

"**Sweetie, you have to realize that he doesn't get to see them very often. He cant just go to their house whenever he feels like it, you can. Tonight you proved that." Joyce explained. **

**Buffy gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."**

"**Its fine." Keith told her. " Your mother is right though. You should let him have time with his family, you will have time with him once they are gone. You live with him. Which I'm not very happy about but your mother talked me off that ledge."**

"**As for his sister hogging him, why do you think that is? Could it be because she is 16 and loves her brother who is in the Army and could be sent away at any time to fight in a war?" Joyce asked.**

"**Maybe." Buffy said looking down, then her eyes got wide and looked up. "Oh my god! I am jealous of his 16 year old sister! Maybe that's what her problem is with me! I over heard her talking to Gunn, asking him if he thought Angelus would leave the Army for me and Gunn told her no because we haven't been together that long and Angelus' heart still belonged to her!"**

"**Maybe." Her mother said. **

"**Wait… but she gave me attitude before she knew I was dating him. So what's the reason for that?" She said looking to her mother and then to Keith- her father.**

"**She might not have liked that fact that you were there. She might not like other girls around." Keith suggested. **

**Buffy nodded. "So I should just go with it. Let them do whatever they want and try not to let it get to me?"**

"**If you want or you could talk to Angelus about how you are feeling." Joyce suggested.**

"**Or you could just stay here." Keith said pointing to the floor of her mothers house.**

**Joyce gave Keith a warning look. "Keith, don't encourage her to run away from her problems."**

**He held up his arms. "I'm not in any means doing that, but it is my job to keep my daughter from living with her boyfriend at 21."**

**Joyce sighed. "We had this talk about Veronica and Logan, we also had this talk when I found out Buffy was seeing Angelus. Let it go. They are old enough to do as they please."**

"**Doesn't mean I have to like it." He mumbled. "And I can still meddle in their lives! I will do it until the day I die!"**

**Buffy laughed, that was such a Keith thing to say.**

"**There is just one other thing that was bugging me…. Angelus' kinda not in a accusing way but still insinuated that I slept with another one of our room mated tonight." Buffy said.**

"**Why would he do that?" Joyce asked as Keith acted like he no longer wanted to be in the room.**

"**When they came home, I was in Spikes room watching a movie with him. I don't see anything wrong with it, maybe I shouldn't have been sitting on the bed with him but still! Angelus said ever since he had sex with Spike's sister, he is looking to get back at Angelus." Buffy explained.**

"**Why are they friends then?" Joyce asked and Buffy shrugged. **

**Keith sighed. "It's a guy thing. They are going to be friends until an opportunity presents itself for a little bit of revenge. It will either make or break their friendship but in the end it will be settled."**

"**Speaking from experience?" Buffy asked with a small smile. **

"**Yeah." Keith looked at Joyce. "It happened with Hank. He HATED the fact that I had ever been with you and that I still cared about you even after you were with him."**

"**Wait!" Buffy said. "Is she your 'great girl' you told me about?" **

**Keith nodded. **

"**Wow." Buffy said. "Your one great catch mom."**

"**You didn't know that?" Her mom joked causing Buffy to laugh.**

"**I'm good now, honest. You two should go on your date. Have fun." Buffy smiled.**

"**Are you sure Sweetie?" Joyce asked.**

**Buffy nodded. "I'm just going to crash on the couch for tonight if that's okay."**

"**Of course sweetie but what are you going to do tomorrow?" Joyce gave her daughter a pointed look.**

"**Talk to Angelus?" Buffy guess. **

**Joyce nodded.**

**Buffy laid on the couch trying to sleep, it wasn't happening. She kept thinking about how she was going to deal with this Angel thing. She could just let happen whatever happened and see how it ended up but she didn't want it to end badly with her and Angel never speaking again. She thought that was where it was headed now. Maybe she could just let whatever was going to happen, happen but she wouldn't run away from it. She should spend time with his family even if they didn't like it. His family needed to see that she wasn't going anyway, she would stay for as long as Angel would have her. She then put her hand on her stomach, things might get even more complicated soon.**


	30. Emotions Going Up and Down

**Get ready for a "sniveling, whiny, little cry-Buffy". Just kidding. Lol **

**Chapter 30: Emotions Going Up and Down**

**Buffy walked back to the Condo the next morning. Thankfully she left a few clothes and a tooth brush at her mothers so she could shower that morning and mostly get ready. She didn't know how she felt about walking all the way there with no make up on but no one on the street seemed to mind. She stopped by the Expresso Pump and got something to eat and a coffee.**

**When Buffy got home she could hear everyone in the kitchen. Angel must be cooking again. She walked into the kitchen and saw Angel making pancakes with Kathy. "You wanted pancakes again!" He laughed as he flung some flour at Kathy.**

**Spike was the first one to notice Buffy. "Hello Cutie."**

**Everyone stopped laughing and talking to look towards the direction Spike was talking in. They all watched Buffy. "Hey." She said softly.**

**Angel walked to Buffy, wiping flour on his pants. "Hey." He said giving her a hug. "I missed you last night." Buffy didn't say anything, she just hugged him. "Are you okay?" He asked her. **

"**Yeah, fine." She said pulling away**

"**What's been wrong? Nothing with…" He trailed off his eyes glancing down at her stomach. **

**Buffy looked down and then back at his face. "We'll talk when you are done?" She asked not wanting to cut into his family time.**

"**Yeah!" He told her. "Do you want breakfast? Pancakes. It has the word cake in it." He teased.**

**She smiled at his effort to make her laugh. "I already ate, but thanks. I'm just going to go.." She pointed upstairs. "Put some make up on."**

**Angel leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Okay."**

**As Buffy walked away Gunn looked at Kathy then Angel. "Trouble in paradise?" Gunn asked Angel.**

"**No. Not at all." Angel answered going back to making pancakes.**

**An hour later Angel walked into their bedroom to find Buffy still sitting at her vanity. She looked a lot different then she had the day before, she didn't look as sad about something. She still looked like something was bothering her though.**

"**Hey, what's going on?" Angel asked Buffy, she turned around on the seat of the vanity. **

"**Nothing. I was just told to talk to you, so I guess we have to talk." She told him. **

**Angel sat on the bed. "Told to talk to me? By who?"**

**Buffy turned all the way around to face him. "I guess even at 21 I still have to take orders from my mother."**

"**Is that where you went? Your mothers?" He asked concerned about where she was all night. "I tried to call you but your cell phone was down stairs."**

**Buffy nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I left it down there when… when Spike asked me if I wanted to watch a movie."**

**Angel looked down not wanting to look at Buffy when she mentioned Spike.**

"**Look." Buffy looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Angel looked over at her when she looked at him. "Your family doesn't like me."**

"**Buffy, my parents. They are like that with everyone. They are just bitter people." He explained. **

"**Actually, yesterday your dad wasn't all that bad to me. I thought maybe it was because you told him Hank is a lawyer." She said. **

**Angel noticed she called her dad Hank but didn't say anything. "He was?"**

**Buffy nodded. "They aren't my biggest problem. They seem to just ignore me more then anything. Its… its yours sister. I know this is a bad subject for you…"**

**Angel looked at her offended. "A bad subject? You just said the most important person in my life is a problem!"**

**Buffy took a deep breath trying not to let the fact that his sister was the most important person in his life get to her. "I'm jealous."**

"**What?" Angel asked softly. He had calmed down as soon as she said she was jealous. He didn't know what she had to be jealous of.**

**Buffy got up and walked towards the closet door, just so she didn't have to look at him. She left her back facing him. "You just said it yourself. She's the most important person in your life."**

**Angel stood up from the bed. "That doesn't include you."**

"**I have never been the most important person in someone's life before. Hell, I don't even think I have ever been important." She said quietly looking at her hands. **

**Angel was now behind her with his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder he said "Your in a whole different category then my sister, Baby."**

**Buffy wiped a tear from her eye to keep it from falling. **

"**Hey, your important to me." Angel whispered into her neck.**

"**Could have fooled me." She said playing with his fingers. She laid her head back on his shoulder. "I just have so much going on and… I need you."**

**Angel turned her around to face him. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her searching her face for clues.**

**Buffy looked away from his face putting her hands on his chest. "What am I going to do? I am going to have this baby, this living thing that I have to take care of ." She whispered. "I killed my gold fish!" She put her forehead on Angel's chest and started to cry harder. "Your going to leave me and I'm going to have to do it on my own."**

"**Hey, look at me." He lifted her face to meet his eyes. "I'm not leaving you."**

"**You have to, its your job." She whispered. "We have only be together a month, its nothing serious." She said thinking about what Gunn told Kathy.**

"**Its not?" He asked her as she walked away from him. **

**She shook her head. "Ask Gunn or your sister."**

"**What?" Angel asked not understanding what she was saying.**

"**I over heard them talking the other night. I thought maybe you had told Gunn something." She said looking out the window.**

"**I… I don't talk to Gunn about us." He whispered.**

**Buffy looked down at the window sill. "I don't know… maybe we should.."**

"**Your not leaving me, are you?" He asked with fear in his voice.**

**Buffy looked over at him and shook her head. "I'm here until you tell me other wise."**

**Angel walked over to Buffy taking her face in his hands and leaning his forehead against hers. "I wont ever tell you other wise."**

**Buffy closed her eyes. "We have 10 months together. I don't know if that's enough time."**

"**It… Its not." Angel's voice cracked. **

**Buffy opened her eyes to see tears rolling down his face. She wiped a tear from his cheek. "You care."**

**Angel closed his eyes at the feel of her hand on his face. "Of course I do."**

"**I wasn't sure." Another tear fell from Buffy's eye.**

"**Just ask." He told her kissing her tear away.**

"**I have so many things.." Buffy gasped. "I just cant. I cant say it."**

**Angel looked into her eyes. "Just say it Baby."**

"**I cant! I cant make it come out. I want to but its so hard." She pulled away from him. "Nothing ever went right in my life. It seems like it was just one giant let down after another… Until I met you. Now it feels like its all just slipping away with each day that passes by." Buffy looked down at the white carpet. "Your on loan."**

"**No. Not on loan." Angel shook his head. "I'm yours."**

"**Doesn't feel like it." Buffy said as fresh tears streamed down her face. **

**Angel wiped the tears away. "Why do you do that, huh? You know I hate it when you cry."**

"**I'm learning that I hate it when you cry too." Buffy leaned her face into Angel's hand and kissed his palm. Angel kissed her cheek and then her mouth, backing her up against the wall. He lowered his hand to her breast. **

"**Angel. Angel, no." She whispered. "I cant."**

**He looked at her questioningly. **

"**I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry."**

"**Again?" He asked her. "I must be losing my touch."**

"**No." Buffy whispered looking into his eyes. "The touch is still there, believe me. Its this." She said pointing to her head. "Its racing on hyper drive and I cant focus on anything."**

"**Can I help? With anything? Or am I just making it worse?" He asked her.**

"**No." She shook her head. "You cant help. Its stuff I have to deal with on my own and you don't make it worse. Just you holding me makes it better. Can you hold me?" She cried.**

"**Of course." **

**2 hours later Angel and Buffy were still laying in bed, he had his arms wrapped around her. Her head was resting on his chest. Neither one said anything for the past 2 hours. Buffy had fallen asleep for a little while but when she woke up she still didn't say anything. She just laid there in Angel's arms trying not to think about Angel's family, him leaving, having a baby or the fact that Keith Mars was actually her father. She's wasn't upset that Keith was her father, it was just a really big thing to deal with and she couldn't tell anyone because her mother had to talk to Dawn and Keith-her dad had to talk to Veronica. She was blowing her mind that her best friend all her life was actually her sister. 'it's a little odd that we are only 10 months apart too.' She though.**

"**I want your family to like me." Buffy whispered for the first time since they laid down.**

**Angel rubbed her back. "Just give it time, baby."**

"**Time isn't exactly what we have a lot of." She whispered. "I don't feel like I can be around them. It seems like I am just going to be in the way of you spending time with your family. Keith said I should just let you have your time with your family because I'm still going to be here when they leave."**

"**I will have to figure out a way to still spend time with my family and not feel like I am neglecting you." He rubbed her back. **

"**Neglecting me?" She asked. "You feel that way?"**

**Angel kissed her head. "Yeah. They only got here a few days ago and I still feel like I hardly get to see you, that I haven't seen you in so long. I didn't even know you were hurting so badly and that kills me. We should set a time to just come in here and talk. Just because my family is here doesn't mean we stop being a couple."**

"**Its not your fault. I haven't exactly been around. I told myself I was going to be different with you. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes I made with Riley." She told him.**

"**What mistakes?" He wondered. **

**Buffy lifted her head to look at Angel. "I didn't tell Riley a lot of things. He said that's what caused him to cheat on me. That he didn't feel needed. That's my problem, Veronica's too. We always try to be strong and deal with everything alone. She's is actually working on it with Logan, she's doing a lot better then I am."**

"**What could you have not told Riley that could make him cheat on you? You cant make someone cheat on you, its their actions, their decision. Don't feel guilty for something he did." He told her softly.**

"**I didn't tell him my mom was sick. I told Logan though and that pissed Riley off. He never liked the fact that I was still close with Logan." She explained. **

"**Your mom was sick? What? Riley cheated on you over a cold?" Angel joked. **

**Buffy shook her head. "Brain cancer."**

"**What?" He asked so softly she almost couldn't hear him.**

**Buffy nodded. "She got sick during my sophomore year of college. I was actually in the stages of dropping out because we couldn't afford it with moms medical bills but Keith and Giles… you haven't met Giles but he is the school librarian at the high school, they got together and paid for my schooling, even helped mom out with some of her doctors bills and of course everything seemed to go down hill with the house at that time, a pipe burst in the basement… I didn't make it much better by hitting it with a wrench." She heard Angel trying to control his laughter when she said she had hit the pipe. "Giles came to the rescue then too. He paid for everything. I always said having Keith and Giles together made the perfect dad. They proved me right." **

**Angel kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry that you have been threw so much at such a young age and your did not being around just makes me want to pound his face in."**

**Buffy wanted to tell him that it turned out Hank Summers wasn't her father after all and that Keith Mars actually was but she felt like she was unloading so much on to him at once. If she told him anymore once of them was going to have a nervous break down and she rather it not be Angel. "Yeah well, life's a bitch and they you die." was all she said.**

"**No. It doesn't have to be like that." He murmured against her hair. "The fact that Riley walked away from you in your time of need just proves what kind of man he really is, he isn't one."**

"**Angel." Buffy whispered sitting up and looking at him. "Nothing happened with me and Spike. I wouldn't do that. I've never done anything like that before and I wouldn't do it to you."**

"**I know. I guess I just got insanely jealous seeing you two together. It was like you would rather be with him then me." He tried to explain. **

"**When I got home, no one else was here. I didn't know where you were or when you were coming back. Veronica came over for a little while but Logan called her and wanted to meet up with her, I got kind of upset about that… she got to be with her boyfriend." Buffy looked down at the blanket while she was telling him, she didn't feel like she should be telling him that she was feeling left out. She thought maybe she was acting like a child over his family being there. "Spike came home and he told me you all were going to the Zoo so I figured you would be there for a long time and I was bored out of my mind. He asked me to watch a movie and that's it. We talked some but mostly we just watched the movie."**

"**You were in the same bed as him, Buffy." Angel said wanting to know why she was in his bed. **

**Buffy nodded. "I started out in the chair. I didn't feel right being that close to Spike in a bed… I didn't move to the bed until a little while before you walked in because there was a glare on the TV and I couldn't see it very well. I know I shouldn't have been on the bed with him to begin with but I knew nothing would happen."**

"**I know Baby, I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her to him in a huge.**

"**Why did you have to sleep with his sister?" Buffy asked**

**Angel paused for a second. "Do you really want me to answer that?"**

"**Not in detail but why would you have sex with your friends sister?" Buffy wondered. "Isn't that like against the guy code?"**

"**I guess. It wasn't just his sister though." Angel looked away when Buffy looked up at him. **

"**What do you mean?" She asked. **

**Angel didn't want to tell her but he didn't want to keep anything from her either. "His girlfriend too."**

"**You slept with his sister and his girlfriend?" Buffy was shocked.**

**Angel nodded, ashamed. "At the same time."**

"**You had a three sum!" Buffy shouted. **

**Angel closed his eyes. "They were into that. They were- are best friends and they did it a lot" He defended himself. "I couldn't- wouldn't do it now though. Since I met you, I'm different. All that stuff I used to do, how I used to act. It feels like a life time ago now."**

"**Did you like it? The three sum." Buffy asked curiously. **

"**Buffy.." He didn't want to talk about it with her, he just nodded. **

"**Oh…" She looked down at the bed. "Of course you did. You're a guy. I mean I heard from a girl that Riley had a three sum one of the times he cheated on me, and Xander always talked about how he would want to have one. I think Oz is the only guy who hasn't said anything about it."**

"**I'm sorry." Angel whispered. **

**Buffy shrugged still looking down. "It was before you met me… right?"**

"**Yes! It was way before I met you. A long time ago. Ever since I met you, your all I think about." Angel told her.**

"**As long as it was before we got together." She whispered. **

**Angel hooked his index finger under her chin, lifting her head. "I would never cheat on you Buffy."**


	31. Buffy Over Kathy

**Chapter 31: Buffy Over Kathy**

**Angel and Buffy spent all of Sunday in their room, when they got hungry he would run down stairs and get them some snacks or whatever Buffy had said she wanted. He wanted her to feel like he was there for her because he wanted to be. She wasn't alone and she needed to know that. They talked about what had been going on since his family had got there but he made sure not to mention his sister to much and she didn't mention Keith being her dad.**

**Monday morning they went about it like they normally would have if his family wasn't there. Even though his family was there they still all needed to go to work. Buffy and Angel got ready together, talking, joking and the occasional kiss, the only difference was he didn't try to make a move on her. He remembered what she said yesterday and he respected that she didn't want to have sex, didn't mean he didn't want it though. He watched her as she got dressed and groaned as she wiggled into her tight jeans.**

**Angel dropped Buffy off at work and then went to Base to report.**

**Buffy walked in the office, Veronica was sitting at their desk that they shared. "You know Angelus drops you off and picks you up almost every morning." She got up and walked around the desk. "You should get your license and have my car already!"**

**Buffy looked over at Veronica. Her sister. She didn't want to seem like anything was different but she couldn't help it. She hugged Veronica. "I love you."**

**Veronica looked at her like she had grown a extra head. "I love you too, B."**

**Buffy smiled at Veronica. "I take it things are better with Angelus?" She asked Buffy.**

"**Yeah, we had this thing where I left and spent the night at my moms house and then yesterday when I got back we talked about a lot of things and now I feel somewhat better. Its good."**

"**That's good." Veronica said as Buffy's cell phone rang. **

**Buffy looked at the number. It was her doctors office. "Hello?"…. "Speaking"…"Yeah, that would be fine. Wednesday sounds good."… "Thank you."…"Bye."**

"**What was that?" Veronica asked.**

**Buffy looked at Veronica, she hadn't told her yet. This was two things she know was keeping from her best friend who turned out to be her sister. "I had a doctors appointment next Tuesday but they had a cancellation for this Wednesday so they asked me if I wanted to take it."**

**Veronica gave her a questioning look. "Everything okay?"**

**Buffy nodded. "Yeah, perfect." Now Buffy was nervous, she hated the doctors but now she was going to find out for sure that she was pregnant with Angel's baby. She didn't know how he was going to react even though he had been acting very calm about the whole thing, almost like he was ready to be a dad. She wasn't ready to be a mom though.**

**When Buffy got home everyone else was already there, they were all gathered around the table setting up a game of Monopoly. She wanted to let Angel know that they changed her doctors appointment to Wednesday. Buffy stopped at the entrance way of the kitchen. "Angelus." She said nodding towards the living room when he looked at her.**

**Angel put his hand on her lower back as they walked down the hall way. **

"**Everything okay?" He asked as they walked in to the living room.**

**Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that my doctor called." She looked towards the kitchen before she continued. "They said they had an opening for Wednesday."**

"**Isn't that after your original appointment?" He asked a little confused.**

**Buffy laughed softly. Shaking her head she told him. "Wednesday as in not tomorrow but the next day. My original appointment was next week."**

**Angel put his hands on her hips. "Either its been a really LOOONG week or your appointment wasn't actually 2 weeks away."**

**Buffy put her arms around his neck. "Its been a long week." She whispered kissing him then mumbling against his lips. "Sometimes I feel like I could take a coma "**

**Angel laughed against her lips. "That sounds good. Maybe this weekend."**

"**That seems like a long time away." She kissed him again.**

"**Bear, are you coming?" Kathy said walking into the living room, she was trying to hear what they were talking about a coma for some reason.**

**Angel broke their kiss and looked towards his sister. "Yeah, I'm coming Kat."**

**When Kathy walked back into the kitchen Buffy asked "Bear?"**

"**A nick name, from when she was little." He told her.**

**Buffy pulled him closer. "And you don't want people to know I call you Angel?"**

**Angel shrugged. "She's my sister."**

"**My sister calls me Butt face and I call her Pumpkin Head." Buffy told him with a smile.**

"**Isn't Pumpkin Head that horror movie?" He asked her.**

"**Yeah, you know. 'Bolted doors and windows barred, guard dogs prowling in the yard, wont protect you in your bed. Nothing will from Pumpkin Head.' Describes Dawn completely." She said in a serious tone.**

**Angel laughed. "Your mean."**

"**She called me Butt face!" come her reply in a childish voice. **

"**Do you want to play monopoly with us?" He asked her laughing. **

"**But she called me Butt face!" Buffy whined following him into the kitchen.**

**He pulled out a chair for her saying. "Sit." as she sat down he pulled up a bar stool next to her. "Do you want to be the dog, Baby?"**

**Buffy nodded. **

"**Are you sure you want to play this Luv?" Spike laughed. **

"**Why not?" Doyle asked. **

**Spike smiled looking at Buffy. "She just once told me about a little incident that happened with her grand-ma while play…"**

"**Spike! I told you that in confidence!" She said shocked.**

**Gunn was now curious too. "What happened?"**

"**Nothing." Buffy said to everyone.**

**Spike smiled. "She called her Grand-ma a cheating whore."**

"**Oh my god!" Kathy gasped. Irene was shocked, Patrick had an amused look on his face while Gunn, Doyle, Angel and Spike all burst out laughing.**

"**When its 3:00AM and your like 5 hours into a game of monopoly you aren't responsible for your actions!" Buffy defended herself**

"**Maybe I should keep this." Angel laughed holding up the dog game piece.**

**Buffy gave him a sarcastic smile. "This game lasts forever! I like Clue better."**

**Angel nodded, trying to stop laughing. "Okay, we can play Clue another time. How about we play together?" He said kissing her.**

"**Okay." Buffy nodded. "That way when I get bored you can just take over."**

**Gunn got his laughter in check. "For all our safety lets not play until 3:00AM."**

**They played Monopoly for a few hours, Angel and Buffy were winning. They had houses and hotels on all their property and the most money until Kathy all the sudden got the upper hand. Buffy didn't know how she did it but she suspected her dad was doing something after her had stopped playing out of boredom. Buffy was about to call them out on it when Angel suggested they all go to bed early tonight or at least he and Buffy.**

**Kathy whined about not seeing Angelus much that day because he had to work and asked him if he could take a few days off to spend time with her. He told her he couldn't at this time.**

**Buffy threw herself back on the bad. "I could sleep for a week!"**

**Angel crawled on top of her on all fours. "But then you would sleep threw your doctors appoint and we cant have that."**

**Looking up at him, Buffy put her hands on his chest. "It wouldn't be that bad. I'm a little nervous about it. Going alone."**

"**Maybe I can go." He said looking down at her hands unbuttoning his shirt. **

**Buffy stopped unbuttoning his shirt, she stuck her hands into the opening of his shirt rubbing his chest. "You just told your sister you couldn't take any time off."**

**Angel looked at her wondering hands and smiled. "She wanted a few days, it would only take what, two hours at the doctors at the most."**

**Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I have never don't this before but I had a friend that did in high school and they said you don't pee on a stick at the doctors. They take blood. That involves needles. I hate needles. I hate doctors."**

"**What time is your appointment, I will request some time off." He told her. After she just said she hated doctors and needles he felt like he needed to be there.**

"**2:00."**

**Angel smiled. "Okay, Maybe I will just ask if I can get out a little early."**

"**Since you get out at 3 anyway?" She said kissing his chest. **

**Angel looked down at her kissing his chest. "Someone's in the mood."**

"**Mmm uh" She mumbled. Angel smiled rolling them over so she was on top of him. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and kissed down his abs. Angel sat up slightly as Buffy pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Buffy unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, he kicked them off. Angel pulled Buffy up to him and kissed her then pulled her shirt over her head. He unclasped her bra and let it fall down her arms. He smiled as her breast came into view and latched on to her nipple.**

**Buffy's head fell back. "God, I missed you." She moaned.**

**She looked down at him with a smile when she felt his hardening manhood press against her leg.**

**Buffy lay in Angel's arms thinking about what just happened. She didn't know why all the sudden she wanted him but she did and it wasn't like any of the other times they had sex. He was even more gentler this time and he went slow. It wasn't boring like with Riley either even though he went slow all the time. It was just frustrating with Riley because she could never get off. With Angel it was different, she enjoyed it and he was so caring. Almost like he was making love to her. She didn't want to think that though because he had never told her that he loved her.**

**Angel rubbed up and down Buffy's arm lazily, watching as she drifted off to sleep. When Buffy's eyes had finally closed there was a knock on their door. It wasn't a quite knock either. "Angelus!" Came his sisters voice. **

**Buffy opened her eyes and started to get up. "Where are you going, Baby?"**

"**Getting dressed." She said half asleep. **

"**Go back to sleep. I will only be a minute." He told her getting up and pulling on a pair of sweat pants. Buffy laid back done facing the other way and pulled the sheet all the way up to her shoulder. **

**Another knock came.**

**Angel opened the door a second later and slipped out. "What?" He whispered not sounding very happy. **

"**What's wrong with you?" She asked him**

"**I'm trying to go to sleep." Angel said ruffling his hair to make his sister think he was sleeping and that's why his hair was a mess and not the fact that he had just had sex. He hoped his family didn't know he had sex, they were quiet… this time.**

"**Okay, geez! I didn't mean to bug you." She started to walk away pouting. **

**She always knew how to make him feel bad. "Wait, what did you need Kathy?"**

**She turned around still looking a little sad. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow after you get out of work since you cant take any time off."**

**Angel nodded. "I will see what I can do. I might need to work a little later."**

"**Okay!" Kathy said happily. 'Every time he says he will see what he can do, I get my way.' Kathy thought.**

**Angel walked back into his bedroom, climbing into bed he wrapped his arms around Buffy and kissed her shoulder, then her neck before going to sleep.**

**Tuesday afternoon Angel and Spike got home early. They were told they had to do night watch on Base that night. Angel did not look forward to staying up all night with Spike. Staying up all night with Buffy was a different story. He had been deployed with Spike before and they did the night shift together during that deployment. He often had to keep waking Spike up to do the rounds of the perimeter. It was more like doing the job of two soldiers rather then just one.**

**When Angel got home her called his Dad's cell phone, he had taken Angel's mother and sister out shopping. When Angel called Kathy asked to me dropped off with Angel so they could spend time together before he had to go back to work. Patrick and Irene were fine with that because then they got some alone time too.**

**Angel took Kathy shopping, he asked her opinion on a gift for someone and Kathy thought he was talking about her so she said to get a blue and silver necklace. Kathy was shocked and a little upset when Angel replied. "No, Buffy isn't big on blue." He decided not to get it.**

**When they got back to the Condo their parents were there too, Angel told them he needed to leave in about 3 hours and they said they wanted to go out again in a little while but they would be back before Angel needed to leave. **

"**Bear, do you want to go to the Pier tomorrow" Kathy asked sweetly. **

**Angel nodded. "Sounds fun. When do you want to go?"**

"**What time do you get out of work?" She asked. **

"**3:00" He said looking down at his cell phone. He hadn't heard from Buffy in a little while.**

**Kathy smiled. "3:15."**

"**Your giving me what? 5 minutes to rest? After being up all night and all day?" He told her with a smile and she nodded going into the kitchen for a snack.**

**Buffy walked into the house. "Hey Baby." Buffy went directly to the couch to sit next to him. **

"**Hey." She kissed him hello.**

"**Bad news." Angel told her.**

**Buffy started to panic on the inside. 'Oh god, he couldn't get any time off tomorrow.' "What bad news?" She asked. **

"**I have night watch with Spike tonight. I don't know what's worse the fact that I have night watch or the fact that its with Spike." He told her.**

**Buffy looked down at his hand on her thigh. "Will you have your phone?"**

**Angel nodded. "Can we text?" Buffy asked.**

"**Yeah, I am going to need someone to keep me up." He smiled.**

**Buffy hooked her legs over his thigh and lend back against his arm that was around her shoulder. "That's not bad then. Its not as good as having you here but its better then not having any contact with you at all."**

**Angel smiled and kissed her. The kiss became more heated. Kathy walked out of the kitchen and sat in the chair near the couch. "Bear?"**

**Angel broke the kiss quickly not knowing his sister was there until she called to him. "Oops." Buffy whispered.**

"**Don't forget tomorrow." She said as her mom walked down stairs.**

"**Oh, Baby, did you want to go to the pier tomorrow? We are going" He smiled at Buffy then looked to his sister pointedly. "at 3:15."**

**Buffy took her legs off of Angel and sat up. "I cant. I have a thing."**

**Irene looked at Buffy suspiciously. "What thing?" She asked Buffy.**

**Buffy pretended to fix her hair. "Just.. A… thing…"**

**Angel looked at Buffy oddly and then he remembered her appointment was rescheduled. "I cant go either, I forgot I have to work late tomorrow."**

"**You just told me you got off work at 3:00." Kathy whined. **

"**I'm sorry Kat, I forgot we are going to do formation tomorrow afternoon." Angel apologized **

**Irene eyes Buffy, she knew she was lying about something. She just didn't know what, but she would find out.**

**Kathy sat there in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest pouting. Angel always gave in to her when she pouted. Irene went back upstairs to get Patrick so they could leave and get back before Angel had to leave.**

**Buffy and Angel were whispering about something but Kat couldn't hear them which just annoyed her even more. Her brother was ditching her when he said he would hang out with her, not giving into her pouting AND keeping secrets from her. She didn't like this.**

"**You don't have to go." Buffy whispered to Angel so Kathy couldn't hear her.**

"**I want to." He whispered back. **

**Buffy looked over to Kathy and then back to Angel. "If you want to spend time with you sister…"**

"**I'm going with you." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Kathy thought she was going to throw up. She stomped her feet all the way up the stairs to go complain to anyone who would listen.**

"**Where is my bloody equipment!" Spike yelled.**

**Buffy laughed shaking her head. "How can he always loose his Ruck Pack?" Buffy didn't knows what a Ruck was when she first found out they she lived with a bunch of soldiers but after being here over a month she found out that a Ruck was the big bag that soldiers carry around on their backs with all their equipment in it. Spike couldn't find it that morning she opened her bedroom door and found Angel in his ACU's for the first time.**

**Angel smiled at Buffy. "Your starting to sound like an Army Brat. Its kind of turning me on."**

"**You turn me on." Buffy smiled climbing into Angel's lap, straddling his thighs. She kissed him passionately. The kissed turned heated again just as Patrick and Irene walked down the stairs into the living room. Patrick cleared his throat with a amused look on his face. **

**Buffy and Angel broke apart. "Oops. I keep doing that."**

**Irene looked annoyed. Patrick on the other hand gave Buffy a small smile and said "We are leaving now, we will be back in about an hour. You leave in 2 hours, right Son?"**

**Angel nodded and his parents left.**

"**Your whole family has now witnessed me in Slutsville. There are way to many people in this house." Buffy said about to get off of Angel's lap but he grabbed her waist. **

"**Maybe I like you in Slutsville." He smiled. "But the population is only me."**

"**Of course." She smiled kissing him. "I'm going to miss you tonight."**

"**In Slutsville?" Angel laughed.**

**Buffy nodded. "Tonight the population is going to be me and my hand."**

**They both laughed remember that Buffy once before admitted to 'self love' while thinking about Angel.**

**They heard a bunch of noise coming from upstairs and they knew it was Spike. 'Or Kathy throwing a fit.' Thought Buffy.**

"**Are you all ready for tonight?" Buffy wondered.**

**Angel nodded. "I have been ready, Spike is just a moron. it's the same gear we take with us all the time."**

**It was now 10 minutes before they needed to leave and Angel's parents still weren't back and Spike still hadn't found his ruck pack. 'Its HUGE how could someone miss place that?' Buffy wondered.**

**Kathy was still pouting upstairs, Buffy was surprised that Angel didn't go to her, but he stayed with Buffy instead.**

**Angel had changed back into his ACU's and was waiting for Spike. "If he isn't ready to go in 5 minutes, I'm leaving with out him." He told Buffy. **

"**Spike! Get your ass down here or Angelus is leaving without you!" Buffy yelled up the stairs.**

"**Way to get pass the message one." Angel joked. **

**Buffy nodded. "Did that to my mom all the time too."**

**After a few minutes Spike came jumping down the stairs. "Cant find it."**

**Buffy ran up the stairs and into Spike's room. She saw it as soon as she walked in the door. It was in the chair she sat in when they started watching Con Air. Buffy picked up the bag. 'Oh my god! Could it be any heavier!'**

**She carried it to the top of the stairs. "Hey Spike!" She yelled, when he started to turn around she threw the Ruck Pack all the way down the flight of stairs. It landed in the center of Spike's gut knocking the wind out of him almost causing him to fall. **

"**Strong little lass, isn't she?" Spike said to Angel.**

**Buffy came running down the stairs. "How could you miss it?"**

"**Where was it?" Spike asked. **

**Buffy gave him a DUH look and replied. "In your chair!"**

**Buffy looked over at Angel, suppressing a moan she bit her lip. "You look so sexy."**

**Angel smiled. "Oh yeah?" he kissed her.**

"**Ello!" Spike said waving his arms. "I'm wearing the exact same thing."**

**Buffy glanced at him. "eh.' Turning back to Angel and kissing him again.**

"**We have to get going." Spike said walking past them.**

"**Baby, I really hate to do this but we have to go and my parents aren't back yet… Kathy is upstairs." Angel apologized **

"**You mean she cant fend for herself?" Buffy joked. **

**20 Minutes later Kathy came down stairs. She looked at Buffy. "Where is everyone?"**

**Buffy looked up from her computer. "Your parents aren't back yet, Angelus and Spike went back to work. Did you need something?"**

**Kathy stomped her foot and went back upstairs.**

**That night Buffy and Angel were texting while he was on Night Watch with Spike. Angel had to keep walking him up as always. When Angel all the sudden got a text from Buffy that indicated she was doing 'self love' at that moment his eyes got large and he looked over at Spike to make sure he was still sleeping. Angel sent her a text back telling her what he would like to do to her at that very moment, before long they were sending dirty text back and forth almost all night. Right before Buffy went to bed she sent Angel a topless picture of herself and told him to have fun. Angel smiled.**

"**You are something else." Angel said to Buffy even though she wasn't there.**


	32. The Doctor

**You are going to learn a lot more about Buffy in this chapter but I'm not sure if I am going to dig any further into it or not. Just to warn you now. This girl just can not catch a break.**

**Chapter 32: The Doctor**

**While Buffy was at work she got a text from Angel saying he was getting off of Night Watch and he was going to go back to a friends Barracks and sleep for a little while before he had to report again at 10:00AM but he would be off of work by 1:00PM to pick her up for her appointment at 2:00PM.**

**Angel walked into Mars Investigations at 1:25PM still in his ACU's.**

"**Hello Sergeant First Class." She smiled. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "You look tired. Are you sure you want to go?"**

**Angel nodded. "Yeah, we better get going though."**

**Buffy grabbed her stuff and locked the door when they weren't out. She was the only one there and didn't want any unwanted quest popping in.**

**As they were driving and said "You are one naughty girl, you know that right?"**

**Buffy mock pouted. "You mean you didn't like?"**

"**I didn't say that. I liked, the real thing is better." Angel smiled. **

**Buffy nodded. "I would have to agree. Sex is so much better then sexting."**

"**Sexting?" Angel asked. **

**Buffy laughed. "I take it that was your first time?"**

"**You would take right." Angel told her.**

**Angel pulled up to the doctors office, it was pretty packed, Buffy said there were multiple wings in the office a primary care wing, a urgent care wing, a OBGYN department and an abortion clinic. "I will let you out here, go check in while I park and I will be right in."**

"**Are you sure? I can wait." Buffy told him nervously.**

"**I will be right in… but if I'm not come back out to make sure I didn't fall asleep." He laughed. **

"**Poor baby. You should go to bed as soon as we get home." Buffy told him with a kiss. **

"**If Kathy lets me." He told her with a playful annoyed look on his face.**

**Buffy got out of the car, walking up to the door she turned around as Angel pulled away to find a parking spot. She felt like she was being watched.**

**After she checked in the receptionist told her to take a seat and fill out some papers. She sat down, didn't know a lot of the answers but she filled them out the best she could until she came to the part about the expectant fathers information, she filled out a few things but didn't know anything else. 'How should I know Angel's blood type?' She looked up at the clock it had been 10 minutes and Angel still hadn't come in. She took the clipboard and went outside to see what was taking him so long. She heard a car's tired screech on the ash fault and a car speed away. Angel walked up to the sidewalk where Buffy was. **

"**That guy almost hit me when I was parking!" He told her giving her a kiss. "I had to park pretty far away. You ready?"**

**Buffy looked in the direction the car was went in, that car looked familiar. "Yeah, I just need some help on the paper work. I never once thought to ask you your blood type. Silly me."**

**Angel laughed and guided her back into the doctors office so they could finish the paperwork. Who knew you could find so much out about someone from going to the doctors with them. "Have you ever done drugs?" Buffy asked Angel reading off the forms. **

"**No." Angel told her. "The Army would kick my ass. Have you?" He said pointing to the sheet. **

**Buffy checked no for both mother and father doing drugs. "Not willingly." She said referring to her little episode with the date rape drug.**

"**Any STD's or STI's?" She asked. **

"**NO! I would have told you that one. Believe me." Angel said. **

**Buffy smiled. "Good, me too."**

**When they finished the paperwork Buffy took the clipboard back up to the woman and sat down next to Angel. Her hands were sweating so she wiped them on her jeans nervously. **

"**Hey, everything is going to be fine." He told her taking her hand in his.**

**Buffy looked over at him worried. "Easy for you to say. Your not about to find out if you have a bun in the oven by getting a needle shoved up your arm."**

**Angel kissed her cheek. "I will hold your hand."**

**A woman holding a clipboard walked out into the waiting room. "Summers. Buffy."**

**Buffy and Angel got up and walked over following the woman to an examining room. **

**Once they were seated the woman turned to Angel. "Are you the expecting father?"**

"**Uh.. Yeah." He said. The woman nodded and left the room.**

"**Creepy." Buffy said about the woman.**

**Angel took Buffy's hand in his again and kissed it. Another woman walked in and told Buffy to sit on the examining table.**

"**Wait, your doing it? Where is Dr. Jones?" Buffy asked a little scared.**

**The woman looked at Buffy's chart. "Dr. Jones is your regular OBGYN. She is free at the moment if you would rather she did it."**

"**Yes please." Buffy said getting up on the table.**

**The woman nodded and walked out.**

**Angel got up from the chair he was sitting in when Buffy reached her arms out to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "This isn't even the needle part yet and I feel like I am going to pass out." Buffy mumbled into his chest. **

**He rubbed her back. "Your fine. I'm right here Baby."**

**A few minutes later a woman about Buffy's height with long dark curly hair walked in. "Buffy. Your not playing with my tools, like you normally do."**

**Buffy smiled nervously. "Didn't feel like it this time."**

**The woman looked at Angel. "Hello, I am Dr. Jones."**

"**Angelus." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."**

"**Like wise." The woman smiled. "I see this isn't your normal check up, all though it should be coming up soon." She looked at Buffy's chart. "Next month. So before I even look at your chart what is going on with you?"**

"**Might be, maybe pregnant… or says the home pregnancy test." Buffy said a little scared to tell her doctor.**

**Dr. Jones nodded. "And Angelus here is might be maybe the father? What happened with Riley?"**

"**Yeah. Um… Riley kinda cheated on me and we broke up." Buffy told her doctor who she often talked to about personal things.**

"**Ass. Didn't I tell you there was something weird about that guy?" Dr. Jones sounded more like a friend then a doctor. **

**Buffy nodded.**

"**So a pregnancy test? You know that involves a needle here right? The pee tests can be wrong sometimes." The Dr told her.**

**Buffy nodded again.**

"**Okay, lets get started then." The dark haired doctors got a sanitary needle out of the drawer and prepared to draw blood. "Thank god you came in Buffy, I was bored out of my mind. My patients seem to not be in need of my services this week."**

"**They told me there wasn't an opening until next week. I only came in today because there was a cancellation." Buffy told her doctor. **

**Her doctor looked at her. "Really? Who did you make your appointment with? Was it Wanda? She has this thing where she wants to tell people we don't have appointments because if they are pregnant then the longer they wait the less likely they are to have an abortion because it would be to far into the term."**

"**I don't remember if it was here, she didn't say a name but she has nothing to worry about here. I wouldn't do that." Buffy told her.**

**The woman pulled her stool closer to Buffy and tied what Buffy called 'the stretchy yellow ouchy' around her arm above her elbow. "Ready?" She asked wiping the area where she was going to stick Buffy.**

**Buffy took a deep breath and turned her head into Angel's chest. Angel rubbed her back and kissed her head as the doctor stuck the needle into Buffy's arm. Angel watched as the tube filled with Buffy's blood.**

"**Done." Dr. Jones said as she got up and wrote Buffy's name on the tube. "You always did have good blood." The doctor joked. **

**Buffy looked at the tube. It was her blood. Mars blood. Not Summers blood.**

"**I'm going to go run this and the results should be done in a little while. I have nothing better to do so instead of just waiting it out I will tell you while you are still here." She told Buffy.**

**As she walked out Buffy looked at Angel. "I got a boo boo." **

**Angel looked at her arm that now had a cotton ball taped to it. He leaned down and kissed her arm. "Better?"**

**Buffy held up her thumb and pointer finger a inch apart to show him she was a little better.**

"**What do you want the results to be?" She asked Angel.**

**Angel looked at Buffy dumbfounded. "I… I don't know. I know if we have a baby our lives with change forever but I also know we will love our baby more then anyone else. If we don't have a baby then nothing will change. They will stay the same as they have been."**

"**You will still be with me if I don't have a baby?" She asked him.**

**Angel looked in her eyes trying to find anything that would tell him where she was going with this. He didn't see anything. "Yeah."**

**Angel sat back down in the chair, it had been 20 minutes and he was starting to get nervous too but he didn't want Buffy to know it.**

**Buffy looked at him, he was acting different. "If your bored you don't have to stay."**

"**I'm not bored." He told her rubbing his eyes. **

"**Tired?" She asked. **

**Angel nodded.**

**Buffy looked down at the floor and let out a deep breath. "You can go. Get some sleep. You worked all night. The worst part is over right? Now all they have to tell me is yes or no. Easy enough."**

**He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the floor. "I want to hear the yes or no. I wouldn't think this was the easy part though."**

"**I was trying to convince myself that it was the easy part." Buffy said softly.**

**There was a knock at the door and Dr. Jones peaked her head in. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"**

**Buffy shook her head. **

**Walking in the doctor said. "Sorry it took so long, the machine was in use." She looked down at the paper work to double check. "I don't know if this is a good or bad thing… I don't know the out come you were hoping for but…your's not pregnant."**

**Buffy's mouth made a O shape and Angel let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.**

"**Buffy have you been stressed lately?" She asked. "Anything change in your life recently?"**

**Buffy shrugged. "You mean that would effect not getting my period? Everything is pretty much the same except I was forced to move back in with my mom when my boyfriend cheated on me, then I moved in with a bunch of guys and I recently found out a few things that changed my life forever… everything is pretty much the same."**

**Dr Jones laughed. "Sounds like your life has turned upside down. How long have you two been together?"**

"**A little over a month." Buffy said quietly. **

"**Is everything okay in your relationship?" The doctor asked. **

**Angel watched Buffy as she bit her lip and slowly nodded. **

**He looked to Dr. Jones. "My family recently came into town and things have been a little tense.. Why? Is there something wrong with Buffy's blood tests?"**

**The doctor put her clipboard down. "I'm a little worried about the stress levels. I know you're a strong girl Buffy, I have known you for years but one person can only take so much."**

"**What? You think I am going to get depressed and like kill myself or something?" Buffy half joked.**

**Dr. Jones shook her head. "No, but now that you say that what people joke about something they must be feeling it… are you having any of those thoughts, Buffy?"**

"**NO!" Buffy shouted. "Why would you even ask me that?"**

"**A lot is changing in your life, some people don't take changes well. I want you to see your primary doctor in a few weeks and if how your feeling doesn't change… maybe you should be put on anti depressants." The doctor told Buffy.**

**Buffy looked at the ceiling. "So now I'm like a crazy because I have a few bad days?"**

"**I know your history Buffy, what your father put you threw and how you reacted to it. I just don't want to see you go back there." Dr. Jones voiced her concern. **

**Angel looked at Buffy worried as she let out a bitter laugh. "Your in luck. I haven't seen or heard from Hank in years and he wants nothing to do with me. Just Dawn."**

"**I know that upsets you, Buffy. That he has always been more loving towards Dawn…" Dr. Jones started.**

**Buffy cut her off. "No. It doesn't upset me. Not anymore. Things are getting better. I swear."**

"**I still want you to see Dr. Isle." Dr. Jones told her.**

**Buffy nodded just wanting this to be over with.**

**Buffy and Angel walked to the car in silence. When they got in the car Angel didn't open the door for Buffy. This was the first time he didn't open it for her. 'Great. Now he thinks I'm crazy and is having second thoughts about me.' Buffy looked at her feet. "I'm not crazy."**

"**I don't think you are. Buffy, if your doctor is concerned about something then actions need to be made to change the course things are going in." Angel said somberly. **

"**Are you breaking up with me?" Buffy whispered she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. **

**Angel looked over at her, seeing her cry broke his heart every time. "No. I'm not."**

"**We just need some time apart right? Because I have already heard that one." Buffy couldn't hold her tears back. **

**Angel sighed. "Do you think we need some time apart? I was going to say I could talk to my family about leaving soon so we could work threw this."**

**Buffy looked away from him, out the window. "I don't want time apart. I don't get you for very long as it is."**

"**Okay." Angel picked her hand up out of her lap and kissed her palm. Then started the drive for home.**

**During the drive Buffy asked Angel if he could drop her off at her moms house, he drove there without saying a word. He pulled up to Joyce's house, as Buffy was about to get out he put his hand on her arm.**

"**How long are you stay?" He asked.**

**Buffy shrugged. "I was just going to talk to her about something. How long do you want me to stay?"**

**Angel looked into her eyes. "Not long. I missed you last night." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was hoping to hold you tonight."**

**Buffy gave him a weak smile and hugged him. "I wont stay long." She promised. **

"**Good." Angel kissed her twice before she got out of the car.**

**He didn't pull away until Buffy was in the house.**

"**Mom!" Buffy yelled. **

**Dawn came running down the stairs. "BUFFYY!" **

"**Hey Dawnie." She said giving her little sister a hug. "I missed you."**

**Dawn gave her a big smile. The biggest smile she had ever seen. "I missed you too!"**

"**Where is mommy?" Buffy asked.**

"**Upstairs in her room. She told me to come get you." Dawn said still smiling.**

**Buffy and her little sister went into their moms room. "Hey there."**

"**Hello Sweetie. How is everything?" Joyce asked.**

"**Okay I guess." She looked at Dawn. "I just got back from a doctors appointment."**

**Dawn looked at her worried. "You don't have cancer do you?"**

**Buffy smiled at her sister. "No, not cancer. I went to… take a pregnancy test."**

**Dawn jumped up "Your pregnant! I'm going to be an Aunt!"**

"**Your pregnant, Buffy?" Her mother asked her.**

**She shook her head no. "It was negative. We took a home pregnancy test but it was wrong. Dr. Jones did a blood test."**

"**I'm not going to be an Aunt?" Dawn said sadly. **

"**Sorry Dawnie. Not for a long time." She said smoothing Dawns long brown hair.**

"**How is Angelus doing with this?" Joyce asked.**

**Buffy sighed "He hasn't said anything about me not being pregnant. I mean he was making plans when he thought I was pregnant but now all he wants to talk about is the fact that Dr. Jones thinks I am depressed and needs to be on crazy pills."**

**Dawn looked up at Buffy. "Just because you are on anti depressants doesn't make you crazy. More then half of America is on some kind of medication."**

**Buffy looked at Dawn with a smile. "Have you been watching those medical shows again?"**

**Dawn smiled back. **

"**She's right though Buffy. There is no shame in being on medication. If it helps then that's what you need. What does Dr. Jones suggest?" Joyce wanted to know.**

"**That in a few weeks I go see Dr. Isle and see if things have changed for me. Angelus said he is going to talk to his family about leaving soon so we can work things out." Buffy told her mom.**

**Joyce smoothed Buffy's hair just like Buffy had done to Dawn. "If that's what it takes."**

**Joyce and Dawn drove Buffy home, as she was walking up to the door she saw the certain move in the window. 'weird' she thought as she opened the door. She saw Irene and Kathy sitting in the living room.**

"**Where have you been?" Kathy asked her.**

**Buffy gave her a strange look. "My moms."**

**Irene smoother her perfectly ironed skirt. "Angelus has been acting strange. He wont even talk to us. I know you have something to do with it."**

**Buffy didn't say anything else to them, she walked upstairs and into her and Angel room. Angel was already asleep. She smiled at him as she stripped down to her panties and bra then slipped in to bed. She got more sleep then he did but she was still exhausted. Buffy kissed Angel good night but he was out cold and didn't even feel it. Buffy fell right to sleep too.**


	33. A Little Family Fun

**Chapter 33: A Little Family Fun**

Buffy woke up before Angel, she just laid there watching him sleep. She loved how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. Angel slowly opened his eyes. "What time did you get home last night?" He asked her.

"9:00PM." She watched him as he started to close his eyes again.

Angel was almost asleep again. "I thought you weren't going to stay very long."

"I wasn't. we left my moms house at 6:30 but then Dawnie talked us into getting some ice cream. She wanted pizza too but I told her I had to get home." Buffy smiled at Angel, he was so tired. "What time do you have to go to work today?"

"8:30 AM" He mumbled half asleep.

Buffy looked at the clock on the night stand next to Angel's side of the bed. It was almost 6. 'I should go back to sleep.' she thought. "Are you… Are you mad about something?"

Angel opened his eyes slightly to look at Buffy.

"Your mom said you wouldn't talk to them yesterday. Are you mad about me not being pregnant or maybe the whole stress thing?" Buffy asked

He shook his head slowly. "You not being pregnant might be a good thing and you cant help it if you are stressed. I get stressed too. I'm just trying not to let my parents get to me."

"I'm trying that too." Buffy whispered. "You don't get to see your sister very often and I know how much she means to you. I have always taken Dawn for granted and then yesterday something was just different. I wanted to spend time with her and we didn't fight at all. Maybe its seeing how you are with your sister or maybe…" 'Maybe its because I found out Keith is my real dad, things are just different now.' Buffy bit her lip. "I don't want you to tell your family to leave. You don't get to see them enough."

Angel caressed Buffy's face. "Are you sure?" Buffy nodded.

"Now go back to sleep, you look like you are about to pass out." Buffy joked. She laid her head on his chest and he rubbed her arm a few times before he fell asleep.

Buffy woke back up an hour later, she wanted Angel to sleep some more so she slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. It was a mess! 'Angel wouldn't let his kitchen get like this!' There were dirty dishes all over and piled up in the sink. 'How could it get this messy?'

Angel woke up, feeling the other side of the bed and not finding Buffy he got up rubbing his eyes. He walked by the bathroom, the door was open. Angel went down stairs to look for Buffy. He walked threw the living room and saw her standing in the walk way to the kitchen. "Baby, what are you doing?" He asked still tired.

Buffy turned around. "You don't want to come in here."

Angel stopped right next to Buffy. "What the HELL happened in here!"

Buffy bit her lip. "It wasn't like this yesterday?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't know. As soon as I came home I went upstairs. Went to bed."

"Well it wasn't like this when I went to work yesterday." Buffy told him.

Angel walked further into the kitchen about to start the dishes but Buffy stopped him. "Go back up stairs. Lay down for a little while before you have to go to work. You still look exhausted. I will do the dishes."

"Baby…" Angel started.

Buffy pointed towards the hallway. "Go mister!"

"Your amazing." He told her kissing her.

"Pretty much." Buffy nodded. "We are both going to need that coma this weekend."

Angel turned around laughing and going back upstairs.

Buffy started the dishes. If there was one thing Buffy didn't mind doing it was the dishes. She thought it was fun for some odd reason.

When Angel came back down stairs he was showered, shaved and in a clean pair of ACU's. Buffy was almost done with the dishes. "Is it weird that I find you cleaning very, very sexy?"

Buffy turned around to face him laughing. "For a guy with OCD, no."

Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, kissing her neck. His hands traveled lower the waist band of her night shorts, and slipping into the front.

Buffy moaned. "Your just going to tease me right? Because in about 5 minutes you have to walk out the door for work."

Angel laughed against her neck. "Wish I didn't have to."

Buffy turned her head to look at him. "Me too." She kissed him. "You better get going Mr. Friendly Hands."

He removed his hands and mumbled an agreement as he kissed her neck and his hands went under the front of her shirt.

"Someone is going to walk in and see you fondling my breast." She joked.

Angel squeezed her breast whispering "Then I will just welcome them to Slutsville."

Buffy laughed. "People are going to think I am the queen of Slutsville if you give me a hickey!"

"I don't see you stopping me." He said against her neck again.

Buffy whimpered. "Because it feels so good."

Angel moved Buffy's hair a little more out of the way. "Do you know if Spike is still here? I don't think he would leave before me but stranger things have happened."

Buffy let out a disappointed sigh. "Way to turn me off- mention Spike."

"Noted: Never say his name again." He kissed her shoulder and gently rubbed his lips from her shoulder back to her neck.

"Bloody hell!" They faintly heard from the living room.

Angel stopped kissing Buffy's neck. "That answers my question."

"Are you and Spike car pooling now?" She asked turning around and putting her arms around his neck.

"Thought it would be cheaper on gas." He smirked. "Honestly I just want to make sure his lazy ass gets there."

"You're the boss." Buffy smiled.

Angel nodded. "This Saturday we are still doing the Pop Goes The Fort right?" Angel asked referring to the 4th of July fireworks on Base.

Buffy nodded. "After our coma."

"Good." Angel kissed her once more. "See you later Baby. Thanks for doing the dishes."

Buffy saluted him.

During Angel's break he was texting Buffy when his mother called him. He didn't really want to talk to his mother but if he didn't now he would hear about it later. He answered the phone begrudgingly.

"Yeah, Mom?" He said into his cell phone.

"Hello Liam." His mother said a little to nicely.

Angel closed his eyes. He was feeling tired again all the sudden.

"Charles told Kathy about some celebration that goes on at Fort Marshall for the 4th of July." His mother continued without a pause for Angel to respond. "Why didn't you mention it? We are going right?"

He let out a sigh. "No mom. I had other plans."

"Would you care to tell me what those plans are?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, they were plans that didn't involve you. Look, mom, Buffy and I were going to go to the Fireworks together." He told her truthfully.

His mother gasped dramatically causing him to roll his eyes. "So we cant go and celebrate a very important holiday not only to this country but to my only son who serves this country!"

"Mom…"

"And because of this… girl?" His mother said in disgust.

"Mo.."

"I cant believe you would do this to your own mother and your sister who loves you so much!" His mother continued .

Angel rubbed his face, he was so sick of his mother. "MOM! I will see what I can do."

Irene smiled into the phone. "I knew you would."

Angel picked Buffy up from work that afternoon, he was just going to flat out tell her that his mother ruined their 4th of July plans. As soon as Buffy got in the car he didn't waste any time. She hadn't even kissed him hello yet when he blurted it out. "My mom wants to go to Pop Goes The Fort. My whole family actually."

Buffy forced a smile. "Oh, that should be fun."

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you just to get it out there." He said not to happy.

"Okay… and now can I have a kiss?" She asked. 'Now I cant go to the Fireworks because they can only get one car in and there wont be enough room for me.' she thought.

Angel kissed her quickly. "So here's what I'm thinking… You could ask your mom if she wanted to do the fireworks."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I could go to the fireworks with my mom and Dawn, they always go and sit in the school parking lot.."

Angel laughed. "I mean if they wanted to go to Pop Goes The Fort."

"Huh?" Buffy grunted.

"I can get a day pass for one car for that day. Your mom would have to drive in behind us and still show ID but they wont give her any problems because I will give her the pass." Angel explained.

"Oh, I can talk to her… but why?" Buffy asked.

Angel smiled. "I don't want my family driving you crazy all day. If your family is there it might be a little more bearable for you. Gunn or Doyle can get my parents the day pass for all I care."

"You don't seem to happy." Buffy noted.

Angel shook his head. "I'm not. It was going to be just me and you. We could do whatever we wanted while we were there but now I have to answer to my family."

Buffy nodded. "Why doesn't your family just ride with you instead of getting someone else to give them a day pass?"

"This way people can leave when they want, and I don't have to listen to my mother complain." Angel explained.

"Okay." Buffy nodded again. "I will call my mom when we get home."

When they got home Buffy went to their room and called her mother to ask about the 4th of July celebration. Her mother wanted to make sure everything was going to work out with getting on Base and Buffy explained to her what Angel had said. Her mother agreed to go, she thought it would be a lot of fun and she could meet Angelus' family. Maybe even Dawn and Kathy could become friends. Buffy hoped not though, she didn't need Dawn acting like Angel's sister!

Buffy walked down stairs, she found Angel cleaning the living room. "Hello Lover."

Angel turned around and smiled at her. "My mom said it's a go." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "She's just worried that she might not be able to get on Base but I told her my babes got it covered." she teased.

"Yeah, he does." Angel pulled her closer to kiss her again.

Buffy looked around the living room. "Need some help?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, but not with the living room."

Buffy looked at him questioningly until he ran his hands down her back and they rested on her ass. "Help upstairs" He smiled. "In the bedroom. In the bed."

Buffy laughed. "You want me to make the bed? You already did this morning."

"Don't act all innocent with me. You know exactly what I am talking about." He gave her a devilish smirk.

Buffy smiled. "I do? I think you might need to explain it to me…"

Angel picked Buffy up and threw her over his shoulder running upstairs to their bedroom.

Doyle had gotten Angel's family a day pass, they were now on their way to the base while Buffy and Angel went to meet Buffy's mom and Dawn at their house to head over to Base. Kathy had thrown a fit about riding with Angel but he told her no. She looked shocked that he had told her no but he didn't care, he wanted some alone time with Buffy.

Buffy watched Angel as they drove to Fort Marshall with her mother and Dawn in behind them. "I could have road with my mom. Kathy could have come with you."

"I didn't want her too. I wanted you to." Angel said watching the road.

Buffy watched his face very closely. "You don't seem very happy."

Angel glanced over at her. "The only reason I'm not happy is because it isn't just you and I going. My family had to once again get involved. I can never have something that makes me happy. Its like my parents want me to be miserable just like them. The only difference is they have someone to be miserable with."

"You can be miserable with me." Buffy joked.

Angel shook his head. "That's the thing Baby, I don't want you to be miserable."

"Ditto."

Joyce was relieved that there were no problems getting her and Dawn in. The guard at the gate had said something about doing a care search but she soon found out he was joking, he told her not to tell Angelus he said that or he would really get it on Tuesday when they weren't back to work. Now Joyce's worry was that the base was so big that she would get separated from Angelus and Buffy, not knowing where to go she and Dawn would get lost. Buffy had told her it was a big Base and to try to keep as close as she could and if they got separated that Angelus would pull over until they were in sight again. Luckily no one cut them off and they made it to the Park it was being held at.

They got everything out of the back of Joyce's jeep, Angel had told Buffy to tell her mom to bring bathing suites because there was a small man made beach area and a outside pool. There was also a kids water area but none of them would be using that.

"Are you all rested up?" Buffy asked taking Angel's hand as they walked from the parking area.

Angel nodded. "Mostly." They had gone to bed early the night before and slept in until noon, they had to get to base at 3:00 PM because Angel's mom was worried it would be packed even thought it didn't start until 5:00PM.

It was hot out, Buffy had checked the weather before they got dressed. It was going to be 108 today so Buffy picked out a light orange thin strap sundress with flip flips and Angel worse tan shorts and a white wife beater.

They got to the entrance of the Park, now all they had to do was find everyone else. Spike hadn't left the house yet, he said he would get there whenever, Buffy thought maybe it was because he was "British" but she didn't see how he was actually British since he was born in America. His parents were born in Britain maybe, but he wasn't. If he was a British citizen then he couldn't be in the US Army.

Dawn walked up beside Buffy and whispered. "Should I be scared? After everything you have said about his family…"

Buffy smiled at Dawn. "Be cool Soda Pop." Dawn frowned at Buffy's 'The Outsiders' reference.

Angel asked Buffy to text Doyle or Gunn and ask the where they were. He handed her his phone to text one of them. Buffy picked Doyle because even though he was the whole reason Angel's family was even in Sunnydale he was the lesser of the evils in her eyes because Gunn seemed to be overly fond of Kathy. Doyle text 'Angel' back and said they were by the beach. The all walked to the beach watching as things were being set up at the Park. Bounce Houses, food stands, games and there was a large stage towards the back of the Park that was empty at the moment. As they walked , Buffy looked at the playgrounds they have, there were 4 play structures, 3 swing sets and a sand box. Buffy saw Haley and Caylee playing, she waved at them and Haley ran yelling Buffy's name with her arms out in front of her. Lisa looked over to see where Haley was going and smiled when she saw Buffy pick Haley up and hug her.

"Hi Haley! What are you doing?" Buffy smiled at the 3 year old in her arms.

"Playin'. Daddy not working today!" she told Buffy excitedly. Buffy laughed and put the girl down as Lisa walked over.

"Hey Buffy. How are you?" She asked giving Buffy a hug.

"Good. You?" Buffy asked.

"Great! Are you ready for your appointment next week?" Lisa wanted to know.

"Actually they rescheduled. I had it on Wednesday." Buffy nodded.

Lisa looked worried. "And..?"

Buffy shook her head no.

"Is that a good thing?" Lisa asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know."

"It sure takes a lot of pressure off." She looked to Angel. "Right Angelus?"

He nodded. "I guess."

Buffy looked at her mom and Dawn. "Oh! Guys, this is Lisa. She is a friend of mine, her husband works with Angelus." She said to them. "This is my mom, Joyce and my sister Dawn."

"Its very nice to meet you." Lisa told them. "Oh, I have to go before Caylee has a Caylee moment."

Buffy laughed. "Bye."

They found everyone by the beach, the introduced Dawn and Joyce to Patrick, Irene and Kathy. They were just as welcoming to Buffy's family as they were to her. Everyone decided to go for a swim. Buffy, Dawn, Joyce and Angel needed to go change into their swim suites. They walked to the bathroom to change.

"Need any help in there?" Angel asked Buffy before she walked into the bathroom.

Buffy smiled at him over her should. "I think I got this covered, big guy."

When the three girls walked out of the bathroom Angel was leaning against the wall in his green swim trunks that Buffy had picked out for him, he wanted to black ones but Buffy said she had a green swim suite that they could match. He never thought he would be one of those people that matched with their girlfriend but he wanted to make Buffy happy.

"You look sexy." Buffy smiled playing with Angel's dog tags hanging around his neck.

Angel smiled. "Me or my dog tags?"

"You IN your dog tags… and nothing else." Buffy bit her lip.

They stayed at the beach for a while. The girls sun bathed while the guys went swimming. Angel asked Buffy to swim with him, she joked saying she didn't know if her bathing suite would stay on to swim, it was mostly for looks.

Angel pulled his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose looking at her breast slightly popping out of her top. "I don't have a problem with that."

Buffy agreed to go swimming as long as he went after her bathing suite if it came off, luckily he didn't have to. 'That would be embarrassing' Buffy thought.

While Buffy was swimming Dawn and Joyce talked while Irene and Kathy talked. Joyce and Dawn tried to start conversations with Irene and Kathy but they ignored them.

After they were done swimming Buffy went to find where she could get a drink, she didn't know where there was a stand set up for drinks so she went to the vending machines and got a water. While she was walking back she saw a bunch of woman and one man in a group talking. She was curious about what was going on so she walked closer and heard them talking about deployments. She found out from another woman there that it was the FRG, Family Readiness Group. They were there for any wives, husbands and families who's soldiers were being deployed or were deployed. They helped the family cope with the soldier being away for so long. Buffy thought it was a good idea to have.

Buffy was gone for a half hour. When she got back Angel gave her a worried look. "I was about to send a search party."

Buffy smiled and handed him her water. "Sorry, I got sucked into a FRG meeting thing."

Angel took a drink from her water. "As long as it was productive."

A band had started playing on the stage at 5:00PM, as they started a new song Buffy got excited. "It's the song from Breakfast Club!"

"Good movie." Angel said.

"Don't you forget about me!" Buffy started to sing and bob her head. Angel laughed and started to sing too.

Angel went and got Buffy and himself a cheeseburger and chips for dinner, as they were about to eat it Gunn asked "How much were those?"

"$4." Angel said taking a bite.

"$2 a piece?" Patrick asked.

Angel shook his head. "$4 a piece."

Buffy thought she was going to choke. "WHAT?"

Angel shrugged. "They are big."

Gunn shook his head. "I will starve, thank you."

Buffy went to throw the wrapper of her cheeseburger away and a woman stopped her. "I like your dress."

Buffy looked down at her orange sundress. "Thank you."

The woman's husband looked at Buffy. "Your Buffy, right?"

Buffy nodded looking confused.

"Sorry, where are my manners." He shook Buffy's hand. "I'm Wyatt. I know Angelus."

"Your Buffy?" The woman asked. "Its so great to finally meet you."

"You know me?" Buffy asked.

The man nodded. "Anyone who is anyone to Angelus knows who you are. He talks about you all the time."

Buffy smiled with a hint of blush. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." The woman said. "I'm sure we aren't going to be the last people coming up to you tonight."

The woman was right. Several people stopped to talk to Buffy and Angelus that night and all of them knew who Buffy was. It was a little odd but it made Buffy feel good about the fact that Angel cared about her, he told his friends about her.

"I thought the fireworks were suppose to start at 7:00!" Kathy whined.

Joyce looked over at Kathy. "I'm sure they will start soon. Its only 7:05."

Buffy glanced over at Joyce and then to Angel. "I heard the FRG say they weren't going to start until 10."

"Let me ask Wyatt." Angel said starting to walk over to the other man. "He always knows what's going on."

When Angel came back he told them that Buffy was right, they weren't going to start until 10.

They talked some more, it was a lot of fun. Patrick actually talked to Buffy a little too.

At 9:50 Spike finally showed up. "Alright Lass's and germs. The Big Bad is here, now the real fun can begin!" He shouted with his hands up in the air.

Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up."

Angel glared at Spike. "I'll be right back, Baby." He told Buffy, kissing her. He ran towards the exit of the park.

"Where's he going?" Spike asked. Buffy shrugged.

When Angel came back he had two blankets in his hand. "Joyce, do you have your blanket in your bag still?"

Buffy's mom nodded.

Angel laid one of the blankets out on the grass and tossed the second one on top, folded up.

"Are one of those ours.?" Irene asked Angel.

"Nope. They are for me and Buffy." Angel replied not even looking at his mom.

"Why do you need two?" Kathy asked

Angel looked at Kathy. "In case we get cold."

Kathy pouted.

Buffy bugged Angel. "We don't need both of them. They can have one."

"Why are you being so nice?" Angel asked her.

"Why are you being so mean?" Buffy asked him.

Angel tossed the folded blanket to Kathy. "Here. Buffy is being nice." He made sure they heard that it was Buffy's idea.

Kathy started to lay the blanket near Angel and Buffy's when Angel picked the blanket up and moved it a few feet away. Buffy gave him a warning look and he looked back at her innocently. Angel told Buffy to sit on the blanket, and he sat behind her with his legs on both sides of her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her ear.

"What's up with you?" Buffy asked him.

"Nothing." He whispered. "I just want some alone time with you."

Buffy looked behind her at him. "Why? We can have some alone time later. I thought we were going to have fun today."

"You know why." He trailed his hand on her thigh.

"We are in a public place! With kids around… and my mother! My sister! There is a sign right over there that says 'No Profanity'! You're a bad bad man Angel." She scolded him.

"But you love it." He whispered.

Buffy nodded her head and leaned into him.


	34. Happy 4th Of July

**I am going out of town for the next 5 days so I wont be able to update while I am gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 34: Happy 4th**** Of July**

The Fireworks were amazing, the Army Base really went all out for the celebration. They were beautiful, the only thing that annoyed Buffy was once the fireworks started Kathy ran over to their blanket clinging to Angel saying they were to loud and she was scared. 'Really? I have to compete with his little sister?' Buffy had thought. Half way threw the fireworks show he sent Kathy back over to their parents. 'Looks like I might be winning.' Buffy smiled.

When they left base everyone else went home but Buffy and Angel stopped off at Dunkin Donuts because Buffy was having a craving. When they got there she ordered her drink. "As long as its not a coffee, we don't need you up all night. I'm ready for bed!" Angel told her. When Angel saw all the donuts he thought they looked good so he got a few and joked that they would have to eat them in their room to make sure they actually got some.

"Maybe you should get some for everyone else too." Buffy smiled.

"I will, we can come back Monday and get some." He told her as they walked to the car.

They all slept in on Sunday, they were going to do a 4th of July barbeque since Sunday was actually the 4th. The Army Base didn't do celebrations on the actual dates because of so many accidents like drunk drivers so they celebrated the day before to keep all their military personal and their families safe.

Sunday was nice. Peaceful. Angel's family were even polite to Buffy which she hadn't had happen to her other then Patrick which Buffy was still baffled by. She didn't know why they were being so nice. It was odd to say the least. Buffy's family came over for the barbeque, as did Veronica, Logan, Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz and Fred. Keith had been invited but he said he had to be out of town for work and couldn't make it. The whole day was great, everyone got alone, they drank, ate laughed and had a all around good time. Doesn't mean there weren't a few mishaps though.

Buffy was happy that Angel had Monday off of work. Spike, Doyle and Gunn did also. They decided they were going to go to the pier on Monday during the day and then Monday night Buffy and Angel were going to go out together. Buffy mentioned to him that they hadn't really been out on a date yet, she told him Smash Burger didn't count as a date. They had talked about going to Dinner and a movie or The Bronze. Angel said they should do all three but Buffy didn't think they would have enough time since they both needed to be to work the next morning.

While Angel was cooking on the grill Buffy walked up behind him and put a empty plate on the side of the grill so he could put Burgers on it. "How about this? A late lunch, a movie and then The Bronze? If we are hungry again we can eat at The Bronze….. They have food there right?"

Buffy laughed at him. "You have been living in Sunnydale for how long and you have never been to the Bronze?"

Angel shrugged as he flipped a burger. "Does my age count for anything?"

Buffy crossed her arms. "I know people older then you who have been to The Bronze."

Spike sat down on the patio chair with a beer. "There are no strippers there, Pet."

"What do strippers have to do with anything?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Shut up William!" Angel warned.

Spike smiled. "You house broke him, Luv. Nancy Boy here was all about strippers, booze, porn and sex."

"Oh." Buffy nodded getting what Spike was saying. "So pretty much getting drunk and anything with naked woman."

"Knew you were a smart one." Spike nodded.

Angel turned to Buffy. "That was before I met you."

"I know. Its okay. All guys are like that. Your not the first guy I have dated with those things at the top of their priority list. Exhibit A." She said pointing to Logan.

Veronica laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who reforms bad boys."

Buffy smiled. "I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, but love will change someone." Veronica smiled back. Buffy's eyes got wide and Angel choked on his beer.

Spike broke into a fit of laughter over Angel's reaction.

Buffy took Angel's reaction as bad. Without looking at him she started to walk back into the house. "I'm going to go see if I can find any hot pokers to shove in my eyes." She whispered.

Buffy sat at the kitchen table playing with some cards from the Clue game they had played earlier in the day that no one cleaned up. 'I'm sure Angel will have a fit about this.' She picked up the game and sat back down. She got bored and picked up the deck of cards that were on the table also from earlier when they were playing Kings Corners. It had been forever since she played it and Angel had to explain it to her again. She started shuffling the cards.

Angel walked into the kitchen to bring in the cooked meat and get some more hamburgers and hotdogs to put on the grill. "Hey." He said when he saw her sitting at the table.

"Hey back." She said glancing up at him then back at the cards she was shuffling.

Angel opened the fridge and got another beer out. "Do you want to come out and finish helping me?"

"I think its safer in here, thanks." She half joked.

Angel sat down next to her. "And why is that?"

Buffy started looking threw the deck of cards randomly and shrugged.

Angel didn't want to bring up what Veronica had said so he said nothing. He thought maybe Buffy was upset about it. They had never said anything about the L word before and if he was going to tell her he loved her, he didn't want it to be today with all these people around.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do tomorrow?" He asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "Doesn't matter. We don't even have to do anything. Its fine." She tossed some of the cards on the table.

"If you don't decide we are just going to go to Smash Burger." He joked picking up the cards she put down.

Buffy smiled a little. "That's fine."

"No its not. Other wise you wouldn't have said anything." He smiled.

Buffy looked up at Angel and asked a completely random question. "Do you mind if I invite someone?"

"On our date?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Now. Today. I want you to meet him."

"Him?" Angel asked wondering exactly who 'him' was.

Buffy nodded. "My dad."

Angel was even more confused. "Your dad? The dad you hate that lives in LA?"

Buffy shook her head again. "My surrogate dad. You know how there is a person who chooses to be something to you instead of being born in that role? Well, Giles is my dad. He has always been there for me since the day I met him. I actually didn't want him there for me but he took it upon himself to help me. I met him on the first day of high school, I wasn't in the best relationship with Jeff. It wasn't like bad, bad but Giles saw us in the hallway and he didn't like it that Jeff was … pressuring me to.. do stuff. So he said I needed to learn self defense just in case there was a time that Jeff didn't take no for an answer." Buffy smiled at the memory. "He said he doesn't even know why he took a liking to me so much because all the other kids got on his 'bloody nerves'. Xander still does sometimes but he loves Xander."

"He's British, I take it." Angel smiled. He was happy that she had someone looking out for her back then.

Buffy nodded. "I wouldn't have him any other way. His stuffy Britishness just adds to his charm. He isn't as stuffy now as he used to be though. He has lightened up a lot. Even has a girlfriend which we all thought was weird at first. They are complete opposites and yet, they make it work. Jenny is great though. We had a few touch and go moments in our past, but now we are good."

Angel nodded. "Sure, invite them. Why didn't you invite them to begin with?"

"His Britishness, remember. I didn't know if he would want to come because its an American holiday and he always says us Americans are crazy." Buffy laughed.

"Go call him. I am going to get some more food on the grill." Angel told her.

Buffy went to call Giles. After she did she went back outside, walking past Veronica she glared.

"So?" Angel asked.

Buffy nodded. "He will be here."

"Who will be here?" Logan asked.

"Giles and Jenny." Buffy told him.

Willow got excited. "Giles is coming?"

Buffy smiled. "Yup. It didn't even take as much convincing as I thought it would. I think maybe he misses us.. Well not you, Will because he sees you everyday at work but the rest of us."

"Yup, he totally misses us!" Xander agreed. "He says we bugged him so much back in the day but now that he doesn't see us everyday ditching class he wants to see us."

"We weren't ditching." Buffy laughed jokingly. "We were studying. That's what you do in the library."

"Buffy, we never read books that would help up in our classes. We always went for the "Supernatural" books." Willow smiled.

"Demonology, Will!" Buffy smiled.

Xander looked from Buffy to Willow. "We took Demonology in High School?"

"No!" Willow told Xander.

"Oh! Thank god! I was going to say, I totally slept threw that one then." Xander said relieved.

Buffy looked at Xander seriously. "What class didn't you sleep threw?"

"Ditto, Summers!" Xander yelled.

Buffy smiled. "Truce?"

"Deal." Xander nodded.

Joyce sat down next to Logan who had Veronica on his lap. "I better not be hearing about you kids skipping classes."

"Are you going to ground us?" Buffy asked her mother jokingly.

"I don't think I have that jurisdiction anymore." Joyce smiled.

"Okay." Xander and Buffy said together.

"We often skipped classes and went to hang out in the library. Or me and Veronica used to ditch and work on a case." Buffy told her mother truthfully.

"How did you kids even graduate?" Joyce asked shaking her head.

Buffy, Xander, Veronica and Logan all looked at Willow.

"No! Xander, yeah- I helped him graduate." Willow told Joyce.

"Or they just wanted him gone." Buffy smiled and Xander nodded.

"Veronica is smart all on her own and Buffy is too! She just didn't apply herself until it really mattered. She kicked ass on her SATs!" Willow defended.

Joyce nodded. "I would have to agree with you there, Willow. I saw Buffy's SAT scores."

"1430!" Willow shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, and I thought me and Buffy were going to be manning the drive thru window together after high school, but nope! She had to go and pull a 1430! And Willow! Just your verbal 740 score resembled my combined scores!" Xander complained.

"Keeping you in your position as the village idiot?" Buffy joked.

Xander nodded. "Yup."

Spike look impressed. "Who would have thought you were dating a brain, Angelus."

Patrick heard what they were talking about and went over to sit down at the patio table next to Joyce. "Why didn't you go away to college, Buffy? With scores like that you could have gotten into anywhere." Patrick asked.

Joyce nodded. "She did. Northwestern."

"Mom, why go there? I graduated from college. Okay a community college but I didn't suck at what I went for AND I am using what I went to college for… kind of." Buffy said ending on the uncertain side.

"What did you go for college for?" Patrick asked her.

"Criminal Justice with a minor in Psychology" Buffy answered him. Patrick looked impressed.

Anya choose to chime in at that time. "Anyone else think she did so good in Psych because she was banging the teacher?"

"Did you really have to bring up Riley? I'm trying not to regurgitate." Logan said with a disgusted look.

Xander shook his head in disappointment. "Bailin' on the Buffy. Anyone else want to hit that guy?"

All of Buffy's friends raised their hands along with Spike and Angel. Buffy grabbed Angel by the wrist and lowered his arm.

"Didn't we already have that vote when Parker bailed?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded. "But we have to do it every time."

"Why do we have to do it every time? Then we will be doing it a lot." Anya blurted out.

"Thanks." Buffy muttered.

"Hello?" They heard a mans voice. "Knock knock." Came a woman's voice.

"Giles! Jenny!" Buffy gave them hugs and then they went around to all Buffy's friends and gave them hugs too.

"Mom, can you handle this like the adult you are?" Buffy joked.

Joyce gave Buffy a 'shut up' look. "Rupert and I are friends now."

"They totally had sex when I was in high school." She whispered to Angel so no one else could hear.

Buffy smiled. "Giles, Jenny. This is.."

"Angelus?" Giles asked. Angel nodded. "I have heard a lot about you." Giles told him. "From Buffy's description I knew exactly who you were as soon as I approached. All though I heard her tell Willow you were… what is it that you called him, Buffy? A hunk of.." Giles was cut off.

"La la la la la la." Buffy shouted just to make noise so that Angel couldn't hear Giles.

When Buffy quieted down Giles began talking again. "It was the same thing you told me Jenny had said about me even though she hadn't actually confided in you."

"Doesn't mean I didn't think it." Jenny smiled.

Willow laughed. "I remember that, you told him she thought he was a 'hunk of burning something or other' when we were trying to sneak into his office."

Buffy gave Willow a warning look to stop talking.

"You were trying to sneak into my office? Why would you try to sneak into my office?" Giles gave Buffy and Willow a scolding look.

"We wanted to see a book from your private collection!" Willow confessed.

"WILLOW!" Buffy shouted. "Don't you want to meet everyone else?" Buffy asked Giles to distract him.

"Exactly what book was it?" Giles asked removing his glasses to clean them.

"At least we were reading." Buffy smiled at Giles leaning her head on his shoulder.

Giles put his glasses back on. "Buffy, I asked you a question and I expect a answer young lady."

Buffy looked down and the ground. "That diary of that really old guy."

"He has the diary of a lot of really old guys." Jenny joked.

"That blind monk… or maybe he was deaf." Buffy pouted.

Xander smiled. "Wouldn't it be hard for him to write if he was blind?"

"It would have been really messy writing. Was it messy, B?" Veronica asked.

Buffy shook her head. "It had lots of drawings in it of lady's in old fashion dresses. I would have killed for that waste line."

"Why would a monk have drawings of woman in his diary?" Logan asked.

Giles looked at Buffy like a father would look at his daughter with her hand in the cookie jar. "That just proves how often you went threw my stuff. You did ready the diary of the deaf monk I take it. 'The wolf shall live with the lamb, and the leopard shall lay dawn with the kid: the calf and the lion and the fatling together; and the little child to lead them'" Giles quoted. Buffy nodded. "Buffy, that was the diary of a deaf monk, you are right about that but he was quoting a passage from the bible. Isaiah 11:6. The diary with the woman in old fashion dresses as you put it, was the diary of a noble woman in the 1700's."

"Why in the bloody hell do you have so many diary's, old man?" Spike asked Giles.

"I like to read." Was all Giles said.

Buffy got behind Giles and started to push him. "Can we not get Buffy in trouble for anything else she did 6 years ago and move along. Okay, here we go."

While everyone was eating they were talking about the fireworks the night before, not everyone had gone on Base to see the fireworks but they watched the ones that were set off for the rest of the town. All the sudden Irene changed the subject. "You know, things have been going so nicely here. Everyone had gotten along since we all met."

Buffy, Veronica, Joyce, Dawn, Logan, Willow and Xander all looked at each other wondering if she was talking to them or not. Buffy had told them all about how Angel's family had treated her and how they weren't very welcoming to her mother and sister either.

Irene continued. "Because it has been so wonderful here we have decided to stay even longer." Irene looked at Buffy to see her reaction but Buffy didn't show any reaction.

Angel looked towards Buffy "How long had you originally planned to stay? You never told me."

"A week…" Patrick began to say but was cut off by Irene.

"Patrick, we decided on two weeks. You know that." She scowled at her husband.

Angel glanced between his father and his mother. "Its only been a week. How could you decide you want to stay even longer then two weeks when it hasn't even been two weeks yet."

"Oh Liam, relax. Your father wont bring up leaving the Army again for the rest of our stay." His mother told him. Patrick had brought it up almost everyday since they got there, except yesterday and today which was odd.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, Angel looked worried but Buffy still didn't show and emotion.

Everyone stayed very late that night talking about what was going on now, the past and joking about what could happen in the future. Kathy spent most of the time with Dawn, even thought the night before she hadn't talked to her much she seemed to take a liking to her while they were all hanging out that day. Angel hoped Kathy and Dawn would become friends and it was a good sign that maybe his family was coming around to Buffy and her family. Although Angel had never actually seen his family be this nice, ever.


	35. Meddling Mothers

**I'm back! Sorry, I didn't have time to update after I got back from my vacation. I feel bad so here is a … kind of longer chapter. Get ready for some more drama! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Meddling Mother**

**Monday at the Pier was fun too, Buffy was sure there was a conspiracy going on. There was no way these people would be so nice to her! It was either a Government conspiracy or they were abducted by Aliens but Buffy didn't see much of a difference in those two theories. **

**While everyone else was on rides Buffy and Angel walked down by the water. "You family is being really nice." Buffy told him as they walked hand in hand. **

"**Yeah…" Angel looked at her skeptically. "I don't know what's up with that. My parents are never that nice."**

"**Well… its nice that they are… nice." Buffy smiled.**

"**You know who I thought was nice?" Angel smiled at Buffy. "Giles and Jenny. I really like them. You have so many good people in your life, Baby."**

**Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I have a pretty bad ass extended family, don't I? You should meet Weevil and Wallace. They are awesome too. But they have to go and have girlfriends. Whatever" She smiled.**

"**Why didn't they come yesterday?" Angel asked.**

**Buffy looked at her feet in the sand. "Wallace thought it was to soon to bring his girlfriend around his friends and he is really family oriented. He might have just wanted to be with his mom and his little brother… or he thought it might be awkward because his mom dated Keith and there was a chance Keith was going to be there. Weevil, well I hate keeping secrets from everyone mostly Veronica but he is dating someone who they don't know is back in town. He wants to keep it that way."**

"**Right." He nodded remembering Buffy mentioning it before. "Do you know what Giles said to me?"**

"**Something stuffy and British?" She said taking a shot in the dark. **

**Angel smiled. "He said he doesn't know my father very well but from what he saw, he doesn't think I am anything like my dad. That I'm better."**

"**Well, I don't know about your dad because he is so up in the air when he is around me. One time he doesn't like me then he is nice, then he is semi not so nice and then he is nice again, but…" Buddy stopped walking and turned to look at Angel. "I think your made of pretty amazing stuff."**

"**Really?" Angel asked her.**

"**Yeah, I mean just look at you. You're a total babe." She joked. "But honestly, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met."**

"**You wouldn't say that all the time. You get pissed at me a lot." Angel said softly. **

**Buffy shook her head. "Not pissed. I have yet to be actually pissed at you. You just hurt my feelings a lot."**

**Angel looked into her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry. For all the times I hurt your feelings and I hope not to in the future but I'm sure it will happen. I'm sorry for every time that happened happened yet."**

"**Can we hope it doesn't?" Buffy smiled. **

**Angel nodded, kissing her head. "I hope it doesn't."**

"**On a plus note, Giles likes you." Buffy said talking Angel's hand and walking along the water again.**

**Angel looked over at her. "I don't know how he could form an opinion. It was the first time he ever met me or my dad."**

"**Giles is good at reading people. Plus, I have talked about you a lot." Buffy smiled. "He wasn't to keen on the whole me living with guys thing, I had to sell him on it. I told him not all of you were bad. You, Doyle and Gunn seemed nice. I tried to leave Spike out of it but he caught on that I only mentioned three names when I had originally said four guys."**

**Angel chuckled. "So you had to convince him it was okay to live with us?"**

**Buffy nodded. "Him, Keith, Xander… pretty much every male I have in my life. My mom was pretty cool with it though, so was Willow and those were the two I was the most worried about."**

**Buffy and Angel were going to leave the Pier at 11:00AM so they could head back to the Condo and get ready for their date fill second half of the day. Angel said they were just going to go and everyone else should stay and have a good time but Angel's mother insisted they all go back at the same time. Buffy thought that was a little odd but she didn't say anything. She was afraid to say anything, what if she did and they stopped being so nice? Its been peaceful the last couple days and Buffy wanted it to stay that way.**

**While Buffy and Angel were in the car driving back to get ready they hadn't said anything since they got in the car. Buffy was wondering how much longer his family was going to be nice for, Angel was wondering almost the same thing. If they were going to be staying for another 2 weeks he didn't know how much longer his parents could take being nice.**

"**Are you sure that your okay with my parents staying longer?" Angel glanced at her then back to the road. **

**Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I mean its your family. You don't tell me how often I can see my family. They don't live here, they are like 6 hours away and in a few months you are going to be moving somewhere else. Who knows when you will be this close to your family again. Take the time you have with your family while you still have it."**

"**Your amazing, you know that right?" Angel smiled.**

**Buffy smiled back. "Yeah, I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"**

"**As much as my parents get on my nerves, your right. I don't know when I will be this close to my family again. I really miss Kathy too." Angel told her watching the road.**

**Buffy nodded, she still didn't know how she felt about Kathy. Angel had seemed to be spending more time with Buffy now and she was surprised that didn't make Kathy even bitchier then she normally was to her.**

"**You know what I was thinking?" Angel asked. "We should get a dog."**

"**What?" Buffy asked. **

**Angel smiled. "We both love dogs. I had to give mine away and you always wanted one. Veronica's dog doesn't count as yours." **

"**Backup loves me like he is mine." Buffy joked about Veronica's tan over grown Pit Bull. "You have to leave though."**

**Angel nodded. "I thought about that. I was thinking you could keep the dog here and take care of it while I am gone."**

"**Why?" Buffy asked. **

"**Didn't I say we bother love dogs?" Angel smiled. "And, since we aren't having an actual baby we could have a dog ."**

**Buffy looked at him skeptical. "And take care of it like a baby?"**

**Angel raised one eye brow. "I don't know, how far would you take it?"**

"**I wouldn't take it anywhere! It's a dog, not a baby." Buffy leaned back in her seat and looked back over at Angel. "You really want a dog?"**

**Angel nodded. **

"**Okay. Lets get a dog." Buffy smiled.**

**Everyone pulled up to the Condo together. Kathy and Irene got out before Patrick, as Angel went around and opened Buffy's door for her. Angel went ahead of them to unlock the door. Spike, Gunn, Doyle and Patrick seemed to be taking forever.**

**Angel opened the door and saw a large envelope. He bent down to pick it up, it had his mothers name on it. The other four guys walked up to the door as Angel was turning to his mother. "Mom, it says its for you." He said handing it to her. Buffy glanced at the envelope as Angel handed it to his mother, the hand writing looked familiar to her.**

**Irene smiled as she took then envelope. She had been expecting something and actually got a phone call while they were at the Pier saying it was delivered. Irene and Kathy hurried into the kitchen to look at what was inside.**

**Angel put his hand on Buffy's back and kissed her head as Kathy yelled "Oh my god!"**

**Everyone looked at each other confused, Kathy and her mother hurried back out into the living room to see Angel and Buffy still there.**

"**Liam, you need to see this." Irene said handing the large envelope to Angel. He took it from her hand slowly, not knowing what his mother wanted him to do. **

**Angel opened the envelope and pulled the contents out. They were pictures. Pictures of Buffy. Pictures of Buffy walking out of a abortion clinic. Angel looked up at his mother, she looked serious but he saw Kathy behind her with a small smile on her face. Angel looked at a few of the pictures, his anger was rising but he was trying to keep his cool.**

"**We thought Buffy was acting suspicious so we had to find out what was going on. We thought she was cheating on you at the most but no." Irene told her son. She looked at Buffy. "Tell me Buffy, who's baby were you aborting? You haven't been with my son long enough for it to be his."**

**Angel looked at Buffy. She knew that look, he was about to explode just like he had when he thought she was going to break up with him and was seeing Ben. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"**

"**Angel, I didn't…" He cut her off though.**

"**I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES! I WANT THE TRUTH!" He yelled at her. Buffy grabbed the pictures to look at them. She couldn't believe this.**

"**Why bother." Buffy whispered. **

**Angel's eyes became slits. "YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO DENY IT?" **

**Spike sat down on the couch. "This is better the Passions."**

**Gunn watched them, afraid something was going to happen like before. Doyle saw it too, he didn't know another hole in the wall and he didn't want them to break up. "Guy's lets just come down." Gunn said. **

"**Angelus, breathe. You know you cant let your temper get the best of you." Doyle tried to reason.**

**Buffy shoved the pictures back at Angel, a few of them falling to the floor. "You never let me get a word in when you mad anyway."**

**Buffy ran up the stairs. Patrick looked at his wife and daughter who looked pleased, he heard the slam of a door. Angel ran up the stairs after her.**

**He stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door and throwing the pictures at her. "THIS IS WHY THE PREGNANCY TEST CAME BACK NEGITIVE THE SECOND TIME? BECAUSE YOU ALREADY TOOK CARE OF IT!"**

**Buffy looked up at Angel from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had never seen her look like that before. She was pissed. She looked like she could murder him. "You are really fuckin dense sometimes, you know that!"**

"**I'm dense? I'M DENSE? I'm not the one who killed our baby!" He was pissed, but so was she. She wasn't scared of him this time, this time she wasn't going to back down and he could see that.**

**Buffy stood up and got right in his face. "How could you think I could do that?" She asked him in a dangerously low voice. Buffy looked into Angel's eyes "A part of me. A part of you. How could I do that?" She whispered, sadly. **

"**I don't know! How could you do that!" He raised his voice but he wasn't yelling as badly as he was before.**

**Buffy walked back to the bed and picked up two of the pictures. "Do you even look at these pictures? I mean really look at them?" She handed him the pictures. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions. Pissed and confused being plainly visible on his face. "That's Northeast." She told him.**

"**So. They do abortions there. You told me yourself. Did you think this wasn't going to back fire on you!" Angel was still angry. He couldn't stop himself from yelling. "You said yourself you aren't ready to be a mom!"**

"**Angelus, just shut up for a minute and look at the damn pictures! Actually look at them, don't just freak out on me! Look at my clothes! Don't you remember those clothes?" Angel shook his head no to her questions.**

**Buffy walked back to the bed to look at the other pictures, she spotted one that she hoped would calm him down, if not then he was deathly stupid. "I suppose you didn't look at all the pictures?" She handed him the picture and he stared at it understanding what she was trying to get across to him. He was in the pictures, whoever took these pictures took them as Buffy was coming out of the doctors office when he was parking the car. They must have made a mistake because Buffy and Angel were both in the shot of the camera even though he was on the far side halfway cut off.**

**Angel walked over to the end of the bed and sat down. "Me. That's when we went to the doctors together. So, you didn't…"**

"**I wouldn't." Buffy whispered sitting next to him. **

**Angel looked at Buffy apologetically "I'm sorry, Baby. I just lost it."**

**Buffy took his hand in hers pulling it into his lap. "I get it. You just… you have to let me explain things to you when your mad about something that more then likely is a misunderstanding."**

**Angel nodded. **

**Buffy got off the bed and kneeled in front of Angel, still holding his hand. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. You just have to trust me." She brought their hands up and kissed his hand.**

**Angel watched Buffy closely. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can say it enough. Its just my mom…" Angel trailed off as a realization hit him. He looked shocked. "and Kathy. Kathy was smiling. She was in on this! My mom kept saying "We" I just thought she and my dad but Kathy knew too."**

"**I just love your family, Babe." Buffy said sarcastically. **

**Buffy watched as Angel's face changed again, he looked pissed again. He slightly pushed Buffy out of the way and stormed out of their bedroom running down the stairs. All the guys had cleared out wanting to give Buffy and Angel their space, Doyle was still in his room just in case he needed to break up the fight between Buffy and Angel if it got to heated. Patrick had gone into the kitchen to sit, Irene and Kathy were sitting on the couch in the living room. The girls had tried to hear what was going on with Buffy and Angel but they couldn't make out all the words. The yelling had died down so they sat down to wait for whatever was going to come next, Buffy running out crying is what they had hoped for.**

**Angel didn't even give them time to glance up at him before he started yelling. "Get out!"**

"**What?" His mother asked shocked. **

"**Get the fuck out! Don't even think about coming back!" When Buffy heard Angel yell she hurried down stairs and Patrick stormed into the living room. **

"**What is going on?" Patrick asked. **

**Angel glared at his father. "Oh, you didn't hear me? Get the FUCK out and don't even think about coming back!"**

"**Bear." Kathy said childishly. The voice she always used when she wanted her way.**

**Angel whipped his head towards Kathy and glared at her too. "Don't 'Bear' me! You were in on it too! I know you were. Word of advise Kathleen, if you don't want someone to know you did something don't smile about it!"**

"**Liam, how dare you accuse your own family…" His mother started.**

"**Why am I even surprised!" Angel yelled. "You two have been trying to ruin my life for years!" He looked from his mother to his father. **

**Patrick looked upset. "Angelus, I assure you…"**

"**Just get your shit and get out!" He yelled grabbing Buffy's hand gently he turned for the stairs. "Next time hire a better photographer."**

**Buffy glanced back at them. Irene was pissed, Kathy was crying and Patrick looked confused.**

**Doyle came running out of his room and found Angel gently pulling Buffy up the stairs behind him. "What is going on?" He asked them.**

**Angel stormed passed him. Buffy mouthed 'Tell you later.'**

**Buffy and Angel laid in bed together as his family were getting their stuff together. They were making a lot of noise so either they weren't very good packers or they wanted Angel to know they were still there and he could come back and apologize any minute. Buffy looked over at Angel, he was staring at the pictures. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid. If he had just taken the time to look threw them all maybe he would have seen the picture he was in, if he didn't just stop looking at the pictures when it registered in his head that there was an abortion sign behind Buffy.**

**She grabbed the picture he was looking at from his hands. "Oh my god! Am I really that fat!"**

**Angel took the picture back and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Baby."**

"**You know that car from that day?" Buffy asked. "The car you said almost hit you. I thought it looked familiar but I couldn't place it. Then today on the envelope I thought the writing looked familiar too. I know who your mom hired."**

"**Who?" He asked her.**

"**Vinny Van Lowe. He is the seediest Private Dick out there. A real low life. Not to good at what he does… take these pictures for example. First of all, if he wanted to make it look like I wasn't with you then he should have made sure you went in the picture." She said picking up the picture he was in. "A Private Detective shouldn't stoop this low. I never would, I know Veronica and Keith wouldn't either. Weevil, still up for debate but he isn't anywhere as bad as Vinny. Also, he broke a very important rule."**

**Angel watched her as she talked about her work. "He didn't hand deliver the pictures to the client. He stuck them in the door. You need to meet with your client, show them what you found and talk about it. See where they want to go from there."**

"**I wonder if my mom knew this guy didn't like you. I see it now. My family doesn't like you." Angel said tossing the pictures to the end of the bed. "There isn't even a reason. You never did anything to them to make them treat you this way."**

"**I was hoping your sister would have been different when I first saw her. She looked nice. " Buffy looked down at her hands. "But I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself to her before she jumped me."**

**Angel looked down at her trying to meet her eyes. "What did she do?"**

**Buffy sighed. "Told me I didn't live here. She was just very rude to me at first but then as soon as Gunn said I was your girlfriend… I thought Arnold Schwarzenegger was going to bust threw the wall and say 'Come with me if you want to live.' walking human target."**

"**I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Angel kissed her. **

**Buffy just gave him a small smile.**


	36. Fathers

**Chapter 36: Fathers**

"Angel?" Buffy whispered as he was about to fall asleep. "I'm hungry."

She didn't want to go out there because she could still hear his family out there. It had been 3 hours and they still weren't gone. 'Are they taking everything in the house?' She wondered.

"I don't think you want to see them." Angel mumbled half asleep.

"… But I'm hungry." Buffy said sounding like Rolly in 101 Dalmatians.

Against her better judgment Buffy walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Anything. She started to look around for the chocolate chip muffins Angel had made the morning for breakfast when Patrick walked in.

"We are almost done." Her boyfriends father told her. "Well, actually I am done. I don't even know what they are doing."

"Oh. Okay." Buffy nodded.

Patrick sighed. "Buffy, I just wanted to let you know… I had nothing to do with it. I didn't know what that wife and daughter of mine were up too. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"Really?" She asked him not knowing if she should believe him.

"Honest to God, and that means a lot coming from me. I am straight up Irish Catholic. I would not put the Lord in this if I wasn't being completely honest with you." He told her.

"Thank you, Patrick." Buffy said with a weak smile.

He gave her a small smile back. "Another think I want you to know. I like you. Genuinely like you. I think you are a nice girl with a good head on her shoulders who could be good for my boy. You have a great family and nice friends." Patrick walked closer to Buffy. "I have already seen a change in him. Joining the Army didn't change him, he was the same after he joined as he was before. Drinking all the time, sleeping with all the women he could. He never could hold down a steady job. He was a lazy piece of…"

Buffy looked at Patrick with wide eyes. "Well, lets just say I see a complete 180 in him. He is only with one girl now and I only saw him drink once since we have been here. I want to thank you for everything you have done for my son."

"You really do love him." Buffy looked at Patrick admiringly

Patrick nodded. "Of course I do. I have always wanted what was best for him. Now I see maybe the Army was what is best for him. If he hadn't joined then he never would have met you and I think you are one hell of a woman!"

Buffy didn't know if she should believe a word that was coming out of his mouth but he seemed like he was being truthful. Maybe she did have someone on her side in the Angelus family. Buffy took the muffins out and put them in front of Patrick. "One for the road?" She asked him.

Buffy rolled over in bed, she had woken up about 45 minutes ago but she didn't want to get out of bed. She knew she had to soon though, she had to go to work. She looked at the clock on Angel's night stand, 15 minutes and then she really had to get up. Buffy laid the top half of her body on Angel's back and placed soft kisses on his shoulder blade over his tattoo. She loved his tattoo, it was a Gryphon with the letter A in its claws. She always wondered what it meant, she could deduce that the A stood for Angelus though… unless he was drunk and with a girl who's name started with A.

Angel started to stir. "Mmm, that's a nice way to wake up." He mumbled rubbing his face against the sheet. His pillow was on the mattress above his head. "Are they gone?"

"Uh huh." Buffy mumbled against Angel's back. She knew he was talking about his family. "They left yesterday. I talked to your dad. He was all ready to leave but your mom and Kathy were dragging their feet."

"That's just like my dad. Once the damage is done he is ready to bail." Angel said with his eyes still closed.

Buffy rested her chin on Angel's shoulder blade. "Actually, I don't think your dad had anything to do with it. He said he didn't and I believe him."

Angel opened his eyes, turning his head to try to look at her, he said. "Buffy, my dad lies. Its what he does. He is a lawyer. You should know better then anyone else lawyers lie."

"I really didn't get the feeling that he was lying, Angel." She whispered. "I feel really bad for everything that happened. Once you cool down some more I think you should call them."

Angel shook his head and laid it back down on the bed. "They tried to break us up, Buffy. Why would you want me to make nice with them?"

Buffy bit her lip. "Because they are your family."

"A shitty family. I really thought Kathy was different. She wasn't like that before, when I still lived there. She was so sweet. I know I wasn't home a lot that last year. I moved out after I graduated but I still went back a lot." Angel let out a short laugh. "Hell, I never wanted to pay my rent so I was in and out of living there for that whole year."

"You took your hoes back to your parents house?" Buffy joked with a smile.

Angel could hear the smile in her voice so he knew she was being playful. "Hell no! That's what I needed my own place for."

Buffy laughed and kissed his back. She looked at his tattoo and wondered now if the A did stand for a girls name. Things hadn't worked out so he could just tell people the A was for his name. "What's the story with your tattoo?"

"The Gryphon? I thought I was like one. Granted I was drunk when I got it." Angel smiled.

Buffy hesitated for a second. She had thought maybe he was drunk and got the A for a girl. "Fierce, courageous, loyal and wise but solitary?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, isn't that me?"

Buffy smiled. "Did you know they only take one mate?

"No. I didn't." He whispered.

"Yeah, once they chose that mate they are faithful forever. Even if the other dies they wont find someone else." Buffy said tracing the outline of his tattoo.

Angel rolled over and Buffy leaned on his chest. "How do you know that?"

Buffy smiled. "Your kidding right? You met Giles! I have known him for 8 years, 4 of those years I spent 5 days a week with him. He has lots of books in that second home of his that is called the Library."

"You just sat around and read books all the time?" He joked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, but I did read a lot. Not as much as Willow but A LOT more then Xander and Veronica."

Angel smiled back. "I could see that happening."

"Jenny once asked us why we were always in the Library. Xander said it was because reading makes our English good." Buffy laughed. "I don't think it worked very well. I still butcher the English language!"

Angel ran his fingers through her hair. "Your's isn't so bad. Xander, he could stand to read a few more books."

Buffy laughed again, then looked at him. "What's the A for on your tattoo?"

"Now your kidding, right?" Angel grabbed his pillow and put it behind his head. "Its my name."

"Oh." Buffy said with a small smile. "I thought maybe you knew a girl with…"

"Who? Ann? Amanda, Ashley, Anna?" Angel joked.

Buffy made a face. She didn't like where this was going. "You have been with all those A names?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't big on names."

"Right." Buffy looked down at Angel's chest. "I have a tattoo."

"Yeah, I saw that one day." He said moving her hair from her neck but not being able to see it. "I didn't see all of it though. What's it of?"

Buffy sat up and moved her hair to the side. "Its called The Mark Of Eyghon. Giles has a matching one that he got on his 20th birthday, it symbolizes his inner demon kind of thing. Back when he got it they used to call him Ripper. He was a pretty big bad ass back in the day. Got in a lot of trouble. I got mine when I was 16. One of Giles' old friends came into town., Ethan Rayne. He said he could see a little bit of Ripper in me. Ethan did the tattoo for me. Giles was pissed, he said I was to young for a tattoo and I didn't even tell my mom about it until she got out of that I'm your mother I have to control you phase… which was pretty much when I started college." Buffy laughed. "Have you ever thought about getting more tattoos?"

"I don't know if I would want anymore." Angel thought about it for a second. "I'm not big on the idea of being covered in tattoos."

"Me either." Buffy turned back around to face Angel. "I kind of find it scary when people are covered in tattoos but one or two of something small is okay. I just haven't found anything else I would want on my body forever."

"You know what I would want on my body forever?" Angel smiled, reaching out for Buffy to pull her on top of him. "You." He ran his hands down her body and cupped her bottom.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Angel kissed her. "Maybe I could design another small tattoo. Something symbolizing you and get it done."

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Me?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah"

"A tattoo is forever, Angel. Your leaving in a little over 9 months, no more us." She said moving off of him.

"Who said? Maybe I just want something to remember you by." He told her.

"A tattoo symbolizing someone else is a lot to think about. It's a big deal." She said as Angel sat up in bed facing away from her. "Your mad?"

Angel didn't respond.

"Are you really mad?" Buffy asked still not getting a response. "Are you to mad for me to tell you something I found out recently?"

"What?" He said quietly.

"I.." Buffy looked down at the bed. "I found out… Hank isn't really my father."

"What!" Angel said again this time more loudly turning his head towards her. "That's a huge deal Buffy. How did you find that out? And why didn't you tell me sooner? Like as soon as you found out."

"Well, my mom is dating my biological father." Buffy said looking up at Angel. "I don't know what took them so long to get back together and I didn't want to tell you because things weren't so hot between us, your family was here and it wasn't really something I wanted your family to know. It would have just been another thing for them to look know on me about"

"You know who he is? Have you met him?" Angel asked shocked.

Buffy nodded with a smile. "All my life. What would you think of me changing my last name to Mars?"

"Keith?" Angel shouted "Keith Mars is your father? Veronica is your sister?"

Buffy nodded, he was shocked but she was happy.

"Keith knew! Didn't he?" Angel asked getting up from the bed. "He cares about you way to much to just be your friends father and Veronica, you two are to much alike. I mean you have differences but you are a lot alike. You even have a few of the same features. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "Blonde hair, short… Dawn has brown hair and is tall. I guess Dawn just has a little of my personality."

"Yeah, she does!" Angel nodded quickly.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Angel playfully. "When you said me and Veronica are a lot alike… does that mean you would date her too? Because we really don't need another Logan on our hands."

"No." He said pointing at her. "Those differences I mentioned. I like those differences."

Buffy smiled flirtatiously. "And what are those differenced."

Angel smiled back. "Your softer, sweeter, more caring." He said crawling back on the bed towards her. "Beautiful. Sexy."

He slowly lowered her down to the bed and kissed her.

"As much as I love this." Buffy said with a kiss. "We both have to get ready for work."

Angel nodded and kissed her again. After a moment he stopped. "You thought my family would look down on you? For what?"

"Not knowing who my father was." She whispered bending one leg up for Angel's hips to fit better between her legs. "My real dad isn't a lawyer. Your dad liked the thought that I was a lawyers daughter… right?"

Angel nodded.

They got ready for work as they normally would have and Angel drove Buffy to Mars Investigations. "Kind of makes sense that you would work here now, you are a Mars."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah. I am."

"Your really happy about it, aren't you?" He asked.

Buffy nodded. "Before I just felt like Keith was a father to me, now I know. He is. If I had found out Giles was my dad, I would be happy too… but back then he was still living in Britain so that wouldn't happen."

Angel nodded. "Pick you up tonight?"

"Actually, I have an appointment." Buffy told him before she got out. "Keith is taking me."

"An appointment?" He asked her.

Buffy nodded. "For my license. I am a little nervous but Keith seems to think I am ready and I really want the car!"

"Veronica's car?" He said watching her nod.

"Veronica said then me and you could have his and her cars because mine would pretty much be the smaller girlier version of this car." Buffy told him.

"You don't want me to take you to the test?" He asked, he wanted to take her.

Buffy shook her head. "I have something else to do before I take the test and I have to be there at noon and you would be working so its just easier to have Keith take me."

"Okay." Angel nodded. "Fine. I will see you tonight then."

Buffy gave Angel a kiss before getting out of the car.


	37. Driving

**Chapter 37: Driving**

Keith drove Buffy to her appointment and she slowly got out of the care. 'This is annoying. Why do I have to do this?' She thought as she walked into the building.

Three hours later Buffy walked over to the steps of the building and sat down. 'That was annoying. I knew it would be.' She thought at Keith pulled back up.

She got in his car. "How was it?" He asked her.

"Annoying. Why did you want me to do that?" She asked him

"Veronica did it before she got her license too." He said pulling the car away from the curb.

Buffy sighed. "I have gone driving with Angelus."

Keith nodded. "I know but I did this for Veronica too. Your both my daughters and I want to make sure you know how to drive safely."

"That guy was a lot more in my face then Angelus. He is always calm and relaxed but this guy, man! He acted like he thought I was going to take the people out on the sidewalk!" Buffy explained.

"Maybe that's because I told him stories about you." Keith laughed.

Buffy looked over at him with a surprised smile. "Gee thanks!"

Keith dropped Buffy off to take her driving test, she was a little nervous but that was mostly because she really wanted to pass. 'What if I don't pass? That's going to suck. I might never retake the test then! Okay, just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. I WILL pass. Here goes nothing.'

Buffy walked back out to Keith's car.

"That didn't take long. How did it go?" He asked with a smile.

"I hit the cone." She said sadly.

Keith turned to her with a smile. "That's fine though. One cone wouldn't do anything."

"lots of them." She said pouting.

"Oh. So…? License?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head. "That guy, he freaked me out!"

"Who? Coach?" His smile dropped.

Buffy nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get a little extra practice in with someone other then Angelus." He told her.

"Its okay. Maybe I just wasn't ready. I thought I was because I did the whole 5 hour course thing last week and it just got me excited, I guess." She said looking down.

He gave her a sad smile. "You can take it again."

Buffy shook her head. "Not for a while."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her.

Buffy nodded.

"When you DO get your license and you get Veronica's car then I will put you on my insurance… how does that sound?" Keith smiled driving towards Buffy's house.

Buffy looked over at him. "That would make your insurance go up a lot wont it?"

"That doesn't matter. You're my daughter, you should be on my insurance." He told her with a smile.

Buffy bit her lip. "I don't know…"

Keith glanced at her. "Well, its happening so get used to it."

Buffy walked into the house slowly. Angel was in the kitchen she could hear him talking to someone and she smelt dinner cooking. Angel was the only one who cooked a real meal and not just microwavable foods.

As she walked down the hall way she saw Angel sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Baby, how did it go?"

She just shook her head and sat on his lap facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him. "I don't think I was ready."

"You were ready, Baby. What happened?" He rubbed her back.

She sighed and mumbled into his neck. "Keith took me this driving instructor that he took Veronica too and he freaked me out. He was all uptight about stuff and thought I was going to hit the people on the sidewalk or something."

"Baby, you're a good driver. A lot better then I was when I had my permit for as long as you have. Your more responsible then I was." He told her pulling her away from him to look at her.

"Me? Responsible? You must have me confused with your other girlfriend, Angel." She said getting a small smile from Angel.

"Buffy, you can always retake it." Doyle said for the first time since Buffy entered the room.

Buffy turned to look at Doyle. She forgot he was in there. "Not for a while."

"As long as its not another 6 or 7 years." Angel joked.

"Why? You don't want to drive her around for 6 years?" Doyle laughed. Buffy looked at Doyle, didn't he know Angel was leaving in 9 and a half months? "Did she call you Angel?"

"Oops." Buffy said sadly. "Sorry, I forgot someone else was in here…. I mean I knew you were in here with someone, because you were talking but I forgot."

"Its okay." Angel kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Do you want to practice driving some more and then take the test again… maybe in a few months?"

"Practice with you? Buffy asked.

Angel nodded with a smile.

Buffy nodded back.

"Why do you think this driving instructor freaked out? Its kind of his job not to." Doyle said

Buffy got off of Angel's lap and sat in the kitchen chair next to him. "Keith told him horror stories about me!"

Doyle laughed.

"Its not funny! I have always been afraid that I would hurt someone walking on the side walk and this guy actually acted like I was going to!" She told Doyle then turned to Angel. "Why didn't you freak out? Because you didn't know my past with driving?"

Angel shook his head with a small laugh. "I knew you would be fine. You already knew a few things, I also knew I could control the situation if anything did happen."

"I feel better driving with you." She leaned her head on Angel's shoulder

"Then we will drive." He kissed her forehead.

Everyday after work for the whole week Angel took Buffy out to practice driving. She did fine every time, Angel thought maybe this driving instructor that Buffy went to should rethink his day job. Angel had talked Buffy into going to retake the test once she felt comfortable and he would take her to do the test himself. Maybe she would do better if he was there, it was worth a shot. He didn't mind driving her around, he just wanted her to have more freedom and not have to walk everywhere. If the girl kept walking all the time she would lose so much weight there wouldn't be anything left of her!

Angel voiced his concerns about her losing weight one night when Buffy had Willow and Xander over for dinner.. "Baby, you should retake the driving test soon. Your ready, I know you are. I want you to be able to drive so if I cant take you somewhere then you wont have to walk everywhere."

"What's wrong with walking?" She asked playing with her fork instead of eating her food.

"To much work!" Xander said shoving the pasta Angel made into his mouth.

Willow smiled at Buffy. "It is nice to have your own car."

Angel tucked a piece of hair behind Buffy's ear. "If you walk to much you might lose weight."

"Well its better then gaining it." Buffy joked.

Xander put more food in his mouth. "Yeah right! Buffy, gain weight! You have always been skinny!"

"Excuse me? Do you not remember a few years ago? I was.." Buffy motioned outwards with her hands over her stomach.

"I don't see that ever happening, pet." Spike said taking a bite.

"You didn't see me!" She told Spike.

Willow scolded her. "Buffy, you weren't over weight!"

"Yeah, you weren't." Xander said taking a drink. "You lost like 15 pounds and then looked like a skeleton."

"Is it better to look like a skeleton or the Goodyear balloon?" She asked looking at Xander because he had once started hanging out with some not so nice people and were picking on a kid at The Bronze one night in high school.

"You never looked like the Goodyear balloon, Buff." Xander smiled.

"Neither did that kid at The Bronze. You were just mean." She told him and Willow nodded.

Xander put his fork down. "Your right, I was mean. The guy was big boned though."

"Alexander Harris!" Buffy and Willow both scolded.

"Wow. Scary." Gunn laughed. "They could be your mother, dude."

Xander shook his head. "No, they care more about what I do then my mother. Buffy cooks better then she does too."

"Buffy doesn't know how to cook. Angelus is teaching her." Doyle said.

Xander pursed his lips and smacking sound with his mouth. "Exactly."

"Does your mother even own a stove?" Buffy and Willow said at the same time again. They looked at each other wondering why they were saying the same thing at the same time and then laughed.

"They do that a lot?" Gunn asked Xander.

Xander nodded. "It wasn't to bad when we were younger but then in high school it was almost bad, then it got worse when they roomed together in college."

"College was fun." Willow smiled.

Buffy nodded. "Courtesy of the Frat that gave us The Day That Ends In Y Party. Al though they did teach me to hold my liquor"

"Okay, hitting people with tree branches, sniffing me because I smell good and saying 'Beer Foamy' over and over is really holding strong." Xander joked.

"I never said I was a pretty drunk." Buffy defended herself

"Never understood all those parties. We were there to study!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy gave her an odd look. "Okay, most of the parties were fun."

"What I really didn't understand were those guys that were streaking on the first day." Buffy voiced.

"I didn't see them, I was on the other side of campus getting my student ID and my best friend was no where to be found." Willow said looking at Buffy.

Buffy pointed at Willow. "Hey! That 'On campus Boyfriend' line was really long." Both girls laughed.

"Luckily, I already had mine." Willow smiled.

Buffy looked at Willow seriously. "Lucky you."

"You had just broken up with Scott… 4 months earlier…" Will said.

Buffy smiled. "I SO didn't need 4 months to get over a relationship with Scott."

"You remember your first day of college? I don't." Xander said with a goofy look.

"You didn't go to college." Willow told him Xander nodded.

Buffy looked at Xander. "You don't remember our first day of college because you were Mr. I Got Here A Week Earlier From My Road Trip But Didn't Want To Tell You So I Didn't Have To Help You Move."

"Long nickname." Gunn commented. Angel chuckled. The guys found out at the 4th of July barbeque that they liked listening to the three best friends talk back and forth, it was amusing to see.

"I helped you move in here! And your moms house!" Xander reasoned.

"Even Riley offered to help me move back into my moms house." Buffy retorted

Spike gave Buffy a confused look. "Why? After he cheated on you?"

"He liked it when I "owed" him." She told Spike.

"Ewww." Willow whined.

"Owed?" Angel asked looking at Buffy, Willow and Xander.

Buffy looked at her boyfriend. "Sexually."

"Ewww." Willow said again this time along with Xander. Buffy poked her tongue to her cheek a few times to show them exactly what she meant by sexually.

"Why are you ewwing, Xander? You walked in on us before!" Buffy reasoned.

Angel looked to Xander. He didn't like the thought of someone else seeing his girlfriend naked even if she wasn't his girlfriend at the time.

"Don't remind me, okay! It was an accident. I thought you were in pain!" he looked to see the guys all giving him odd looked. "Not her doing THAT to him!"

"You walked in on them? Did I know that?" Willow asked Xander and Buffy. Buffy nodded. "Oh! I always wondered how Xander and Anya knew about the missionary!"

"Thank for sharing with the group, Will!" Buffy exclaimed at the same time Xander said. "Yup, Anya was there too."

"Will, did you get the flier for the Jell-O shots or body shots?" Buffy asked randomly.

"Huh? Oh! On the first day?" Willow asked. "I didn't get the Jell-O shots, you did. Why?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know, random. It just popped into my head. I was wondering what flier the streakers gave me."

"I hear they were giving out nudist party fliers." Willow told her.

"Ahh, makes sense." Buffy nodded.

Xander looked at the girls with his mouth hanging open. "You guys did Jell-O shots, body shots AND nude parties without me on your first day of college?"

"Noooo." Buffy told him. "We got our Ids, books, class lists and met our room mates on the first day. We were good girls… mostly I just didn't want to get lost which didn't work out to well because I couldn't even make it to my dorm room!"

"But you made a new friend when you go lost!" Willow exclaimed.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, I did meet Eddie and he was very nice. He walked me to my dorm building even though he didn't know where he was going either, he was just gentlemanly enough not to let a girl walk alone at night. But he was reading Of Human Bondage."

"What's that? It sounds dirty!" Xander exclaimed.

Buffy nodded. "I told him I was trying to cut WAY back on my porn."

"So no parties on the first day?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head. "We met our room mates. You know my crazy room mate that never let me study, Mac met Parker and Buffy met Kathy."

"Gah!" Buffy shivered. "Kathy! I will never listen to another Celine Dion song again! She ruined it for me."

Willow laughed. "You to fought way to much."

"Oh yeah!" Buffy nodded. "We came to blows a few times."

"A few times? So more then what we saw?" Xander asked Buffy. Xander and Oz had walked in on Buffy pinning Kathy to the ground with her sweater wrapped around Kathy's neck.

"Its weird, because we were fine when we roomed together." Willow said.

Buffy smiled at Willow. "Will, I know you. You wouldn't ruin my new sweater or try to steal my non boyfriend… although now I kind of wish she did steal him."

Willow nodded vigorously


	38. Two Month Anniversary

**Chapter 38: Two Month Anniversary **

Buffy and Angel were coming back from practicing driving. They did it all week and Angel thought she was ready to take the test again but Buffy didn't want to so they kept practicing it everyday after work. Angel pulled the car up to the house, he unbuckled his seat belt and looked at Buffy.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked her.

"Um… Monday?" She hoped she got it right.

Angel nodded. "Yes, it is Monday but do you know what else it is?"

"Is this a trick question?" She smiled.

"Its our 2 months anniversary." He told her. She was trying not to think about it because then that would mean she only had 9 more months with him. "Two months ago today we…. Got together."

"Has it really been 2 months already?" She asked even though she knew how long it had been.

Angel smiled. "I'm the guy, shouldn't I be the one who doesn't remember?"

"I guess." She whispered.

"I got you something." He said pulling out a box. He opened the box and pulled out a ring. "I ordered it back when my family was still here but it just came in the mail today, which works out perfectly. I was just going to get you neck less but I couldn't pick one that just screamed you."

"Oh." Buffy breathed.

"It's a Claddagh Ring." Angel said as Buffy looked down at the ring. It had a heart with two hands holding it and a crown on top of the heart. "If you wear it on your right hand with the heart facing you, it means you belong to someone." He took a second ring out of his pocket that looked identical to the ring he was giving Buffy but bigger. He put it on his right ring finger. "Like this."

When Angel looked back up at Buffy she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Buffy couldn't form her words. "I cant do this." She said getting out of the car and running inside.

Angel caught up to her at the top of the stairs. "Do what?"

"This! I thought I could but I cant! I keep telling myself that when our time is up, when you have to leave that I can just let you go! But I cant! Your so sweet and you just make it worse!" She cried.

"Make what worse?" He asked her quietly.

"I love you!" She exclaimed then threw her hand over her mouth in shock. 'Did I really just say that?' By the look on Angel's face she knew she had. Buffy got scared. "No. No. No. Don't say that you don't love me…"

"I do." He whispered. "I love you."

"You do?" Buffy whispered. "But we cant be together. Not after you leave."

Angel looked down at the floor. "There is one way. One way we can be together when I have to leave."

"What?" She asked him.

Angel looked back up to Buffy's face. "Marry me."

"Mar…wha…" Buffy started to breath heavy. She felt like the room was spinning. The only thing she could think about doing was laying down. She ran into the closest room- her old room and locked the door.

Angel started after her but when he heard the door lock he leaned his head against the door. "Damn it." He turned around and leaned against the door for a minute, then walked down stairs.

Buffy laid down on her bed, the bed from her mothers house. What Angel had said running threw her mind over and over again. He said he loved her too, but he also said the M word. The M word that she thought all men ran away from but this time, he brought it up and she ran. 'I ran. Oh god! I don't know what I was thinking.. I don't know what he was thinking! We cant get married! We have only been together 2 months! We have only known each other for a week long then we have been together! This is insane. Why would he say that. Marry him! He doesn't really want to get married… does he? We just dodged a pregnancy bullet, he didn't want to marry me when he thought I was pregnant so why now? Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, he didn't mean for it to come out. I bet he is thinking the same thing right now. He is completely regretting saying it… and I'm regretting just running away from him. I really thought I was going to pass out though, I'm feeling a little better." She thought just laying perfectly still, afraid to move. "Oh my god! I ran away from him!"

Buffy got up from the bed and hurried to the door. She didn't see him in the hallway anymore, she didn't know how long she had been in the bedroom just rambling on in her head. She peaked into their bedroom, he wasn't there either. She quietly went down stairs, Angel wasn't in the living room either. 'Maybe he left.' She thought until she looked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw his back sitting at the kitchen table, she walked closer. He had his hand in his hands.

Buffy walked into the kitchen. She still felt like she was going to fall down so she gripped onto the isle counter. "Where you serious?"

Angel looked up at Buffy and nodded.

"I feel like I'm standing at the mouth of hell and you are on the other side." She told him gripping tighter to the counter.

Angel looked down at the table. "And what are you going to do? At the mouth of hell."

Buffy looked directly at him and bluntly said. "I'm going to jump into it."

"What?" He said whipping his head up.

"On one condition." She told him.

Angel got up and walked to the other side of the kitchen island standing across from Buffy.

"You get out of the Army." She whispered. "When you get to where you want to be. Career wise, whatever rank it is you want to be when your contract is up you don't resign."

Placing his hands on the island across from her, she saw he was still wearing the ring. It was a pretty ring. "Buffy, do you know what rank I want to be at when I get out?"

Buffy shook her head no.

"I want to be a General. That's a long time from now. Just to be a one star General would be 15 more years at the least. 20 years at the most." He told her. "That's a long time."

Buffy nodded. "It is, but if that's what you want…"

"Why?" He asked her walking around the counter to be in front of her. "You are willing to marry me if I get out of the Army in 15 years. Why?"

"Because I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Baby." He whispered then kissed her. "Are you sure? Its a lot of moving. 15 years its going to be 5 moves if not more. We will have 3 years in each base we are stationed at then its off to somewhere else."

"If I'm with you, I don't care." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Its going to be an adventure." He whispered.

"A Buffy and Angel Adventure." She whispered back. "Bring it on."

"**Yes?" He asked her with a smile.**

**Buffy nodded. "Yes."**

**Angel's smile got bigger. "Yes!"**

"**Yes!" Buffy laughed when Angel's smile got even bigger. The biggest she had ever seen, even bigger then the smile he gave to Kathy. **

**Angel picked Buffy up off the ground and twirled her around laughing. "YES!"**

**When he put her down he still had the huge smile. "God, I love you so much!"**

**Buffy smiled so big her cheeks hurt. He said he loved her three times now. "I love you!" She kissed him. "I always have."**

"**Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her.**

**Buffy bit her lip though her smile. "I almost did a few times."**

**Angel rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You should have."**

**Buffy nodded. "You know, that wasn't exactly the kind of proposal I was looking for."**

"**Sorry." He told her leaning his forehead against hers. "I wasn't exactly planning it."**

**Angel reached into his pocket. "Just for now." He said getting down on one knee causing Buffy to laugh. "Buffy Anne Summers… or Mars, whatever the hell you want to be called. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in whole damn world and marry me?"**

**Buffy laughed again, he was happy. Really happy and he was letting it show, he was being playful and she knew it. She loved it. She pretended like she was thinking about it.**

"**Do I have to beg you to tie yourself down to this lazy no good piece of shit?" He laughed. **

"**No. No begging." She whispered. "You had me at 'room mate who DOESN'T jerk off to anime' You could have asked me to marry you at that moment and I don't think I could have said no."**

**Angel slipped the Claddagh Ring onto Buffy's left hand and kissed it. He stood up and kissed her lips. "You had me at Hello." He quoted. "…Salty Goodness."**

**Buffy fake pouted. "I so hoped you didn't hear that."**

"**Oh, I heard it." He said with a smile before he kissed her again. "When do you want to get married?"**

"**We have to decide that now? There is still 9 months before you resign." Buffy asked.**

**Angel nodded. "True, but there is also a lot of stuff that needs to be done in the Army aspect of it after the actual wedding and before you can move with me. Everything has to be finalized in order for you to leave with me when I do."**

"**Oh." Buffy said realizing that it would most likely take a while. "When do you want to?"**

**Angel smiled. "I could do tonight… but I don't think you would be okay with that."**

"**You would think right." She smiled. "Plus a honeymoon, right? You cant take any time off."**

"**I would have to put in for some time off." He told her. "I need to give them at least two weeks notice of when I want the time off."**

"**Okay." Buffy whispered. **

"**Okay, now that we got that out of the way… can we go upstairs and make love already? I'm dying here, Baby!" Angel exclaimed.**

**Buffy kissed him. "No dying.. Race you up there!" She took off running upstairs with Angel hot on her heels.**


	39. Claddagh Ring

Chapter 39: Claddagh Ring

Buffy woke up the next morning, stretching. She smiled as she felt Angel next to her, she opened her eyes and looked at her left hand. She laid there looking at the Claddagh Ring Angel had given her, she didn't even notice that he had woke up. She was to busy thinking about last night and how amazing it was. It was okay for the driving and then it got bad when she almost had a mental break down but then once she told Angel she would actually marry him things just kept getting better. They had made love all night, she was sure she had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep.

"Its just a promise ring, sort of." He smiled at her.

Buffy looked up at Angel. "Why? It cant be an engagement ring?"

Angel shook his head. "It wasn't meant as an engagement ring. I will get you a real one."

"But I like it." Buffy smiled.

"It is actually a wedding ring, to the Irish people… I just didn't want to tell you that when I gave it to you." He told her.

Buffy looked at the ring. "A wedding ring? Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Didn't want to scare you away." He shrugged.

She looked at him with a smile. "So not going to happen."

"Buffy, you freaked out when I tried to give you the ring." He said looking up at the ceiling. "I knew a ring wasn't a good idea…"

"But you couldn't find a necklace that just screamed ME!" Buffy joked.

Angel nodded. "Exactly."

"You said it came in the mail yesterday… come from where?" She asked him.

"Ireland." He replied.

Buffy sat up and looked down at him. "Are you mad about something?"

"No." Angel told her propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm just thinking about how much I don't want to go to work and say in bed with you all day."

"Oh. Yeah, why couldn't you spontaneously propose on the weekend?" She joked.

Angel smiled. "I will try to remember that for next time."

On the way to work they stopped off at a bagel shop to pick up breakfast. They had to be fast though because Angel had a big day ahead of him. He had to prep his unit for a new training, wash and move some hummers and ask his superior officer for some time off. 'This is going to be a great day.' He thought sarcastically.

"It's a good thing I am friends with Sherwood." Angel said picking up a bag of bagels from the counter.

"Sherwood?" Buffy asked taking the bag from Angel to get her bagel with strawberry cream cheese. "That guy that pissed off Doyle and was making me feel very uncomfortable when he was at the house that night?"

"He made you feel uncomfortable?" He asked.

Buffy nodded. "Way to into me."

"I think that's all for show." Angel opened the car door for Buffy. "He is a really good guy and wants people to think he is big and bad but actually he is a big softy. I feel bad for him, he was with this girl and he was pretty much in love with her and she died."

Buffy gasped. "What happened?"

"To close to a suicide bomber." He told her closing the door.

Buffy watched Angel get in the car. "Oh my god! I feel so bad for him now! And her family! How old was she?"

"19. From what I have heard." He said starting the car pulling out to drive Buffy to Mars Investigations.

Buffy looked sad. "That's horrible!"

Angel glanced at Buffy, the sound in her voice he thought she might cry. "Don't cry baby, I know it's horrible but Jeremy has moved past it."

"It's a hard thing to move past. A death." She whispered.

"Speaking from experience?" He wondered.

Buffy nodded. "Not of a boyfriend or anything but a few friends of mine have died… and my cousin."

"Your cousin?" He glanced at her again.

Buffy nodded. "When I was little, Dawn was still a baby. She- Celia got sick. It wasn't anything serious, I mean kids get the flu all the time… right? She was even getting better but then one day I went to visit her with my parents and I went into Celia's room, she was just laying there. I tried talking to her but she didn't say anything back to me." Buffy looked down in her lap a tear escaping her eye. "She had already died earlier that morning sometime between when her mom left her room and when I walked in."

"I'm sorry, Baby. That must have been really hard." He whispered.

Buffy nodded again. "She was one of my best friends. We used to play super heroes together. I was always the superhero saving her." Buffy smiled a little at the memory. "I guess she is part of the reason I became so into the whole Private Investigator stuff. I wanted to save people, because I couldn't save her. Sadly most of the stuff I do is husbands and wives cheating though. Celia's death kind of ruined our family… my mom was so close with my Aunt Arlene and then after Celia dead, my Aunt up and left. Moved to Illinois."

"Do your mom and Aunt still talk?" He asked her.

Buffy looked at Angel. "Once in a while. Not as much as they used to. They used to talk everyday, see each other everyday. Now they are lucky if they talk once a month."

"Sorry to hear that." He replied sadly.

"Anyway, why are you lucky you are friends with Sherwood?" She asked him. It seemed like they often got distracted and start a whole different conversations.

Angel turned down the street that Mars Investigations was on. "His dad is my superior and I have to ask him for the time off."

"Should I wish you luck or will it be easy?" She wanted to know.

Angel pulled up to the side walk. "Luck would be good, I don't know if they will need me. So when we get married will be up to my bosses."

Buffy smiled when he mentioned getting married. She couldn't believe she was engaged now, it was almost surreal.

"Well then, Good Luck. I love you." She kissed him quickly putting her hand on the door handle but Angel stopped her. He pulled her to him and kissed her longer.

"I love you too, Baby." He smiled after he broke the kiss.

Angel wanted to get the hardest part of his day out of the way first so before he needed to report he went in search of Lieutenant Colonel Sherwood. He was a little nervous to ask for some time off but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't like having negative feelings when it came to work, in this line of work you couldn't afford it. Angel hadn't taken any days off unless he was forced to though so he hoped this would go his way.

Angel found his Lieutenant walking out of the building where the General's office was. He had a feeling he would be there, the General was the Lieutenants best friend.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sherwood, Sir!" Angel saluted.

"Sergeant Angelus." The blonde Lieutenant saluted back. "What can I do for you today?"

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word." Angel said and the Lieutenant stopped walking.

Lieutenant Sherwood nodded. "Of course, Sergeant."

"Thank you, Sir." Angel said standing at attention.

"At ease Soldier." His superior told him.

Angel spread his legs and placed his hands clasped behind his back. "I would like to ask for a little time off, Sir."

"Reason." Lieutenant Sherwood ordered.

"I'm getting married, Sir." Angel answered.

A small smile appeared on the Lieutenants face. "I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone, son."

"Yes, Sir." Angel nodded courtly.

"Congratulations. When is the big day?" The blonde man asked.

"We are leaving that up to you, Sir. We wanted to get the Okay for leave before we made any real plans." Angel explained.

Lieutenant Sherwood nodded. "How much time do you need to plan the wedding?"

"I don't know, Sir. I have never planned a wedding." Angel told him looking straight forward at him.

"How good is this girl at planning?" His Lieutenant asked.

Angel let a small smile slip. "Not at all, Sir."

Lieutenant Sherwood laughed. "I need you in a few weeks. How about in two weeks. I will give you 7 days off and you need to report to me August 1st. 0600 hours. Are we clear Sergeant?"

"Yes, Sir!" Angel shouted.

"You are relieved, Soldier." Lieutenant Sherwood saluted.

Angel saluted back and began to walk away.

"Sergeant!" The Lieutenant yelled in a stern voice. Angel turned around and stood at attention once again. "Welcome to married life." He smiled at Angel.

"Thank you, Sir." Angel smiled.

As Angel drove home that night he was to tired to even think. Luckily Buffy had text him and said she didn't need a ride home that night. Angel was happy he could just go straight home. A beer and relaxing while watching Baseball was all he wanted to do.

He pulled up to the Condo and got out of his car, he slammed his car door and walked slowly towards the house.

Buffy had seen him out the window and opened the door hurriedly. "Well?"

Angel got a burst of energy when he saw her, the love of his life. She didn't look happy but she didn't look upset either. More like her life rested on his answer. "We are a go!" He smiled.

Buffy screamed happily and ran to Angel, jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waste kissing him. "It went well?"

"Very." He said kissing her again. "Can we plan a wedding in two weeks?"

"Two? Two weeks? Your kidding right?" She asked a little worried jumping back down to the ground.

Angel shook his head.

"I cant even decide what I want to eat, I cant plan a wedding in two weeks!" Buffy exclaimed. "I don't even know if I can plan a wedding! I'm going to need my mom!"

"I will be there too." Angel smiled softly running his thump across her cheek.

"Right." Buffy let out a breath.


	40. The Telling

**Thank you for the feedback!**

**Chapter 40: The Telling**

If this was all going to happen in 2 weeks they needed to get started right away. Buffy needed to tell her mom and enlist her in helping out- A LOT. Buffy didn't know anything about planning a wedding, she didn't even know if she was allowed to wear white, or a veil for that matter. Didn't a white dress and a veil symbolize purity and virginity? She was neither of those things, especially because of the past two months with Angelus. She was de-virginized by Logan years before she met Angel, she had thought she loved Logan but it turned out it was just lust and her racing teenage hormones. 'No veil for me. I wonder how a pink dress would look? Weird?'

Angel looked over at Buffy while he took another bite of his pasta. She looked deep in thought and was biting her lip. "Pennies for your thoughts?"

Buffy looked over at him with a smile. "Save your pennies, your going to need them."

"Ouch! What are you implying?" He laughed pushing her plate of pasta closer to her. She hadn't eaten anything yet. "What are you thinking about?"

Buffy gave Angel a 'I get it.' look and picked up her fork. "The wedding. How would a pink dress look?"

Swallowing his pasta he asked. "Pink dress? For me?"

Buffy laughed. How could he say that with a straight face. "For me!"

He watched as Buffy took a bite. "Don't the brides wear white?"

"Normally but that's for virgins isn't it?" She asked chewing.

Angel laughed and leaned closer to her. "Do you really think all the brides that wear white are really virgins?"

Setting her fork back down she realized he was right. "Yeah! I mean, who are virgins anymore!" A thought then popped into Buffy's head. "My sister better be."

"Mine too." Angel commented. "I would kill her if she isn't."

"Oh! I would kill Dawn SO much harder!" Buffy exclaimed. "If she is anything like I was and everyone says she is like a mini-me of me then my mom is in for hell… again!"

Angel smiled. "I'm sure you weren't that bad, Baby."

"I was. Logan was my boyfriend. Faith and Weevil were my friends. It was bad!" Buffy said with wide eyes. "Veronica didn't really make things easier either! We were always getting in to trouble working a case we shouldn't have been, Weevil was the leader of a biker bang which actually helped us out a little when we got into our jams but Faith, oh man! She always wanted me to steal and have sex with random guys! The only plus was Willow, she would talk me down and tell me why I shouldn't do something."

"I wish I had a friend that would have talked me down most of the time." Angel told her. "I got in some pretty deep shit when I was younger but having a dad as a lawyer had its perks. Nothing ever stuck."

"What kind of deep shit?" She asked with a small smile.

Angel took a few more bites of his food. "Underage drinking."

"Who didn't?" Buffy joked.

He smiled at her. "toilet papering peoples houses."

"Did that once." Buffy nodded

.

"Public nudity. " He challenged her.

Buffy laughed. "Never. I did skinny dip with Veronica once but we were the only ones there."

"Egging a cop car." He smiled.

"Stole a cop car." She told him.

"Damn! You were bad!" Angel kissed her. "Street fighting."

Buffy shook her head. "I only fight for self defense."

"Good." Angel nodded. "Are we done with who is worse?"

Buffy nodded. "We are both bad. So.. Pink dress?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't know, I would rather see you in white but whatever you want."

"White what?" Gunn asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had just gotten home from work with Spike and Doyle. Doyle walked into the kitchen behind Gunn, they were both starving and couldn't even wait to change their clothes before getting something to eat.

"Dress." Angel responded.

Doyle looked at Angel oddly. "You want to see Buffy in a white dress?"

Angel nodded while he ate, looking over to Buffy silently telling her to keep eating.

"For?" Gunn asked getting a bowl out of the cupboard.

Angel took a drink from his water bottle. "Wedding."

Buffy looked at Angel, he was being so calm about it like everyone should already know that they were getting married when they had just gotten engaged the night before. 'Did he already tell them today?'

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gunn shouted choking on his pasta.

Doyle raised an eyebrow. "Your getting married?"

Angel nodded. "In two week. Are you guys going to be in it?"

"In it?" Doyle asked.

Doyle was a lot calmer then Gunn was. "In two weeks! You don't even know each other! You haven't been together very long."

Buffy looked down at her plate moving the food around with her fork. 'Maybe Gunn doesn't like me after all.'

"I don't even know her?" Angel said getting up from his chair. "Where the hell do you get off saying that?"

Gunn tossed his bowl on the counter. "I didn't get off on saying it, I just said it, man!"

"Gunn, calm down. Will ya?" Doyle said, turning to Angel. "Congrats man, I was hoping you would see it."

"See what?" Angel asked his cousin.

Doyle smiled. "That you cant live without her."

Gunn looked at Buffy for a minute and then Angel. "Your serious about this?"

Spike walked into the kitchen wearing black shorts and a black t shirt. "What with the yelling?"

Buffy looked up at Spike and smiled. "Don't you ever wear anything else?"

"Don't insult the wardrobe, Luv." He smiled back.

Gunn turned to look at Spike who was getting himself some dinner. "Angelus is getting married."

"No shit! When did that happen?" He turned back around to look at Angel.

"Last night." Angel told Spike. He didn't really want to tell Spike anything, he was still worried that Spike would try something with Buffy to get back at him. It wasn't his fault that Spike's sister and girlfriend both wanted him, Angel wasn't one to turn a girl away. At least back then he wasn't.

Spike nudged Buffy in the arm when he walked by. "Now you don't have to worry about him leaving, you can go with him." Giving Buffy a small smile as he sat down across from her. Angel looked at Spike suspiciously, why was he being so nice about this?

Buffy didn't feel like hearing what Gunn had to say when he started in on Angel, all the reasons why he shouldn't marry her. She went up to her and Angel's bedroom and thought about how she was going to tell her mom and her newly discovered biological dad, Keith. Her lovely parents were going to have to tell Dawn and Veronica that Buffy was actually Keith's daughter sometime before the wedding. She just hoped her family would take the news well. A knock at the door brought Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Buffy called.

The bedroom door slowly opened. "Up for some company?" Came the voice of the person who was slowly becoming a good friend, it was odd to her considering what their relationship was like since the day she moved in.

" Course Spike." She motioned him in.

He threw himself in Buffy's desk chair. "What do you think crawled up Gunn's arse?"

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe he really doesn't like me."

"He does. I don't get it, Summers. Why all the sudden is he acting like he's in some bloody soap opera?" He asked her.

"I really have no idea. If one of Angelus' own best friends doesn't take the news very well, how are my family and friends?" Buffy asked Spike

"Buffy, I'm sure they will take it well. They love you, they want you to be happy." Spike leaned forward, placing his forearms on his thighs. "The only thing I can think of is Peaches family got to Gunn."

Downstairs Gunn and Angel were still talking about why he wasn't happy for Buffy and Angel. Talking was a loose term.

"What the hell is your problem, Gunn? You're my best friend!" Angel tried not to yell.

Gunn rubbed his bald head. "What is your family going to think about this?"

"Your worried about my family? I don't care what my family thinks!" Angel exclaimed.

"Your family is like my family. They excepted me, man. I didn't think they would, look at where I am from… look at how my life was before I joined the Army…" Gunn told Angel.

Angel narrowed his eyes at Gunn. "And you don't want them to not like you anymore for something that has to do with me?"

Gunn shook his head. "Its not about me…"

"Your right! Its not about you!" Angel yelled "Do yourself a favor and stay out of it. I don't want you in the wedding if your going to be like this. I don't need you fucking anything up."

"Hey Pops!" Buffy shouted as she walked into work the next morning. She walked into Keith's office. "..and Ma."

Joyce smiled. "Sweetie, how are you?"

"Great… I think. Mostly great anyway. I need to talk to you both about something." Buffy told them.

Keith walked around his desk towards Buffy. "Everything alright?"

Buffy nodded. "Maybe you want to sit down."

"Oh God, what happened?" Joyce asked getting upset.

Buffy let out a small laugh. "Calm down. I just didn't know how you would react to … me and Angelus… getting married."

"Married?" Keith asked trying not to show his shock.

"Married." Joyce whispered with a small smile.

Buffy looked at her mother. "A smile, that's not a bad thing."

Joyce pulled Buffy into a hug. "Oh sweetie, that's great!"

"Really?" Keith asked Joyce.

"Really?" Buffy asked at the same time. "No, your to young speech? You don't even know him speech?"

Her mother shook her head no with a smile.

"Wow. Your taking this better then Gunn." Buffy laughed. "So… two week to tell Dawn and Veronica that Keith is actually my loving father."

"Wait. Two weeks? I wont even be able to wrap my head around this in two weeks." Keith told her. "Are you pregnant?"

Buffy walked around Keith's desk and sat in his big comfy black 'I'm the boss' chair. "Nope. I guess Angelus is going to be all sorts of busy and his boss told him in two weeks he can have a week off which we are going to be on our honeymoon and then he has to be back to work. So… Keith, what do you say? Are you going to give me away? Or is Giles?"

Keith shook his head trying to clear his mind and blinked a few times. "I… I don't know. I am your father but if you are really going to do this then it should be your decision. I know how much Giles means to you and how much you mean to him." Keith walked around his desk and kneeled beside Buffy. "Giles has always been there for you since the day you met him. He has been there for you countless times so I wont hold it against you if he did give you away."

Buffy bit her lip holding back tears. "Really? Because I am so torn about this. I love you both but I don't know. You are both like a father to me."

"Sweetie, what is your heart saying to do?" Joyce gave her daughter a small smile.

Keith stood up with a goofy smile. "Hey, if you really cant choose we can both do it!"

Buffy laughed. "That's just weird!"

"Honestly though Buffy." Keith told her seriously. "Whatever you want I will be fine with."

"And what if you never get to walk a daughter down the isle again?" Buffy asked him. "Veronica has said SO many times that she is never getting married."

Keith pointed at Buffy. "With how many nights she spends with that Echolls kid in his penthouse she will have to get married."

"Keith, really? You think Logan is going to get Veronica pregnant?" Joyce crossed her arms over her chest.

"My worst fear." He shivered.

Buffy had text Willow, Xander and Veronica to meet her at the Expresso Pump. Of course they were bringing Oz, Anya and Logan. Buffy was almost going to beg Xander not to bring his girlfriend but she was part of the group too. Tara was out of town for a few days visiting a "friend" she had met online, Buffy thought that was very unlike Tara and more like a Faith thing to do but Tara and Faith had been spending a lot of time together as of late. She would tell Tara her news as soon as she got back to Sunnydale.

Buffy rushed into the Expresso Pump and saw her friends waiting for her. They already had drinks and snacks. "Man, did I miss Xander trying to figure out the drinks already?" Buffy asked a little disappointed.

"I did good this time!" Xander exclaimed. "Okay. Better."

Veronica looked at Buffy shaking her head no slowly.

"Be nice." Willow laughed swatting Veronica in the arm.

Buffy pulled the chair out between Xander and Willow. Sitting down she reached over and took a piece of Xander's crumb cake, receiving a slap to her hand.

"I know you aren't about to eat my cake! I will throw down!" Xander warned.

"Touché." Buffy smiled eating the cake never breaking eye contact with Xander. 'He wouldn't hit a girl. Okay on second thought this is cake we are talking about.'

Veronica looked straight at Xander and took a big chunk of Xander's crumb cake off his plate. "What cha gonna do?" Logan locked eyes with Xander and kissed Veronica's hair as she then turned to Buffy. "So, B. What is so important that you had us all come here?"

"Right, I have some news but first I am going to go buy Xan some more cake since you just pretty much devoured it." Buffy laughed and got up from the table to get the cake.

Willow leaned into the table closer the group. "What do you think it is that she wants to talk about? Nothing bad right?"

Logan shook her head. "You know her as well as I do, if it was something bad she would do it in private. Unlike some people I know." He turned to Veronica with an amused look referring to all the time she broke up with him with an audience.

"I do not!" Willow said a little to loud. Oz gave her a questioning look then came the same types of looks from her other four friends. Willow sank a little in her chair lowering her voice. "I don't know her as well as he does. I have never had sex with her!" she said the last part in a low harsh whisper.

Veronica nodded. "That's a good thing."

Xander reached over to Willow a gently padded her arm. "Poor Will, getting all flustered over a little misunderstanding."

"Isn't that just Willow?" Buffy asked catching the last part of what Xander had said. She placed the Crumb cake in front of Xander. "There you go, Xan."

"My tummy thanks you." Xander patted his stomach.

Logan raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Your doctor wont."

"Buffy, what's going on? Your killing me here!" Willow couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on!"

Logan picked up his coffee cup with his pinky in the air like a British woman drinking tea. "Yes. Inquiring minds want to know."

"I'm getting married!" Buffy blurted out.

"What!" Came the shocked voice of Buffy's sister, Veronica at the same time as everyone else responded.

"Pregnant." Logan stated.

"Why? Its so soon!" Willow said shocked.

"To who?" Xander asked confused.

"Cool" was all Oz said.

Buffy sighed loudly. "Why is pregnant the first thing that comes to peoples mind?"

Logan set down his cup. "That's the only reason people our age would get married." Veronica nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"People don't HAVE to get married just because they are pregnant now days." Buffy told them.

"Most people our age don't, it would just end in divorce." Willow supplied. "Now why?"

Buffy scrunched up her face in confusion. "Gee, thanks Wills."

Willow realized she may have hurt Buffy's feelings. "With a baby, I mean and you aren't pregnant… right?"

"No. I'm not pregnant." Buffy said shaking her head. "We are in love, we want to get married."

Buffy looked over at Xander who was just staring at her. "You doing okay over there Xan?"

Xander scratched his head with a confused expression. "Who?"

"Angelus!" Came the reply from Buffy, Willow, Logan and Veronica.

"Oh!" Xander shouted, hopping in his seat a little, realization just hitting him. "Your dating him! I forgot."

"You just hung out with us not to long ago and you already forgot?" Buffy laughed getting a nod from Xander. Buffy looked over to Anya. She was being scary quiet for her being Anya and she was making a very awkward face. "Your being awfully quiet over there."

"Looks like your constipated." Logan commented with a straight face.

Veronica looked towards Anya. "They have medication for that."

Logan smiled at his girlfriend. "They have medication for everything." then turned to Xander still smiling. "Even the funny syphilis."

"Only if you have had it for less then a year. You can get a shot of penicillin but if its been longer then a year, your screwed." Buffy commented.

"And where does that shot go?" Logan joked.

Buffy smiled. "In the ass off course!"

"Ha-ha! Everyone laugh about the sexually transmitted disease guy!" Xander said seriously.

"We weren't laughing." Willow said taking Oz's hand in hers.

"Anyway." Xander said putting his arm around Anya. "Ahn is working on not blurting things out. When she feels the need to make a not so nice or inappropriate comment she is pushing it back."

Buffy's eyes got large. "She must have a lot to say."

"Explains the constipation look." Logan said.

Veronica pursed her lips and nodded. "Yup. Totally."

"Just say it." Buffy said slapping her hands on her thighs.

"You were late! Don't you know its rude to keep people waiting? You called and asked us to meet you here on Xander's lunch break, we normally have sex on his lunch break and then you are late! That's even worse. What are you wearing? Is that shirt from Goodwill? You never told me how big Angelus was! I asked you a long time ago! Didn't I give you a ruler to measure him? I believe I did! You shouldn't keep someone waiting this long, Buffy! If you are getting married then you really shouldn't have eaten that cake, you are going to get a pooch and no one likes a bride with a pooch. People will thing you are pregnant if you have a pooch in a wedding dress." Anya rambled on, taking a deep breath only once she was finished.

"Wow." Buffy whispered.

Veronica slapped Buffy on the back. "Everyone is going to think you are pregnant, did you hear that?"

"They already think I am." Buffy gave her sister an annoyed look.

"Logan and Anya aren't everyone, Buffy." Willow said hoping to make her feel a little better.

Buffy sighed. "No, Just Keith too. Actually Keith thinks everyone is pregnant."

"My dad?" Veronica asked.

'My dad too.' Buffy thought to herself. Buffy nodded. "He said you were next."

"No way!" Veronica shouted. "No way in hell am I having a kid!"

Buffy shook her head. "To many sleepovers at the boyfriends house sends a dads mind into over drive."

"How does he even know I am there? I got a new cell so there is no tracker in there and I took the one out from my car!" Veronica wondered.

Buffy looked at Veronica seriously. "I think he has one in your spine."

Logan nodded. "That would explain a lot."

"Of course, he would. There goes my late night rendezvous." Veronica said disappointed.

"Never stopped us before." Logan whispered.

Veronica looked at him. "Who said you?"

"Anyway!" Buffy interrupted. "Two weeks. Everyone be ready because you girls are IN the wedding."

Willows eyes got wide. "Two weeks!"

"Your pregnant." Came Logan, Anya and Veronica.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I am not and I wish people would stop saying that." Looking at Veronica she told her. "My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight. Now if you will excuse me I have to go see a man about a wedding."


	41. The Man

**Chapter 41: The Man**

Buffy knocked on the door for the second time and waited. What was he doing in there? Is he even here? Of course he is! He doesn't have a life. Buffy knocked again rapidly, getting a little frustrated. "Hello. Girl standing out here all alone, there could be crazies lurking."

She was about to knock again when the door swung open revealing the lady of the house, wearing just a button down shirt and her dark hair was slightly messy.

"Gross." Was all Buffy said.

"Oh, hey Buffy. What's up?" The woman asked.

Buffy walked past the dark haired woman and into the apartment. "Need a new stylist, do we Jenny?"

"Huh?" Jenny asked

Buffy raised her eye brows and motioned towards Jenny as Giles came down the stairs. He was wearing grey draw string night pants and his robe that he was tying around his waist.

Buffy covered her eyes "And I thought it was traumatizing seeing you with my mom. Oh wait, that is still worse!"

"I cant have a social life?" Giles asked.

Buffy shook her head still covering her eyes. "No!"

"Why?" Giles asked.

Buffy cutting him off. "Because your old and that's just gross!"

Jenny smiled.

"You have seen this before, you have excepted it." Giles said in a soothing voice.

"Seen it, yes. Excepted it, NO!" Buffy whined. "Someone get me acid to poor in my eyes!"

Giles took his glasses off his face, wiping them off with the small cleaning towel he got in a set. "Buffy, could you please try to be a little more adult about this?"

"NO!" Buffy shouted. "Because Angelus has those pants in black!

Jenny looked confused, she had bought those pants for Rupert. "Why does that matter?"

"I will always be thinking about how Giles has them too whenever Angelus wears them!" Buffy shouted jumping up and down like a child throwing a fit, never removing her hand from her eyes.

"Whatever." Jenny said turning towards the stairs. "I am going to go change so Buffy can open her eyes.

Buffy made a grossed out face when she heard the sound of Giles and Jenny kissing. "I can hear you!"

Giles smiled at her words, it was the same thing he had said to her and Logan once when they were making out in the stacks of the Library. "Would you like me to go change too?"

Buffy nodded. "Please do."

Giles turned to head up the stairs as well when Buffy shouted. "No hanky panky either!"

When she thought Giles was more then half way up the stairs she dropped her hand from over her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She was a little hungry.

"Is this better?" Giles asked coming down the stairs a few minutes later.

Buffy looked up at him from her spot on the couch. Jeans and a sweat. "Kinda. I guess I am still used to seeing you in tweed all the time."

"Yes, well, people evolve." He said walking over to the couch to sit down.

Buffy bit a piece off of the cookie she had been eating. "You ever think you are becoming to American?"

A worried look formed on Rupert's face, he shook his head in denial. "Tea?"

Buffy laughed as he got up, making his way to the kitchen. "Tea and a afternoon romp? No, your not to American. We Americans get plastered with Vodka, Tequila, and a little bit of my old buddy Jack Daniels THEN we get down and dirty."

"Yes well I will never understand you Americans." He told her as he started to make a fresh pot of tea.

Buffy casually looked around the living room that she had been in hundreds of times. "Me neither." She came here to tell Giles that she was getting married to Angelus, someone he had only met once. For some reason she was more nervous about telling her old High School Librarian then she was her own father. She stayed quiet, thinking about what she was going to say to him.

"You are being awfully quiet, Buffy. Is something bothering you?" He asked bring the tea, three tea cups and a small plate of cookies out to the living room on a tray.

"Huh? No. Nothing. Just thinking." She said with a weak smile.

Jenny came down the stairs and sat in the chair near the couch that Buffy and Giles were sitting on. "Your thinking? This is never good."

Buffy took two more cookies off of the tray on the coffee table and put them on her plate she had gotten earlier. "Sometimes its good."

"Buffy, you are a very bright girl." Giles reassured her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I actually came here to tell you something. I was going to tell you earlier but there was this thing called work that grown ups have to do. Whatever happened to me not growing up?"

"You grew up, that is what happened." Giles smiled. "You cant stop growing up Buffy, its all a part of life."

"Right." Buffy said looking down at her plate.

"Tea?" He asked Buffy and Jenny as he was already pouring their cups. "What is it you needed to speak with us about?"

Buffy licked her lips and turned slightly more towards Giles and Jenny. "Angelus proposed to me."

"Really?" Giles asked.

Jenny got excited. "What did you say?"

Buffy studied Giles' face for a moment. "Yes."

Jenny let out a squeal that sounded a lot like a excited teenage girl.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Giles said looking at Buffy proudly.

Buffy locked eyes with the older man that she thought of as a father figure. "That he asked me or that I said yes?"

"Both, actually." He said leaning closer taking her hands in his. "Just from meeting him once I can tell he cares a great deal about you. That is what truly matters, he loves you. I also think he is a nice man with a level head. He is a fine choice for you to settle down with."

"Thank you." Buffy whispered with a smile.

Jenny got up from the chair and excitedly sat down on the other side of Buffy. "Soooo, tell me everything! How did it happen? Was it a sweet moment? Did he get down on one knee?"

"Not exactly." Buffy shook her head. "I was upset. He was being incredibly sweet and he got me a ring. See." She said holding her hand out for them both to see. "All I could think about was the fact that he had to leave at some point, the Army never lets you stay in one location for long. He has been pretty much drilling that into my head since day one. Long story short, he said there was a way we could stay together and that was getting married."

Jenny smiled. "And you said yes and there was kissing and hugging and most likely happy sex?"

Buffy gave her a odd look. Just hearing her say sex was weird. Jenny wasn't as old as the other adults in Buffy's life but she was Giles' girlfriend so it was sometimes weird. "No, actually I kind of ran away and left him hanging but then I couldn't believe I had done that so I went and talked to him and we decided we are for sure going to get married."

"So that means you will be moving?" Jenny asked slightly worried about how Rupert and the rest of Buffy's friends would take that news.

She nodded. "9 months and counting."

"Well then." Giles said getting up from his spot on the couch. "We all better make these next 9 months count, shall we?"

Giles was avoiding looking at Buffy, he tried to busy himself at his desk. 'I don't think he is taking the moving part very well.' She thought. Buffy got up from the couch and walked up next to Giles. Hugging him she said "We will make them count and even after I move we will still talk all the time. We can call, write, visit and NOT email."

Giles rested his chin on Buffy's head. "We will have to. That is what fathers do when their children move away, is it not? Especially their little girl."

"Yeah." Buffy whispered. "Especially their little


End file.
